ANOTHER ONE
by Byunnerate
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun datang kedalam kehidupan Chanyeol. Ayahnya kabur, kakaknya overdosis, dan sekarang ibunya meninggal. Sekarang Baekhyun sebatang kara. Tapi sikap Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kesal. "Cinta itu tidak butuh alasan, Jika cinta membutuhkan alasan, ketika alasan itu hilang, cinta juga akan hilang bersamanya." CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/GS. Slight KaiBaek/ChanSoo.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta itu nggak butuh alasan. Jika cinta membutuhkan alasan, ketika alasan itu hilang, cinta juga akan hilang bersamanya. Lalu ketika seseorang yang kita cintai itu menghilang, apakah kita juga harus hilang bersamanya? Dunia seakan terbalik bagi Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap hidupnya yang penuh kebahagiaan berubah. Setelah tahu statusnya sebagai anak haram-yang menyebabkan ayahnya marah dan kabur dari rumah, ditambah meninggalnya ibu dan kakaknya, Baekhyun mengunci rapat-rapat sebagian dirinya. Di tengah kesedihan dan keterpurukannya itu, Jongin, sahabat sejatinya sejak kanak-kanak, selalu setia menemaninya. Tapi, bisakah kesabaran dan ketulusan Jongin membuat Baekhyun bangkit lagi? Atau mungkin, perlu muncul kisah dan tokoh baru untuk memulai episode hidup Baekhyun yang selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KASIHAN sekali gadis itu. Ayahnya dulu kabur, kakaknya overdosis, sekarang ibunya meninggal. Sekarang pasti dia sebatang kara."

Gadis itu berdiri mematung di hadapan makam ibunya. Peti sudah bergerak turun memasuki lubang makam. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak menunjukkan apa pun. Hanya diam... Diam... Dan diam saja. Seakan tak ada seorang pun di sekelilingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos! Kata-kata tidak baku!  
**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun yang lalu...

Suara bantingan barang menjadi backsound keadaan rumah itu. Suara tangisan mamanya mengiris-iris hari Baekkie. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, orangtuanya selalu bertengkar. Baekkie sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya pertengkaran itu. Yang dia tahu, dia benci keadaan ini.

Dia benci suasana rumah yang kacau seperti ini. Dia kangen papanya yang dulu! Ke mana perginya Papa yang sangat menyayanginya itu? Ke mana perginya Papa yang selalu membawa keceriaan dan kebahagiaan?

Sosok setengah baya muncul di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan tatapan jijik. Dia bukan Papa! Dia bukan Papaku! Baekkie selalu menanamkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya. Papanya pasti telah mati. Ya, pasti begitu. Papanya tidak mungkin seperti ini.

"Baekkie, kau anak haram! Kau bukan anak Papa!"

TARRR! Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti umpatan dibandingkan pernyataan.

Mendadak Baekkie tidak bisa berpikir. Jangankan berpikir sekarang, bernapas pun rasanya sulit. Baekkie ingin sekali tertidur. Dia ingin tidur dan saat bangun dia akan mendapatkan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ini pasti mimpi.

Baekkie memandang mamanya, meminta dukungan. Cepat katakan padaku bahwa semua ini cuma mimpi! Baekkie berteriak dalam hati.

Tapi mamanya hanya bisa terisak, dan terus terisak. Baekkie beralih memandang kakaknya. Tapi Sehun hanya memeluknya. Sayangnya, semuanya ini nyata...

Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu. Papanya benar-benar menghilang. Setiap hari, Baekkie melihat mamanya selalu menunggu di depan pintu, menunggu dan menunggu.

Tapi papanya tidak pernah kembali.

Setahun yang lalu...

"Sehun, gue pinjem kamus lo ya..." Baekkie masuk dan mendapati kamar Sehun kosong melompong.

Akhir-akhir ini dia memang jarang melihat kakaknya. Setelah kepergian papa, kakaknyalah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Beban Sehun pasti sangat berat. Selain harus mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, Sehun juga harus menanggung biaya pengobatan mamanya yang mengidap penyakit jantung. Semua itu pasti tidak sedikit jumlahnya, apalagi jika harus ditanggung oleh remaja yang baru berumur 18 tahun.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Baekkie membuka plastik kecil itu dan ia mengerutkan dahinya. Apa hubungan Sehun dengan benda ini? Baekkie berpikir keras. Ini jelas bukan obat Mama. Lalu apa ini? Jangan-jangan...

Baekkie mencoba menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Tapi bayangan kakaknya dan tablet-tablet itu bergantian muncul dalam otaknya. Baekkie ingin teriak, dia ingin menangis, dia ingin marah. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi semuanya.

Tanpa sadar, sebilah tablet memotong nadinya begitu saja, tidak hanya sekali... Dua kali... Tiga kali...

"Baekkie! Apa-apaan?! Lo gila ya!" Baekkie mendengar teriakan Sehun tiba-tiba, terputus-putus. Perasaannya panas dan dingin tidak keruan. Sinar lampu pun terlihat nyala dan padam bergantian. Sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

Baekkie membuka mata. Semua tampak putih. Sekilas saja, dia tahu ini rumah sakit. "Kita butuh uang. Gue cuma punya cara itu. Gue cuma anak SMA, ra. Gue butuh kerja apa? Cuma itu satu-satunya jalan. Gue nggak make kok. Sumpah! Gue cuma ngedarin."

Baekkie tak habis berpikir mendengar perkataan Sehun. Baekkie tidak habis berpikir tentang semuanya.

"Gue sayang sama lo!" kata-kata Sehun membuat Baekkie gemetar. Memang bukan hanya sekali Sehun mengucapkan empat mata tadi. Dan Baekkie tahu, Sehun menyatakan perasaan sayang yang bukan hanya sekadar dari mulut seorang kakak. Untuk sekeian detik berikutnya, mereka berpelukan.

Dua minggu kemudian, Baekkie menemukan kakaknya telah terbujur kaku dengan busa memenuhi mulut. Baekkie menjerih sekeras-kerasnya, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Baekkie mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun sekeras mungkin, memanggil-manggil nama Sehun tanpa henti. Baekkie merasa mulutnya sudah kering, suaranya pun sudah tidak mampu keluar lagi. Tapi Sehun tetap bergeming. Sehun overdosis.

Tiga bulan yang lalu...

Kesehatan Mama semakin memburuk. Sudah tidak ada obat yang bisa dimakan. Hampir setiap malam Baekkie bermimpi semua orang meninggalkannya. Dan hari itu, mimpinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tiba-tiba Mama pingsan dan berhenti bernapas. Baekkie hanya menatap tubuh mamanya ambruk ke tanah. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Dia tidak berteriak seperti saat Sehun meninggal, dia tidak menangis seperti saat menemukan Sehun yang sudah terbujur kaku, dia bahkan tidak berlaro menghampiri mamanya untuk memastikan apakah mamanya masih hidup atau tidak. Dia hanya tahu dia benar-benar ingin mati saat itu juga.

Baekkie menatap peti itu tersiram tanah. Dan dia tetap bergeming.

"Baekkie..." satu sosok merangkul pundaknya. Terlihat sangat prihatin. Tetapi, Baekkie menepisnya. "Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil gue Baekkie."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujan dari semua kehidupan... Hanya Dia yang tahu...

JARUM jan sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Bintang-bintang mulai menunjukkan sinarnya setelah hujan mulai berganti menjadi gerimis kecil. Tapi jendela kamar itu masih terbuka, menunjukkan dengan jelas wajah penghuninya yang masih sibuk komat-kamit menghafal. Buku dengan tulisan GEOGRAFI besar-besar di sampulnya tergenggam di tangannya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah tulisan di buku itu, tapi selebihnya matanya jelajatan melihat bintang-bintang melalui jendela kamar. Karena gerimis, dia malas beranjak ke balkon. Lagi pula hari ini bintang tidak begitu terang sinarnya, tidak bagus. Angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi sesekali mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang lurus sebahu.

"Huuff... Akhirnya selesai juga," gumamnya seraya menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja belajar. Saat ingin berbalik, pandangannya menyapu sekilas sebingkai foto yang terpajang di meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil foto itu dan membawanya ke ranjang. Sesaat pandangannya menerawang jauh. Jauuhhh ke masa lima tahun silam. Ada empat sosok dalam foto itu. Foto sebuah keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Di tengah-tengah, seorang gadis mungil berdiri sambil membawa boneka beruang besar. Itu dirinya saat berumur sebelas tahun.

Terkadang dia sering merasa iri pada dirinya sendiri di foto itu. Dia masih bisa tersenyum bebas dan tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Entah sejak kapan dia lupa rasanya punya keluarga yang bahagia. Di sebelahnya berdiri sesosok wanita dengan tubuh kurus dan kelihatan pucat. Namun, senyumnya tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan tulus yang yang terpancar dari sosok seorang bunda. Seorang bunda dengan senyum emas dan hati seindah pelangi. Bunda terbaik yang pernah dia miliki.

Lalu sosok jangkung yang merangkulnya. Pandangan yang begitu ramah, begitu hangat. Seorang yang telah menempatkan dirinya lebih daripada sekadar seorang kakak. Sebuah cinta yang telah mengisi kotak hatinya yang terdalam walaupun kemudian berubah menjadi mimpi buruk sepanjang masa.

Mereka... Dua orang yang paling dicintainya, dua orang yang selalu bilang sangat mencintainya. Tetapi mereka jugalah yang pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi jauh... Lebih jauh dari embusan angin dan bentangan awan. Mereka telah menemukan tangga... Ke surga.

Terakhir, sosok pria yang paling dewasa di foto itu. Sosok dengan kehangatan seorang ayah. Sosok yang membawanya bermimpi menjadi putri kecil dengan baju dan istana indah. Namun, sosok itu pula yang melemparkannya ke tempat penyihir jahat yang penuh ular berbisa.

Dia mendesah. Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir cewek itu. "Foto yang menipu," gumamnya.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meletakkan kembali foto tadi di meja belajar. Sesaat dia tercenang, sebelum akhirnya setetes air bening mengalir melintasi pipinya. "Baekhyun..."

Ketukan dan panggilan dari arah pintu membuat Baekhyun buru-buru menghapus air mata dan merapikan rambut di depan cermin, sebelum melangkahkan kaki membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan begitu melihat sosok di depannya ini. "Masuk, Paman...," ujarnya seraya mundur beberapa langkah memberikan jalan, dan kembali menutup pintu saat sosok itu sudah duduk di sofa di sebelah tempat tidur. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu ikut duduk.

"Kamu suka sama kamar kamu?" tanya pria itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Suka, Paman."

Jelas aja suka, gimana nggak suka samar kamar yang besarnya aja empat kali lipat besar kamarnya yang dulu. Bukan hanya lebih besar, isinya juga lebih banyak. Kamar Baekhyun tepat berada di sudut kiri lantai dua. Di tengah-tengah kamar terdapat double-bed, berseprai biru dengan motif kotak-kotak, di sebelah kirinya ada meja belajar superbesar berbentuk huruf L. Lengkap dengan dengan laci-laci dan rak buku. Di sebelah kanan tempat tidur masih ada sofa yang superempuk, lengkap dengan boneka-boneka. Di depan sofa bertengger dengan gagah sebuah TV flat ukuran 34 inch berikut DVD/VCD/CD player dan mini compo.

Di sekeliling sofa dan tempat tidur tergelar permadani yang kalau diinjak kakimu akan tenggelam beberapa senti saking tebalnya. Di pojokan samping meja belajarnya, Iya menaruh meja kecil yang dipasangi taplak biru tua untuk meletakkan cermin kecil dan peralatan cewek lainnya. Biasanya dia menyebut tempat itu "pojokan dandan".

Di sebelahnya ada pintu menuju kamar mandi. Dan dinding di bagian kanan, yang letaknya bersebelahan sengan sofa, terbuat dari kaca dengan pintu geser yang juga dari kaca, untuk menjadi pemisah antara kamar dan balkon. Dari sofa itulah, Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan malamnya memandangi bintang-bintang. Di langit-langit kamarnya pun banyak bertempelan bintang-bintang dan bulan glow in the dark. Coba aja, dengan kamar seperti ini mana bisa Baekhyun nggak bilang suka.

Pria tadi adalah Henry. Dia ayah angkat Baekhyun sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Sejak mamanya meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun diangkat anak olehnya. Tidak jelas apa alasannya dan apa hubungan Henry dengan keluarganya. Baekhyun pun baru bertemu dengannya sekali ini. Pria itu hanya bilang bahwa dia teman lama mamanya. Baekhyun memang sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kakek dan nenek sudah tidak ada. Papanya anak tunggal, jadi tidak punya saudara. Satusatunya saudara mamanya sudah meninggal sejak Baekhyun belum lahir.

Sulit baginya menerima semua kenyataan yang tergelar di hadapannya sekarang ini. Sejak kepergian papanya, yang berlanjut dengan kematian kakak dan mamanya, Baekhyun benar-benar sebatang kara. Sehingga saat ada sesosok pahlawan yang menawarkan rumah, makanan, pakaian, uang, dan segala kebutuhan lainnya, mana mungkin Baekhyun menolak. Apalagi saat ini dia hanya seorang anak berumur emam belas tahun. Belum lulus SMA, mana bisa cari kerja?

Henry sendiri seorang pria berusia 48 tahun. Pekerjaannya direktur sebuah industri teksil. Dengan perusahaan yang sudah bertaraf internasional, tidak mengherankan kalau dia jarang ada di rumah. Sering bepergian ke luar kota maupun ke luar negeri, mengurus anak-anak perusahaannya, yang sudah menjadi makanannya selama dua belas tahun ini. Jangan heran kalau dalam satu tahun dia hanya berkunjung ke Indonesia (ke Jakarta tepatnya) sekali-dua kali saja. Itu pun paling satu atau dua minggu.

Istrinya, Amber, juga tidak ada bedanya. Dia lebih pantas disebur wanita karier daripada seorang istri. Sifatnya sangat tegas, berkarakter, elegan, benar-benar mencerminkan wanita kelas atas. Hanya saja, dia tidak pantas disebut ibu yang baik. Kesibukannya dalam mengurus bisnis tidak ada bedanya dengan Henry. Walaupun tidak sampai harus terus-menerus ada di luar negeri, dia jarang sekali ada di rumah.

Makanya, Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat bingung dan heran. Seorang pengusaha kelas atas, yang banyak kenal dengan menteri-menteri di sana-sini, sibuknya setengah mati, datang ke rumahnya dua bulang yang lalu untuk menghadiri pemakaman mamanya sekaligus menawari Baekhyun untuk menjadi anak angkatnya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti alasannya. Setiap Baekhyun bertanya, jawabannya hanya lima patah kata. "Nanti kamu juga kan tahu." tadinya Baekhyun juga agak-agak takut menerima tawarannya.

Tetapi, setiap hari Henry membujuknya, datang ke rumahnya dan memastikan bahwa dia memang tidak punya maksud tertentu. Dia benar-benar ingin mengangkat Baekhyun tanpa alasan yang terselubung.

Sempat sih terpikir oleh Baekhyun kalau ujung-ujungnya dia akan dijadikan istri simpanan, sekarang kan banyak penjahat kelas atas yang mengambil istri muda yang beda umurnya dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tahun.

Tapi akhirnya, karena Baekhyun merasakan ketulusan pria yang terusmenerus membujuknya tanpa henti selama satu bulan, dia menyetujui tawaran mengangkatan anak itu. Dengan satu syarat, dia tidak mau memanggil Henry dengan sebutan papa dan Amber dengan sebutan mama. Henry langsung menyetujuinya. Prosedur pengangkatan tidak terlalu lembar berkas, kemudian dia resmi diangkat anak.

Seminggu kemudian semua barang miliknya sudah diangkut ke kamar barunya di rumah itu.

Dan dimulailah kehidupan Baekhyun yang baru.

Oh, ya, Henry dan Amber mempunyai satu anak. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Maklum kakek buyut mereka orang Jerman, jadi namanya masih berbau-bau Korea. Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri keturunan Korea pula.

Baekhyun tahu dari awal kehadirannya di sini, Chanyeol dan Amber sangat tidak menyukainya. Memang sih, mereka tidak menyuruh Baekhyun bekerja yang berat-berat seperti layaknya ibu dan kakak tiri Cinderella.

Jelas aja, pelayan mereka segudang kok. Bibi Jung khusus memasak, Bibi Im khusus mencuci baju, Bibi Lim khusus membersihkan rumah, Paman Kim khusus mengurus kebun dan kolam renang, ada juga Mang Asep yang jadi satpam. Apa coba yang mesti dikerjakan Baekhyun lagi?

Hanya saja sikap mereka sangat-sangat tidak bersahabat. Mereka sering kali menganggap Baekhyun hanya bayangan yang tidak kelihatan, sehingga menyapa pun mereka tidak pernah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga itdka terlalu pusing dengan persoalan ini, dia juga tidak mau pedulu. Ada yang ngasih makan aja udah bagus. Dia lebih menganggap semuanya itu sebagai anugerah dibanding penyiksaan mental. Biarpun begitu, siapa coba yang nggak keki kalau terus-terusan dicuekin. Emangnya dia tembok?

Tapi harus diakui, kehidupan materinya sangat berubah sembilan puluh derajat.

Kehidupan Baekhyun sebelumnya tidak tergolong miskin. Papanya bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta. Penghasilannya cukup besar. Mamanya memang tidak bekerja, lebih banyak meluangkan waktu di rumah mengurus rumah tangga dan anak-anaknya. Dia dan kakaknya, Sehun, bersekolah di sekolah unggulan.

Dia juga bisa membeli barang-barang yang dia inginkan. Memang tidak berlebihan, tapi hidupnya bisa dibilang sangat berkecukupan. Apalagi Baekhyun tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Baik dari Mama, Papa, maupun kakaknya.

Hanya saja semua itu terjadi sebelum tragedi itu datang.

Sekarang dia pindah sekolah ke SMA yang setingkat di atas golongan elite. Makan makanan mewah setiap hari (kecuali sarapan yang cuma roti panggang), tidur di kasur empuk dengan bantal dari bulu angsa, bisa berenang kapan saja dia mau (mmm... Nggak juga sih, soalnya Baekhyun nggak bisa berenang), dan tidak perlu mengurus rumah.

Sebelum ini, mamanya tidak suka dengan pembantu, bukan karena tidak mampu membayar, hanya saja dia lebih suka mengurus rumah sendiri, sehingga Baekhyun dididik untuk mandiri.

"Lusa Paman akan berangkat ke Singapura," ujar Henry lagi. "Paman harap kamu bisa cepat kerasan tinggal di sini."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya akan susah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa Paman Henry mengangkatnya menjadi anak, tapi Baekhyun melihat hari ini tampang Henry sangat letih sehingga dia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Dia malas mencari masalah hari ini.

"Sebenarnya Paman berencana ingin menjual rumahmu."

Kalimat yang cukup membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan mata. "Apa?"

Yang benar saja! Dia sudah kehilangan Mama, Papa, Kakak, dia sudah kehilangan semua orang yang dicintainya. Sekarang, satu-satunya benda yang dimilikinya juga harus hilang?

Melihat mata Baekhyun yang lebih membulat dibanding biasanya, mau tak mau Henry melepaskan senyum tipis. " Paman belum menjualnya kok. Paman mau meminta persetujuan kamu dulu. Lagi pula, rumah itu kosong. Kan repot juga ngurusnya. Belum lagi bayar PBB, biaya iuran ini, iuran itu..."

Baekhyun mendengus. Emangnya semahal apa sih iuran-iuran itu dibandingkan kekayaan yang dimiliki pria itu. Paling juga nggak sampe seperseratus dari kekayaannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar, buru-buru dia menepis pikiran jeleknya tadi. Udah numpang, masa nggak tahu diri sih.

"Mmm, gimana ya... Gimana ya? Soalnya... Itu kan...," Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan rumah itu, tapi dia juga merasa tidak enak kalau ingin tetap mempertahankannya.

"Oh iya, Paman..." tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan akal. "Kalo dikontrakin aja gimana, Omm? Jadi kan ada yang ngurus. Terus Paman juga nggak repot tapi kepemililkan masih tetep milik papa saya, gimana, Paman?"

Henry hanyan tersenyum. Biasanya kalau dia tidak berkata apa-apa tandanya setuju. "Oke kalau begitu. Sekarang kamu tidur deh, udah malem. Besok sekolah, kan? Paman keluar dulu. Maaf ya udah ganggu kamu. Paman harap kamu bisa betah tinggal di sini. Tante Amber sama Chanyeol memang agak keras kepala. Tapi sebenarnya mereka baik kok. Mereka belum kenal kamu saja. Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya," ujar Henry sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Sekilas tebersit kembali pikiran jeleknya tentang istri simpanan. Tapi dia buru-buru menepisnya. "Iya, Paman. Tenang aja. Makasih, Paman. Baekhyun udah banyak ngerepotin Paman."

Setelah Paman Henry keluar, Baekhyun beranjak ke balkon. Gerimis sudah berhenti. Bintang sudah mulai bermunculan.

Bulan separuh bersinar tidak begitu terang. "Bintang, mudah-mudahan besok lebih baik daripada hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membanting buku geografinya ke kasur. Sinting! Baru seminggu masuk sekolah, udah ada ulangan. Sekolah apaan tuh? Gedungnya aja yang bagus, tapo semua gurunya nggak berperasaan.

Apalagi ditambah harus sekelas dengan saudara tirinya yang menurutnya cukup aneh! Tolong dicatat besat-besar!

ANEH! Masih terngiang di benaknya saat kemunculan cewek itu pertama kali di rumahnya.

Dia datang dengan membawa koper superbesar dan rambut lurus tergerai. Tadinya Chanyeol pikir, anak angkat itu identik dengan pakaian lusuh, tubuh superdekil, tampang yang mengenaskan karena hidup sebatang kara dan kurus ceking karena kurang makan, and guess what? He's totally wrong!

Kenyataannya amat sangat berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Cewek itu jauh sekali dari kesan lusuh, apalagi dekil. Kulitnya putih, bajunya juga layaknya anak ABG_tank top pink, celana jins, dan sepatu pump biru cerah. Wajahnya memang terlihat pucat, tapi senyumnya masih melekat di wajahnya. Tubuhnya juga tidak bisa dibilang ceking, walau untuk ukuran Chanyeol, dia masih termasuk kurus.

"Chanyeol, mulai sekarang dia jadi adik angkat kamu. Jangan galak-galak! Dia bakal tidur di kamar atas, sebelahan sama kamar kamu," kata Papa saat memperkenalkan cewek itu.

What?! Masuknya ceweknya cewek asing ke rumah ini aja sudah membuat Chanyeol pusing setengah mati. Dan sekarang makhluk aneh itu harus tidur di kamar sebelahnya?

Memang sih di rumah besar itu ada enam kamar. Di lantai bawah terdapat empat kamar. Yang satu, kamar yang paling besar, kamar mama dan papa Chanyeol. Yang satu lagi, kamar tamu. Kadang-kadang kalau sedang berada di Jakarta, Papa sering mengundang rekan bisnisnya makan malam dan menginap. Sisanya, yang dua lagi itu, kamar pembantu. Sedangkan di lantai atas ada dua kamar. Yang satu miliknya, sedangkan yang satu lagi memang tidak terisi.

Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan, lantai dua yang biasanya menjadi daerah kekuasaannya kini harus dibagi dua dengan cewek asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Kenalin. Gue Byun Baekhyun. Panggil aja Baekhyun. Maaf ya udah ngerepotin. " Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol membalasnya sekilas. "Park Chanyeol."

Belum lagi ras herannya hialng, tiba-tiba Baekhyun nyerocos. "Wah, namanya bagus banget! Tapi kepanjangan ah, nggak enak manggilnya. Gimana kalo... mm... Chanyeol... Ah iya, gue panggil Yeollie aja ya? Bagus kan, Yeollie? Dulu gue punya kura-kura kecil. Namanya juga Yeollie. Lucu, kan?"

Chanyeol melotot. Sinting! Masa dia disamain sama kura-kura? Jadi begini nih keadaan anak angkatnya Papa yang katanya baru kehilangan nyokapnya? Sama sekali nggak ada kesan kalau dia sedang berkabung.

Sejak kehadiran Baekhyun di rumah ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan makan dengan enak. Bayangkan saja, Papa yang tidak pernah ingat ulang tahunnya (ulang tahun Chanyeol maksudnya), Papa yang di kepalanya hanya ada bisnis, Papa yang pulang hanya setahun sekali itu, tiba-tiba balik ke Jakarta hanya untuk ngurusin pengangkatan anak yang boro-boro punya hubungan darah, yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri pun nggak kenal.

"Kan kasihan dia udah nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi," ujar Papa beberapa hari lalu saat Chanyeol memperotes tindakan papanya itu.

Cih, baru kali ini dia mendengar papanya yang gila uang itu berbicara tentang makna kasihan. Siapa sih sebenarnya cewek itu? Yang Chanyeol tahu hanya sebatas:

1\. Papa Baekhyun pergi dari rumahnya dua tahun yang lalu,

2\. Kakak Baekhyun meninggal setahun yang lalu karena overdosis, dan

3\. Mama Baekhyun tiba bulang yang lalu meninggal karena sakit jantung. Yang bener aja! Masa Papa ngangkat anak yang asal-usulnya aja berantakan?

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar. Buku geografinya ditinggal begitu saja. Lampu kamar Baekhyun sudah padam. Maklumlah, semuap pintu di rumah itu terbuat dari kaca yang digrafir. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa melihat lampunya sudah padam atau belum.

Dia beranjak turun mengambil minum. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat papanya duduk di sofa. "Papa belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum dan menyururhnya duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamu masih marah sama Papa karena mengangkat anak tanpa menanyakan pendapatmu dulu?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Bukannya memang selalu begitu? Nggak pernah ada pendapat!

Pria setengah baya itu mengembuskan napas panjang memandangi putra semata wayangnya. "Papa tahu Papa udah bikin kamu sama mama kamu kecewa banget sama Papa. Tapi, Papa punya alasan kuat di balik semua ini. Hanya saja, Papa nggak bisa bilang sekarang. Mama kamu juga masih keki tuh sama Papa. Makanya dia tidur duluan."

Chanyeol memandang wajah papanya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Selama ini papanya orang yang paling terbuka perhadapnya. Tapi kenapa mendadak jadi misterius begini? "Yah, kecewalah. Aku kan sama sekali nggak kenal sama dia. Anaknya aneh begitu, lagi. Kenapa sih Papa nggak ngangkat anak yang laen aja? Yang bagusan dikit gitu."

Papanya tergelak mendengar ocehan anaknya. "Chanyeol, dia nggak seburuk itu kok. Oh ya, lusa Papa mau berangkat ke Singapura sama Mama. Abis itu mungkin ke Korea. Kamu baik-baik sama dia ya. Kalian juga kan baru satu minggu masuk sekolah, jadi jangan berkelakuan anehaneh. Baekhyun itu selalu dapat peringkat kelas, jadi kalau kamu kesulitan pelajaran, tanya aja sama dia. Dan kalau visa, kalian pulang-pergi sekolah sama-sama saja. Kamu kan bawa motor. Papa sengaja memasukkan dia ke SMA yang sama dengan kamu biar kalian bisa saling membantu." Chanyeol melongo .

Heh? Enak aja! Ngapain juga ngeboncengin dia ke sekolah? Sesaat Chanyeol mengingat kejadian tepat seminggu yang lalu.

Chanyeol membaca deretan huruf yang tertera pada selembar kertas yang dia pegang. Senyum puas muncul di wajahnya. Kemudian dia berjalan dan masuk ke kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol bengong melihat kamar itu kosong.

Masih jam enam pagi kok udah gak ada orangya sih? Tapi semenit kemudian matanya melotot melihat Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan selemar handuk!

Chanyeol tidak begitu jelas mendengar umpatan apa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yang jelas, segala jenis bantal dan perabotan beterbangan ke arahnya, membuat dia lari tunggang-langgang keluar kamar.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terdapat di depan kamar mereka berdua. Di depan kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdapat terdapat semacam perpustakaan kecil. Pada salah satu sisi dinding penuh berbagai buku. Di sisi yang lain terdapat komputer dan sofa hijau.

Di sofa itulah mereka duduk saat ini. "Ini..." Chanyeol menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Apaan nih?" Baekhyun mulai membaca kata per kata.

PERATURAN

1\. Di sekolah harus pura-pura saling tidak kenal apalagi ngaku-ngaku sodara.

2\. Pulang dan pergi sekolah sendiri-sendiri.

3\. Kalau di rumah nggak boleh nanya-nanya persoalan peribadi.

4\. Pemakaian komputer harus keizin Chanyeol.

5\. Harus menjaga privasi satu sama lain, jadi nggak boleh masuk kamar orang lain sembarangan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tertawa. "Apaan nih? Masih zaman ya, pake peraturan-peraturan segala? Yeollie lucu deh..."

Mata Chanyeol hampir keluar beberapa senti. Bukan hanya karena Baekhyun tidak menanggapi perjanjian itu, tetapi lebih karena dia dipanggil "Yeollie".

"Jangan panggil gue Yeollie!" Chanyeol hampir berteriak, tapi Baekhyun hanya senyam-senyum.

"Kalo gitu gue juga punya peraturan," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum licik. "Kalo gue boleh manggil elo dengan panggilan Yeollie, apa pun peraturan yang elo buat pasti gue turutin. Gimana?"

Chanyeol merasa darahnya sudah hampir sampai ubun-ubun. Bener nggak sih nyokapnya anak ini bar meninggal? Kok nggak ada sedih-sedihnya? Mimpi apa pula dia, kok bisa dapet adik angkat kayak gini? Bayangan Chanyeol sebelumnya karena dia anak tunggal, seorang adik adalah sosok yang manis, ramah, lucu, cantik, dan pintar.

Tapi begitu melihat Baekhyun, semua pikiran itu langsung kabur entah ke mana. Sebenarnya nggak bisa dibilang kalau Baekhyun itu adik angkat, karena toh mereka seumur. Chanyeol hanya lebih tua dua bulan dibanding Baekhyun.

"Eh, jangan bengong!" Suara Baekhyun membuatnya terkejut. "Gimana? Gue kan cuma punya satu aturan. Masa nggak mau? Lagian nama Yeollie kan lucu."

Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, dia kembali mengambil kertas tadi dengan kasar dan berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Hei..." Belum lagi tiga langkah, suara Baekhyun membuat langkahnya terhenti. Chanyeol berbalik.

Baekhyun menyungging senyum penuh kemenangan. Sesaat Chanyeol ingin sekali menghajarnya kalau tidak pngat makhluk yang ada di hadapannya itu berjenis kelammin perempuan.

"Lo tuh aneh ya?" Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya ke atas sofa.

"Pertama, gue nggak pernah ngerasa punya saudara selain kakak gue sendiri. Lagian emangnya gampang nganggep orang yang sama sekali belom gue kenal jadi kakak gue?

"Kedua, gue bakal dianter-jemput sama temen gue. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia itu bawa mobil. Jadi, mau sebagus apa pun motor li, tetep aja yang namanya mobil lebih bagus daripada motor. Dan gue juga nggak butuh dianter-jemput sama lo.

"Ketiga, emangnya gue mau tahu apa soal perbadi lo? Tenagn aja, lo bukan tipe gue kok. Lo tuh cuma bagus di tampang doang, tapi..." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya. "Otak lo kosong."

Chanyeol melotot. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Keempat, gue juga tahu diri kok. Komputer itu kan emang punya lo. Gue juga nggak bakal make punya orang lain tanpa izin.

"Kelima, bukannya tadi lo yang masuk duluan ke kamar gue sembarangan? Untung tadi gue pake handuk. Coba kalo gue nggak pake apa-apa?"

Masih dengan senyumnya, Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang saat itu mengeluarkan asap dari berbagai lubang di tubuhnya. Cewek itu bukan saja membuatnya kesal, tapi juga sudah membuat harga dirinya habis sampai tetes terakhir.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol sangat ingin membunuh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dipikir-pikir aku lebih baik original novelnya aja. susah banget kalau mesti diubah lagi. harus dirombak semuanya. jadi ini ga baku ya^^ mumpung masih chapter 1 jadi aku masih bisa rubah hehe. yang sudah baca chapter 1 gausah baca lagi, intinya sama aja kok:D

Banyak peminatnya kah ff ini?

Apakah perlu di lanjut?

Sebenarnya aku mau bikin YAOI, tapi aku ga sreg. Jadi gue bikin jadi GS aja.

Semoga tidak ada typo:vvv

Review ya kalau mau dilanjut;))

 **Byunnerate**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SUASANA makan hari ini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Setelah seminggu yang lalu papa dan mama Chanyeol berangkat ke Singapura, suasana rumah jadi hening. Sebenarnya tadinya suasananya juga sudah hening, tapi sekarang jadi lebih hening lagi. Sejak pertama kali masuk ke rumah ini, Baekhyun merasa sedikit heran. Keluarga ini suka sekali dengan keheningan ya? Jarang banget Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol ngobrol dengan mama dan papanya. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan di depan komputernya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, mulutnya sudah gatal pengen ngomong, meskipun tentang hal-hal yang nggak penting.

Chanyeol sendiri masih tidak begitu memahami apa yang ada di pikiran cewek yang sekarang tinggal serumah dengannya. Terkadang Chanyeol mendapati cewek itu melamun dengan tatapan sedih menyayat hati. Tapi di saat lain, dengan gampangnya cewek itu tertawa riang tanpa peduli apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya. Bukan cuma sekali-dua kali Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, mulai dari cara bicara, cara berjalan, dan cara mengekspresikan sesuatu. Chanyeol tahu, apa pun itu, ada yang tersamar dari setiap tingkah lakunya.

Dan yang jelas, walaupun Chanyeol tahu, dia tidak peduli... Dan tidak mau peduli. Karena cewek ini yang merebut perhatian papanya. Huh!

"Yeollie...," panggil Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tetap asyik menikmati roti bakarnya tanpa peduli Baekhyun memanggilnya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Yeollieeee!" kali ini panggilan Baekhyun terdengar lebih panjang dan lebih lama.

Dan sepertinya tetap tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol tetap bergeming. Akhirnya Baekhyun melemparkan serpihan roti ke muka cowok itu.

Sekali... Tak ada reaksi.

Dua kali... Tetap tak ada reaksi.

Tiga kali... Dan BERHASIL! Chanyeol akhirnya melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Sayangnya, dengan mata yang hampir copot keluar. "Mau apa sih?!"

Baekhyun mendelik saat tahu dia dibenak. "Galak amat sih! Emangnya kenyang apa makan roti doang? Nggak ada makanan lain apa? Orang kaya kok makannya cuma roti? Gue aja dulu biar nggak kaya-kaya banget, tiap pagi makan nasi."

"Cerewet! Kalo masih mau makan, masak aja sendiri. Perut kok kayak gentong!"

"Eh! Gue kasian sama lo, tau! Nggak liat ya, badan lo kaya cicak kering? Heran gue, kok banyak ya cewek yang mau sama lo?!"

Patut diketahui, Chanyeol tingginya 185 cm dengan berat 53 kilo. Untuk ukuran cowok, itu termasuk sangat kurus.

Tapiiii, ternyata Chanyeol sangat terkenal PLAYBOY! Sampai saat ini, rekornya yang tertinggi adalah empat kali putus dan empat kali jadian dalam satu bulan.

Bisa dibilang, waktu jadian sama satu cewek cuma satu minggu. Sinting ya? Walaupun rekor itu terjadi setahun yang lalu, bersadarkan isu yang beredar, nggak ada tuh masa jadian yang lebih dari satu bulan.

Kerennya lagi, Chanyeol itu dinobatkan sebagai cowok populer di sekolah biarpun waktu itu baru kelas 1. Mantan-mantannya itu memiliki sepuluh kategori:

1\. Populer

2\. Cantik

3\. Mesti pake rok mini

4\. Tinggi

5\. Putih mulus

6\. Berdada ukuran minimal 34B

7\. Ramping

8\. Rambut bonding (masih zaman ya?)

9\. Berpinggul besar dan berpinggang kecil

10\. Tapi goblok!

Iya lah... Mau-maunya aja jadian sama orang gila kayak Yeollie.

Seenggaknya, itu menurut Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Hidungnya mancung, matanya cokelat terang, kulitnya putih. Maklum, gitu-gitu Chanyeol kan ada darah Korea-nya.

Tapi jujur saja, selain cakep, Baekhyun tidak Okelah, dia termasuk salah satu gitaris di band sekolah_ini juga yang membuat cewek-cewek lebih histeris_tapi kalau hanya ditunjang dengan sifatnya yang pemarah dan emosian, apalagi suka nyuekin orang, menurut Baekhyun nggak ada bagusbagusnya.

Pokoknya, menurut kamu Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu belagu! BELAGU!

Chanyeol hendak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Namun, baru saja mulutnya mau terbuka...

"Baekhyun..." Ada orang asing yang masuk ke ruang makan itu.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya melihar siapa yang datang. "Hei, Kai! Tunggu ya, gue ambil dulu di atas," ujarnya sambil berlari tanpa memedulikan rotinya baru setengah dimakan dan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan geram.

Ini dia nih, teman yang dibilang Baekhyun bakal mengantar-jemput. Namanya Kim Jongin. Biasanya dipanggil Jongin. Pengecualian untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun lebih suka memanggil dia Kai. Biar lebih gampang manggilnya, kilah Baekhyun.

Tapi emang dasarnya Baekhyun aja yang suka ganti-ganti nama orang seenaknya. Jongin lebih tua satu tahun daripada Baekhyun.

Sejak pindah ke SMA-nya yang "baru", mereka memang tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama lagi, tapi masih dalam kategori searah, jam masuk dan pulang sekolahnya pun sama. Jadi dia menyempatkan untuk menjemput Baekhyun dulu. Bisa dibilang Jongin itu kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya Baekhyun. Sayangnya, cinta Baekhyun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Waktu itu Baekhyun kelas 5 SD. "Kai, Baekkie suka sama Kai." saat itu, entah keberanian dari mana yang membuat Baekhyun berani mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah dirasakannya sejak umur lima tahun.

Jongin adalah satusatunya orang yang selalu ada di samping Baekhyun, selain Sehun. Dari TK, mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan tinggal di rumah yang berhadapan. Tetanggaan maksudnya. Rumah Baekhyun yang dulu berada di depan rumah Jongin. Waktu kecil, hampir setiap hari mereka main bertiga. Mau melakukan apa dan pergi ke mana selalu bertiga. Setiap menangis dan tidak ada Sehun yang menghiburnya, Baekhyun pasti akan datang pada Jongin.

Pernah suatu hari, saat berumur tujuh tahun, Baekhyun digigit anjing. Waktu itu Sehun sedang menemani mamanya ke supermarket sedangkan papanya juga belum pulang kerja. Akhirnya, Jongin-lah mengoleskan obat merah, menempalkan tensoplas, dan membujuk Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Karena Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti menangis, Jongin mengajak Baekhyun ke taman, di sana ada rumah-rumahan kecil tempat mereka bersembunyikan kalau sedang dimarahin. Jongin mendongengkan cerita dan bernyanyi sampai Baekhyun tertidur. Jongin ikut tertidur dan baru terbangun saat matahari sudah terbenam.

Saat mereka pulang ke rumah, mamanya hampir-hampir memarahi Baekhyun karena pergi tanpa izin. Namun berkat bujukan Jongin, mama Baekhyun tidak jadi marah. Jongin adalah orang yang paling berarti buat Baekhyun. Sejak kecil, Sehun dan Jongin adalah sabuk pengaman bagi Baekhyun.

Tetapi semua rasa "berarti" dari Baekhyun hanya dibalas dengan kata-kata, "Baekkie, Baekkie kan masih kecil. Belom boleh suka-sukaan dulu." Jeng... Jeng... Jeng... Masih kecil apaan? Jongin kan cuma lebih tua setahun? Dasar cowok sok tua!

Buat Baekhyun itu hal paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Walaupun Jongin tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang menjurus pada penolakan, buat Baekhyun itu penolakan terbesar yang pernah diterimanya.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi menggunakan kata-kata "Baekkie dan Kai" dalam percakapannya. Berganti dengan kata-kata "gue dan elo". Kalaupun setelah itu Baekhyun menemukan seseorang yang lebih berarti dalam hidupnya, tetap saja Jongin adalah cinta pertamanya.

Wajah Jongin juga tidak kalah tampan dibandingkan dengan wajah Chanyeol. Bedanya, Jongin lebih bertampang orintal khas Asia. Kulitnya juga lebih cokelat. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Baekhyun suka. Dia tidak suka dengan cowok berkulit putih, kesannya penyakitan.

"Dahh, Yeollie...!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari dari tangga dan menggandeng Jongin keluar.

Tapi sedetik Baekhyun berbalik lari menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah bersiap menerima permintaan maaf. Tetapi dia salah besar! Baekhyun hanya mau mengambil sisa rotinya yang belum termakan, kemudian kembali berlari menyusul Jongin, meninggalkan Chanyeol melotot.

Deru mobil terdengar menjaug. Chanyeol masih bengong dengan kejadian yang membuat amarahnya kembali meledak. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat jarum sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, mungkin dia masih sempat mematahkan sendok yang ada di tangannya menjadi dua bagian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melepas helm dan turun dari motornya. Beberapa motor lain sudah berjajar di sampingnya.

Ah, tetep nggak ada yang bisa nyaingin motor Harley gue, ujarnya dalam hati menghibur diri sendiri.

Sejenak dia tersenyum, sebelum, dua detik kemudian , sebuah motor lain parkir di sampingnya. "Hey, what's up, man? Tampang lo kusut banget. Kenapa lagi?" Kris melepas helmnya dan mematikan mesin motor.

Kris adalah teman dekat Chanyeol sejak kelas 1 SMP. Jadi jangan heran, dengan sekali lihat, Kris bisa tahu suasana hati sahabatnya yang lagi kacau-balau itu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol pengen banget cerita soal kekesalannya pagi ini. Tapi nggak mungkin dong. Bisa-bisa seisi sekolah tahu bahwa dia dan teman cewek sekelasnya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Turun harga dong ntar!

Jadi, yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma, "Biasalah..." sambil menyelempangkan tasnya dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

Sebenarnya, para sisiwa sekolah ini sangat jarang ada yang membawa motor. Rata-rata kalau nggak dianter-jemput, ya bawa mobil. Chanyeol juga bukannya nggak punya mobil, hanya saja dia lebih suka naik motor. Menurutnya, naik motor lebih berseri. Entah dalam segi mananya yang dimaksud dengan seni.

Kris menyandang ranselnya dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Nah, dari sini penderitaan para pengendara motor di sekolah ini dimulai. Bayangkan saja! Sekolah ini luasnya sepuluh hektar, terdiri atas Play Group, TK, SD, SMP, SMA, dan SMK Pariwisata.

Semuanya berada dalam gedung-gedung yang berbeda (masing-masing berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter satu sama lain). Gedung SMK Pariwisata terletak di sebelah utara, di kanannya terdapat gedung SMA (di lantai tiga) dan SMP (di lantai dua), dan kirinya terdapat gedung SD dan TK. Di sebelah selatan terbentang lapangan bola yang dikelilingi area running track dengan ukuran sebenarnya.

Di antara lapangan bola dan gedung SMK, terdapat_juga dengan ukuran yang sebenarnya_ dua lapangan basket, dua palangan tenis, dan dua lapangan voli. Belum lagi kantin yang berukuran 10x10 meter persegi, perpustakaan dengan buku superlengkap mulai dari buku pelajaran sampai resep makanan, laboratorium kimia, fisika, dan biologi yang terpisah, ruangan kelas seluas band, serta gimnasium yang dilengkapi panggung besar. Sementara area parkir mobil seluas dua puluh lima kali dua puluh meter persegi terletak di sebelah barat. Mantep nggak tuh!

Masalahnya, lapangan parkir motor terdapat di dekat gerbang masuk. Dari situ mereka harus berjalan melewati gedung TK, SMK, lapangan basket, dan lapangan voli, yang kalau diukur dengan garis lurus, panjangnya mencapai seratus meter.

Lumayang juga sih olahraga pagi-pagi. "Eh, lo bukannya udah putus sama si Jessica?" tanya Kris saat melewati lapangan basket.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Emangnya kenapa? Lo mau? Ambil aja!"

Kris mencibir. "Bukan! Tuh liat! Dia lagi nungguin lo!" ujung bibir Kris yang agak dimonyongkan tepat menunjuk ke arah cewek dengan seragam ungu SMK Pariwisata, yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dan sesekali berjalan-jalan kecil mengelilingi ring basket.

Untuk catatan, TK, SD, SMP, SMK Pariwisata ,dan SMA memiliki seragam yang coraknya berbeda. TK mengenakan baju bebas, SD mengenakan kemeja putih dan bawahan (celana pendek untuk cowok dan rok lipit untuk cewek) kotak-kotak biru, SMK Pariwisata mengenakan kemeja dan bawahan ungu (lengkap dengan skarf dan dasi) yang mirip pelayang restoran, SMA mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok kotak-kotak biru dengan satu belahan, sedangkan cowoknya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dengan celana panjang biru.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Nggak bosen-bosennya nih cewek ngejar-ngejar dia. Mulut Chanyeol aja udah hampir berbusa untuk melancarkan berbagai penolakan.

Ketika melihat Chanyeol, cewek itu langsung berhenti mondar-mandir dan memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya. "Gue duluan ya, bro!" ujar Kris seraya berbisik.

"Dia itu cewek tercakep di SMK lho!" kemudian Kris menggabungkan diri bersama beberapa anak cowok lain yang juga sedang berjalan menuju gedung SMA. Sementara Chanyeol mau tak mau harus membelokkan arah tujuannya ke kanan menuju cewek yang notabene adalah mantannya.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol tadi.

"Lagi liat apa, Baek?" Xiumin ikut melongokkan kepalanya melalui jendela, berusaha melihat apa yang dilihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Baru saja ingin mencari-cari jawaban, tiba-tiba Xiumin sudah berteriak histeris. "Oh my God, Chanyeol ganteng sekali ya?! Lo juga lagi liatin dia ya, Baek?"

Baekhyun melongo.

Yang bener aja! Masa nggak ada sih cewek di sekolah ini yang nggak ngefans sama Chanyeol. Baekhyun mau bilang nggak, tapi memang kenyataannya dia sedang memerhatikan Chanyeol dari jendela kelasnya.

"Siapa cewek itu?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, menunjuk sosok yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Kini giliran Xiumin yang melongo.

"Hah? Lo nggak tahu? Dia kan mantannya Chanyeol. Namanya Jessica. Baru putus dua bulan yang lalu. Katanya sih gara-gara si Jessica ketauan ngeduain Chanyeol sama si Kyuhyun. Lo tahu si Kyuhyun anak kelas 3 itu, kan?" Xiumin mengguncang-guncang bahu Baekhyun semangat.

"Gila aja! Kyuhyun tuh nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingin Chanyeol. Kalo gue jadi dia, gue sih nggak bakal ngelirik cowok lain selain Chanyeol."

Xiumin mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dada, mendramatisir. "Seandainya gue bsa jadian sama dia..."

Baekhyun menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan aneh seakan memohon, "Please deh! Nggak ada cowok lain apa ya?" tapi sepertinya Xiumin tidak peduli, buktinya dia tetap nyerocos.

"Oh iya, si Jesse, panggilannya Jessica, itu kan cewek paling cakep di SMK. Pantes aja dia sombong. Pake acara ngeduain Chanyeol segala. Sekarang pas diputusin beneran, malah pengen minta balik lagi. Gimana sih?!"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus melebarkan bibirnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Xiumin dan Chanyeol adalah lulusan SMP sekolah sini juga. Sekadar catatan, Chanyeol udah bergelut dengan sekolah ini sejak zaman SD. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang anak pindahan dari SMA lain. Jadi... Jelas Xiumin tahu tentang Chanyeol jauh lebih banyak daripada yang Baekhyun ketahui.

Menurut Xiumin, sejak SMP Chanyeol memang sudah menjadi idola. Jangankan cewek-cewek SMP, cewek-cewek SMA sampai guru cewek pun terpikat dengan wajahnya. Iya sih, Baekhyun sendiri juga mengakui Chanyeol itu sangat tampan. Otaknya memang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi Chanyeol memang memiliki karisma yang bisa membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum dengan ucapan dan tingkah lakunya. Itu juga, masih menurut Xiumin, yang membuat Chanyeol terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS waktu di SMP dulu. Dan patut diketahui, walaupun sedemikian besarnya Xiumin mengidolakan Chanyeol, dia sudah punya cowok kok. Namanya Jongdae.

Ceritanya begini, gara-gara naksir sama Chanyeol tiga tahun silam, Xiumin berusaha mendekati Jongdae yang notabene teman dekatnya Chanyeol. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, dia malah jadian sama Jongdae. Lucu ya?

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar, karena Jesse berlari ke gedung SMK sambil menangis.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan mereka. "Eh, jangan-jangan lo naksir Chanyeol juga ya, Baek?" Xiumin melayangkan pandangan curiga.

Baekhyun melotot mendengar kata-kata Xiumin barusan. "Iya, gue naksir dia. Tapi kalo otak gue udah ketuker sama dengkul."

Chanyeol membanting tasnya ke meja. Otomatis mata semua makhluk di kelas itu (termasuk Baekhyun) menatap ke arahnya. Tampangnya lebih kusut dibandingkan saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya di meja makan.

Sebelum menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya itu, Chanyeol sudah ngacir ke WC. "Heh, kenapa lo? Masuk-masuk malah banting-banting tas," ujar Kris yang mengikuti Chanyeol ke WC, sekarang dia berdiri di samping Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Chanyeol menyemprotkan air ke wajahnya. Maksudnya sih biar bisa mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Tapi sepertinya nggak ngefek tuh.

Chanyeol menghela napas sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan. "Sinting ya tuh cewek! Garagara gue nggak mau balik lagi sama dia, masa dia tadi bilang gue cowok murahan! Dia yang nyeleweng, kenapa malah jadi gue yang salah? Emangnya kalo sekarang dia putusin sama Kyuhyun, itu salah gue? Enak aja!"

Kris tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan bahwa ucapan Jessica itu tepat sekali! Tetapi bukan hanya akan memperburuk suasana hati Chanyeol, hal itu bisa-bisa membuat lidahnya juga bakal kena potong.

Sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya diubah menjadi, "Terus tadi lo bilang apa ke dia?"

Chanyeol berjalan keluar WC, tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang masih basah. Kata orang, kalau cowok habis cuci muka, kesannya seksi.

Dan Chanyeol memang menerapkan pepatah itu sejak dia duduk di bangku SD. Tahu deh orang mana yang bilang. Orang luar angkasa, kali ya?

"Gue bilang aja kalo dia juga sama murahannya sama gue." Kris malah tertawa ngakak mendengar pilihan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Eh, kok lo malah ketawa sih?" ujar Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Sori... Sori... Lagian, kalo lo bilang kayak gitu, tandanya lo setuju sama dia kalo lo itu murahan. Dasar bego!" Kris membelok ke kelas masih dengan cekikikan.

Sementara Chanyeol memandang sahabatnya itu masih dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Udahlah, Yeol. Masa cuma gara-gara gitu aja lo banting-banting tas segala? Cuekin ajalah! Entar juga dia bosen sendiri kalo ditolak lo terus-terusan. Kalo gue jadi lo sih gue bangga bisa dikejarkejar cewek tercakep se-SMK." Kris duduk di belakang bangku Chanyeol.

Sekolah mereka menerapkan sistem satu meja untuk satu orang. Jadi nggak ada tuh istilah teman semeja.

Kemudian Kris berujar lagi, "Daripada lo uring-uringan kayak gitu, mendingan juga lo cari cewek baru." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Gue lagi bete sama yang namanya cewek!" Kris melongo. Serius nih? Park Chanyeol yang selalu merasa mati dan selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek, bete sama makhluk yang namanya cewek?

"Heh, lo salah makan ya?" Kris memandang Chanyeol terheran-heran.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, tanda tidak menginginkan komentar.

"Asal lo tahu ya, di rumah, gue mesti berhadapan sama cewek aneh yang baru dibawa sama bokap gue. Dan di sekolah, gue mesti ketemu sama cewek yang lebih aneh lagi yang tiap hari kerjaannya cuma bilang, 'Chanyeol, kita balikan lagi yuk!' lama-lama gue bisa gila." Chanyeol menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

Kris masih terbahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Lo mau taruhan berapa sama gue? Gue yakin nggak nyampe seminggu, lo bakal udah lupa sama ucapan lo barusan." Dia menepuk punggung Chanyeol agar kembali duduk tegak karena Pak Niel sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Asal lo inget aja ya, cewek itu inceran gue! Jangan lo ambil!" Telunjuk Kris menunjuk ke salah satu cewek yang duduk di pojokan.

Mata Chanyeol melotot begitu tahu siapa yang dimaksud. "Hah?!"

Menyadari bahwa seluruh kelas memandanginya akibat teriakannya barusan, Chanyeol mengubah ucapannya menjadi bisikan.

"Mata lo juling ya?" Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Tipe gue kan emang beda sama lo. Baekhyun itu manis kok." Chanyeol benar-benar mau pingsan dengan tiga kejadian yang dialaminya berturut-turut pagi ini.

"Eh iya, cewek yang dibawa sama bokap lo itu siapa? Jangan bilang kalo itu istri kedua!" Chanyeol benar-benar merasa lemas sekarang.

Tadinya Chanyeol mau bilang, "Cewek yang lo taksir tuh, yang dibawa ke rumah gue." tapi berhubung gengsinya cukup tinggi, dan memang belum ada yang tagu dia dan Baekhyun tinggal serumah, dia hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Pembokat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HARI ini cukup panas. Matahari memang sudah tidak muncul. Tapi udara malam ini cukup membuat Chanyeol tergoda untuk berenang. Sambil ditemani orange juice yang tadi dibuatkan Bik Nah, Chanyeol menikmati suara percikan air serta suara penyiar Prambors_Chanyeol membawa radio ke pinngir kolam renang biar nggak terlalu sepi_yang sedang berceloteh tentang makna cinta.

Chanyeol mendengus. Apaan tuh makna cinta? Iya sih, sejak kecil Chanyeol memang kekurangan yang namanya cinta. Asal tahu aja, kata pertama yang berhail diucapkan oleh Chanyeol bukan "mama" seperti anak-anak lainnya, tetapi "bibi".

Amber dan Henry memang jarang sekali mengunjungi anak semata wayangnya itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis. Chanyeol memang tidak mengenal apa itu cinta orangtua.

Makanya, saat dia tahu papanya sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun, dia uring-uringan. Dari sekian banyak cewek yang jadian dengannya pun, nggak ada tuh yang terhitung "jadian karena cinta". Selama cewek itu memenuhi sepuluh kriteria yang telah dijelaskan, Chanyeol sih oke-oke saja.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat pada satu sosok. Do Kyungsoo... Cewek yang selalu menemaninya semasa kecil. Chanyeol lebih suka memanggil cewek itu Kyungie yang menghiburnya.

Saat Chanyeol kesal, kesepian, Kyungie selalu ada untuknya. Saat Chanyeol sakit pun, Kyungie yang paling panik. Kehidupannya sampai kelas 6 SD hanya dipenuhi dengan Kyungie, Kyungie, dan Kyungie. Kalau mau membahas makna cinta, mungkin satu-satunya cewek yang mengenalkan kata cinta hanya Kyungie. Dahulu mereka tinggal bersebelahan. Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas awal mula pertemuan mereka.

Chanyeol baru kelas satu SD saat menemukan seekor anjing pudel kecil yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Minie... Minee..." tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil melongokkan wajahnya dari balik pagar. "Itu Minie!" gadis itu tertawa pada baby sitter-nya saat melihat anjing yang dipegang Chanyeol. Tawa yang lucu. Tawa yang polos. Tawa yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu pagar. "Ini anjing kamu?" Gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat. Sejak itu mereka berteman, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain dan tertawa bersama.

Namun, sejak Papa Kyungie memusatkan bisnisnya ke Taiwan, tepat pada saat kenaikan SMP, Kyungie dan keluarganya pindah ke sana. Tidak ada tangis perpisahan, tidak ada pelukan perpisahan, tidak ada benda kenangan, tidak tersisa apa pun tentang kepergian Kyungie. Kyungie hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan saat Chanyeol mengantarnya ke airport. "Aku pasti kembali lagi!"

Hanya lima patah kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungie. Entah kenapa, saat itu Chanyeol sangat percaya. Chanyeol merasa sangat percaya Kyungie akan kembali lagi. Dia menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu.

Kepergian Kyungie cukup membuat Chanyeol sangat kesepian. Awalnya mereka terlalu rutin mengirim surat. Maklum, dulu kan SMS dan internet belum populer. Ada sih, tapi kan belum setenar sekarang. Kalau telepon, bisa-bisa papanya bangkrut gara-gara ngebayarin anaknya telepon Jakarta-Taiwan tiap hari. Jadi, alat paling populer untuk berhubungan jaraj jauh cuma surat. Pertama, seminggu sekali... Lama-lama dua minggu sekali, sebulan sekali, sampai akhirnya tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Chanyeol capek menunggu. Dia ingin Kyungie kembali. Dia benci sendirian.

Nah, dari sinilah awal masa-masa ke-PLAYBOY-an Chanyeol dimulai. Saat masuk SMP, banyak cewek yang mendekatinya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tertarik pada mereka. Tapi merekalah yang membuat Chanyeol tidak lagi kesepian. Setiap dia bosan dengan satu cewek, cewek yang lain sudah mengantre untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dan Chanyeol menikmati itu. Setidaknya dia merasa tidak sendirian.

Tanpa sengaja. Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada kamar Baekhyun. Cewek itu membuka pintu balkon dan menarik bangku ke sana. Tadinya Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bawah air agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun memang tidak tertarik melihat ke bawah. Pandangannya tertuju ke langit dan bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Chanyeol mengecilkan suara radionya. Sekilas dia melihat Baekhyun berkomat-kammit seperti orang yang sedang ngomong sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba... Ada sesuatu yang berkilau tertimpa sinar lampu di pipi Baekhyun. Air matakah?

Hah? Yang bener aja! Masa sih cewek itu bisa nangis juga? Chanyeol mengucek-ngucek matanya. Memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

Tapi itu benar-benar air mata... Baekhyun menangis? Chanyeol cepat-cepat memasukkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke dalam air ketika pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke bawah setelah tidak kuat lagi menahan napas, dengan hati-hati dia memunculkan matanya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melongo. Baekhyun menopang kepalanya dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat dan disandarkan ke pagar balkon. Yang benar aja! Dia tidur? Ngapain dia tidur di balkon begitu?

Chanyeol mengambil handuknya dan bergegas ke atas. Dia mendapati pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka setengah. Dengan mengendap-endap, Chanyeol masuk dan menemukan Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur di balkon. Chanyeol menggumam setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat, "Beneran air mata."

Sesaat dia tergugah untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, suara SMS membuat Baekhyun terbangun.

Jeng... Jeng... Jeng...

Bisa ditebak, Baekhyun membuka mata dan mulutnya ternganga lebar-lebar melihat Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dengan setengah telanjang. "YEOLLLL!" Lemparan sandal menerjang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Mau apa ke sini? Kenapa nggak pake baju?" Baekhyun mengambil gunting dan menyorongkannya.

"Dengar ya! Gue ini cewek baek-baek. Belom pernah begituan. Jangan macem-macem!"

Mendengar itu, bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah timbul isengnya. Dia malah berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"YEOLL... Jangan ke sini. Ini liat!" jari Baekhyun menunjuk gunting yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan maju lagi! Gue takuut!"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah cewek di depannya itu. Tapi dengan tampang sok serius, dia tetap berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, merebut gunting kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai terentang di ranjang. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun erat-erat. Saking dekatnya wajah mereka berdua saat ini, Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat sambil menyerukan berbagai gumaman.

"Tuhan, bunuh cowok ini, Tuhan. Biar dia disambar petir, disambar geledek, disambar apa pun boleh. Mau pake kayu, martil, gergaji, pisau, obeng, semuanya boleh. Tuhan, cowok ini memang kurang ajar. Lempar dia, Tuhan. Ayo, Tuhan..."

Mendengar itu, tawa Chanyeol meledak. Dia melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan tertawa sampai terjongkok-jongkok di lantai.

Baekhyun membuka mata. Dahinya berkerut melihat tingkah cowok itu. Apaan lagi nih?

"Heh! Kenapa ketawa?" Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil jarak agak jauh. Chanyeol masih tetap dengan posenya sambil cekikikan.

"Elo lucu banget! Tadi gue cuma bercanda! Lagian gue juga nggak nafsu sama cewek kayak lo!"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir. Sedetik kemudian dia menangis. "Tadi gue beneran ketakutan setengah mati, tau nggak!"

Kontan Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Jangan deket-deket! Keluar sana! Dasar jahat!" Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Sori, tadi gue cuma bercanda." Tapi Baekhyun masih memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Terus ngapain lo nggak pake baju?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan badannya yang hanya mengenakan celana renang. Iya sih, dengan penampilan kayak gini, siapa yang bakalan nyangka perbuatannya tadi nggak serius. "Ini... Ini tadi gue abis berenang. Terus gue lihat lo tidur di balkon. Jadi..." Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Iya deh, gue salah. Maaf..." Nggak dimaafin!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Bawain gue cokelat dulu, baru dimaafin!" Chanyeol bengong. Beneran nih cewek ini udah umur enam belas tahun?" Ngapain bengong?! Cepetan ambilin cokelat sana!" Chanyeol mendengus, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah keluar menuju lemari es.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Sepertinya telanjang dalam waktu cukup lama malam tadi baru terasa efeknya sekarang kepalanya terasa pening. Dia turun dari motoe dan merapikan seragamnya yang lecek terkena sapuan angin. Hari ini dia juga tidak memakai jaket, yang membuat pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi karena saking kerasnya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya saat naik motor.

Chanyeol masih memijit-mijit dahinya saat melewati lapangan basket dan... Yaak... Kembali dia menemukan sosok cewek yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

"Tidaaakk! Jangan lagi!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Entah sudah berapa minggu cewek itu terus-terusan memburunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, "Chanyeol, mau nggak kita balikan lagi?" Chanyeol saja sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu. Bukan hanya karena dia memang nggak ada feeling dengan Jessica, tetapi hal itu juha mengurangi jumlah cewek yang mendekatinya karena takut kehidupan SMA mereka terancam. Jessica kan terkenal suka ngelabrak siapa pun yang mendekati Chanyeol. Dan bagi Chanyeol, kehilangan fansnya adalah bencana besar! Oleh karena itu, dia memutuskan harus menghentikan Jessica saat ini juga.

Begitu melihat Chanyeol, Jessica langsung berlari ke arahnya. Niat Chanyeol yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

Dia malah refleks ikut berlari menghindari kejaran Jessica. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti pasang kekasih di film-film India yang sedang kejar-kejaran. Untung hari itu masih terhitung sangat pagi, sehingga belum banyak murid yang datang. Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa mereka jadi tontonan.

Sampai di gedung SMA, akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Dengan napas terengah-engah, dia duduk di bangku panjang di depan laboratorium biologi.

Jessica, juga dengan napas terengah-engah, duduk di sampingnya. "Jesse, kita temenan ajalah. Gue capek tiap hari terus-terusan kayak gini. Gue yakin lo pasti bisa nemuin cowok lain yang lebih baik dari gue," kata Chanyeol setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Jesse memandangnya, seakan sudah bosan dengan kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Sama bosannya dengan Chanyeol yang sudah dapat menebak kata-kata apa yang akan Jessica katakan.

"Kenapa?" Tuh, bener kan? Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang, "Soalnya gue udah jadian sama cewek gue yang baru. Jadi, plleeeeaaaasssseeeee! Jangan ganggu gue lagi! Jangan ngejar-ngejar gue lagi!" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba tanpa sadar terucap begitu saja. Jessica mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

Jadian? Kok nggak pernah ada beritanya?

"Sama siapa?"

Toeeng! Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kata-kata jadian benar-benar di luar pikirannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah nama melintas. "Namanya Baekhyun."

Waduh! Kok bisa dia ya? Chanyeol menepuk dahinya sendiri, tapi dia cepat-cepat memamerkan senyum lagi_lebih tepatnya menyeringai_saat menyadari Jessica memperhatikan perubahan wajahnya.

"Ngerti kan sekarang alasannya? Jadi jangan ganggu gue lagi!" ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju tangga. Belum lagi tiga langkah, Chanyeol berbalik.

"Oh iya, jangan sekali-kali merusak ketenangan cewek gue! Kalo sampe gue tahu macem-macem sama dia, lo bakal berhadapan sama gue! Ngerti?!"

Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya kencang-kencang. Haduh! Gimana ini? Kenapa bisa nama Baekhyun yang kusebut? Mau nggak mau mesti ngajak dia buat kerja sama.

Tapi, kemudian Chanyeol teringat peristiwa dua jam yang lalu...

Wangi nasi goreng menggelitik hidung Chanyeol saat memasuki ruang makan. Dia melihat Baekhyun, masih memakai celemek renda-renda, sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam dua gelas. Memang, Baekhyun tidak suka sarapan hanya dengan roti bakar, jadi sejak dua minggu yang lalu

Baekhyun selalu membantu Bibi Jung menyiapkan sarapan. Kadang-kadang masak bubur, kadang-kadang masak nasi goreng.

Sebenarnya tidak dibantu Baekhyun pun, asalkan Baekhyun memberi perintah, Bibi Jung pasti akan memasakkan apa pun yang mereka inginkan.

"Lo, nggak kasihan ya! Bibi Jung kan udah 60 tahun. Bantuin sedikit nggak ada salahnya, kan?" ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol bertanya kenapa Baekhyun ikut memasak.

Baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat ada cewek seumuran dia yang bisa masak. Semua mantan pacarnya biasanya nggak ada yang bisa masak.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol menikmati masakan Baekhyun. Memang tidak seenak masakan restoran, tapi benar-benar memberi kesan masakan rumah. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang dirasakan Chanyeol.

Sejak dua minggu yang lalu itu juga, Chanyeol mulai merasakan adanya perasaan sedikit akrab dengan Baekhyun. Memang sih, masih tersisa rasa cemburu tentang perlakuan papanya yang agak berbeda, tapi mereka sudah mulai banyak bicara. Seenggaknya, lebih banyak bicara dibanding pertama kali Baekhyun datang.

Namun, pagi tadi Chanyeol hanya melihat ada satu piring di meja.

"Lo nggak makan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Makan kok. Tapi gue nggak mau makan satu meja sama lo! Gue mau makan di ruang TV aja. Mulai sekarang, jangan deket-deket gue kurang dari dua meter! Awas lo!" lalu Baekhyun ngeloyor membawa piring dan gelasnya ke ruang TV.

Chanyeol benar-benar lupa peristiwa itu. Tapi, pokoknya dia harus berhasil mengajak Baekhyun kerja sama. Apa pun caranya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan protes ya? Namanya aku ganti tapi settingnya ttp di indonesiaaa. Anggep aja mereka mainnya di Indonesia wkwkwkw.

Iya aku tau kok kalo ini aneh:DDD Kalo aneh gausah dibaca, beres kan?:p

Thanks To:

 **Whey.K, KimSora94, Baeks06, chan, ByunJaehyunee.**

So, review?


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SORENYA, sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol pergi ke supermarket dan membeli cokelat sebanyakbanyaknya. Malam ini dia harus berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

Pukul sembilan malam...

Baekhyun baru saja selesai menyikat gigi. Sekarang, dia bersiap kembali meneruskan membaca novel All-American Girl-nya Meg Cabot yang baru saja dibeli sore tadi.

Baekhyun mendengus. Seandainya kehidupan itu bisa dilewati seindah cerita-cerita dongeng yang sangat mengharumkan dan membahagiakan itu, seandainya dirinya bisa menjadi seorang Cinderella, seandainya dia bisa menjalani kehidupan selayaknya film Princess Diaries, seandainya dia bisa menjadi Harry Potter.

Kehidupan mereka yang secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat berbeda. Dari upik abu menjadi putra raja, dari cewek biasa-biasa saja menjadi calon ratu, dari seorang pecundang menjadi pahlawan. Alangkah baiknya kalau perubahan hidupnya pun seperti itu.

Bukannya dari sebuah keluarga menjadi sebatang kara.

Oke, sekarang memang dia memiliki keluarga baru. Tapi, please deh, keluarganya sekarang bukan orangtua dengan dua anaknya, melainkan lima pembantu dan dua anak yang kesepian. Ditambah lagi, kelakuan saudara tiri yang tidak-sama sekali tidak-menyenangkan. Terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya lemas. Siapa sih? Dia sebenarnya malas beranjak, tapi mau tak mau dia harus merosot dari duduknya semula untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi dia mengunci pintunya, untuk berjaga-jaga agar "insiden telanjang" tidak terjadi lagi. Setidaknya, terhindar untuk terjadi yang kedua kali. Dia terpaksa menutup novelnya dan menggeser ke arah permadani sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tegak berdiri untuk berjalan.

Baekhyun buru-buru merapatkan pintu kembali saat mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi sebelum daun pintu itu kembali menutup. Tangan Chanyeol sudah mendorong duluan sambil terus-terusan mengumandangkan berbagai rayuan, seperti "jangan ditutup!", "Biarkan gue masuk!", "Gue nggak bakalan macem-macem lagi, gue janji!", dan yang sejenis seperti itu. Sejenak mereka terlibat dorong-dorongan pintu yang cukup seru, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Bukan karena tidak kuat, tapi dia tiba-tiba merasa konyol, ngapain coba, dorongdorongan pintu sama cowok geblek itu? Jadi kayak orang bego aja.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk. Dengan senyum lebar, Chanyeol melenggang masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa empuk itu.

"Heh! Duduk di sana!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke ujung sofa yang terletak menempel dengan dinding kaca yang mengarah ke balkon.

Saat itu dinding kacanya sudah tidak tampak, tertutup tirai pink bermotif percikan bunga, yang terbuat dari sutra. Sementara dia sendiri duduk di ujung yang lain. Chanyeol merengut, tapi tetap beringsut satu meter ke kanan.

"Ini..." sebelum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan sebatang cokelat yang dibelinya tadi siang.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa lagi nih? Lo kasih racun ya?"

Bibir Chanyeol kembali merengut. Dia udah capek-capek beli, malah dikira yang nggak-nggak. Iya sih, dia emang pengen ngebujuk Baekhyun, tapi kan cokelatnya nggak dikasih racun.

"Kalo nggak mau ya udah...," sahutnya sambil kembali beranjak keluar.

"Eeh... Tunggu... Tunggu..." Baekhyun memang selalu tidak tahan dengan benda yang satu itu.

"Sini, duduk lagi. Gue mau kok. Sini... Sini cokelatnya," ujarnya sambil menyambar cokelat tadi sebelum Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Terkadang, dia merada lucu dengan tingkaj Baekhyun. Cewek itu sangat kekanakan.

"Bantuin gue ya!" kata Chanyeol setelah kembali duduk.

Baekhyun mencibir, pantesan aja tadi baik. Ada maunya sih? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Chanyeol melotot.

Belum juga bilang disuruh bantuin apa, masa udah nolak duluan. "Yakin nggak mau?"

Chanyeol lalu keluar sebentar dan masuk lagi membawa sekeranjang besar penuh cokelat. Ada yang chocochips, ada yang chocomilk, ada yang... Macem-macem.

Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat cokelat sebanyak itu. Air liurnya mulai menetes-netes. Iyalah, keranjangnya aja segeda keranjang buat naruh pakaian kotor. Melihat cokelat sebanyak itu, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

"Apa pun boleh...," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, seperti anak anjing yang baru saja diberi tulang. Tangannya mencomot satu bungkus cokelat yang berbentuk segitiga.

Tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun tersadar dan akan menarik kembali ucapannya barusan. Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun beringsut mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandangnya sedikit takut. Kenapa cewek yang nggak mau deket-deket sama dia kurang dari dua meter, sekarang malah mendekatinya? Bahkan tangan terjulur ke wajahnya.

Plek! Tangan Baekhyun tepat menyentuh dahi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak agak terperanjat. "Gila, badan lo panas banget! Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?"

Baekhyun beranjak, mengorek-ngorek lacinya mencari termometer.

"Sini... Tidur di sini!" ujar Baekhyun kemudian setelah menemukan termometernya.

Dia menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya melongo. Masa dia di suruh tidur di sana?

"Buruan!" Mata Baekhyun nyaris keluar melihat Chanyeol diam saja.

"Gue nggak papa kok. Abis tidur juga ntar..." Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya melihat Baekhyun yang semakin melotot.

Chanyeol tahu, semakin dia menolak, mata cewek itu akan semakin keluar. Jadi, dia pasrah saja berbaring di ranjang Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun kembali terulur memegang dahinya. Rasanya dingin.

"Badan lo panas banget! Pasti gara-gara kemaren lo telanjang malem-malem. Makanya jadi orang jangan suka iseng." Baekhyun menyodorkan termometer itu kemulut Chanyeol. "Ayo gue ukur dulu. Gue ke bawah dulu ambil air hangat."

Selepas pintu ditutup, Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang, Iya sih, peningnya makin menjadijadi saat ini. Dari tadi siang badannya terasa tidak enak. Tapi biasanya ia cukup minum obar saja. Diperlakukan begini malah rasanya jadi aneh.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya ke kiri, sepintas matanya menatap tiga foto berbingkai manis.

Masih dengan termometer di mulutnya, dia beringsut bangun untuk melihat foto di meja belajar itu dengan lebih jelas. Di tengah-tengah ada foto empat orang, sudah jelas itu pasti foto Baekhyun dengan keluarganya. Foto yang terletak paling kiri memuat foto cowok yang sudah dikenal Chanyeol, itu Jongin. Tapi Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat melihat foto yang paling kanan. Siapa ya? Tunggu dulu, cowok ini mirip dengan cowok yang ada di foto keluarga Baekhyun

"Siapa ya?" ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, cepat-cepat Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, mengambil posisi seperti semula. Baekhyun membawa dua baskom dan dua handuk kecil.

Setelah meletakkan dua baskom tadi ke meja kaca yang ada di depan sofa, Baekhyun mengambil kembali termometer dari mulut Chanyeol. "Tuh kan, 39,1 derajat. Masih bilang nggak papa, lagi. Buka baju gih!" ujarnya sambil mencelup dan memeras salah satu handuk kecil.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Dasar cowok mesum! Kenapa otak lo cuma ada yang begituan-begituan doang sih? Emangnya gue nafsu apa sama cowok belagu kayak lo. Nih, cium!" Baekhyun menyodorkan handuk yang ada di tangannya itu. Wangi aroma jeruk nipis. "Kalo badan lo dibalurin ini, panasnya lebih cepet turun. Masa gitu aja nggak tahu."

Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya. Emang iya? Dia baru tahu jeruk nipis bisa membantu menurunkan panas. Akhirnya, setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Chanyeol membuka bajunya juga. "Balik badannya!" perintah Baekhyun.

Tidak sampai dua detik, Chanyeol sudah merasakan handuk itu berjalan di sekujur punggungnya. Rasanya sejuk. Pantes aja, cewek-cewek suka make jeruk nipnis buat maskeram. "Enak ,kan?" ujar Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan protes lagi.

"Balik lagi sini!" Baekhyun lalu menggosok-gosokkan handuk itu di kala dada Chanyeol sampai air jeruk nipis di baskom itu habis. "Udah, pake baju lagi deh."

Baekhyun beralih ke baskom di sebelahnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada handuk yang pertama, kemudiam melipatnya dan menaruhnya di dahi Chanyeol. Kali ini rasanya hangat. Dia lalu beringsut mengambil selimut dari samping ranjang (maklum ranjangnya kan duoble bed) dan membentangkannya dia atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Sejenak, Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah dia merasa senyaman ini. Biasanya, kalau dia sakit, mamanya pasti hanya akan memanggil dokter dan mencekoki dia dengan obat. Setelah itu, dia pasti tertidur dan terbangun keesokan harinya dengan keadaan membaik. Tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan perlakuan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa mama Baekhyun selalu melakukan ini setiap Baekhyun sakit? Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati. Apa begini bentuk perhatian seorang ibu yang sebenarnya?

Pikiran Chanyeol agak-agak buyar saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil satu selimut lagi.

Dia meletakkannya di sofa. "Udah enakan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bersimpuh di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan kali itu, entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa senyum Baekhyun manis sekali.

"Bagus deh. Kalo besok pagi panasnya udah turun, nggak perlu minum obat. Kalo masih panas, baru minum obat. Kalo tiap sakit minum obat melulu, ntar badan lo penuh bahan kimia. Ya udah, tidur deh. Gue jagain lo di sini." Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar, dan hanya menyalakan lampu baca di samping tempat tidur, kemudian duduk di sofa sambil mengambil kembali novel yang tadi tertunda dibaca.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersadar. Dia hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun di kamar ini dan mereka tidur di kamar yang sama. Chanyeol mendongak, memandang Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa yang letaknya empat puluh sentimeter di belakang ranjang. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati Baekhyun sedang membaca dengan selimut yang disampirkan di pahanya.

"Lo tidur di sofa?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari balik novelnya.

Dia meneleng. "Gue kan mesti ganti kompresan lo kalo udah kering. Untung aja besok hari sabtu. Jadi kita libur sekolah dan gue nggak perlu takut bangun kesiangan. Udah deh, lo tidur aja."

Chanyeol melongo. Maksudnya, Baekhyun jadi nggak tidur ya? Chanyeol jadi merasa nggak enak.

Dia kembali mendongak untuk melihat Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun sudah kembali tenggelam dalam novelnya.

"Baek, itu siapa?" ujung telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke foto-foto di meja belajar. Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. "Itu Kak Kai."

"Iya, gue tahu. Maksud gue, yang di paling kanan."

"Oh, itu Sehun, kakak gue. Ganteng, kan? Kalo dibanding elo sih, lo nggak ada apa-apanya."

Chanyeol mendesis. Dasar Baekhyun! "Kai itu siapa lo, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Pertanyaan itu rupanya bisa membuat Baekhyun menurunkan novelnya dan memandang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Nggak papa, gue pikir dia cowok lo." Dalam hati Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mengatakan tidak. Kalo nggak, gagal total rencananya.

Baekhyun mendengus dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan. "Kalo dulu dia nggak nolak gue sih mungkin sekarang dia itu mantan cowok gue."

Chanyeol agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Wah, hebat juga nih cewek bisa nembak duluan.

Tapi...

"Kok mantan?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dagunya kemudian melebarkan bibirnya ke satu sisi.

"Soalnya sekarang udah punya cowok lain?" Baekhyun meneleng, walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. Kemudian Baekhyun bangun untuk mengambil kompresan Chanyeol yang sudah agak kering. "cowok itu..." Baekhyun mencelupkan lagi handuk kecil itu ke air, memerasnya, dan meletakkannya kembali ke dahi Chanyeol.

Sejenak pandangannya menerawang , tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Baekhyun langsung buru-buru menghapusnya.

Matanya mendapati Chanyeol sedang memandanginya.

"Heh!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Apa liat-liat? Kenapa dari tadi nanya-nanya melulu? Cepet tidur.

Keesokan harinya... Pukul tujuh pagi.

Chanyeol membuka mata. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih enakan dibanding kemarin. Baekhyun sedang tidur di atas permadani bulu dengan kepala bersandar pada dudukan sofa. Selimut hanya tersampir di kakinya. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol meraa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang bergetar dalam hatinya saat memandang Baekhyun.

Tidak sama seperti saat dia memandang mantan-mantannya, tidak sama seperti saat dia memenangkan pemilihan ketua OSIS, tidak sama seperti saat dia mendapat hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun.

Baekhyun menggeliat, mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian menguap lebar-lebar.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol kembali pura-pura tidur. Dengan mata yang baru seperempat terbuka, tangan Baekhyun terulur memegang dahi Chanyeol. "Udah nggak panas."

Baekhyun membereskan baskom-baskom bekas air kompresan. Dia menumpuk baskom bekas air jeruk nipis di bagian paling bawah, handuknya disampirkan di pinggir baskom yang paling atas.

Dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun berjalan membungkuk ke arah pintu. Dia baru tidur jam empat pagi. Jadi nggak heran kalau saat berjalan pun dia seperti berada di alam mimpi.

"Adaww...!" Baekhyun menjerit saat kepalanya menabrak pintu.

Salah sendiri, jalan kok merem. Cipratan air mengenai piamanya. Dia melenguh kesal. Udah nggak tidur, pake acara kepentok pula. Akhirnya dia membuka setengah matanya dan berjalan membungkuk ke dapur.

Sementara Chanyeol yang menikmati pertunjukan tadi malah sibuk cekikikan di balik bantal.

Chanyeol masih dalam posisi tidur saat Baekhyun kembali dari dapur. Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tangan kanan Chanyeol walaupun matanya sendiri sudah tinggal tiga watt.

"Yeollie, bangun..." tapi Chanyeol tetap di posisinya.

"Yeollie... Bangun..."

"Yeolllllll!" Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang lebih parah daripada suara kuntilanak,

Chanyeol bukan hanya membuka mata, tapi langsung duduk menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Kaget.

"Bangun! Gue mau tidur. Lo pindah ke kamar lo sana! Gue baru tidur tiga jam," omel Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Chanyeol malam tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Lo mau bantuin gue, kan?" "Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Kan gue udah bantuin elo."

Detik itu juga, Chanyeol mengerti bahwa Baekhyun ternyata salah paham. Akhirnya dia menceritakan awal mulanya saat dia berkejar-kejaran dengan Jessica sampai adegan saat dia mengaku bahwa Baekhyun adalah ceweknya.

Baekhyun melongo.

Tadinya dia pengen banget meninju hidung Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Namun behubung rasa kantuknya saat ini sudah merajalela, dia hanya bisa merosot ke lantai.

Baekhyun mengaduh lirih. Kenapa saudara angkatnya itu bisa menjadi sebego itu sih?

"Jadi, maksudnya bukan ngebantuin buat ngerawat lo ya?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Haduh! Kalo gitu ngapain gue capek-capek begadang semaleman."

Chanyeol mendelik, dia agak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kenapa mesti nyebut nama gue sih? Kenapa bukan Nia kek, Mia kek, Dhea kek? Kan lo tinggal bilang kalo cewek lo itu nggak satu sekolah. Kan beres. Kenapa mesti nyebut nama gue?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke soga sambil memeluk boneka panda yang ditaruhnya di sana.

Chanyeol merengut. "Jadi, mau apa nggak?"

"Nggak!" Chanyeol melotot.

"Bener nggak mau?"

"Nggak!"

"Eh, semua cewek di sekolah pengen jadi cewek gue lho. Kenapa elo malah nggak mau? Lagian, ini kan cuma bohongan. Gue juga nggak nafsu sama cewek gepeng kayak lo."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Emang gue pikirin. Mau yang ngejar lo banyak kek, mau semua cewek pengen jadi pacar lo kek, mau boongan kek, mau dada gue rata kek. Pokoknya nggak deh!"

Chanyeol kembali merengut. Lagian, siapa juga yang ngomong soal dada rata?

"Nggak bisa, lo mesti setuju." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Heh?! Kenapa gue mesti setuju?"

"Liat tuh!" telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke bungkus-bungkus cokelat yang berserakan di meja kaca. Benar sekali, Baekhyun hampir menghabiskan setengah keranjang pakaian cokelat yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi malam.

"Lo udah ngabisin cokelat yang gue kasih. Jadi lo mesti setuju sama perjanjina kita. Gue kasih lo cokelat dan elo mesti bantuin gue."

Baekhyun memoyongkan bibirnya sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan mata hampir tertutup.

"Tapi kan gue udah ngerawat lo. Cokelatnya jadi upah buat ngerawat lo aja ya?" Baekhyun menguap tanpa menutupnya.

"Gua ngantuuukk." Saking kesalnya, Chanyeol malah memangggil nama Baekhyun keras-keras,

"Baekkie!"

Begitu mendengar nama itu, Baekhyun kontan menghentikan segala gerakan di tubuhnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya membuka lebar-lebar.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun. Sesaat dia merasa ngeri menatap sepasang mata itu. Bukan karena mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan, bukan karena mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, juga bukan karena mata itu menatapnya dengan kesedihan. Justru Chanyeol tidak menemukan perasaan apa pun dalam tatapan Baekhyun. Tatapannya... Hampa.

Baekhyun berkata lirih, "Jangan pernah panggil gue Baekkie."

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka, tapi sejurus kemudian menutup kembali. Sepertinya dia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan keadaan ini. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti aura di sekeliling mereka berdua. Chanyeol sibuk menebak-nebak apa lagi yang ada di pikiran cewek tu. Untung saja saat itu HP Baekhyun bunyi. Chanyeol menarik napas lega saat

Baekhyun beranjak mengangkat HP-nya. "Halo, Kai..." Chanyeol menahan napas saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama cowok itu.

Nama cowok yang lumayan menyita perhatiannya sejak pertama kali Baekhyun pindah ke sini. Ia ingin tahu apa hubungan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dengan cowok itu.

"Mau ke mal?" Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Boleh... Tapi gue mau tidur dulu ya. Soalnya..." Mata Baekhyun mendelik menatap Chanyeol, yang saat ini dianggap Baekhyun sebagai sumber penderitaannya tadi malam.

"Gue kurang tidur semalem. Jam empat sore aja ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum, pertanda Jongin memberikan kata setuju, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memencet tombol berwarna merah.

"Bye..."

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol masih memandangnya dengan tatapan minta persetujuan.

"Apa liat-liat?"

"Bener nggak mau?"

"NGGAAAAKKKK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAEKHYUN menyendok es krim vanilanya sambil tersenyum puas. Dia sudah tidur selama kurang-lebih enam jam. Jadi kalau ditambah dengan waktu tidurnya tadi malam yang hanya tiga jam itu, berarti dia sudah tidur sembilan jam. Cuma ada empat hal yang bisa membuat Baekhyun senang: 1. Cokelat

2\. Es krim

3\. Tidur

4\. Mawar putih

Untuk yang keempat itu, hanya Jongin dan Sehun yang tahu.

"Sebenarnya...," tiba-tiba Jongin berkata, "ada yang pengen gue omongin sama lo."

Keadaan Va-Lauch Cafe saat ini cukup lengang. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang duduk di meja pojok. Tadinya sih rencananya mau ke mal, tapi Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Dia pengen makan es krim. Va-Lauch kafe yang khusus menjual es krim dalam berbagai macam rasa. Mulai dari Vannila-Spongecake (es krim vanila yang dicampur dengan remah-remah spongecake yang mengandung rum), Rocky Way (es krim cokelat berpadu dengan marshmalloe dan potongan kacang almond), Ferrero Rochio (es krim dengan kandungan gelatin yang lebih banyak sehingga lebih pekat dan lebih lembut dibandingkan es krim biasa, yang dikolaborasi dengan cokelat putih, cokelat, dan remah-remah sereal) sampai es krim yang berbentuk kue bertingkat-tingkat pun ada.

Menurut Baekhyun, di kafe ini bukan hanya es krimnya yang enak, tapi ruangannya juga sangat hangat. Warna dindingnya cokelat bergaris putih, lampunya bernuansa kertas yang bergulunggulung, suasananya agak temaran. Banyak bintang buatan yang bergelantungan di langit-langit kafe. Di tengah-tengha ruangan ada tangga melingkar yang ditiliti lampu-lampu kecil, tirainya bernuansa sixties, dengan motif segitiga transparan. Pokoknya, menurut Baekhyun, kafe ini is the best lah...

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gue juga pengen ngomongin sesuatu sama lo." kemudian dia mengubek-ubek isi tasnya dan menyodorkan secarik kertas berwarna hijau. Jongin melihat tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya. Tulisan Sehun...

Jongin meletakkan kembali surat itu ke meja setelah selesai membacanya. Baekhyun menggelenggeleng.

"Gue sama sekali nggak ngerti apa maksudnya!" Baekhyun menarik kertas itu hingga hurufnya tidak dalam posisi terbalik.

"Walaupun udah baca surat itu ribuan kali sampe mulut gue berbusa, gue masih tetep nggak ngerti apa maksud dia ngelakuin semua ini." Baekhyun mendesis.

"Orang yang pertama kali bilang sayang ke gue, orang yang selalu bilang bakal selalu ada buat gue, orang yang pertama kali bilang nggak bakal pergi dari gue, malah jadi orang yang pertama kali ninggalin gue!"

Jongin menatap cewek di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa cuma dia satu-satunya cowok di hati lo?" "Apa? Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Baekkie..."

Baekhyun berjerit mendengar nama itu. "Jangan panggil gue Baekkie! Jangan pernah panggil gue lagi dengan sebutan itu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa nggak boleh?" Jongin setengah berteriak. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin-lah yang memberikan panggilan Baekhyun, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah mengerti alasannya.

Saat pemakaman...

"Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil gue Baekkie!" Jongin mengerutkan kening saat Baekhyun menepis tangannya. Tapi dia hanya bisa diam.

Tangannya kembali merengkuh bahu cewek itu. Saat itu dia tidak ingin berkomentar apa pun. Dia cuma ingin berada di sisi Baekkie, menemaninya melewati proses pemakaman mamanya.

"Baek..." Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya. Sesaat dia bingung. " Baekhyun... Kalo panggil Baekhyun boleh?" Baekkie tidak mengangguk. Tapi juga tidak menggeleng. Namun sejak saat itu, nama Baekkie berganti dengan panggilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Lo kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa gue nggak boleh manggil lo Baekkie lagi?" Baekhyun mendesis menatap cowok di hadapannya.

"Lo kenapa sih, Kai?" Tapi Jongin tetap mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka mengucapkan kata-kata, "kenapa sih?" dan "kenapa nggak boleh?" secara berulang-ulang.

Jongin benar-benar merasa asing dengan teman masa kecilnya ini. Dalam beberapa hal, dia sudah menemukan dia sudah menemukan separuh Baekkie yang menghilang. Tapi sering kali Jongin tidak memahami pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Udah berapa lama lo kenal gue?" akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Dan lo sama sekali nggak ngerti apa alasan gue? Nama itu ngingetin masa lalu gue, Kai. Nama itu ngingetin gue sama Sehun, sama nyokap gue, sama bokap gue... Tiap kali gue ngedenger nama itu, gue selalu berharap Sehun yang manggil gue. Tapi nyatanya bukan! Dan gue benci harapan kosong kayak gitu. Harapan yang nggak mungkin bakal ada."

Sesaat hening...

Ternyata Sehun...

Ternyata semua perubahan itu terjadi hanya karena satu orang.

Sehun...

Sering kali, Jongin merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja waktu itu dia tidak menolak Baekhyun, mungkin keadaannya tidak seburuk ini. Semua itu memang semata-mata karena gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi. Dia memang sok jadi pahlawan.

Tapi nyatanya...

Dia malah kehilangan dua-duanya. Seorang sahabat dan seorang cewek yang paling disayanginya. Jongin memandang tepat ke manik hitam mata Baekhyun.

"Apa gue nggak bisa ngegantiin posisi Sehun?"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Apa?" tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar.

"Kai... Lo..."

"Gue sayang sama lo. Lebih dari apa yang lo bayangin."

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Jangan bercanda, Kai! Lo sendiri kan yang bilang waktu itu kalo..."

"Gue bisa bilang apa lagi?! Sehun sahabat gue." Memutar ingatannya ketika ia berumur sebelas tahun. Seperti biasa, mereka sedang bermain layangan di taman-waktu itu memang sedang pertengahan tahun ketika angin sedang berembus kencang-saat Sehun tiba-tiba menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Jong, aku mau kasih tahu kamu sesuatu. Tapi kamu jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!" Jongin hanya mengangguk saat Sehun bilang begitu.

"Aku suka sama Baekkie."

"Hah?" Jongin membelalakkan mata.

Tadi layangannya terlepas sehingga benangnya bergelundung-gelundungan ke tanah. Dia kocar-kacir mengejar layangannya yang mulai menjauh terbawa angin. Sehun tertawa di belakangnya.

"Kok kaget gitu sih?" tanya Sehun sambil menggulung benang layangan miliknya.

"Dia kan adik kamu? Kata Mama, kita nggak boleh suka sama adik sendiri," kilah Jongin setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali layangannya.

Tapi Sehun hanya tertawa sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku kan anak angkat Mama dan Papa. Jadi kalau aku anak angkat, aku kan nggak punya hubungan darah. Kata Mama, kalo nggak punya hubungan darah, bisa pacaran."

Jongin hanya melongo. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan tentang perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap adik sahabatnya itu.

Dia terlalu menyayangi Sehun.

Dia terlalu bersikap seperti malaikat. Jadi dia hanya mendengarkan Sehun bercerita dengan mata berbinar-binar, sambil menarik-ulur tali layangannya dengan jemari bergetar. Bukan hanya karena Sehun dan dia menyukai cewek yang sama, tapi kenyataan yang dibisikkan Sehun cukup membuatnya tidak percaya.

"Sekarang emang masih kecil sih. Aku juga belom tahu orang pacaran itu kayak apa. Tapi kalo udah gede, aku pengen nikah sama Baekkie kayak yang di film-film itu loh..." Sehun tertawa memamerkan giginya yang berderet rapi.

Sejak saat itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk melupakan Baekkie. Dia berusaha menganggap Baekkie hanya sebagai adik. Sampai saat dia kelas 6 SD, Baekkie menyatakan perasaannya. Sebenarnya, waktu itu Jongin tidak mau menolaknya. Hanya saja, dia tidak mampu mengkhianati Sehun.

Setahun kemudian, walaupun tidak ada ucapan yang resmi, tanpa ada siapa pun yang menyadari, kedekatan Sehun dan Baekkie jauh melebihi dari apa yang dinamakan suka. Saling ketergantungan mereka lebih dari apa yang mereka sadari sendiri. Seandainya semua tragedi itu tidak pernah terjadi, Sehun dan Baekkie pasti masih pacaran sampai sekarang. Dan Jongin juga menyadari, tidak ada apa pun yang bisa membuat Baekhyun melupakan Sehun.

Tapi sekarang Sehun sudah tidak ada. Jongin sudah tidak mempunyai alasan apa pun untuk tidak mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan dia juga tidak mau menjadi pengecut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa lo suka sama Sehun? Apa karena gue?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Jongin tadi. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Gue sayang sama Sehun. Bukan karena gue patah hati sama... Iya sih, gue emang patah hati, tapi gue sama sekali nggak mikir kalo Sehun itu pengganti lo. Tanpa sadar, keberadaan dirinya jadi semakin kuat. Gue semakin susah menjaga hubungan sebagai kakak dan adik, lagian gue dan dia kan emang bukan kakak-adik kandung. Dia kan anak angkatnya paman dan bibi gue. Dia juga jarang bilang perasaannya secara langsung ke gue. Tapi, nggak perlu dibilang pun, gue tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang dia ke gue." Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Sebenernya gue sempat merasa beruntung karena kita nggak jadi pacaran. Karena akhirnya gue punya Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Cuma..."

"Sehun udah nggak ada," Jongin menyambung cepat.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian berkata lirih. "Iya, dia udah nggak ada."

"Kalo gitu, biar gue nunggu..." Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Gue bakal nunggu lo, sampai lo bisa ngelupain Sehun."

Pukul delapan malam...

Baekhyun berjalan gontai masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol yang sedang asyik di meja komputer walaupun Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya-melewati Chanyeol maksudnya.

Chanyeol juga sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan cewek itu, tapi dia melihat ada selembar kertas hijau yang terjatuh dari tas Baekhyun.

Dia menelengkan kepalanya sambil mengambil kertas tadi. Sedetik kemudian, matanya mulai menekuri deretan huruf yang tertera di sana.

Sekarang pukul sebelas malam kurang sepuluh menit. Di hari kesembilan belas di bulan januari. Dulu gue pernah bilang kalo gue benci dengan cinta yang tidak bisa memiliki. Tapi sekarang akhirnya gue sadar, ternyata memang ada cinta yang tidak harus memiliki. Gue mungkin bukan Kahlil Gibran yang bisa menyerukan kata-kata cinta dengan lantang, gue juga bukan Shakespeare yang bisa membuat kata-kata cinta dengan mendayu-dayu. Tapi saat ini, gue mencoba menjadi seorang Sehun yang ingin menyatakan sayang untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada seorang cewek bernama Baekkie. Selama lima tahun ini ternyata gue terjerat cinta yang oleh kebanyakan orang disebut sebagai cinta terlarang. Cinta yang mengatasnamakan kakak dan adik. Cinta yang melanggar batas norma dan aturan. Cinta yang sampai mati pun nggak akan pernah gue lupakan. Cinta terakhir yang selalu membuat gue merasa she's the one. Tapi sekarang gue harus pergi. Pergi jauh...

Gue harus pergi meninggalkan cinta itu. Meninggalkan semua kenangan, menghapus semua waktu. Jangan tanya seberapa sedihya gue! Karena gue pun nggak bisa menghitung tetes kesedihan itu. Maaf... Gue nggak bisa ada di samping lo lagi. Maaf... Gue nggak bisa nepatin janji gue buat selalu ngejagain lo. Maaf... Atas kekecewaan lo karena gue. Terima kasih... Atas semua cinta. Terima kasih... Atas senyun dan kesabaran. Terima kasih... Atas semua pengertian. Terima kasih... Telah membuat gue menjadi cowok paling beruntung di dunia. Terima kasih... Atas lima belas tahun yang penuh kebahagiaan. Terima kasih... Atas semua kehidupan yang ada. Baekkie, apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, lo mesti percaya kalo yang gue lakuin ini bukan hal yang konyol. Gue tahu lo pasti marah... Lo pasti sangat marah.

Tapi satu hal yang gue pengen lo percaya, lo adalah anugerah paling berharga yang pernah gue punya. Ada alasan di balik semua ini. Maaf...sekarang gue nggak bisa ada di samping lo setiap kali lo butuh gue. Tapi lo nggak perlu setegar itu! Setiap kali menangis, cari bintang dan liat ke langit. Bintang-bintang itu yang akan menjadi pengganti bahu gue buat lo. Jangan lupa, di mana pun itu, ada seseorang yang sayang banget sama lo. Satu hal yang gur minta sama lo. Setelah ini, apa pun yang terjadi, lo harus bahagia... Lo mesti bahagia... I lovee you, Sehun

NB: Baekkie, capi papa! Dia adalah keping puzzle yang tertinggal.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Dia mendapati Baekhyun berada di balkon memandangi bintang-bintang. Jadi, inikah alasan yang membuat cewek itu selalu berada di sana setiap malam? Sedikit demi sedikit, Chanyeol jadi mengerti tentang sesuatu yang terselubung dari setiap tingkah laku Baekhyun. Cewek itu berusaha menutup air mata dengan mata. Dan keberadaan cowok yang menulis surat inilah yang membuat seorang Baekkie berubah menjadi seorang Baekhyun.

"Cowok itu Sehun, kan?" Baekhyun terperanjat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol tepat dari balik punggungnya.

"Cowok yang lo suka itu Sehun, kan?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan kertas hijau yang dia pungut barusan.

Baekhyun merampasnya dari tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Lo baca ya?!"

Tatapan Baekhyun seakan memaksa untuk berkata "nggak", tapi jawaban yang didapatkan Baekhyun hanya bahu Chanyeol yang terangkat. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas panjang sambil kembali membalikkan badannya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar di samping Baekhyun. "Kalo mau nangis, nangis aja..." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun.

"Nggak usah ngeliat bintang lagi. Pake bahu gue aja."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya menatap Chanyeol. Kalo mau jujursih, dia sedikit terharu juga mendengar Chanyeol bilang begitu. "Tapi lo mesti pura-pura jadi cewek gue..." Chanyeol nyengir.

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol kembali terusir keluar dengan lemparan benda-benda yang melayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAEKHYUN baru saja keluar dari WC saat dua makhluk dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari ke arahnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun merasa ngeri, Chanyeol sudah merangkul pundaknya dan mendorongnya maju dua langkah.

"Kenalin, ini Baekhyun," sahut Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah. Di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini berdiri cewek dengan rambut sepunggung yang dicat warna pirang. Skraf ungunya tertiup angin.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Baekhyun tahu dia itu Jessica. Baekhyun melotot segarang-garangnya kepada Chanyeol.

Tapi cowok itu, lagi-lagi, hanya menunjukkan senyum tak bersalahnya.

"Oh, jadi ini cewek lo?" Nada bicara Jessica sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Demi cewek macem ini lo ninggalin gue, Yeol?"

Baekhyun melongo mendengar kata-kata tadi. Darahnya jadi naik ke kepala. "Eh! Cewek macem ini apaan maksud lo?"

Jessica menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya ada adik kelas yang berani membentaknya. (Jessica itu lebih tua setahun daripada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kan playboy yang tidak pandang bulu. Mau kakak kelas, mau adik kelas, mau sepantaran, hajar teruus.) "Lo itu masih kecil! Jangan nggak sopan begitu dong!"

Baekhyun yang salah mengartikan ucapan Jessica-Baekhyun pikir, ucapan Jessica mengarah ke organ tubuh tertentu-langsung memelototi Jessica. "Terus kenapa kalo gue masih kecil? Seenggaknya gue nggak perlu takut ngegabruk ke depan gara-gara punya dada tempayan kayak lo!"

Mendengar itu, kontan Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tapi tawanya langsung berhenti begitu tempelengan Baekhyun mendarat di kepalanya. "Lo juga! Ngapain ketawa-ketawa?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Jessica. "Gue bilangin ya, gue itu bukan ce... mmpphhh... ffff..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjelaskan, tangan Chanyeol, yang tadinya digunakan untuk merangkul, sudah menutup mulutnya duluan.

"Dia ini cewek gue." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dari belakang sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa berontak, salah satu tangan Chanyeol masih menutup mulut Baekhyun. "Iya kan, sayang?" tangan Chanyeol yang satunya lagi mendorong kepala Baekhyun sehingga cewek itu terlihat membuat anggukan.

Dan sepertinya, mantan-mantan Chanyeol emang pada goblok seperti yang Baekhyun bilang, buktinya Jessica percaya aja tuh dengan sandiwara yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Dengan menahan tangis, Jessica berlari menuruni tangga, kembali ke gedung SMK. Begitu Jessica hilang dari hadapan, Baekhyun menggigit tangan Chanyeol yang mendekap mulutnya. "Adaaawww!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tampang ingin menerkam. Dan yang ditatap hanya nyengir sambil mengusap-usap jarinya yang berukir garis-garis kecil bekas gigitan. "Makasih ya, sayang," kata Chanyeol sambil berlari masuk ke kelas sebelum sepatu Baekhyun sempat mendarat di kepalanya.

Bisa ditebak...

Dalam tempo dua jam, semua kelas sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadian!

"Baek, kok lo nggak bilang-bilang gue sih?" ujar Xiumin sambil menghentikan suapan baksonya.

Saat ini rasanya semua pasang mata di kantin ini tidak ada yang terlepas dari Baekhyun.

Kuping Baekhyun juga sudah mulai panas. Bayangin saja, mulai dari waktu di kelas, di koridor, di kantin, Baekhyun harus mendengar bisikan orang-orang tentang dirinya.

"Itu tuh, ceweknya Chanyeol yang baru," atau "Hebat juga ya dia!" atau "ceweknya Chanyeol kok beda banget sama Jesse."

Ada lagi "Selera Chanyeol kok turun ya..." "Yeollie emang sialaaan!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja kantin. Otomatis keadaan yang tadinya ramai berubah sunyi senyap. Melihat itu, Xiumin langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, ngacir dari sana.

"Lo apa-apaan sih? Bikin malu gue aja. Mana bakso gue belom abis, lagi. Goceng tuh tahu nggak?" kata Xiumin sambil memasuki ruang gimnasium.

Pada jam istirahat panjang begini-sebutan untuk istirahat ketiga yang lamanya satu jam-biasanya gimnasium sepi. Murid-murid kebanyakan bermain bola atau basket di lapangan.

Baekhyun mengekor di belakangan Xiumin dengan langkah gontai seperti seorang tahanan. Mulai deh, pikir Baekhyun. Xiumin memang suka menceramahi Baekhyun dengan nasihat-nasihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Jongdae berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka. "Hei, sayang..." dia berjalan sejajar dengan Xiumin.

Baekhyun memang paling malas kalau ada Jongdae. Soalnya Jongdae suka memonopoli Xiumin, sehingga Baekhyun jadi kayak kambing congek nemenin mereka pacaran.

Jongdae sebenarnya baik, tapi kalo udah berurusan sama Xiumin, dia menjadi cowok menyebalkan.

Namun, sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun puasa jadi kambing congek karena Jongdae langsung beralih menatapnya.

"Baek, lo beneran jadian sama Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae sambil duduk di tangga di depan panggung.

Gimnasium ini memang dipakai kalo ada acara-acara tertentu, seperti malam kesenian, pentas seni, yah... P

okoknya acara-acara seperti itulah. Jadi di sana terdapat panggung superbesar yang di depannya terbentang tangga yang juga superbesar.

Baekhyun mengempaskan tubuhnya di samping Xiumin yang juga sedang menantikan jawabannya.

Dia memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan malas. "Elo kan temennya. Kenapa lo nggak tanya sendiri aja sama dia?"

Baekhyun mengusap-usap tangannya yang tadi ditarik Xiumin terlalu keras sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Liat nih, tangan gue jadi merah. Sakit, kan? Elo malah ribut soal bakso. Nih, goceng."

Baekhyun menarik selembar uang dari saku seregamnya.

"Udahlah..." Xiumin mendorong balik tangan Baekhyun. "Sekarang jelasin ke gue. Beneran lo jadian sama Chanyeol?"

Iya memonyongkan bibirnya. "Ya enggak laahh... Dia cuma pura-pura, biar si Jesse nggak ngejar-ngejar dia lagi. Sialan emang tuh cewek! Masa dada gue dibilang kecil!"

Baekhyun masih tetap salah pengertian. Mendengar itu, Xiumin dan Jongdae berpandangan.

Sedetik kemudian mereka tergelak bersamaan. "Kenapa lo? Malah ketawa...! Baekhyun menampakkan muka jeleknya.

"Eh, mestinya lo beruntung bisa jadi ceweknya Chanyeol biar cuman pura-pura. Ada kemungkinan dia tertarik beneran sama lo. Buktinya, dari sekian banyak cewek, dia malah milih lo buat jadi pacar gadungannya," ujar Jongdae sambil mengeluarkan satu bungkus cokelat dari sakunya.

"Wah, cokelat. Minta dong." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Baekhyun menyambar cokelat itu dari tangan Jongdae.

"Apanya yang beruntung? Pasaran gue turun, tahu," ujarnya sambil menguyah cokelat tadi.

Baekhyun sendiri juga heran, kenapa sih Chanyeol malah nyebut nama dia. Hih!

"Eh, gue mau bilangin nih. Bulan depan bakal ada acara Art and Science," ujar Jongdae mengambil satu blok cokelat.

Baekhyun menatap cokelat tadi melayang ke mulut Jongdae dengan tatapan tidak rela. Tapi ini kan emang cokelatnya Jongdae, jadi mau tak mau Baekhyun harus rela.

"Apaan tuh?" Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya. Sekolah ini memang suka mengadakan kegiatan dengan nama yang keliatannya sih keren, tapi acaranya banyak yang nggak sebanding sama namanya. "semacem pensi gitu deh..."

Tuh kan bener! Bilang aja pensi, pake istilah Art and Science segala. "Band gue bakal manggung nih. Jangan lupa nonton ya..."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Masih satu bulan. Latihan dulu yang bener sana."

Jongdae balas mencibir. "Cowok gadungan lo juga manggung tuh. Eh iya, soal itu, jangan sampe ada yang tahu loh. Kalau Jesse sampai tahu lo cuma pura-pura, dia pasti ngelabrak lo abisabisan. Sekarang dia nggak berani ngapa-ngapain karena dia takut sama Chanyeol."

Baekhyun langsung melotot ke anak tangga paling bawah. Dia bukannya takut sama Jessica. Hanya saja, dia memang tipe yang nggak suka mencari masalah. "Udah tahu kayak gitu, lo masih bilang gue beruntung lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang band...

Kris masih memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah. Baru kali ini Chanyeol mendapati temannya semarah itu. Nggak sih, waktu kelas 2 SMP dulu, Kris juga pernah marah gara-gara Chanyeol matahin stik drumnya. Akibatnya mereka batal manggung gara-gara Kris ngambek dan nggak mau latihan band sampai sebulan.

"Gue kan udah bilang berkali-kali kalo Baekhyun itu inceran gue. Lagian ngapain juga sih lo pura-pura pacaran segala. Kenapa nggak nyebut si Hani aja, dia kan naksir berat sama lo. Kenapa mesti Baekhyun?"

"Gue juga nggak tahu!" Chanyeol berhenti memainkan senar gitarnya. Lama-lama darahnya mulai naik ke kepala. "Nama dia keluar begitu aja dari mulut gue."

Untung saja di ruang band cuma ada mereka berdua. Jadi mau teriak-teriak macam apa pun, nggak bakalan kedengeran keluar. Ruang band kan kedap suara.

"Lo suka dia, kan?" tanya Kris.

"Ampun deh, Kris. Udah berapa kali gue bilang, gue beneran nggak ada apa-apa sama dia. Suer!"

Kris membuat gerakan mengusir lalat di udara-mengibaskan tangan maksudnya. "Gue tuh kenal lo sama lo udah empat taun. Empat taun, Yeol! Dari gaya ngomong lo sampe cara lo kencing ,gue tahu semua."

Chanyeol mendesis. Entah gimana lagi cara meyakinkan temennya ini. Kemarahan Kris sebenarnya beralasan sih. Sebab sepanjang hidupnya, sepanjang enam belas tahun ini, Chanyeol naksir tujuh cewek.

Tapi... Ketujuh cewek tadi, semuanya naksir sama Chanyeol. Intinya, setiap cewek yang dia taksir, selalu buntut-buntutnya malah jadian sama Chanyeol. Hahaha... Kasian yaa. Chanyeol juga nggak bisa dibilang salah sih. Toh cewek-cewek itu yang naksir Chanyeol duluan.

Dan di saat dia menemukan cewek yang nggak naksir dia-Kris dapat informasi ini dari Xiumin-ternyataaa... Masih juga dia harus berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu. Bagus sekali!

"Udahlah, gue nggak mau persahabatan kita ancur cuma gara-gara cewek." Kris bangkit dari antara simbal-simbalnya.

"Gue nggak mood latihan hari ini. Bentar lagi juga Jongdae sama Suho-vokalis band-dateng. Lo latihan sama mereka aja dulu." dia melangkah menuju pintu.

Chanyeol baru saja mau bangkit ketika Kris tiba-tiba berbalik. "Soal pura-pura lo tenang aja. Gue nggak bakal bilang siapa-siapa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun pusing melihat spanduk dan poster-poster yang semuanya bertuliskan kata-kata itu. Baru seminggu lagi acara itu dimulai, tapi semua orang sibuknyaa kayak acaranya bakal dimulai besok aja.

"Acaranya ternyata gede ya, Min?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengecat styrofoam yang berbentuk angka 1-kelas Baekhyun 2-1. Sudah dari tiga hari yang lalu pelajaran ditiadakan, diganti dengan acara itu.

Anak-anak kelas IPA sibuk membuat proyeknya di laboratorium. Pernah sekali Baekhyun memergoki adanya letusan di lab kimia saat seorang cowok-dengan kacamata supertebal dan behel warna-warni-sedang mencoba membuat kembang api. B

erhasil sih, tapi ujung-ujungnya hampir aja seluruh gedung kebakaran. Akibatnya di penemu kembang api tadi dihukum untuk mengganti barang-barang di lab kimia yang dia hanguskan.

Beda lagi dengan anak-anak IPS yang membuat peta dunia selebar 2x2 meter. Mereka menggunakan bungkus semen, yang entah diapain, untuk membuat benua dan pulau-pulau. Sedangkan untuk lautan, mereka menggunakan cairan lilin yang berwarna biru. Niat banget deh intinya!

Nah, buat anak-anak kelas satu dan dua biasanya mereka mempersiapkan games-games yang, menurut Baekhyun, nggak penting banget. Bayangin aja, masa games-nya makan krupuk. Emangnya tujuh belasan Agustusan? Kalo nggak makan krupuk, paling lempar gelang ke gambar Mickey Mouse.

Dan kalau menang, hadiahnya-yang lebih nggak penting lagi-cuma dapat permen lolipol dan tiket games (lagi). Haah... Plis deh! Dan kabar baiknya, proyek-proyek tadi yang bakal dipamerkan di acara Art and Science.

"Lumayan lah... Kan orang luar juga boleh dateng," ujar Xiumin dengan tangan berlepotan cat. Baekhyun tersenyum. Kalo gitu, dia bisa ngundang Kai, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Eh, beliin double tape lagi dong, Baek. Kurang nih...," sahut Danny, cowok bertubuh tinggi besar mirip beruang yang sedang menempelkan gambar-gambar Mickey Mouse ke gelas Aqua untuk keperluan games nanti. "Iya deh." Baekhyun lalu beranjak menuruni tangga menuju "Warkol". Di sekolah itu memang ada semacam warung yang menjula berbagai macam peralatan. Dari baju seragam, kaus kaki, alat tulis, buku, sampai pembalut wanita. Murid-murid di sana menyingkatnya sengan sebutan Warkol alias warung sekolah.

Saat hendak melewati ruang band, Baekhyun refleks menyingkir ke kiri saat ada seorang cewek yang hampir saja menabraknya dari belakang. Salah, ternyata bukan seorang, tapi... Banyak amat! Berkali-kali Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding kalo nggak mau kedorong-dorong.

Setelah gerombolan cewek itu lewat, Baekhyun melongokkan wajahnya ke atas kepala cewek-cewek tadi yang semuanya berkumpul di jendela kaca ruang band. Ada apaan tuh? Ingin tahu apa yang diributkan, Baekhyun menjulurkan lehernya tinggi-tinggi. Dan dia melongo saat melihat Chanyeol bermain gitar di dalam sana. Ya'elah... Kirain apaan, batinnya, kemudian berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari H tiba. Baekhyun masih mengeringkan rambutnya saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nggak bisa ketok pintu dulu ya?" omel Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol melenggang duduk di sofa. Dia sudah mengenakan kaus Rip Curl warna hitam dan jins belel. Rambutnya diacak-acak dengan gel. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa hari ini-okelah, hampir setiap hari-Chanyeol terlihat lebih dari sekadar keren.

Acara Art and Science memang membebaskan murid-murid dari ketentuan seragam. Waktu Chanyeol latihan aja cewek-cewek histerisnya udah setengah mati. Apalagi ntar pas manggung beneran.

"Hari ini pergi bareng gue ya?" Baekhyun yang terkejut tanpa sengaja mengarahkan hair Dryernya terlalu sekat dekat dengan rambutnya.

"Aduh... Aduh..." Dia mematikan hair dryer-nya saat merasakan batok kepalanya terasa panas.

"Kenapa emang?" Hair dryer-nya kembali dinyalakan.

"Ini kan acara sekolah. Semunya kan tahunya kita nggak tinggal serumah. Ntar semuanya curiga gara-gara gue nggak pernah jemput lo. Apalagi lo malah dateng sama cowok lain."

"Oh... Ya udah, bilang aja kita putus," ujar Baekhyun enteng.

"Lo mau dilabrak Jesse?" Baekhyun merengutkan bibirnya.

"Nggak mau sih... Tapi ya udahlah. Mau dilabrak, dilabrak lah. Emang gue peduli."

"Nggak bisa!" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil HP Baekhyun.

"Nih, telepon Jongin! Bilang hari ini nggak usah jemput lo." Baekhyun mematikan lagi hair dryer-nya.

"Kok gitu sih?" Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Nggak mau. Gue nggak mau naik motor.

"Kan, pake helm, bego!"

"Kalo pake helm, ntar rambut gue kayak mangkok, tahu. Udah gitu duduknya miring. Gue takut jatuh. Lagian kalo naik motor serasa makan angin..."

"Cerewet!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Ya udah, hari ini gue bawa mobil." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Tapi... Hari ini sebenernya gue ngajak Kai." Chanyeol mendesisi kesal.

"Gue kan cuma bilang pergi bareng lo! Gue kan nggak bilang kalo Jongin boleh dateng." Chanyeol kembali menyodorkan HP cewek itu.

"Nih..." Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya. Dasar cowok rese...!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun buru-buru masuk ke mobil setelah menyambar tas selempangnya. Dia melihat Chanyeol sedang memasukkan gitar elektriknya ke mobil. "Ayo, jalan," sahut Baekhyun setelah memasang sabuk pengaman. Tangannya memencet tombol untuk menyalakan radio.

Suara penyiar siaran pagi-paginya Prambors berkumandang. Sesekali Baekhyun bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang diputar.

Chanyeol juga tidak banyak bicara. Sudah lama tidak nyetir, jadi dia agak kagok. Baru saja keluar dari pagar rumah, Chanyeol sudah hampir menabrak tukang bakso yang mangkal di perempatan jalan.

Dan kadang-kadang-sebenarnya hampir dua menit sekali-Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memeperhatikan apakah ada mobil di kiri atau kanan. Karena kalau nengok ke kaca spion, dia tidak akan memperhatikan jalanan di depannya dan kagoknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun juga jadi menyesal menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Seandainya dia menolak, mungkin saat ini dia sudah selamat sampai di sekolah. Sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu-waktu dari rumah ke sekolah hanya berkisar lima belas menit-jantungnya selalu berhenti berdenyut setiap Chanyeol mengincak rem mendadak. "Sekarang kita mau puterin lagu yang udah lumayan lama nih. Tapi masih enak banget. Andre Hehanusa dengan Karena kutahu Engkau Begitu."

Mendengar suara penyiar itu, Baekhyun refleks mematikan radio. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahu.

"Kenapa? Lagunya kan bagus?" jari Chanyeol mengarah ke tombol on. "Jangan dinyalain!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih?" Chanyeol tetap memencet tombol tadi. Baekhyun langsung mematikannya lagi.

Chanyeol memencet tombol on lagi. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mematikannya lagi. Begitu terus sampai...

"Kenapa sih?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Lagunya tuh bagus! Lo nggak tahu ya, yang nyanyi tuh Andre Hehanusa. Liriknya juga bagus. Nggak ngerti seni ya? Lagunya..."

"Berisik!" bentak Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Chanyeol diam. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis tipis mendatar.

"Lagu itu ngingetin gue sama Sehun," Baekhyun berkata lirih. "Dulu dia suka nyanyiin lagu ini."

Chanyeol sesaat terdiam. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak kenangan pahit yang dialami adik angkatnya ini? Seperti saat ini, tatapan Baekhyun seperti orang yang terempas dalam suasana dunia yang bernama putus asa. Mata yang penuh tanda mencari cara menghilangkan suasana tidak enak ini. Kemudian senyum iseng muncul di bibirnya.

"Kalo gitu sekarang gue aja yang nyanyiin." Baekhyun mendelik.

"Nggak usah."

"Menghina banget sih! Gini-gini kan anak band. Biar bukan vokalis, gue bisa nyanyi." Matanya menatap Baekhyun lalu langsung kembali melihat jalanan, takut nabrak lagi.

Tapi dia sempat melihat perubahn pada raut muka Baekhyun.

"Eh..." Chanyeol menyenggol Baekhyun dengan sikutnya. "Kalo mau nangis, nangis aja," tangan kanannya melepas setir, menepuk bahu kirinya beberapa kali.

"Nih, pake bahu gue." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Nggak mau nangis kok..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panggung superbesar berdiri di atas lapangan upacara yang gedenya bermeter-meter. Sound system-mya ada di sisi kanan dan kiri panggung. Tapi, panggungnya kok lebih mirip buat orang kawinan? Atap panggung berhiasan kain rumbai-rumbai warna kuning. Terus kalo ketiup angin, ada yang nyangkut ke atas. Jadi kesannya agak-agak norak.

Permadani merah tergelar panjang di lapangan berumput dari gerbang masuk menuju tangga ke arah panggung. Para dancer yang menggunakan kostum dan dandanan heboh mulai berdatangan.

Eyeshadow di sekeliling mata dengan bentuk aneh-aneh, baju superketat dan bolong-bolong-ada juga yang nggak sih. Rambut mereka digerai acak ala Britney Spears. Iya lah, mana ada dancer yang rambutnya dikonde ala emak-emak? Badan mereka juga penuh glitter warna-warni. Tadinya Baekhyun pikit badannya belang-belang. Buat Baekhyun, para dancer itu lebih mirip kampaye Halloween pagi-pagi.

Koridor lantai dasar bagian belakang yang berdampingan dengan panggung penuh dengan pameran-pameran anak-anak IPA dan IPS. Sementara yang bagian depan penuh dengan peralatan games anak-anak kelas 1 dan kelas 2. Koridor sebelah kanan, di depan ruang komputer, dihiasi tirai-tirai hitam yang bergelantungan. Lampu-lampu diganti dengan penerangan lilin. Beberapa nisan tiruan dipasang bergelantungan. Di dinding penuh dengan poster-poster dan tulisan "Say No To Drungs!", "Berhenti Merokok Kalau Mau Panjang Umur", "Gue Bego Kalo Pake Narkoba", dan petuah-petuah lain semacam itu deh. Yang intinya sih cuma mau bilang kalo pake narkoba bakal cepet mati.

Mau tak mau, hal itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Sehun. Sehingga dia lebih memilih jalan memutar lewat koridor yang satunya lagi ketimbang lewat koridor itu. Ibu-ibu kantin mendapat rezekinya. Murid-murid yang memadati acara ini bisa dibilang tiga kali lipat dari jumlah normal.

Gimana nggak, tiket masuknya ja gratis. Soalnya ini acara perdana, jadi belum dipungut bayaran. Konter-konter past food lain yang menyewa tempat di sana juga ikut dikerubungi anak-anak yang kelapan saat hari beranjak siang.

Alumni-alumni juga banyak yang datang buat sekadar bersay hi-reuni tepatnya-satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan katanya sekarang sudah merambah ke dunia model dan sinetron, juga datang. Buat anak-anak panitia dan OSIS sih luar duit. Soalnya dana mereka memang udah nggak cukup buat manggil bintang tamu. Paling-paling cuma bisa manggil pengalaman yang bagus-bagus amat. Jadi belum banyak sponsor yang mau nyumbang dana. Terus kalau ada yang mau foto-foto, ada juga konter photo box. Tapi rata-rata sih pada bawa kamera sendiri. Murah meriah euy...

Buat cowok-cowok yang mau nembak gebetannya, atau buat yang mau ngerayu pasangannya, juga ada konter bunga mawar. Lumayan mahal sih, satu tangkai harganya dua puluh ribu rupiah. Tapi demi cinta apa sih yang nggak? Soal MC... Lumayanlah! Biarpun nggak terkenal-terkenal amat, yang penting bisa bikin penonton ngakak. Bikin suasana yang panas begini jadi nggak tambah garing. Ditambah dengan dance heboh para dancer seksi yang membuat liur cowok-cowok menetes-netes.

Baekhyun sendiri menutup kupingnya saat bergerombolan band beraksi. Entakan drum dan petikan gitar yang menyatu membuat aura sekolah itu lebih liar. Area sekeliling panggung penuh sesak, meloncat-loncat, bergoyang-goyang, berisik banget pokoknya. Mau tak mau dia dan Xiumin berusaha keluar dari kerumunan, kalo nggak mau badan mereka keinjek-injek. "...Forget tomorrow... I just wanna jump... Don't wanna think about tomorrow... I just don't care tonight... I just wanna jump... Don't wanna think about my sorrow... Lest's go..."

Warna suara Suho nggak beda jauh dengan Pierre Bouvier, vokalisnya Simple Plan. Lagu Jump yang nge-rock itu dibawakan dengan suara yang nggak kalah cadas.

Masalahnya, Suho itu terlalu cool. Banyak yang mengkritik gaya bernyanyi Suho yang cuma diam di tempat seperti itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Udah bawaan orok.

Kris akhirnya mau manggung setelah Baekhyun membujuknya dan bilang bahwa dia dan Chanyeol cuma pura-pura pacaran. Walaupun Kris masih sesekali melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan sebal, gebukan drumnya tetap seirama.

Chanyeol masih tetap dengan gaya tebar pesonya. Mulai dari sekadar mengedipkan mata, tersenyum menggoda, bukan baju, bukan celana... Nggak deh... Hehehe... Sementara Jongdae tetap dengan gaya sok asyiknya sewaktu memetik bas. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang melihat Jongin yang celingukan di gerbang masuk. Tanpa memedulikan rambutnya yang berantakan bekas desak-desakan di depan panggung tadi, Baekhyun mengangkat dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kenalin ini temen gue." Baekhyun menyikut Xiumin yang masih terpana dengan penampilan pacarnya yang sibuk memetik bas di atas sana. Mereka kini berada di baris paling belakang dari gerombolan penonton.

"Xiumin!" setelah tersadar dari keterpanaannya, Xiumin berteriak agar suaranya bisa terdengar.

"Jongin!" Jongin juga berteriak sambil menjabat tangan Xiumin. Lalu Jongin mengeluarkan setangkai mawar putih dari balik punggungnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa sementara Xiumin melotot, berharap nggak ada satu pun yang melihat kejadian tadi. Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa nyawa temannya terancam.

Sementara itu, di balik panggung, sepasang mata ternyata melihat... Melihat dengan sangat jelas kejadian tadi .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak sore. Matahari sudah mulai tidak terlihat lagi sinarnya. Hiruk-pikuk juga sudah mulai berkurang. Beberapa panitia sudah mulai membereskan pameran-pamerannya. Guru-guru sudah tidak ada yang kelihatan batang hidungnya. Murid-murid juga sudah beranjak pulang. Suasananya, paling tidak, jauh lebih hening dibanding tadi siang. Walaupun masih ada DJ yang asyik menyetel lagu dengan volume besar dan beberapa murid berdugem ria di depan panggung.

Baekhyun berdiri, yang sudah kelelahan, duduk di lantai di depan Health Center-satu-satunya tempat yang terbebas dari pameran dan games-sementara Xiumin dan Jongin juga tepar di sampingnya. Jongdae yang juga tampak kelelahan duduk di samping Xiumin sambil mengipasngipas. Anggota band yang lain masih membereskan peralatannya di ruang band.

"Gue haus nih," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus tenggorokannya. "Gue beli minum dulu ya."

"Mau gue beliin?" tanya Jongin yang disambut gelengan Baekhyun. Sudah dua kali Baekhyun direpotkan temannya yang satu ini. Pertama, saat waktu mau ke WC, Jongin malah nyasar ke gudang. Kedua, waktu mau ke WC (lagi), malah nyasara ke ruang guru.

"Nggak usah." Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan belok ke kanan. Sesaat dia teringat soal koridor tentang antinarkoba.

"Eh, salah..." Lalu dia berbalik ke kiri, memutar arah.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol yang menenteng gitar elektriknya, serta Suho dan Kris dengan simbal dan tiang penyangganya, datang.

"Gue balik duluan ya," ujar Suho sambil membetulkan letak ranselnya.

"Capek banget nih. Mau tidur."

"Ati-ati ya, man," kata Jongdae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di lantai lalu duduk di samping Jongin. Rambutnya sudah tidak serapi tadi pagi walaupun gelnya masih terlihat kaku. Kris juga sama kusutnya. Rupanya, menggebuk drum lima lagu berturut-turut cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lagi beli minum di kantin." Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae.

"Oh iya, kenalin nih." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris kemudian menunjuk Jongin.

"Ini temen deketnya Baekhyun." Kris mengulurkan tangannya, membalas uluran tangan Jongin.

"Gue mau ngomong sama lo bentar," ujar Jongin pada Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Bisa?"

Chanyeol masih terlihat bingung, tapi anggukan muncul dari kepalanya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruang band, yang tidak jauh dari situ, tapi cukup menyembunyikan suara mereka.

"Hei..." Jongdae menyenggol Kris-yang duduk di depannya-dengan kakinya.

"Lo yakin masih mau suka sama Baekhyun?" jari telunjuk Jongdae menunjuk Jongin.

"Itu... Saingan lo juga."

Kris mendengus. Bagus sekali! Seorang Chanyeol aja udah cukup bikin dia minder sampe nggak berani ngapa-ngapain. Sekarang muncul lagi seorang Jongin.

"Nggak tahulah... Gue mau minum."

Kris bangkit menuju kanton. Sementara Xiumin dan Jongdae terkikik-kikik. Kasihan juga temannya yang satu itu.

Brak... Brak... Brak...

Belum ada lima belas menit, Kris menggedor pintu ruang band dengan kekuatan penuh.

Chanyeol dan Jongin itu ngapain sih? Pake ngunci pintu segala.

Brak... Brak... Tuk...

Tangan Kris tanpa sengaja memukul kepala Chanyeol yang sudah membukakan pintu. Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya di bagian yang terkena pukulan Kris itu.

"Kenap..."

"Baekhyun dilabrak Jesse di depan kantin..."

Baekhyun bersandar pada pilar yang menyangga atap kantin. Dua cewek menjambak rambutnya, membuatnya mendongakkan kepala beberapa senti ke atas. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang cewek yang bertolak pinggang. Rambut cewek itu dikuncir kuda, roknya sepuluh senti di atas lutut, bajunya agak kependekan sehingga memperlihatkan pusarnya.

"Lo pacaran sama Chanyeol tapi masih nerima bunga dari cowok lain?" tanpa pengeras suara pun suara Jessica sudah bisa di dengar oleh seantero sekolah.

Beberapa kali terlihat dia menampar dan menendang kali Baekhyun sambil mengucapkan umpatanumpatan yang terdengar aneh di kuping Baekhyun.

"Udah selesai?!" bentak Baekhyun setelah kesabarannya habis. Dia menepiskan tangan-tangan yang menjambak rambutnya. Kupingnya sakit mendengar teriakan-teriakan Jessica yang nggak jelas. Jessica mengerjapkan mata.

Tapi sebelum dia membuka mulut...

Plak... Plak... Plak... Duk... Duk...

"Lima kali tamparan, tiga kali tendangan, empat kali cubitan, dan..."

"Auww...!" tangan Baekhyun menarik rambut dua cewek yang berdiri di kanan-kirinya.

"Dua jambakan..."

Baekhyun memperlihatkan beberapa hlai rambut yang berada di sela-sela jarinya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Jessica mengerjapkan matanya marah. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Tadinya gue bingung kenapa Chanyeol mati-matian nolak lo."

Baekhyun menghunjamkan pandanganya ke arah Jessica. "Dan ternyata... Lo itu nggak lebih dari sekadar cewek aneh... Sampah... Dan kecentilan!"

Mendengar itu, Jessica mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara kedua temannya mengcengkeram tangan Baekhyun erat-erat agar tidak bisa melawan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. "Sakit lagi lo..."

Plok... Plok... Plok... Plok...!

"Udah main-mainnya, nona-nona?"

Jessica menoleh ke arah sosok yang menganggu acaranya. Jongin menepukkan tangan dengan frekuensi tetap, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya.

Kris terlihat berlari menyusul di belakang mereka. Jessica melepaskan cengkeramannya dan

Baekhyun menepiskan tangannya dari cengkeraman dua cewek di sampingnya itu.

"Masih zaman ya, main keroyokan?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Jessica.

"Tiga lawan satu... mmm... Perbandingan yang lumayan." Dia menyentuh dagu Jessica dengan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum nakal, kemudian berlalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Jesse terlihat pucat pasti sekarang.

Matanya memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Jongin merangkul Baekhyun. "Boleh dia gue bawa pergi?" tanya Jongin masih dengan senyuman. Jessica sepertinya tidak sanggup berbicara apa-apa. Jongin mengerjapkan mata.

"Sepertinya boleh...," dia berkata lagi dan menuntun Baekhyun pergi dari situ. Setelah tiga langkah, Baekhyun berbalik.

"Oh ya, gue sama Chanyeol cuma pura-pura pacaran kok." Lalu dia menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol-yang masih memandang lurus ke arah Jessica-beberapa kali. Sepertinya tepukan itu menyatakan, "Giliran lo sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS untuk yang sudah review di setiap chapter^^**

 **emang sih kaya baca teenlit, emang aneh, tapi gpp hehehe**

 **saran dan kritik selalu aku terima. tapi aku tetep lanjutin remakenya sampe selesai ya;)**

 **see you next Chap:vv**

 **Byunnerate**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak kejadian labrakan itu. Dan sepertinya apa pun yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepada Jesse waktu itu berhasil! Walaupun sempat gempar dengan adegan pacaran pura-pura itu, toh akhirnya semua kembali seperti biasa. Apalagi saat itu sudah mendekati jadwal ujian. Jadi, para penggosip itu lebih mengkhawatirkan nasib kelulusan mereka dibandingkan dengan berita kebenaran tentang "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

Jesse juga seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Nggak ada kabarnya lagi, nggak keliatan hidungnya lagi.

Dan itu artinya- khususnya buat Chanyeol-adalah KEDAMAIAN! Sekarang dia bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan tenang. Tanpa ada yang mengatakan "Kita balikan lagi yuk!" Tapi, buat Baekhyun, sepertinya dia nggak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya lega adalah tidak perlu nyamar jadi ceweknya Chanyeol lagi. Kepura-puraan itu membuatnya hampir gila! Selama dua minggu mereka pura-pura jadian-berlangsung sejak acara Chanyeol memproklamirkan hubungan mereka di depan Jesse sampai acara Art and Science-lebih pantes kalau mereka dibilang sebagai majikan dan pembantu dibanding pacar. Iya lah, banyak sekali aturan yang harus dijalani Baekhyun!

1\. Baekhyun harus membelikan minum setiap pelajaran olaharaga. "Kenapa nggak lo yang beliin minum buat gue? Sekarang kan emansipasi"

"Dan zaman ke zaman, cewek gue selalu ngebeliin gu minum. Perhatian sedikit kenapa sih?!" ujar Chanyeol masih dengan seragam yang penuh keringat.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Nih!" Dia memberikan botol minumnya.

"Nggak mau, gue mau Pocari!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Cerewet!"

Kalau saja semua orang tidak memperhatikan mereka saat itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih membuat Chanyeol mati kering kehausan dibanding harus berjalan ke kantin, yang jauhnya satu kilometer dari lapangan bola, hanya untuk membelikan cowok belahu itu minuman. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan menjauh sambil mengumpat-umpat. Kenapa sih cewek itu suka sekali mengumpat orang?!

2\. Setiap istirahat panjang, Baekhyun harus menemani Chanyeol dan bandnya latihan.

"Nggak mauuu!" Baekhyun mati-matian berpegangan pada tiang bendera saat Chanyeol menyeretnya ikut ke ruang band.

"Itu ritual cewek-cewek gue!"

"Kenapa cewek-cewek lo itu bego semua sih!"

Kalau tidak ada Xiumin yang mengalah untuk ikut menemaninya, diseret sepuluh kuda pun, Baekhyun nggak bakal mau mendekam di ruang band selama satu jam! Bayangkan! Satu jam! Satu jam hanya untuk mendengarkan musik yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Baekhyun di mana sisi bagusnya.

Nggak budek aja udah untung! Sekadar catatan, Baekhyun nggak suka musik rock. Dia lebih suka musik pop yang agak-agak mellow. Kayak musiknya Norah Jones dan Enya. Dan karena itu juga, Baekhyun harus makan siang-dengan piring styrofoam, karena nggak bisa makan di kantin- diiringi lagu yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut-denyut setiap Kris memukul drumnya. Indah sekali, BUKAN?!

Untung aja masa kepura-puraannya selesai dalam jangka waktu dua minggu. Kalau lebih, mungkin Baekhyun bakal bener-bener harus pindah ke sekolah khusus tunarungu.

harus bersedia dirangkul semaunya oleh Chanyeol.

"Emang orang pacaran nggak boleh rangkulan?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menepis tangannya sewaktu mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

"Emang di sekolah perlu pamer kalo kita pacaran?" Baekhyun melotot.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ayolah, sayang! Jangan malu-malu..." Chanyeol makin mempererat rangkulannya saat gerombolan Meta cs- mantannya sebelum jadian sama Jesse-lewat di depan mereka.

Jadi mau tak mau Baekhyun hanya bisa menyeringai kalau tidak mau penyamarannya terbongkar.

4\. Baekhyun harus menemani Chanyeol makan di kantin saat istirahat pertama.

"Emang nggak bisa makan sendiri?" Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya dengan kasar di atas meja.

Dia lebih suka mengobrol di kelas bersama Xiumin dibanding ke kantin selama lima belas menit lalu lari sekencang-kencangnya agar tidak ketinggalan pejalaran berikutnya.

"Cuma nemenin doang kok." Chanyeol menowel-nowel dagunya.

"Ayolah, sayang! Sayaaang!"

Hiaahh! Mendengarnya saja Baekhyun sudah bergisik! Mau tidak mau, daripada ntar malem mimpi aneh, dia menemani Chanyeol ke kantin. Walaupaun sebelumnya dia sempat melemparkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya-sampai menghasilkan suara. "buk!"-tepat ke muka Chanyeol.

5\. Chanyeol bener-bener nempel sama Baekhyun kayak cicak setiap hari. Saat di sekolah, Chanyeol tidak pernah menjauh sedetik pun dari Baekhyun. Mau di kantin, di perpus, di kelas, di laboratorium, di ruang band semuanya bareng. Paling-paling cuma ke WC aja yang nggak barengan.

Xiumin sendiri sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Kalau dia tidak diberitahu Baekhyun keadaan yang sebenarnya, mungkin dia pun akan mengira mereka benar-benar pacaran. Gimana nggak, sama pacar sebelum-sebelumnya aja Chanyeol nggak selengket ini.

Walaupun lebih sering bertengkar dibanding sayang-sayangannya, kalau di depan orang lain, mereka berubah menjadi pasangan yang lebih berbahagia dibandingkan Britney Spears dan Justin Timberlake semasa jadian. Jadi nggkak banyak yang curiga, kecuali satu-dua orang yang sempat memergoki mereka timpuk-timpukan buku.

6\. Udah cukup ah! Pokoknya banyak banget deh!

Untung saja hampir setiap malam, Chanyeol membawakan sekeranjang cokelat sebagai upah tutur mulut. Sehingga walaupun tidak tersenyum, Baekhyun tidak komplain apa pun tentang penderitaannya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan tengah semester. Yes! Setelah seminggu kemarin harus jungkir balik belajar buat ujian, liburan penuh satu minggu tampaknya cukup membuat semua muris terpingkal bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pari ini cuaca cerah. Baekhyun memilih kegiatan pertamannya di hari pertama liburan ini dengan berselonjor di kursi malas yang terletak di pinggir kolam renang sambil membaca novel Harry Potter V yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dibacanya, ditemani jus stroberi buatan Bibi Jung.

Matahari bersinar di balik awan, jadi tidak cukup panas untuk membuat Baekhyun memakai sunblock.

Lagi pula, sinar matahari pagi kan memang bagus untuk mengubah pro vitamin D di dalam tubuh menjadi vitamin D.

"Haloo..." Chanyeol mesem-mesem, memaksa Baekhyun menggeser duduknya, dan berselonjor di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup kasar novelnya. Untung aja tangannya nggak kejepit. Harry Potter V kan tebelnya cukup buat nimpuk anjing.

"Emangnya nggak tempat duduk lain ya? Kenapa mesti duduk di sini?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tuhaaannn! Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada playboy yang genitnya nggak ketulungan?!"

Baekhyun melempar bukunya ke bagian bawah perut Chanyeol-

"Auuwww!-kemudian ngeloyor pergi.

"Hei! Mau ke mal nggak?" tanya Chanyeol masih mengusap-usap bagian sensitifnya itu. Mendengar kata mal, Baekhyun langsung bernalik dengan senyuman selebar bahu.

Dia mengangguk beberapa kali. "Cih... Dasar." Chanyeol lalu bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke rumah. "Tapi naik mobil ya, Yeolll!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berada semeter di depannya. Di tangannya bertumpuk kantong-kantong belanjaan yang membuat kakinya hampir tidak terlihat.

"Dasar berengsek cowok itu!"

Dari dua jam yang lalu merek berputar-putar memasuki seluruh toko HANYA untuk membeli kaus, kemeja, jaket, kardingan, celana pendek, celana panjang, topi, ikat pinggang, sepatu, kaus kaki, tas pinggang, tas selempang, tas ransel, dan entah apa lagi...

Tapii semuanya itu buat Chanyeol.

Tidak habis pikir! Sebenarnya buat apa barang sebanyak ini? Kalo Paman Henry tahu, apa dia nggak jantungan ya? Dalam dua jam anaknya menghabiskan tiga juta buat semua barang ini. Emang beda ya kalo jadi anak orang kaya. Cukup gesek-gesek kartu, barang langsung berpindah tangan.

"Yeooool!" semua orang yang ada di situ mendadak melihat ke arah mereka. Chanyeol berbalik.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengempaskan semua kantong belanjaannya.

"Bawa sendiri! Gue mau pulang!"

"Yakin?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun hendak berbalik.

"Barang yang mau gue beli udah cukup kok. Sekarang mau nyari buat lo. Bener nggak mau?"

Baekhyun berbalik, senyuman tiak tulus tersungging di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wuaouw...! Baru kali ini Baekhyun belanja barang sebanyak ini. Sudah lima belas toko yang dia kunjungi. Di setiap toko dia mencoba minimal lima baju, dan membeli minimal dua baju. Dari kaus tangan pendek, celana tiga perempat, tank top, gaun baby doll, celana panjang, rok mini, kulot, sepatu hak tinggi, clutch bag, dan jaket. Dan itu berarti beban bawaannya semakin BANYAK.

"Nih, gue bantuin deh," ujar Chanyeol sambil menenteng dua kantong. Dan itu berarti beban bawaan Baekhyun masih dua puluh enam kantong!

"Yeollie, tunggu dong!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah menuruni tangga eskalator. Kaki Baekhyun mencoba meraih anak tangga berjalan itu, tapi sepertinya lebar eskalator tidak cukup besar untuk memuat lebar tubuh Baekhyun ditambah dengan kantong-kantong belanjaannya.

Braakk... Bruukk... Seluruh kantong belanjaan menimpa muka Chanyeol, kemudian jatuh bergelindingan, isinya berhamburan ke mana-man. Ada yang nyangkut di kepala Paman-Paman, ada yang nyangkut di kondenya ibu-ibut, ada yang nyangkut di...

Baekhyun sendiri kehilangan keseimbangannya. Chanyeol, yang masih kaget akibat tertimpa kantong belanjaan tadi, hanya bisa membelalakkan mata saat tubuh Baekhyun melayang ke arahnya. Dan yaakk... Mereka sukses guling-gulingan dan tumpuk-tumpukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya, maaf...," kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sekaleng Coca-cola ke arah Baekhyun.

Kepalanya memar akibat kepentok pegangan tangga. Baekhyun duduk di sofa dengan muka ditekuk. Walaupun tadi dia mendarat tepat di atas punggung Chanyeol, sekarang seluruh badannya sakit semua.

Dua puluh delapan kantong belanjaan sudah tersusun rapi di tempat tidur Chanyeol. Gara-gara insiden jatuh tadi, tanpa disadarinya kunci kamar Baekhyun ikut terjatuh. Jadi, sekarang dia nggak bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Sambil menunggu tukang kunci datang, dia duduk di kamar Chanyeol.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun masuk ke sana. Nuansanya hitam-putih. Di pojok ruangan ada gitar eletrik, gitar biasa, dan keyboard. Permadaninya bercorak zebra terhampar di seluruh ruangan. Sofanya berwarna hitam dengan garis putih. Selebihnya, posisi barang-barang lainnya tidak beda jauh dengan yang ada di kamar Baekhyun. Buat Baekhyun, kamar ini terlalu rapi untuk ukuran cowok.

"Lagian pake acara bawa kunci kamar segala. Udah, tenang aja, bentar lagi juga tukang kuncinya dateng." Chanyeol mengempaskan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun sambil meneguk Cocacolanya.

Dia meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang biru. "Sakit ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Sini liat!" Baekhyun mencodongkan kepalanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

CUP...

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Hiiaa!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak sekerasnya. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Apa lagi ini? Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Ngapain cium-cium gue!?" Chanyeol mendelik.

"Cuma mau bilang makasih aja karena hari ini udah mau nemenin gue ke mal."

Dia bilang apa tadi? Makasih? Makasih? Sejak kapan makasih mesti ditunjukkan dengan ciuman?

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Tuhan, kenapa gue mesti ditakdirkan serumah sama PLAYBOY kayak lo?! Asal lo tahu ya! Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya gue nemenin elo ke mal!"

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Kenapa gue setuju buat tinggal di sini." dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Gue pasti udah gila! Ini pasti mimpi! Iya, kan? Ini pasti mimpi... Aduuuhhhh..."

Chanyeol tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Tubuhnya benguncang-guncang, membuat Coca-cola-nya bercipratan keluar dari kaleng.

Baekhyun yang seperti ini nih yang membuatnya tidak tahan. Cewek itu sendiri mungkin tidak pernah menyadri terkadang dia bisa menjadi... Sangat lucu.

"Heh! Nggak lucu!" Baekhyun bangkit dan beranjan ke ranjang, mengempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Rasanya pegal banget! Dia sendiri masih tidak percaya, dapet kekuatan dari mana bisa membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu hanya dengan dua tangan.

Dia berbalik. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Hei, siapa nih?" Baekhyun mengambil foto yang terpasang di sana. Seorang anak kecil, umurnya kirakira sembilan tahun. Rambutnya dikucir kuda, pipinya merah terkena sinar matahari. Bergaya bertolak pinggang sambil tertawa.

"Lucu banget!" Baekhyun membawa foto itu dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Siapa nih, Yeollie?"

"Jangan liat-liat!" Chanyeol merampas foto tadi dan kembali menaruhnya di meja.

"Pelit! Siapa sih?" Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa menit, sebelum mengucapkan satu patah nama.

"Kyungie." Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Kyungie?" dahinya berkerut, memikirkan semua kemungkinan tentang cewek itu. Lalu cibiran kecil muncul.

"Cewek pertama lo, kan?" Toeng! Tepat sekali! "Ya, kan?" Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan saat melihat pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah.

"Cerita dong! Gimana ceritanya?" Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya.

"Malu ah."

Gubrakk! Gubrak!

"Malu apaan? Dasar aneh! Paling juga dia sama kayak mantan-mantan lo yang lain, kan?"

"Jangan sembarangan! Dia nggak sama!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun marah.

"Dia satu-satunya cewek yang gue sayangi!" Baekhyun melongo, mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf O.

"First love ceritanya? Hebat juga! Ternyata ada cewek yang bisa bikin lo jatuh cinta beneran. Nggak nyangka. Gimana orangnya?"

Pandangan Chanyeol sekilas menerawang. Muncul senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Dia cewek hebat. Cewek yang ngajarin gue segalanya. Cewek yang selalu ada tiap kali gie butuh dia. Satu-satunya orang yang bakal selalu ada di hati gue."

Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sangat antusias terhadap sesuatu. Dia menceritakan segal hal tentang Kyungie dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mulai dari saat mereka kecebur watu mancing, waktu pertama kali belajar naik sepeda, waktu dia mengajak Kyungie manjat pohon, waktu dia mencuri mangga di rumah sebelah, waktu tidur bareng di samping kolam renang, sampai saat kepergian Kyungie ke Taiwan.

Baekhyun terkadang tergelak saat Chanyeol meneragakan ceritanya dengan gaya-gaya aneh. Tidak disangka ada juga sisi baik cowok ini! Tadinya Baekhyun pikir semua playboy itu nggak pernah mau tahu tentang cinta. Ternyata nggak juga. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengeluarkan sisi baik Chanyeol hanyalah Kyungie. Hanya satu orang, Kyungie.

"Lo sayang banget sama dia ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat ada sebutir kristal bening yang menetes. "Yeollie..." Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya.

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahunya meniru ucapan Chanyeol. "Kalo mau nangis, nangis aja." Chanyeol menatapnya. "Siapa yang mau nangis?" ujarnya ketus.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara "cih" pelan, rasa simpatinya jadi hilang semua.

Dia beranjak ke meja belajar Chanyeol, melihat foto itu lagi. "Anaknya lucu ya, Yeol!"

Pandangannya beralih pada kalender yang terpajang di sana. Alisnya naik. Bukan karena kalender itu memuat foto artis seksi yang mengenakan baju renang, tapi karena dia melihat sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah dan bertulis "My birthday".

"Yeollie, lo besok ulang tahun?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil menarik napas lega.

"Untung deh. Tadinya gue pikir lo alien. Ternyata lo punya tanggal lahir juga, manusia beneran ternyata, hahaha..." Chanyeol melotot.

"Heh! Nggak lucu!" ujarnya meniru ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih cengengesan.

"Bercanda... Ada acara apa besok? Lo kan lagi nggak ada cewek, jadi besok dirayain bareng-bareng aja. Ajak temen-temen band lo sama Xiumin. Ajak Kai juga ya."

"Eh! Yang ulang tahun siapa? Kenapa malah lo yang ngatur?" Baekhyun mendesis.

"Ya udah, terserah lo deh..." Chanyeol memutar-mutar bola matanya.

"Gue mau ke Dufan. Lo ikut ya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

Tadinya Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun bakal menertawakannya.

Iya lah, siapa sangka Chanyeol kena sindrom Peterpan! Cowok umur enam belas tahun kok malah masih suka main komidi putar? Tapi ternyata Baekhyun cuma menggeleng.

"Nggak ah." Chanyeol memasang tampang jeleknya. "Kenapa?"

"Tempat itu ngingetin gue sama Sehun," ujar Baekhyun sedih. Chanyeol terdiam melihat Baekhyun. Entah kenapa setiap ali menyebut nama Sehun, cewek itu memasang tampang sedih yang sama.

"Eh..." Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya udah lama gue mau nanya ini sama lo. Tapi takut lo marah."

"Kenapa? Tanya aja?"

"Sehun itu kan kakak lo, kok lo malah..."

"Sehun bukan kakak kandung gue. Dia anak angkatnya adik nyokap gue. Bibi dan paman gue udah meninggal waktu Sehun umur dua tahun karena kecelakaan mobil. Jadi, sejak itu dia tinggal sama bokap gue. Lagian gue kan..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkannya.

"Ganti tempat aja ya? Jangan ke sana!" Chanyeol sebenarnya masih tidak puas. Tapi melihat raut muka Baekhyun saat ini, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya udah, mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Alisnya bergerak-gerak. Susah juga ya! Arena ice skating (ulang tahun kok main ice skating?), pantai (ih, kayak orang pacaran aja), kebun binatang (ini lebih nggak banget!), apa lagi ya... Ah iya...

"Yeollie, kita barbekyu aja yuk! Kita barbekyu di sini aja! Ntar gue suru Bibi Jung siapin panggangannya sama bahan-bahannya. Ntar gue suruh nyokap Kai bikinin puding. Pudingnya nyokap Kai enak banget! Kalo soal kue, nggak usahlah... Udah makan daging pasti rasanya kalo dicampur sama cake. Lagian kan udah ada puding. Teman belakang kan luas, kita barbekyu di sana aja. Jangan bilang kita tinggal serumah , bilang aja gue udah duluan dateng. Beres, kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, berbarengan dengan teriakan Bibi Jung dari bawah. "NON! TUKANG KUNCINYA DATENG NIIHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 07.00

Bibi Jung meletakkan dua keranjang besar di dapur-yang berisi, daging, udang, ikan, salmon, saus barbekyu, arang, daun selada, bubuk cokelat, dan entah ada benda apa lagi-kemudian memukul-mukul pinggangnya, pegal.

Paman Kim sibuk nyulap taman belakang menjadi tempat pesta mini. Sebuah meja bundar besar yang dikelilingi tujuh bangku plastik diletakkan di tengahtengah taman, dua panggangan beserta kipas angin-biar nggak usah capek ngipas-ngipas, jadi pake kipas angin-dan meja kecil berjajar agak jauh di sampingnya. Rumput-rumput sudah dipangkas rapi, kolam renang juha terlihat jernih.

Dari jam empat pagi Baekhyun sudah sibuk mencoret-coret daftar belanjaan yang akan diberikannya pada Bibi Jung. Dia juga yang menyuruh Paman Kim membereskan taman. Sepertinya dia jauh lebih bersemangat dibandingkan yang berulang tahun.

Chanyeol sendiri sampai sekarang cuma duduk-duduk di sofa, sibuk mengangkat telepon dan membalas berpuluh-puluh SMS ucapan ulang tahun, walaupun mama dan papanya sendiri tidak ingat.

Dia masih mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus kutung. Matanya sesekali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memotong-motong daging bersama Bibi Im dan Bibi Jung. Heran, kenapa ada cewek yang suka banget masak?!

"Heh, mandi sana!" ujar Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol sedang memandangnya.

"Ngapain? Lagi libur ini. Lagian yang dateng juga cuma anak band doang. Wangi kok!" ujarnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apaan tuh?" tanyanya menunjuk jamur putih yang sedang dipotong Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengedarkan pandangan malas seakan ingin bilang, "Jorok banget sih nih cowok!"

"Yee, nggak percaya kalo gue wangi? Nih cium!" Chanyeol membuka ketiaknya lebar-lebar ke depan muka Baekhyun. Dan... Plukkkkk seonggok daging tepat mendarat ke muka Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy birthday!" Xiumin langsung menghambur ke dalam rumah. Tangannya membawa satu kotak besar berpita.

"Nih, kadonya! Tapi patungan sama anak-anak bertujuh," ujarnya nyengir sambil menunjuk kawanan cowok di belakangnya. Jongdae, Suho, Dan Kris melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Hei, man! Happy birthday!" Chanyeol tersenyum, ber-high five ria. Kalau mau jujur, baru kali ini dia merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumah. Mmm... Nggak pernah dirayain sih tepatnya. Paling-paling cuma traktiran ala kadarnya, kalo nggak ya... Paling-paling juga kencan sama mantan-mantannya. Tapi... Tunggu... Bertujuh? Siapa aja? Xiumin, Jongdae, Kris, Suho... Dua lagi pasti Baekhyun sama Jongin. Tapi satu lagi?

"Eh, kadonya patungan berenam, kali. Bertujuh sama siapa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Berbarengan dengan itu, muncul lagi satu sosok cewek dari balik pintu. Oh, my God! Dia lagi?!

Kris tersenyum melihat perubahan mimik muka Chanyeol. "Tenang... Dia udah jinak kok!" lalu dia merangkul Jessica dan membawanya ke depan Chanyeol.

"Dia cewek gue sekarang."

"Haah?!" Chanyeol melongo. Tapi Jessica hanya senyum-senyum.

Ceritanya begini. Ternyata sebulan yang lalu, setelah Chanyeol marah habis-habisan karena Jessica ngelabrak Baekhyun. Kris tidak sengaja menemukan cewek itu sedang menangis sendiri di depan kamar mandi. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah begitu saja.

Tau-tau lima menit kemudian mereka ngobrol panjang lebar. Dan ternyata alasan sebenarnya Jesse ngelabrak Baekhyun bukan karena dia merasa Baekhyun merebut Chanyeol.

"Tadi gue ngeliat Baekhyun nerima bunga dari cowok lain. Gue cuma nggak pengen Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama kayak gue. Gue nggak mau ada orang yang nyakitin Chanyeol lagi. Tapi ternyata dia malah salah paham."

Saat itu Kris jadi merasa ternyata Jesse tidak sejahat yang diceritakan kebanyakan orang. Apalagi, dia juga sangat cantik. Sejak itu, dimulailah pertualangan mereka. Awalnya SMS-an, membicarakan Chanyeol, kemudian telepon. Dari pembicaraan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beralih tentang Kris, kemudian belajar bareng. Ngomongnya sih demi persiapan UTS, nyatanya cuma ngobrol doang. Dan dari topik tentang Kris beralih menjadi topik tentang Jesse. Dari topik tentang Jesse berputar lagi menjadi topik tentang Kris dan Jesse. Akhirnya... Yah begitu deh.

"Iya, gue juga tadi pas jemput si Kris. Tahu-tahu aja ada Jesse di rumahnya. Jadi tenang aja, Yeol. Saingan lo buat ngedapetin Baekhyun berkurang satu," ujar Jongdae cengengesan.

"Eh, Baekhyun mana? Belom dateng ya?"

"Udah, tuh di taman. Lagi bantuin naro makanan." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Xiumin langsung ngacir ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Baekhyuuuun...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan ditanya bagaimana tampang Baekhyun saat melihat cewek, yang menurutnya berdada tempayan, melongokkan wajahnya di taman. Kalau tidak ada Xiumin yang mendekapnya habishabisan, mungkin Baekhyun sudah membuat Jesse menjadi pengganti daging panggang.

Setelah diberi penjelasan panjang-lebar oleh Kris, akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti mengamuk. Jessica malah mengulurkan tanganya untuk minta maaf. Wuaah... Hebat juga si Kris!

Hari ini bisa dibilang sebagai hari teramai sejak Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke sini. Cewekcewek sibuk panggang-panggang, sedangkan cowok-cowok sibuk nyanyi-nyanyi sambil main gitar.

Baekhyun sesekali menatap sebal ke arah mereka. Kenapa sih cowok-cowok itu selalu tidak punya inisiatif?! Kalo segitu sukanya sama musik, kenapa nggak jadi pengamen aja sekalian? Tapi berhubung Xiumin sudah sibuk menceramahinya panjang-lebar-"Sekali-sekali nggak papa lah, Baek. Kan hari ini ulang tahunnya Chanyeol. Jadi hari ini dia nggak perlu ngapa-ngapain. Lagian kan sekalian juga ngerayain jadiannya Jesse sama Kris terus sekalian ngerayain persahabatan lo sama Jesse juga trus bla... bla..."-Baekhyun jadi malas berkata-kata lagi. Jessica juga tampaknya kewalahan mengatasi hobi berbicaranya Xiumin itu. Jadi, dia sesekali hanya meringis saat Xiumin berbicara tanpa titik koma.

"Eh...," Xiumin menyenggol Baekhyun, "Lo bener-bener nggak ada apa-apa sama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendelik. Saking seringnya Xiumin menanyakan hal itu, Baekhyun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut cewek itu dengan daun selada dan udang mentah. Tapi sepertinya Xiumin tidak mengerti.

"Tenang aja. Jesse kan udah nggak ngejar-ngejar Chanyeol lagi. Ya, kan?" Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya ke Jessica yang hanya menonton mereka bekerja.

Sebenarnya Jessica juga mau membantu. Tapi waktu disuruh memotong daging, Jessica malah memotong jarinya sendiri. Saat disuruh membalik daging yang di panggang, dia malah membuat daging itu jatuh ke arang.

Alhasil, Baekhyun melarangnya menyentuh apa pun. Jadi Jessica hanya menonton saja.

"Iya, soal yang kemaren itu, maaf ya." Jessica tersenyum.

Baekhyun sampai melongo. Beda sekali Jessica hari ini dengan rok mini, masih pake make-up yang tebelnya setengah senti, masih ngomong dengan suara selembut burung camar dan nggak becus disuruh ngapa-ngapain, setidaknya tingkah lakunya hari ini sudah membuat Baekhyun agak berubah pikiran.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Mau sampe kapan lo baru bosen nanyain gue soal itu? Gue aja sampe bosen ndengerinnya! Heran gue..."

Xiumin mencibir. Mestinya dia yang heran, bilang nggak ada apa-apa, tapi Baekhyun deket banget sama Chanyeol. Sejak dia jadian sama Jongdae, jarang banget Chanyeol gabung sama mereka berdua. Tapi sejak ada Baekhyun, apalagi sejak insiden pacaran pura-puranya mereka, mereka berempat jadi sering bareng. Ke kantin bareng, praktikum satu kelompok, ngobrol bareng. Hari ini aja Baekhyun yang dateng duluan. Masih bilang nggak ada apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gue nggak nyangka lo bisa jadian sama Jesse," ujar Suho sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. Telunjuknya mengarah ke seorang cewek berambut pirang yang berada tiga meter di samping mereka. Cukup jauh agar mereka tidak mendengar pembicaraan masingmasing.

Kris cuma cengar-cengir. "Gue juga nggak kepikiran kok sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata nyambung aja. Lagian anaknya ternyata nggak sejahat yang gue kira kok."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. "Lo nggak mau jadian beneran sama Baekhyun? Baru kali ini gue ngedenger Park Chanyeol pura-pura pacaran." Kris meneguk Cola-Cola-nya.

"Kenapa? Baekhyun nggak tertarik sama lo ya?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Gengsinya terlalu besar untuk sekadar menganggukan kepala. Tapi sepertinya tanpa mengangguk pun Kris sudah mengerti, buktinya dia ketawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahaha... Bener ya? Kacau juga tuh cewek! Baru kali ini gue liat ada cewek yang nggak nafsu sama lo. Tinggi juga seleranya." Chanyeol mendengus mendengar sahabatnya berkata begitu.

"Kenapa? Seneng ya? Gue juga nggak tertarik sama dia kok." Jongdae berhenti memetik gitar dan tertawa. "Yakin lo, nggak ada apa-apa? Terus tadi Baekhyun dateng ke sini sama siapa?"

"Hah? Itu... ngg... itu... Tadi gue jemput." Chanyeol memamerkan tawa terpaksanya. Otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain yang lebih menyakinkan.

"Tuh kan! Dibela-belain jemput. Masih bilang nggak ada apa-apa," sembur Jongdae.

"Lagian...," sambing Kris, "baru kali ini gue liat lo betah nggak nyari pacar selama lebih dari dua bulan. Lo udah jomblo tiga bulan, man! Nggak nyadar ya? Udah gitu, selama gue temenan sama lo baru kali ini gue liat lo nggak tertarik sama cewek yang naksir sama lo." Kris menyuap sepotong daging.

"Lo tahu kan, si Hani naksir banget sama lo? Tapi reaksi lo malah biasa aja. Sebelumnya, nggak perlu mikir dua kali udah lo embat! Dan gaya tebar pesona lo udah berkurang...JAUH!" Kris mendengus.

"Gue aja nyadar. Masa lo sendiri nggak nyadar!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Iya juga ya, udah tiga bulan dia nggak pacaran. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia sama sekali nggak kesepian. Biasanya dia juga selalu menyurvei cewek-cewek di setiap kelas. Tapi belakangan ini dia memang sudah melupakannya. Bahkan lupa sama sekali. Apa iya semua itu gara-gara Baekhyun?

"Heh!" Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Chanyeol.

"Malah bengong! Tuh, saingan lo dateng." Telunjuknya mengarah ke sosok cowok yang berjalan sambil membawa kotak persegi.

"Puding datangg!" Baekhyun berteriak menghampirinya.

"Lama banget sih, Kai?" kedua tangannya mengambil puding tadi.

"Nih," Jongin menyerahkan satu buket mawar putih. Baekhyun terkejut sebentar, lalu tertawa.

"Wahh... Baik sekali." Dia menggandeng Jongin menuju meja panggangan. Sepertinya Jongin juga agak heran-karena dia mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata-saat melihat Jessica ada di sana. Dia baru mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat Baekhyun terlihat berkomat-kamit mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Lo mesti waspada sama cowok itu. Kayaknya Baekhyun lebih tertarik sama dia dibanding sama lo," ujar Suho, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Pas di Art and Science gue liat dia ngasih mawar juga ke Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia masih memandang tingkah Baekhyun dan Jongin. Dia sendiri menyadari hal itu sejak pertama. Entah kenapa, dia tidak suka saat melihat mereka berdua. Masa sih dia cemburu? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Nggak mungkin! Sejak kapan dia suka sama cewek yang depan belakang rata?

"Cheers!"

Akhirnya semua daging selesai dipanggang. Dentingan gelas dan gelak tawa mewarnai siang ini.

Semua sibuk berceloteh ria dengan mulut penuh makanan. Xiumin saling suap dengan Jongdae,

Kris juga suap-suapan dengan Jesse. Jongin juga sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mestinya kan dia yang jadi bintang utama hari ini. Kenapa malah dia yang nggak ada pasangan? Masa dia mau suap-suapan sama Suho? Membayangkannya saja, jadi merinding. Tapi, sepertinya, Suho tidak peduli tuh. Dia tetap makan dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai tidak sempat mengambil napas karena terlalu sibuk menelan.

"Sekarang mana kotak kadonya, Yeol?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ada di ruang tamu. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Itu kan cake-nya. Kenapa nggak dibawa ke sini?" Xiumin bangkit.

"Udah, gue aja yang ambil. Sekalian mau ke kamar mandi."

Chanyeol melongo. Jadi kadonya cake doang. Dasar...!

Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Jangan ngambek! Itu ide gue, hehehe... Waktu itu kan gue bilang nggak usah pake cake. Biar cake-nya buat kado aja. Lagian lo kan udah punya semua. Mau ngasih apa lagi?" Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cibiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya ke setiap kamar. Kamar mandinya di mana ya? Kenapa sih rumah ini besar begini?

"Kenapa, Non?" suara Bibi Jung yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya membuatnya terlonjak ke belakang beberapa senti. Tangan Xiumin menepuk-nepuk dada. Aduh, nenek ini bikin kaget aja. Nggak heran sih kalo Xiumin kaget. Bibi Jung memang punya tampang yang agak menyeramkan.

Ditambah keriput-keriput di wajahnya, membuatnya mirip dukun di film-film. Biarpun begitu, wanita berusia enam puluhan itu biak kok.

"Anu, Bik. Kamar mandinya di mana ya?"

"Oh, mau cari kamar mandi. Yang di kamarnya Non Baekhyun aja, soalnya kamar mandi di bawah lagi dibersihin sama si Kim," ujar Bibi Jung menyuruh Xiumin mengikutinya.

"Oh, gitu..." Xiumin mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, dia terdiam.

Tunggu...

Tunggu dulu. Tadi nenek itu bilang apa? Kamar Non Baekhyun? KAMAR NON BAEKHYUN?

"Mmm... Bik, tadi Bibik bilang kamar Non Baekhyun?" Xiumin menowel punggung Bibi Jung.

Bibi Jung menggangguk. "Iya, kamarnya Non Baekhyun. Non Baekhyun kan tinggal di sini. Emang nggak tahu? Sejak mama Non Baekhyun meninggal, Non Baekhyun diangkat anak sama Bapak.

Bibi seneng deh sama Non Baekhyun. Sejak Non Baekhyun datang, Mas Chanyeol jadi sering ketawa. Biasanya... Lho?"

Bibi Jung melongo melihat dia tinggal begitu saja oleh Xiumin yang langsung lari kembali ke taman.

"Non, nggak jadi ke kamar mandinya? Ntar sembelit lho, Non!"

Xiumin kembali dengan napas terengah-engah.

Telunjuknya mengarah ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Lo... hhh... hah..." Xiumin mengelus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya. "Hhh... lo... hh... Tinggal serumah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks To:

 **Whey.K, KimSora94, Baeks06, chan, ByunJaehyunee.  
**

Untuk chan: Maaf yaa aku tetep begini aja pakenya elo gue. kalau kamu gasuka mending gausah dibaca aja hehehe^^ tapi makasih untuk sudah review ya;))

See you next chapter^^

Byunnerate


	6. Chapter 6

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun meneguk Cola-Cola-nya banyak-banyak, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. Dia merasa seperti di persidanan. Semua mata mengarah ke mereka berdua.

Okelah, kecuali Jongin. Tapi kan itu karena dia udah tahu. "Jadi begitu..." Jongdae manggut-manggut.

"Pantes aja lo ditutup-tutupi sih? Emangnya kalo kalian tinggal serumah, kami bakal mempermasalahkan itu? Nggak, nggak?" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Tuh, si Chanyeol tuh, gengsi dia." Chanyeol hanya mendelik. "Udah puas semuanya? Yang jelas, jangan ada yang bocorin ini ya. Gue nggak pengen ada anggapan yang nggak-nggak soal gue dan Baekhyun."

Jongdae memukul bahu sahabatnya. "Dasar! Tenanglah, kayak baru kenal kami aja. Pake rahasiaan segala. Udah, potong kuenya! Aduh..."

Xiumin memukul kepala Jongdae. "Heh! Main potong aja, nggak sopan! Tiup lilin dulu."

Lima belas menit kemudian semuanya sibuk kejar-kejaran sambil saling mencolekkan krim. Dan di sela-sela keributan itu, Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol. "Gimana? Udah ketemu?" bisiknya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Belum, kayaknya nggak gampang deh. Tapi tenang aja. Gue lagi usahain. Mudah-mudahan dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini bisa ketemu. Lo gimana?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Gue juga belum..."

"Hiiiaat!" Baekhyun mengoleskan seluruh krim di tangannya ke pipi Jongin sambil tertawa lebar-lebar.

"Ngapain berduaan? Kayak homo aja. Nih..." dia mengoleskannya lagi di pipi Chanyeol.

Kemudian kembali tertawa lebar sambil berlari menghindar saat Chanyeol dan Jongin mengajarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol termenung di balkon kamarnya. Angin malam sesekali menyapu wajahnya. Dia menengok ke samping dan mendapati kamar Baekhyun sudah gelap. Dia pasti sangat lelah setelah seharian tadi, sampai-sampai baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat tertidur tanpa melihat bintang-bintang terlebih dulu. Chanyeol menengadahkan wajah. Apa sih bagusnya bintang?

Bintang itu kan cuma titik-titik kecil di langit, itu pun kalo lagi keliatan. Kalo lagi mendung, sampe mata mau copot pun pasti nggak bakal keliatan. Huff... Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang. Kata-kata Kris tadi siang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Masa sih dia jatuh cinta beneran sama Baekhyun? Mau dipikir berapa kali pun, satu satunya cewek yang mengisi hari-harinya belakangan ini memang Baekhyun. Sampai-sampai dia sendiri lupa udah jomblo berapa lama. Biasanya nggak sampai sebulan, Chanyeol pasti sudah menargetkan incaran baru.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lucu juga ya? Pertama kali Baekhyun ke sini, dia benci setengah mati sama cewek itu. Tapi sekarang, nggak melihatnya sehari saja rasanya pasti akan aneh. Sejak Baekhyun merawatnya malam itu, Chanyeol sendiri menyadari ada sesuatu yang menarik dari cewek itu.

Baekhyun itu spesial. Seseorang yang istimewa. Bukan istimewa karena dia secantik Katie Holmes, juga bukan karena dia seseksi Mariah Carey. Baekhyun nggak cantik. Dia hanya cewek jangkung bertubuh kurus dan... Berdada rata. Mungkin satu-satunya kelebihan fisik yang dimiliki Baekhyun hanya kulit kuning langsat yang mulus dan sepasang bola mata belo yang selalu berbicara.

Tetapi disaat mendekatkan diri padanya, ada sesuatu yang membuat siapa pun merasa sangat nyaman berda di dekatnya. Saat Chanyeol sedih, Baekhyun bisa membuatnya tertawa tanpa henti. Saat Chanyeol kesal, Baekhyun bisa membuatnya lupa akan segala hal. Walaupun banyak tingkah menyebalkan Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol jengkel setengah mati, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padanya.

Baekhyun terlalu berbeda dengan semua cewek yang pernah dikenalnya. Apa pun yang ada di pikiran Cia pasti akan dikeluarkan begitu saja. Tidak peduli apakah kata-kata itu akan sangat menyakitkan, atau malah sebaliknya.

Baekhyun bisa menjadi setegar tembok Cina dan di saat lain bosa tajam seperti mawar. Walaupn di saat manja, Baekhyun lebih memuakkan dibanding putri malu, tapi di saat Chanyeol memergokinya menangis diam-diam, cewek itu menjadi serapuh kapas.

"Tuh, saingan lo dateng..." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sosok itu. Sosok yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya penasaran. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua? Rasanya aneh kalo cuma sekadar teman masa kecil. Kalau mau jujur pun, Chanyeol merasa kalah telak dengan Jongin.

Jongin sangat mengerti Baekhyun. Semua kesukaan, semua hal yang bisa membuat Baekhyun sedih, semua hal yang bisa membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, Jongin tahu semuanya. Satu hal lag, Jongin sangat baik... Malah terlalu baik. Terhadapa semua teman Baekhyun maupun terhadap Chanyeol sendiri, dia tidak pernah menampakkan sesuatu yang dinamakan cemburu.

Padahal Chanyeol sangat yakin, Jongin sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri juga pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai Jongin. Chanyeol jadi tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Tapi satu hal yang Chanyeol tahu, saingan terbesarnya saat ini bukanlah Jongin. Melainkan... Sehun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau sosok itu sudah tak lagi terjangkau, haruskah melepaskannya?

BAEKHYUN bangun dengan mata setengah tertutup. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya memaksa dia meninggalkan mimpinya.

"Aduh, Yeollie," Erang Baekhyun, menutup kepalanya denan bantal.

"Bangun!" Chanyeol menarik bantal Baekhyun lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ngapain sih? Masih ngantuk!" Merasa kehilangan bantalnya, Baekhyun menarik selimutnya tinggitinggi.

"Bangun! Udah jam sepuluh!" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang badan Baekhyun.

"Kita ke Dufan!"

"Nggak mau! Gue masih ngantuk! Lo pergi sendiri aja sana!"

"Bangun!" Chanyeol meloncat ke badan Baekhyun dan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah cewek itu.

"Apa mau gue cium?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Baekhyun yang masih setengah melek. Baekhyun hanya menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Chanyeol mendengus. Dasar cewek kebo! "Bangun! Ayo, bangunnnn!" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang bahu Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

Tapi kemudian... "Hiiyyyaaaawwww..." Gabruk! Lutut Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menendang punggung Chanyeol, dan tangannya mendorong tubuh cowok itu sampai jatuh terlentang di lantai. Baekhyun akhirnya duduk tegak dan memamerkan tampang marahnya. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pengganggu itu. Tapi begitu melihat Chanyeol meringis di bawah ranjang. Baekhyun malah tertawa keras. "Makanya, gangguin mulu sih!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya. Baekhyun masih memamerkan tatapan kesal. Setelah berantem dan pukul-pukulan bantal selama satu jam, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menyeret cewek itu ikut ke Dufan.

"Kenapa sih?! Gue kan udah bilang nggak mau ke sini. Kenapa nggak pergi sama yang lain aja?"

Chanyeol mendesis. Dia nggak habis pikir kenapa ada cewek yang begitu keras kepala.

Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku. "Lo tuh kenapa sih? Salah makan ya? Kemarin kan gue udah bilang, tempat ini ngingetin gue sama Sehun. Gue nggak mau turun!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Heh... Mau sampe kapan kayak gitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mau sampe kapan lo menghindar begitu?"

"Menghindar apa?" Baekhyun mendelik. "Apanya yang menghindar?"

"Sampe kapan lo mau menghindar dari bayangan Sehun?!" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Daripada sibuk menghindar, lebih baik lo hadapin!" Baekhyun mendengus.

Bisa-bisanya cowok itu menceramahinya panjang-lebar. "Cih... Elo sendiri? Apa lo bisa ngelupain Kyungie?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang ngomong soal ngelupain? Gue nggak bilang lo mesti ngelupain. Dia emang udah ada dalam ingatan lo. Sekeras apa pun elo mau ngelupain dia, itu mus-ta-hil! Tapi seenggaknya, bisa kan, lo mengubah ingatan itu menjadi kenangan? Bukan menyimpan ingatan tadi menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Bisa, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah ragu. Memandang keseluruhan tempat ini dengan perasaan takut. Sedikit rasa kangen menyelubungi hatinya. Terakhir kali ke sini, waktu dia kelas 3 SMP. Barisan mbak-mbak yang bersiap-siap mengecap setiap tangan yang masuk membuat jantungnya berdetak keras.

"Baekkie, sini!" Sehun memanggilnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekkie dan merangkulnya.

"Hari ini kita nge-date! Okay!"

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menarik tangan Baekhyun, mungkin Baekhyun akan tetap mematung di depan loket selamanya.

Dengan mengandalkan senyum mautnya kepada si mbak pemegang stempel, Chanyeol mengambil cap Dufan dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung memukulkannya ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, masuk!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun. Tapi, belum dua langkah Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Gue bisa masuk sendiri," ujarnya cemberut. Maunya apa sih cowok itu? Kenapa mesti maksa ke sini? Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya. Banyak yang berubah. Malah hampir semuanya berubah.

Sekilas semua kenangan kembali berputar ulang. "Baekkie..." Baekhyun berdiri mematung. Itu suara Sehun.

"Baekkie... Baekkie..." itu Sehun, itu suara Sehun. Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di setiap sudut, di setiap tempat, dia melihat sosok Sehun di sana. Sehun yang tersenyum, Sehun yang melambaikan tangan, Sehun yang tertawa. Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya mulai tidak teratur.

"Baekkie..." Baekhyun menutup telinganya. "Jangan panggil gue Baekkie!" Tapi semakin kencang dia menutup telinganya, suara itu semakin jelas. Baekhyun berjongkok. "Jangan panggil gue Baekieeee!"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Semua bayangan itu hilang. B

erganti sosok Chanyeol yang ikut jongkok di depannya. Tangannya mencengkeram pipi Baekhyun erat-erat.

"LO PIKIR SEHUN BAKAL TENANG KALO TAHU ELO KAYAK GINI?!" Chanyeol tidak bakal mampu lagi menahan emosinya . Kenapa Baekhyun yang di hadapannya sekarang menjadi begitu rapuh?

Kenapa Baekhyun yang dikenalnya berubah menjadi sangat cengeng? Kenapa Baekhyun sekarang ini menjadi begitu pengecut? Inikah sosok asli Baekkie? Baekkie yang sangat ingin melupakan masa lalunya?

"Denger!" Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun memandang matanya.

"Walaupun gue nggak kenal siapa itu Sehun, biarpun gue nggak tahu kenapa dia ngelakuin semua itu, gue percaya, kalo dia ngeliat lo kayak gini, dia pasti bakal kecewa karena pernah sayang sama cewek aneh kayak lo!"

Baekhyun menangis. Dia sungguh ingin menangis. Tapi air matanya tidak bisa keluar.

"Trus kenapa?" tanyanya memandang Chanyeol. "Trus kenapa kalo emang dia sayang sama cewek aneh kayak gue? Kenapa..." Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Kalau mau nangis, nangis aja sepuasnya. Kalau mau teriak, teriak aja sepuasnya! Nggak usah disimpen lagi. Lo mesti percaya, apa pun itu, dia pasti pengen elo bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nggak mau naik itu!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menariknya ke arena Kora-Kora. "Kenapa? Di sini elo bisa teriak sepuasnya. Ayo naik!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sekuat tenaga. Menyeret tepatnya, karena kaki Baekhyun bergeser secara bersamaan.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak mau naik bukan karena takut akan kenangan dengan Sehun. Tapi karena dia... Memang takut. Saat perahu itu berayun perlahan, Baekhyun memegang palang besi di depannya kuat-kuat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tadinya dia ingin berteriak, tapi begitu perahunya mulai meninggi, dia malah mengcengkeram lengan Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol. Boro-boro teriak, nggak pingsan aja udah bagus.

"Kenapa nggak bilang kalo elo takut!" omel Chanyeol mendapati tangannya-saking dicengkeram terlalu keras-nyut-nyutan saat turun dari Kora-Kora. "Liat nih, sampe merah begini." Dia menunjukkan capl ima jari yang masih berbekas.

Baekhyun mendelik. Wajahnya pucat. "Tadi kan gue udah bilang nggak mau naik. Salah sendiri maksa." Tangannya masih mendekap mulutnya menahan takut. Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Beliin gue itu dong!" Baekhyun berlari menuju penjual arum manis. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar cewek aneh! Sebentar marah, sebentar ketawa, sebentar sedih. Hih!

"Heh, mana duitnya?" Baekhyun menunjuk arum manis ukuran superbesar yang dibawanya.

"Udah gue makan nih! Tuh, abangnya nungguin. Kan gue nggak bawa duit. Elo yang bilang kalo..."

Chanyeol menempelkan selembar lima ribuan ke muka Baekhyun. "Bayar sana! Dasar cerewet! Makan mulu kerjanya! Kalo gigi lo bolong-bolong baru tahu rasa," omel Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju wahana berikutnya.

"Apa sih?!" dengus Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan gocengan itu ke tukang arum manis. "Makasih ya, Bang." Lalu dia berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Power Surge baru saja berhenti. Tanpa memakai sandalnya lagi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun-yang masih gemeteran dijungkir-balikkan sampai 180 derajat. Rambut panjangnya kusut, membuatnya mirip tokoh Hermione di film Harry Potter yang selalu tampil dengan rambut mengembang dan awut-awutan. Ini juga salah satu alasan Baekhyun nggak mau naik motor. Rambutnya gampang banget kusut. Dan kalo udah kusut pasti susah banget dirapiin lagi. Boro-boro rapi, kadang-kadang malah sisirnya yang patah.

Ngapain sih tuh cowok? Udah maksa naik kipas angin nggak penting begini, lamah ngabur duluan? Baekhyun ngedumel sambil mengambil sandal dan tas Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Kakinya masih belum bisa menapak dengan benae, sehingga dia berjalan seperti orang sempoyongan.

"Yeollie, elo di man..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat Chanyeol jongkok di selokan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Hah? Yang bener aja? Cowok jagoan itu bisa muntah?! Tadinya Baekhyun ingin berlari ke sana dan membantu, karena dia memang khawatir. Tapi sepertinya hormon tertawanya lebih dulu bekerja.

"Huhahaha... Cowok jagoan kok muntah!" Baekhyun mengusap-usap leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin sekali melotot dan menghajar Baekhyun, tapi perutnya tidak bisa kompromi. "Hoeek..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang terduduk lemas di kursi taman di depan McD.

"Nih..." Baekhyun menyerahkan sekantong besar makanan.

"Sori, ngantrenya lama banget." Dia mengipas-ngipas dengan tangan kanannya. "Haduh, ngapain makan di sini sih, Yeol? Panas, tau! Kalo di dalem kan ada AC." Tangannya mengambil sebungkus Beef Burger dan satu cup CocaCola.

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan ocehan Baekhyun. Dia sudah sangat kelaparan. Dua Big Mac aja sanggup dihabisin sekali suap. Nggak ding, ekstrem.

"Eh..." Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun.

"Ngu... Sebuuk... Tu... Kan?" tanyanya dengan mulut masih penuh berger.

"Hah?" Baekhyun menajamkan telinganya. "Heh! Kalo ngomong, abisin dulu makanannya. Gue nggak ngerti lo ngomong apa."

Alih-alih menelan, Chanyeol malah tersedak, batuk-batuk sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Semua yang ada di mulutnya berhamburan ke mana-mana. Baekhyun langsung melotot dan refleks berdiri. Haduh... Cowok ini! "Minum... Minum..." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol dan menyerahkan Cola-Cola-nya.

"Makanya, makan udah kayak babi. Nggak digigit, main telen aja. Pelan-pelan makannya. Tuh, liat." Baekhyun menunjuk bajunya yang penuh percikan roti dan saus. "Jadi, kotor deh."

Baekhyun mengelapnya dengan tisu.

Chanyeol tidak mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Membuat makanannya kembali ke jalur yang benar aja udah susah payah. Gimana mau dengerin Baekhyun?

"Tadi gue bilang 'Nggak seburuk itu, kan?" ujar Chanyeol setelah semuanya tenang.

"Apanya yang nggak seburuk itu?" Baekhyun bicara dengan mulut yang agak berlepotan karea Mc Flurry-nya sudah agak mencair. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Matanya tepat menatap mata

Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Sesaat Baekhyun merinding. Mata itu... Mata itu persis seperti mata Sehun. Di balik selaput hitam-putih yang menyorot tajam itu ada keteduhan. Keteduhan yang selalu di dapatkannya dari Sehun. Tapi, kenapa justru mata Chanyeol yang memiliki keteduhan yang sama?

Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia takut... Takut ada sesuatu yang luruh, jauh di dalam relung hatinya.

Chanyeol mengambil sejumput rambut Baekhyun dan memainkannya. "Yang namanya obat itu pasti rasanya pahit. Justru karena pahit baru berkhasiat. Kalo dikasih gula, malah jadi nggak berpengaruh. Makanya biar pahit, lo mesti tahan. Seenggaknya elo mesti sembuh dari semua ketergantungan lo."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Lo ngomong apa sih? Semua orang juga tahu kalo obat itu pahit. Tapi waktu kecil, gue suka kok minum obat pake gula. Tetep aja berkhasiat. Lagian emangnya gue ketergantungan apaan? Lo kira gue pake narkoba?"

Baekhyun menyorongkan bibirnya. "Dasar aneh!"

Cewek ini! Chanyeol jadi ragu sebenarnya Baekhyun beneran pinter nggak sih? Masa juara kelas IQ-nya jeblok? Chanyeol kan tadi menggunakan perumpamaan.

"Eh..." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Hari ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa ngajak gue ke sini? Kenapa hari ini tahu-tahu lo jadi baik? Ada maksudnya apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum ColaCola-nya. Mc Flurry-sudah habis.

Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Karena gue suka sama lo." Baekhyun melongo.

Sepertinya dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan telinganya. "Hah? Tadi lo bilang apa?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Gue bilang gue suka sama lo." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Sedetik... Dua detik... Tiga detik... Empat detik... "Huahuahahahahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa geli.

Tapi kemudian. "Nggak lucu!" Dia merengut. "Nggak bosen-bosennya iseng sama orang."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Udah ah, sekarang kita main lagi! Gue udah kenyang."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang masih menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhubung Baekhyun takut Chanyeol muntah pagi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan melakukan permainan yang "tidak berbahaya.". Baekhyun yang memegang kendali permainan apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dinaiki. "Pertama... Komidi putar!" Chanyeol melotot.

Berkali-kali dia merasa tidak enak dengan anak-anak kecil yang berada di kiri dan kanannya yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sementara Baekhyun sepertinya menikmatinya saja.

"Istana boneka..." Whaattt! Istana boneka? Apaan tuh? Seumur-umur Chanyeol nggak pernah masuk ke wahana nggak penting itu. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak selalu menepuk-nepuknya untuk menunjuk-nunjuk bonekaboneka yang cuma bisa geleng-geleng itu, mungkin Chanyeol bisa tidur lelap di sana. "Rumah miring!" Berkali-kali Chanyeol hampir terpeleset di dalam sana. Sandal yang dia pakai hari itu memang agak licin. Jadi berkali-kali juga dia menarik baju Baekhyun. Untung aja pengunjung yang masuk ke sana sedikit. Jadi, waktu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jatuh berbarengan, nggak ada yang ngeliat. Paling-paling Baekhyun cuma ngedumel.

"Rumah cermin!" Mati deh! Kenapa begitu banyak rumah dan istana?! Chanyeol hampir mati di dalam sana. Baekhyun sengaja masuk belakangan.

Tapi sampai Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol tetap berputar-putar di dalam sana kurang-lebih setengah jam. Malah pake acara kepentok kaca segala. "Jangan cerewet! Siapa suruh maen beginian. Gue nggak pernah masuk ke sana tahu!" bela Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengatainya sambil ketawa-tawa.

Jadi begini nih gaya pacarannya Sehun dan Baekhyun kalau ke Dufan. Hebat juga ya si Sehun, bisa tahan ngadepin cewek kayak gini. Chanyeol aja udah hampir gila. "Wuahh... Capek juga yaa..."

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan menarik napas panjangpanjang saat berada di atas Bianglala. Angin berembus agak kencang saat mereka berada di posisi puncak. Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Tahu gini nggak ada deh acara saingan sama Sehun.

"Liat tuh... Pantainya keliatan." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah kejauhan. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Bias-bias keemasan mulai memudar.

"Hari ini... Makasih ya...," ujarnya tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi senyum itu...

Saat tersenyum seperti itu, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun terlihat cantik.

"Sebenernya... Gue ngerti kok maksudnya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Itu lho... Tentang pepatah obat pahit. Gue juga ngerti kok alasan sebenernya lo ngajak gue ke sini. Gue nggak nyangka lo bisa mikir sejauh ini. Ketakutan akan kenangan dilawan dengan kenangan. Ternyata manjur juga." Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Sehun memang sosok yang paling berarti. Tapi... Di saat dia hilang, gue nggak harus hilang bersama dia. Ya, kan? Maksud lo itu, kan?" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Eh... Tapi jangan ngomong suka sama orang sembarangan, tahu! Entar kualat. Sampe suka beneran sama gue, baru tahu rasa lo!"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa. Ternyata hari ini nggak terlalu buruk juga. Dia malah mulai menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan wajah cewek di depannya.

Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya. Hanya poni dan anak-anak rambutnya yang masih bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Jari Chanyeol terulur untuk menyampirkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga.

"Lo cantik..." dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Haiya..." Baekhyun merinding. "Kenapa semua cowok playboy selalu ditakdirkan bermulut manis?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

VA-LAUCH CAFE... Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan kafe ini setelah nyasar selama satu jam. Dia memarkir motornya di samping pohon bear dekat pintu masuk.

"Dasar sinting!" gerutu Chanyeol saat mematikan mesin motor.

"Tuh orang nyari tempat ketemu aja kenapa susah begini." Maklumlah, Va-Lauch Cafe memang terletak di dalam perumahan, bukan di mal-mal seperti kafe lainnya. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun letakknya sukar dicari, banyak yang datang jauh-jauh dari Bandung dan Bogor cuma buat nyobain es krimnya. Tempatnya juga lumayan gede.

Seorang pelayan menyambut saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kafe. Sesaat dia tercengang melihat ruangan dalam kafe itu. Dari luar memang biasa aja, tapi dalamnya bagus banget. Kesannya hangat. Matanya berputar mencari sosok yang satu jam lalu meneleponnya.

Jongin melambaikan tangan dari pojok ruangan. Chanyeol tersenyum, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Gila lo, susah banget nyari tempatnya," ujarnya menarik kursi. Seoran pelayan membawakan daftar menu. Chanyeol membalik-balik halamannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mmm... Yang enak apa, Kai?" sejujurnya sih Chanyeol bingung dengan nama es krim yang aneh-aneh itu.

"Pesen Ferreeo Rochio-nya satu. Plus topping kacang almond ya. Sama cokelat panasnya satu," ujar Jongin kepada pelayan tadi kemudian tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Itu kesukaan Baekhyun. Siapa tahu li suka. Cobain aja." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, begitu." Di hadapan Jongin tersisa gelas kosong.

"Udah lama nunggu ya?" Chanyeol jadi merasa nggak enak.

"Lumayan. Sebenernya ini udah gelas kedua." Jongin tertawa.

"Nggak papa kok. Kalo belom pernah ke sini, emang susah nyari tempat ini." Jongin menyerahkan secarik kertas. "Gue uah dapet sedikit kabar. Katanya dia tinggal di daerah ini. Lokasinya di Bandung. Tapi masih belum pasti. Selama dua tahun ini, tempat tinggalnya masih pindah-pindah. Belum punya pekerjaan tetap."

Chanyeol membaca sebaris tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu. Griya Permai. Nama sebuah perumahan di daerah Bandung. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya bukan perumahan elite.

"Kalo udah ada nama tempat, mungkin gue bisa minta tolong polisi kenalan bokap gue buat bantuin kita. Cuma... Oh ya, makasih Mbak." Pelayan mengantarkan es krim pesanan Chanyeol dan cokelat pesanan Jongin. "Cuma masalahnya, bokap gue baru pulang bulan depan. Itu juga kalo nggak ada halangan. Tapi mestinya sih nggak ada bokap pun bisa. Yang penting kan ada ini nih." Chanyeol mengusap-usap jempol dengan telunjuknya.

Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya dia tidak yakin akan berhasil.

"Tenang aja! Pasti dapet. Lo nunggu aja kabar dari gue." Chanyeol menyendok es krimnya.

"Sebenernya ada yang mau gue tanyain ke elo... Soal Baekhyun."

Dahi Jongin berkerut. "Soal Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Sebenernya ada apa sih dengan keluarga Baekhyun? Apa yang membuat keluarganya hancur seperti ini? Dan kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba overdosis?" Jongin menatapa Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa lo mau tahu soal ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Karena... Selama ini gue emang nggak tahu apa-apa soal dia."

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya. Memikirkan apakah harus memberitahu atau sebaliknya, walaupun akhirnya sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Gue nggak yakin apa lo bakal suka sama jawaban gue. Tapi..." Jongin menatap Chanyeol sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Baekhyun anak haram."

Chanyeol terbelalak. "Apa?"

Dia menanti reaksi Jongin selanjutnya. Menanti Jongin akan tertawa dan bilang dia hanya bercanda. Tapi cowok itu hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya. Dia jadi tidak berselera.

"Gue juga nggak gitu mengerti gimana persisnya. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun bukan anak Paman Siwon. Paman Siwon itu bokapnya Baekhyun," Jongin menjelaskan.

"Ternyata selama ini Tante Heechul, nyokapnya Baekhyun, itu masih menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain yang kata nyokap gue sih mantannya Tante Heechul. Dan selama ini bokapnya Baekhyun nggak tahu hal itu. Sampe akhirnya dua tahun yang lalu, entah gimana Paman Siwon mengetahui kalau Tante Heechul masih suka berhubungan dengan pria itu. Dan hubungan Tante Heechul dan pria itu sudah berjalan dari awal perkawinannya dengan Paman Siwon. Dan menurut Paman Siwon, Baekhyun itu bukan anak kandungnya. Tapi anak kandung pria itu." Jongin berhenti sebentar. Dia terlihat tidak suka menggunakan kata ganti "pria itu".

"Soal Sehun, dia itu cowok paling setia yang pernah gue kenal. Tapi sekaligus juga paling goblok. Gue yakin kejadian dia overdosis itu ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi sampai sekarang gue juga masih nggak ngerti untuk apa semua itu."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Itu juga yang bikin gue kalah telak dari dia. Dia pantes ngedapetin Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan es krim yang baru disendoknya satu kali. Dia benar-benar tidak selera sekarang.

"Hebatnya lagi... Nyokapnya Baekhyun bisa menutupi hal ini selam empat belas tahun! Bayangin! Empat belas tahun! Hal itulah yang membuat bokapnya marah besar dan pergi dari rumah. Dia nyangka istrinya selingkuh. Dia juga nggak nyangka anak yang paling disayanginya ternyata bukan darah dagingnya sendiri. "

"Sejak bokapnya pergi dari rumah, Sehun luntang-lantung nyari kerjaan. Tapi zaman sekarang, siapa yang mau nerima lulusan SMP? Akhirnya dia cuma kerja kasar, pagi-pagi jadi loper koran, pulang sekolah jadi pelayang restoran. Udah kerja seharian, tapi uang yang didapat nggak mencukupi. Nyokapnya sakit jantung. Buat makan aja kadang-kadang suka nggak cukup, apalagi buat bayar obat. Kadang gue juga menawarkan pinjaman uang buat Sehun. Nyokap gue juga coba membantu. Tapi Sehun dan Tante Heechul menolak. Mereka nggak mau ngerepotin keluarga gue. Tapi keras kepalanya mereka justru memperburuk keadaan mereka sendiri. Waktu itu, Sehun bener-bener depresi. Rasa tertekan itu yang membuat dia banting setir jadi pengedar narkoba."

Chanyeol membelalakkan mata. "Separah itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi dia cuma ngedarin. Dia sama sekali bukan pecandu. Nggak jarang juga, Sehun berurusan sama polisi. Kalo dihitung-hitung, dia pernah ketangkep lima-enam kali. Tapi Baekhyun dan nyokapnya sama sekali nggak tahu, karena gue udah nebus dia duluan."

Jongin mengembuskan napas panjang sejenak. "Gue terpaksa nyuri duit Bokap buat nebus dia. Untung aja nggak pernah ketauan. Karena setelah keluar, Sehun langsung balikin duit bokap gue. Sebenarnya gue nggak setuju dia nyari duit dengan cara kayak gitu. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Kalo ada di posisi dia, gue juga pasti bakal melakukan hal yang sama. Dan... Waktu Baekhyun tahu, dia sempet mikir buat bunuh diri."

Chanyeol menahan napas. "Nggak mungkin." berita apa lagi ini? Kenapa begitu banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali?

Jongin tertawa sini. "Tadinya gue juga berharap begitu. Untung aja, waktu itu kebetulan Sehun udah pulang. Dia menggendong Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

"Tapi, dua minggu kemudian Sehun overdosis. Sejak Sehun meninggal, Baekhyun jadi sangat pendiam. Dia tidak pernah bicara. Kerjanya hanya duduk di kamar Sehun selama berhari-hari. Nggak mau sekolah, nggak mau makan. Hanya menangis setiap hari." Jongin menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Pikirannya menerawang.

Cewek itu duduk sambil bertekuk lutut di samping tempat tidur. Sudah tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Atau mungkin sudah tidak bisa keluar. Matanya bengkak, tampangnya lebih parah dibandingkan orang mati. Tidak menyangka sebegitu berartinya sosok Sehun bagi cewek ini.

Jongin menekuk tubuhnya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Cewek itu tetap bergeming. Beberapa hari ini keadaannya memang seperti itu. Tidak bersuara dan tidak mau mengeluarkan suara. Ada siapa pun dan apa pun di sebelahnya tidak akan membuatnya bereaksi. Mukanya sudah semakin tirus dan pucat.

Setelah kematian Sehun, jangankan nasi, setetes air pun tidak yang hinggap ke mulutnya. Kalau ada mesin waktu yang bisa mengubah segalanya, Jongin pasti akan membeli barang itu berapa pun harganya. Hatinya sakit melihat cewek yang disayanginya tidak lebih dari sekadar mayat hidup.

"Baekkie..." Jongin mengelus rambut cewek itu. Lewat celah pintu, Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas, mamanya sedang menemani mama Baekkie yang sedang menangis. Saat ini, pasti jadi saat yang sangat sulit untuk wanita yang baru saja kehilangan anak dan suaminya.

Apalagi, anak bungsunya berubah jadi seperti ini. Baekkie memang tidak pernah berniat bunuh diri lagi. Tapi keadaannya sekarang ini jauh lebih parah daripada mencona bunuh diri. Dia berusaha menutup kehidupannya dari dunia luar. Dia menciptakan dunianya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri pelan-pelan. Berhari-hari Jongin menemani Baekkie yang dalam kondisi seperti itu. Berusaha menyuapinya, berusaha mengajaknya bicara, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Tapi mungkin sia-sia. Baekkie tetap diam, berhari-hari tidak mau makan, tidak mau tidur, tidak mau bicara. Hanya duduk di samping tempat tidur Sehun. Menatap kosong ke arah lantai.

Tiga minggu kemudian, Baekkie masuk rumah sakit. Dia mengalami dehidrasi hebat yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, Tuhan memang maha pengasih. Bukan saja Baekkie selamat, tapi peristiwa itu menggugah kesadarannya. Saat membuka mata, Baekkie mencium bau obat. Tangannya basah. Air mata bundanya membasahi tangannya selama dia tidak sadarkan diri. Detik itu, Baekkie menangis. Menangis gilagilaan tanpa henti.

Selama ini, hanya ada Sehun dalam otaknya. Selama ini, dia terlalu terbelenggu oleh kematian Sehun, hanya ada satu nama yang mengisi pikirannya. Nama yang membuatnya tidak lagi mengingat dunia. Nama yang membuatnya lengah dan terlupa.

Dia lupa... Dia bahkan melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya... Seorang bunda...

"Maafin Baekkie, Ma... Maafin Baekkie..." berkali-kali diucapkannya kata-kata itu sambil terisak.

Dan kata-kata itu serasa angin sejuk yang berembus ke dalam hati mamanya. Sambil berurai air mata, mereka berpelukan di tengah heningnya rumah sakit.

Tak urung Jongin ikut gembira. Dia telah mendapatkan Chiaranya kembali. Seorang gadis kecil yang amat disayanginya. Sejak itu, Baekkie menyimpan semua ingatan tentang Sehun. Seakan-akan dia memasukkannya ke kotak, lalu menyimpan kotak itu ke suatu tempat dan menggemboknya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengambil dan menyentuhnya. Bahkan Baekkie sendiri. Karena kunci gembok itu... Telah ia patahkan.

Baekkie berusaha menyimpan Sehun. Berusaha tidak mengingatnya lagi. Berusah menghindari semua kenagan dan peristiwa atas nama Sehun. Dia kembali belajar untuk tertawam belajar hidup tanpa kehadiran separuh jiwanya. Hanya saja, Baekkie tidak pernah belajar untuk menerima kenyataan. Tidak pernah belajar untuk menerima bahwa Sehun telah tiada. Baekkie hanya menghindar.

Jongin terpekur mengingat semua kenangan tadi. Rasanya tidak percaya kematian sahabatnya sudah berlalu lebih dari dua tahun.

"Mungkin sangat besar pengaruh seorang ibu. Hanya karena satu tetes air mata mamanya, Baekhyun berusaha bangkit. Bangkit kembali untuk membenahi kehidupannya yang sudah luluh lantak. Baekhyun kembali ceria. Hanya saja, dia jadi terlalu sering tertawa. Untuk hal-hal yang nggak lucu sekalipun, dia bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu cewek pendiam. Bahkan tergolong cengeng. Untuk hal-hal kecil pun, dia gampang sekali menangis. Dia suka menangis." Jongin memamerkan deretan giginya. Chanyeol tahu mata Jongin sekarang sedang memandang jauh ke masa-masa silam.

"Tapi sejak hari itu, gue nggak pernah ngeliat dia nangis lagi. Dia benar-benar mengganti air mata dengan derai tawa. Bahkan waktu mamanya meninggal pun, Baekhyun nggak ngomong satu patah kata pun. Satu-satunya kalimat yang dia bilang adalah 'Jangan pernah panggil gue Baekkie lagi!"'

Jongin meneguk cokelatnya sejenak. Tiba-tiba kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. "Soal Sehun, gue masih nggak ngerti kenapa dia berbuat begitu. Tapi gue yakin, asal kita nemuin orang itu, dia pasti bisa ngasih alasannya. Jadi gimana pun caranya, elo mesti nemuin orang itu!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak menyangka kisah sesungguhnya serumit itu. Tadinya, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun itu ibarat warna putih, polos, tanpa goresan tinta. Ternyata di salah. Baekhyun justru memiliki warna putih itu karena di dalamnya terkandung pelangi. Kumpulan teka-teki yang membentuk cinta dan kehidupan.

"Dia harta gue yang paling berharga," Jongin mengganti topik dari tentang Baekhyun menjadi tentang mereka. Tatapannya saat ini tepat menusuk ke manik mata Chanyeol. Seakan menyuruh Chanyeol bungkam.

Selama ini Jongin merasa jika tidak membutuhkan Sehun, Baekhyun akan membutuhkan dirinya.

Tapi dia salah! Dia salah besar! Karena perlahan-lahan... Dan entah sejak kapan, di dalam kehidupan gadis itu ada sosok lain yang mengisi hari-harinya. Satu sosok yang bahkan selama ini tidak pernah dia perhitungkan.

Dan Jongin tahu telah ada celah yang menganga lebar-lebar di antara dia dan Baekhyun. Terdapat jurang pemisah yang membuat Baekhyun terlepas dari pandangannya. Dan jika dia tidak hati-hati, satu-satunya jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan kedua tebing itu akan ambruk karena keteledorannya.

Saat ini, kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun tidak sesering dulu. Baekhyun memang tetap Baekhyun. Tapi banyak hal yang telah berubah. Rumah mereka sudah tidak berhadapan lagi. Baekhyun bukanlah lagi Baekkie kecil yang dengan gampang memanjat pagar rumahnya malam-malan dan berceloteh di sana jika sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun.

Jongin cuma berpikir bahwa saingannya hanya Sehun. Hanya satu orang: Sehun! Dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan akan muncul Sehun-Sehun lain di dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bisa saja Baekhyun akan jatuh cinta pada orang selain Sehun dan dirinya.

Dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan hal itu.

Memang tidak ada satu pernyataan terang-terangan dari mulut Baekhyun tentang perasaannya saat ini. Jongin sendiri pun sudah berjanji akan menunggu Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

Tapi dia lupa satu hal. Dia juga harus berjuang! Berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali gadis yang sempat kabur dari genggaman. Dan bukan hanya menunggu.

Meski benci, dai harus mengakui cowok di hadapannya ini bukannya sosok yang bisa dilihat dengan sebelah mata. Hanya dalam hitungan bulan, cowok itu telah bisa mengembalikan senyum Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah dia wujudkan selama ini. Senyum yang hanya Baekhyun tunjukkan untuk Sehun. Dan di saat ia mulai menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin tadi karena dia membalas tatapan Jongin dengan pandangan tajam.

"Oh ya?!" ucapnya dingin. "Sekarang dia juga harta gue yang paling berharga!"

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dua kalimat tadi telah berubah menjadi pernyataan dua cowok terhadap cewek yang sama-sama telah memberikan untaian nada dalam kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di tepi kolam renang. Separuh kakinya masuk ke air. Tampangnya sesekali melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Chanyeol yang sejak jam delapan pagi sampai jam tiga sore ini nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya. HP-nya juga nggak aktif.

"Kira-kira ke mana ya? Mentangmentang hari Minggu, pergi seharian. Dasar..." Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Non, mau jus wortel nggak?" Bibi Jung berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sambil mengacung-acungkan dua wortel panjang.

"Iya, tapi dicampur sama jeruk aja ya, Bi. Jangan dicampur sama belimbing. Rasanya aneh banget!"

Bibi Jung ini suka banget bikin jus dengan mencampur berbagai jenis buah. Hanya saja kadangkadang rasanya nggak keruan. Bayangkan saja, minggu lalu dia dicampur alpukat dengan sawo. Dua minggu sebelumnya, dai mencampur pepaya dengan ketimun. Alpukat dengan sawo masih bolehlah... Tapi pepaya dengan ketimun! Yaiks! Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sehingga membentuk riak-riak kecil di kolam renang. Dari tadi dia sendirian di rumah, jadi merasa bosa. Tidak biasanya rumah jadi begini sepi. Sesaat pikirannya menerawang. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini. Rasanya seperti melewati samudra besar dengan rakit kecil. Salah sedikit saja, dia bisa tertelan hidup-hidup ke dalam lautan yang bernama kehidupan.

Begitu banyak peristiwa membuat Baekhyun merasa pikirannya hanyalah kecil. Begitu kecil dan sempit. Di dalam panjangnya waktu, Baekhyun hanya bisa membuat otaknya berpikir akan satu hal. Kehilangan... Perasaan kehilangan yang begitu menusuk. Bukan hanya tentang papanya, bukan hanya tentang sosok bundanya, bukan hanya tentang pangeran berkuda putihnya. Baekhyun juga kehilangan dirinya. Dia kehilangan Baekkie-nya. Berbagai peristiwa kehilangan itu membuatnya takut menjadi sosok Baekkie. Takut kalau janganjangan masih ada berbagai rentenan peristiwa semua itu jauh-jauh di belakang punggungnya dan tidak pernah ingin berbalik untuk melihatnya.

Namun, peristiwa di Dufan beberapa waktu yang lalu selalu menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol telah membuatnya sadar akan satu hal penting. DIA MASIH HIDUP! Dia masih punya kehidupan, dia masih punya impian, dan dia masih punya masa depan. Selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Dia terlalu sibuk menghindar dari semua perasaan kehilangannya.

Baekhyun sendiri pun kadang-kadang masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang bisa menyadarkannya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol! Seorang cowok yang dikenal playboy yang masih kelas dua SMA dan kini tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Ternyata ada juga sisi dewasanya cowok belagu itu, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Mau sampai kapan duduk di sini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Tangannya menyodorkan segelas penuh wortel yang baru saja keluar dari blender. Baekhyun memamerkan senyumnya.

"Dari mana?" Tangannya mengambil gelas dari tangan Chanyeol. Sesaat jantung Chanyeol bergetar. Setiap kali cewek itu memamerkan senyum yang sama, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menyumbat pembuluh darahnya sehingga detak jantungnya tak keruan.

"Ketemu sama Jongin" Baekhyun membelalakkan mata. Membuat matanya yang belo terlihat lebih besar.

"Kok nggak ngajak gue?"

"Urusan cowok." Chanyeol merebut gelas dari tangan Baekhyun dan ikut meminumnya.

"Cih..." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Gue tahu kok elo ngapain." Baekhyun mengerling Chanyeol nakal. "Elo homo, kan? Hahaha..."

Jus yang ada di mulut Chanyeol hampir saja kembali berhamburan keluar kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Sementara Baekhyun tertawa ringan.

"Gue tahu kok, elo jadi playboy cuma buat nutupin kalo elo itu sebenarnya homo. Teruus... Elo naksir Jongin. Ya, kan?" Baekhyun tertawa nakal kemudian mengibaskan tangannya.

"Percuma deh... Jongin itu cowok tulen. Nggak bakal naksir makhluk luar angkasa kayak lo!"

Baekhyun semakin ngakak melihat Chanyeol yang semakin memerah. Tidak berpikir pun Baekhyun tahu darah cowok itu sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun.

"Maaf... maaf... Bercanda." Tapi sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menceburkannya ke kolam renang. Air kolam renang bercipratan ke mana-mana sementara tangan Baekhyun berusaha menggapaigapai udara.

"Ga..." Baekhyun megap-megap. "Ga... Blup... bi... blup... be... blup... nang..." Chanyeol, yang tadinya tidak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun, akhirnya sadar bahwa Baekhyun semakin lama semakin tenggelam. Tanpa melepas bajunya, dia buru-buru berenang dan menarik Baekhyun dari sana.

"Hei... Nggak apa-apa, kan?" Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun hati-hati di rumput. Tetesan air rambutnya jatuh mengenai wajah cewek itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata. Napasnya sudah satu-dua. Chanyeol buru-buru menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar.

Bibi Im dan Bibi Jung sama-sama panik melihat keadaan anak angkat majikannya itu. Mereka buru-buru mengganti baju Baekhyun dan membuatkan teh hangat.

"Kenapa lo nggak bilang kalo nggak bisa berenang?" Chanyeol duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Memeriksa apakah keadaan cewek itu baik-baik saja. Saat itu, Baekhyun sudah mengganti baju dan memegang gelas tehnya. Rambutnya masih setengah basah. Dia hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan muka ditekuk.

Chanyeol menyodorkan sekotak cokelat. "Maaf deh..."

"Nggak mau cokelat lagi! Tiap gue bete bisanya cuma ngasih cokelat. Kalau tadi gue tenggelam beneran gimana!?"

Chanyeol menggeser duduknya lebih dekat. "Ini gue beliin di Va-Lauch pas gue tadi ketemu sama Jongin. Di sana cokelatnya banyak banget. Gue inget lo, makanya gue beli. Bukan cuma buat bikin lo nggak bete. Soal tadi, gue minta maaf. Gue beneran nggak tahu kalo lo nggak bisa berenang. Jangan marah lagi ya..." Chanyeol menyerahkan cokelat itu ke dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

Jemarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun pelan. "Gue juga sama takutnya ngeliat elo mulai tenggelam." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya udah, dimaafin... Tapi jangan begitu lagi ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Biasanya semua mantannya akan luluh jika dia sudah bersikap manis seperti itu. Ternyata menundukkan seorang Baekhyun perlu energi ekstra! Tapi Chanyeol memang tidak berbohong. Saat dia melihat Baekhyun mulai tenggelam. Jantung Chanyeol langsung mencelos. Saat melihat Baekhyun lemas tidak berdaya dengan napas terputus-putus, dia benar-benar sangat panik. Entah sejak kapan cewek itu bisa menempati posisi begitu penting di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat serpihan perlahan menghilang... Itu pasti karena waktu...

ONLY TIME-nya Enya mengalun sendu. Membuat gelisah Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Sinar bintang yang biasanya menentramkan hatinya hari ini serasa tidak berfungsi. Baekhyun memandang diary biru di hadapannya. Diary yang terakhir kali ditulisnya pada saat kematian Sehun. Diary yang sejak hampir dua tahun yang lalu hanya disimpan di laci meja belajar tanpa pernah tersentuh. Diary yang memuat semua kenangan dan ingatannya... Hanya tentang Sehun.

Perlahan dibukanya halaman demi halaman. Diperhatikannya setiap ukiran tinta dan potonganpotongan foto. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat membaca beberapa baiy puisi yang ditulisnya sendiri.

Baekhyun memang lebih suka mengungkapkan isi hatinya lewat untaian bait dibandingkan bernarasi. Kesannya keren, kilahnya saat Sehun tanpa sengaj memergokinya sedang membuat puisi waktu itu.

-Jika sesuatu itu bisa seaneh cinta -Berlari ke mana pun... -Akan buntu oleh untaian angin -Jika kehidupan itu adalah jalan tanpa ujung -Akankah ada cabang yang berbeda -Untukku dan untuknya? -Jika harapan tak lagi ada -Masihkah boleh mengharapkan keajaiban? -Berpaling untuk menemukan serbuk peri -Atau semanggi berdaun empat... -Jika waktu hanyalah detik yang berputar -Ingin kekacaukan mesinnya agar diam -Memutar jarumnya pada sebuah masa lalu -Jika perpisahan selalu akhir dari pertemuan -Apalah arti sulaman panah cupid? -Jika kemarin menjadi terlalu sempit -Haruskah aku mengejarnya?

Itu puisi terakhir yang dibuatnya di hari kematian Sehun. Puisi yang terakhir kalinya ditulisnya, sekaligus menjadi puisi yang mengisi halaman terakhir diary-nya.

Akhirnya, semua memori yang selama ini dipendamnya rapat-rapat kembali muncul dan berputar ulang di depan matanya. Di hadapannya seperti terbentang sebuah layar lebar yang menayangkan seluruh masa lalunya. Akhirnya, isi kotak yang di simpannya dalam ruangan tertutup itu berhasil meloloskan diri. Di saat dia berpikir telah berhasil mengubur semuanya dalam-dalam, muncullah orang yang bisa menyambung kunci yang telah dia patahkan. Orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya... Chanyeol.

Masih berbekas dengan jelas di matanya, bagaimana pertahanannya runtuh saat menemukan Sehun yang telah tak bernyawa. Dengan mata tertutup pun, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rapuhnya dia saat tahu orang yang paling dicintainya pergi begitu saja.

Masih tersisa rasa sakit hati yang selalu menggerogoti hari-harinya saat harus hidup tanpa Sehun. Juga, bagaimana penderitaan bundanya saat harus menghadapi kenyataan yang tergelar untuk mereka berdua. Dia masih ingat bagaimana suasana hatinya saat menulis puisi tadi.

Sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya air mata yang keluar. Bagaimana penyesalan merobe-robek hatinya. Bagaimana perasaan limbung yang menghantui emosinya. Bagaimana perasaan menyerap semua harapannya yang bersisa. Bagaimana inginnya dia memutar ulang waktu dan membuat dirinya bisa mencegah Sehun saat itu. Bagaimana perasaan kehilangan menusuk jantungnya beratus-ratus kali. Bagaimana dia mengharapkan adanya bintang jatuh yang bisa melemparnya ikut ke luar angkasa... Menjauh dari semua kepenatan yang ada.

Tadinya dia pikir Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan menghantui dirinya sampai kapan pun. Dia pikir Sehun satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia cintai. Tapi saat ini... Semua itu hilang. Tidak ada lagi perasaan sedih saat membaca semua itu, tidak ada lagi perasaan gelisah yang mengetuk hatinya dan tidak ada lagi perasaan kecewa yang sama. Dia merasa puisi itu hanya sebatas kata-kata yang tergores indah.

Apakah dia sudah bisa menjadikan Sehun sebagai kenangan? Apakah kisahnya dan Sehun sudah mencapai kata The End? Baekhyun menutup diary-nya dan memandang awan yang hitam legam.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Hei..." Baekhyun terperanjat saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba melongokkan wajah di hadapannya.

"Tiap kali masuk kamar orang kenapa nggak ketok pintu dulu sih?" umpat Baekhyun sambil melotot.

"Udah ketok kok dari tadi. Elonya aja yang budek," kilah Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di balkon.

Dipandanginya Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Chanyeol tahu apa yang ada di pikiran cewek itu. Malas rasanya mengakui kalau seorang playboy terpandang seperti dirinya-Chanyeol kadangkadang emang najis kok-kalah telak oleh seseorang yang sudah tidak kasatmata. Chanyeol mendengus. Kenapa sih cowok itu tidak membiarkan saja Baekhyun bebas? Tok mereka sudah beda dunia. Kenapa masih saja mengendap di pikiran cewek ini? Dan yang membuatnya lebih malas lagi untuk mengakui adalah dirinya memang benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada cewek ini. Cewek yang sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan tipe cewek kriterianya.

"Elo nggak niat buat nyari bokap lo?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka hening sesaat. Dia teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Jongin tadi siang. Tentang satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari masa lalu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak menduga pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Buktinya dia sempat mengernyitkan dahi dan membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Buat apa?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya. "Dia kan bokap lo..."

"Bokap gue?!" Baekhyun mendadak emosi. "Bokap macam apa yang ninggalin keluarganya gitu aja? Bokap macam apa yang nggak punya tanggung jawab? Apa lo pikir kalo gue nemuin bokap gue, dia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya? Apa lo pikir dia bisa menghidupkan Sehun sama nyokap gue lagi? Kalo emang bokap gue masih realistis, dia nggak perlu ninggalin keluarga gue hanya karena gue anak haram. Apa dia pikir gue bisa milih mau dilahirkan jadi anak siapa? Apa dia pikir gue salah karena gue bukan anak kandung dia? Gue juga nggak mau jadi anak haram, gue juga nggak jadi anak yang nggak ngerti siapa bokap kandung gue sebenarnya. Tapi apa adil kalo dia menghukum gue dengan membuat semua orang yang gue sayangi pergi dari gue?" Selaput bening mulai menggantung di sisi luar bola mata Baekhyun. "Satu lagi... Gue nggak butuh bokap PENGECUT!" Kata terakhir itu terasa menggaung di telinga Chanyeol. Dan bola mata itu tidak mampu lagi menampung kristal-kristal bening yang menyeruak keluar. Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol merengkuh cewek itu dalam pelukannya. Baru pertama kali ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sungguhsungguh menangis di hadapannya. Biasanya cewek itu terlalu angkuh untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan peluk gue!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kalau dipeluk, malah nggak bisa berhenti nangisnya." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Cewek ini...

"Kalo mau nangis, nangis aja. Tampang lo tuh udah jelek. Mau nangis apa nggak nangis, jeleknya tetep sama."

Baekhyun merengut. Mendengar kata-kata tadi, dia kehilangan mood menangis. Gantinya, dia balik bertanya. "Lo nggak kaget?"

"Hmm?"

"Lo nggak kaget waktu gue bilang kalo gue anak haram?"

"Gue tahu kok," Chanyeol nyengir, "tadi gue nanya sama Jongin. Dia cerita semuanya tentang elo, Sehun, bokap lo, nyokap lo, tentang semuanya. Soalnya kalo gue nanya sama elo, pasti gue malah dibentak-bentak."

"Lo... Ketemu sama Jongin cuma buat nanyain itu?"

"Ya nggak juga, tapi salah satu faktornya ya... Itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua nisan putih... Hari ini Baekhyun bolos sekolah. Tadi pagi dengan suksesnya dia membohongi Chanyeol dan Jongin sehingga mereka percaya dirinya sakit beneran. Jadi... Di sinilah dirinya saat ini. Byun Sehun... Byun Heechul... Berulang kali Baekhyun membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kedua nisan itu dan hasilnya tetap sama. Byun Sehun dan Byun Heechul. Tidak terbayang olehnya, ada dua tubuh yang tertidur di dalam sana. Di dalam sekotak batu yang hanya berhiaskan tanda salib di atasnya.

Tangan Baekhyun gemetar saat meletakkan satu buket lily putih di makam mamanya. Sekilas dilihat, cewek itu tampak seperti orang kedinginan. Sudah lewat setengah tahun sejak terakhir kali dia datang ke sini. Dan selama itu sudah banyak hal terjadi.

"Ma, aku datang..." Baekhyun berlutut di sisi makam. Tangannya terulur merayapin foto hitam putih seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum. Wajah yang selalu terlihat lelah. Sekaligus wajah yang selalu memberinya ketenangan.

Selama setengah jam dihabiskannya untuk berceloteh tentang kehidupannya saat ini. Mulai dari kepindahannya, rasa depresinya, kehidupannya yang mulai menjadi lebih baik, kesedihannya kegembiraannya, dan emosinya.

Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tiga patah kata, yang bila didengar para bunda mana pun di dunia ini pasti akan merasa lega setengah mati. "Ma, aku bahagia..."

Kemudian Baekhyun berpaling pada nisan sebelahnya dan meletakkan setangkai mawar putih. Sebenarnya ini salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun sangat menyukai bunga itu. Mawar putih adalah bunga pertama yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya. Satu-satunya benda yang tidak mampu dia lepaskan.

Jemari Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan tulisan di atas nisan yang mulai berdebu. Memandang foto cowok berusia 18-an itu dengan tatapan campur aduk sebenarnya alasan utama Baekhyun ke sini hari ini untuk memastikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Baik tentang dirinya maupun tentang Sehun. Dia tidak ingin lagi tenggelam dalam semua ketidakpastian yang membuatnya sangat lelah.

Baekhyun menyebut nama Sehun dengan gumaman tak jelas. Kemudian tercipta keheningan yang lama. Sangat lama...

Entah apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun. Dia hanya duduk diam di samping nisan dengan pandangan terarak pada langit. Tak ada air mata menetes di pipinya, juga tak ada mimik wajah menahan tangis yang menyayat luar biasa. Di wajahnya hanya tersungging senyum tipis yang samar. "Sehun, terima kasih." lagi-lagi hanya tiga kata yang terucapa sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Senyumnya masih melekat dan ayunan kakiya menyatakan bahwa semua bebannya memang seharusnya dia tinggalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok siluet memandang Baekhyun dari jauh. Tapi tidak cukup jauh untuk dengan jelas memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan semua ucapan Baekhyun. Jongin... Dia berjalan mendekati makam Sehun sesaat setelah Baekhyun pergi, lalu jatuh terduduk. Tanpa Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu pun, Jongin cukup mengerti apa arti senyuman itu.

Sehun adalah kenangan... Hanya kenangan...

Hanya saja, bukan dia pengganti bukan dia yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini. Bukan dia pengganti kenangan tadi. Jongin tahu bukan dirinya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun mengambil keputusan sejauh ini.

Jongin menyesal telah mengenal Baekhyun begitu lama. Seandainya dia baru mengenal Baekhyun minggu lalu, atau bulan lalu, dia bisa menjadi keledai dungu yang tidak mengerti apa pun. Jika rasanya juga pasti tidak akan sesakit ini.

Benarkah ada sesuatu yang disebut takdir di dunia ini? Jika memang ada, akankah takdir itu menjadi begitu kejam? Membuat dirinya merasa dipermainkan, dengan harus menyerahkan gadis yang paling dia sayangi kepada orang lain. Bahkan untuk yang kedua kali...

Ruang gereja terlihat lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang sedang berdoa di pojok dan beberapa petugas kebersihan yang sedang menyapu lantai. Suara lonceng terdengar samar-samar.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ragu-ragu. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak pernah ke sini? Setahun? Dua tahun? Dia sendiri sudah lupa. Setelah tragedi itu datang, semuanya menjadi abu-abu. Bahkan dia sendiri ragu apakah Tuhan masih mengenalinya.

Baekhyun berlutut di barisan bangku paling depan. Kepalanya menengadah ke patung besar Yesus di kayu salib yang tergantung di belakang altar. Jemarinya saling mengatup di depan dada. Doa kecil terucap lirih dari bibirnya.

Tuhan, bicaralah padaku, inikah jalanku? Benarkah tindakanku? Tuhanku, jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan memintaku untuk memilih. Karena mereka semua sangat berarti...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika waktu telah kembali berdetak sempurna... Kenapa justru bumi yang enggan berputar...?

XIUMIN memainkan bolpoinnya sambil menatap malas ke arah kertas-kertas soal yang berserakan di hadapannya. Jongdae yang ada di sampingnya juga tidak mempertinggi minat mengerjakan PR matematika dari Pak Ebol. (sebenarnya namanya Pak Eman. Tapi karena tubuhnya pendek, murid-murid lebih suka memanggilnya Ebol, alias Eman Cebol.) Jongdae malah lelap tertidur bersandarkan buku-buku matematika yang tebelnya bisa membuat rambut keriting jadi lurus kalo dijepit sama buku itu.

"Baek, gue nyerah deh. Soal-soalnya lebih parah dibanding ikutan Fear Factor. Mendingan ikutan Fear Factor deh. Biar pun makan kecoak, kita dapet duit. Lah ini... Botak iya," Xiumin menunjuk beberapa kali helai rambutnya yang rontok kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak peduli dengan ucapan Xiumin barusan. Dahinya berkerut saking seriusnya memperhatikan rumus-rumus yang masih belum dapat dihafalnya di luar kepala. Kacamata-yang hanya dipakai saat belajar dan bermain komputer-mulai melotot dari pangkal hidungnya.

Jesse, yang walaupun bergelar sebagai kakak kelas, sepertinya enggan memberikan contoh yang baik dalam hal sekolah, tapi memberikan contok yang sangat baik dalam hal pacaran.

Sejak tadi pagi mereka ngumpul di rumah Chanyeol dalam acara belajar kelompok, Jesse malah mojok sama Kris di taman. Rupanya, walaupun tiap hari ketemu di sekolah, tiap malem teleponan sampe pagi, dan malem Minggu selalu jalan ke mal, masiih aja nggak puas. Apa jadinya Indonesia kalau generasi mudanya cuma doyan pacaran? Kalau Kris sih nggak masalah. Ujung-ujungnya dia bakal jadi pewaris PT Jaya Group yang kekayaannya nggak habis dimakan tujuh turunan.

Tapi masalahnya, bokapnya Kris akan mencabut hak warisnya kalau Kris nggak lulus dengan nilai A. Kalau nggak, mana bisa Kris praktik di lapangan ngurusin saham dan tetek bengeknya? Mudah-mudahan aja dia tahan ngadepin dolar yang kursnya cenderung abnormal. Jadi, walaupun pacaran, Kris juga memegang coret-coretan jawaban yang sejak tadi disiapkannya.

Chanyeol dan Suho malah sibuk main piano. Mau bikin lagu, cetus mereka, saking stresnya berhadapan sama angka-angka dan rumus-rumus nggak jelas.

Begini nih jadinya kalo uah mau menjelang ujian akhir. Lupain yang namanya jalan-jalan ke mal, apalagi nongkrong di kafe. Jangankan 24 jam, kalau satu hari berubah menjadi 36 jam pun rasanya nggak bakal cukup buat menyelesaikan latihan soal-soal latiha matfiskim yang kayak setan. Bayangin aja, mana satu soal yang cuma dua baris ternyata jawabannya sepanjang halaman folio... Bolak-balik!

Baekhyun sendiri benci setengah mati dengan salah satu guru fisika yang kepalanya botak. Yang menjadikan guru itu lebih mirip tuyul dibanding mirip profesor. Udah neranginnya ngalorngidul-masa dia malah cerita soal film Yo Ko dan Siau Liong Lie! Ya Tuhan! Itu film zaman kapan?-ngasih nilainya pelit pula.

Sedihnya lagi, mereka hanya dikasih waktu dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan semua soal tadi.

Menurut guru-guru sih itung-itung latihan sebelum ujian. Tapi bagi murid-murid, itu itung-itung siksaan sebelum bunuh diri beneran.

Tapi jangan salah, hasilnya: hampir semua murid lulusan sekolah itu diterima dengan mulus di berbagai universitas unggulan di Jakarta dan di luar negeri-kebanyakan sih di Aussie. Pokoknya kalo orang gaul bilang sih, sekolah bonafid! Tiba-tiba Bibi Im datang tergopoh-gopoh. "Nyonya dan Tuan pulang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tercenang di bangkunya. Pikirannya sudah tidak tertambat pada otaknya dan kupingnya juga sudah tuli terhadap Bu Anita-guru Bahasa Indonesia yang mirip helm-yang sedang mengoceh tentang pembuatan drama.

Soal-soal ulangan PKKN (yang tadinya terkenal dengan sebutan PMP) tadi pagi tidak ada yang dijawabnya dengan benar. Otaknya benar-benar kosong hari ini. Jangankan mengingat pasalpasal yang jumlahnya puluhan, isi Pancasila aja lupa. "Kyungie..."

Nama yang disebut lirih oleh Chanyeol dengan pasti telah mengubah aura dalam rumah itu seketika. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk saat menghadapi kedatangan mama dan papa angkatnya langsung mengangkat wajah dan membelalakkan mata.

Tadi Chanyeol bilang apa? Kyungie? Kyungie yang ada di foto waktu itu? Kyungie yang dikucir dua dan pipi tembem itu? Baekhyun memperhatikan cewek yang kini diapit oleh Amber dan Henry. Tinggi semampai, rambut lurus sepinggang, memakai kemben putih dan jins selutut, bersepatu hak tinggi, berkulit putih, dan kacamata merah jambu membingkai matanya yang sipit. Yang benar aja! Cewek cantik itu... Kyungie? Acara belajar selesai sampai di situ.

Sisanya, di rumah itu serasa diputar film nostalgia yang berjudul "Do Kyungsoo dan kehidupannya di masa lalu bersama Park Chanyeol". Dulu Kyungie itu begini, Kyungie itu begitu, Kyungie yang jadi cantik, Kyungie yang tadi tambah manis, menawan hati, memesona, mengesankan, bla... bla... bla... Dan bejibun ungkapan serupa.

Dan hari itu, Baekhyun benar-benar jadi kambing congek tulen. Menyebalkan! Apalagi setelah Henry dan Amber beranjak ke tempat tidur. Sampai jam dua belas malam pun, Baekhyun masih melihat Chanyeol ngobrol berdua Kyungie di kolam renang. Oh ya, masih ada lagi. Ternyata Kyungie juga akan tinggal SERUMAH dengan mereka, dan NGGAK tahu kapan pindah rumahnya. Wuaw... Kabar yang benar-benar bagus, kan?

Baekhyun mendengus sambil melemparkan tirai yang tadi dibukanya sedikit untuk mengintip. Dia membanting tubuhnya di kasur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Hanya tersisa cahaya-cahaya samar dari bintang-bintang glow in the dark yang menempel di langit-langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Apa bagusnya cewek yang... Paling-paling kerjaannya cuma shopping barang-barang bermerek kelas atas. Tadi pagi aja bajunya Channel, tasnya Prada, celananya Dior. Paling-paling setipe sama cewek-cewek di sekolahnya yang lebih demen dandan dibanding nonton berita. Okelah, Kyungie masih lebih baik daripada Jesse.

Seenggaknya Kyungie nggak pake make-up yang tebelnya setengah senti. Hmm... Oke, bukan itu kok alasannya. Sebenarnya saat Baekhyun berkenalan dengannya, Kyungie memberikan first impression yang baik. Dia murah senyum, baik, dan kelihatan tidak sombong.

Tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun salah besar... Kyungie itu bukan sekadar cewek yang cuma doyan dandan dan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Dia belajar di sekolah musik.

Dan, menurut berita yang sudah-sudah, cewek itu sudah pernah mengadakan konser di beberapa kota Taiwan. Walaupun masih standar lokal, tetap saja hebat kalau dilihat dari umurnya yang belum lagi tujuh belas. Pengetahuan Kyungie tentang musik jangan ditanya. Mau disuruh nyebutin siapa pemain piano dari zamannya Mozart sampe era reformasi, dia hafal semua.

Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, hampir semua lagu bisa dia mainkan-piano maksudnya. Dan untuk pemberitahuan, ternyata sebelum beralih main gitar, Chanyeol juga bermain piano klasik.

Bisa dibilang itu awal mula mereka bisa bermain musik, karena mereka berasal dari sekolah musik yang sama. Jadi sejak siang tadi mereka hanya membahas tentang Khachaturian yang begini, Paul McCartney yang begitu, Pachelbel yang bikin lahu ini, Tchaikovskt yang bikin lagu itu. Please dong! Mereka tuh bikin lagu apaan? Mau baca namanya aja sudah bikin lidah keserimpet. Kenapa nggak ngomongin Armand Maulana kek, Westlife kek, Ungu kek, atau siapa lah, yang penting Baekhyun kenal.

Getaran SMS dari HP di saku roknya membuat Baekhyun tersadar bel istirahat panjang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. SMS dari Jongin.

 _Ntar bisa pergi sebentar?_

Baekhyun langsung membalasnya.

 _Lho, elo gak ada bimbel buat UAN?_

 _Ada, tapi mau bolos aja. Ada yang mau diomongin. Boleh?_

Blh dong. Tp kl lo gak lulus UAN, gue ngak ikutan ya?

 _Sip, bos. Gue jmpt plg sklh ya?_

 _Ok d... Asal jngn plg mlm2 ya? Ada Paman ama tante. Gak enak kl plg mlm._

Tulisan delivered tertera di layar. Baekhyun langsung menghapusnya dan menaruh kembali HP-nya di saku.

Xiumin menarik bangku dan duduk di sampingnya. Dari tampangnya aja, Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau si ratu gosip ini pasti mau nanyain kabar terbaru tentang cewek cantik berpostur tinggi langsing yang dilihat Jongdae dengan mata berbinar-binar kemarin siang.

"Eh, lo kenapa? Tampang lo kusut amat? Ulangan tadi nggak bisa ya? Udahlah, nggak udah dipikirin. Gue juga nggak bisa kok tadi."

Lho, ternyata salah. Sahabatnya ini lebih memperhatikan dirinya dibanding memperhatikan Kyungie. Baekhyun jadi menyesal telah mengira yang bukan-bukan.

"Oh ,iya... Gimana tuh Kyungie sama Chanyeol?"

Jeng... jeng...

Baekhyun jadi membuang kembali semua penyesalannya. Dasar cewek menyebalkan! Gerutunya. Baekhyun melihat dari ujung matanya Suho dan Jongdae menuju meja Chanyeol.

Pasti mau nanyain soal Kyungie deh. Huh!

"Heh! Ditanyain malah bengong!" Xiumin merengut. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia meluncurkan senyum nakal dan berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Merasa ada saingan ya? Makanya, kalo suka tuh bilang aja. Jangan sok malu-malu. Ntar ujung-ujungnya malah malu-maluin. Tenang aja, Baek, elo juga nggak kalah cantik dibanding Kyusss... aww..."

Baekhyun mencubit tangan Xiumin keras-keras sebelum ratu gosip itu berlakar lebih jauh lagi. "Mau ke kantin nggak? Gue laper nih," sungut Baekhyun sambil ngeloyor pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pantulan bola basket menggantikan suara musik yang menemani Chanyeol siang ini. Dia duduk di bangku paling atas. Memperhatikan cowok-cowok kelas 3 IPA 1 tanding dengan cowok-cowok kelas 3 IPS 2.

Suara teriak supporter yang kebanyakan cewek terdengar membahana di lapangan tanpa atap itu. Chanyeol sendiri saat ini berharap suara-suara ingar-bingar di sekelilingnya bisa menutup suara cewek yang terdengar semalam tadi.

"Aku bilang kalau aku pasti pulang..." Kyungie tersenyum di sisinya. Menikmari malam dengan mengobrol di ayunan kayu di taman. Mama dan Papa pasti sudah tidur. Saat makan pun mereka hanya berbicara basa-basi. Kebiasaan yang memuakkan, desis dalam hati. Tidak pernah benar-benar ada komunikasi. Pulang semaunya, pergi seenaknya. Baekhyun juga tidak ada di balkon seperti biasanya. Chanyeol tahu cewek itu pasti belum tidur karena lampu kamarnya masih menyala terang benderang.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungie.

Rambutnya dicat warna burgundy dengan potongan layer yang dinamis. Wajahnya mulus dengan sapuan make-up tipis. Pinggangnya ramping dan bodinya seksi. Kulitnya putih sehalus sutra. Inikah Kyungie yang dikenalnya? Terlalu cantik...

"Ehm... Kamu kenapa bisa pulang bareng Nyokap... Maksud gue... Eh, maksudku kenapa bisa pulang bareng mamaku?" ucap Chanyeol tersendat. Dia khawatir Kyungie sudah lupa bahasa Indonesia karena terlalu lama tinggal di Taiwan, sehingga dia memutuskan memakai bahasa Indonesia yang formal.

Kyungie tertawa terenyah. Lesung pipinya terlihat jelas. Cuma orang buta yang bisa menahan godaan melihat kecantikannya. Chanyeol sendiri merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Bagaimanapun, inilah cinta pertamanya... Mimpinya... Penantiannya...

"Memang perjanjiannya kan begitu..."

"Perjanjian?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Kamu nggak tahu?" tanya Kyungie heran. Chanyeol menggeleng. Kyungie mengangkat alisnya.

"Papaku dan papamu mengadakan perjanjian sebelum aku berangkat ke Taiwan. Saat aku sudah berumur enam belas tahun, papamu akan kembali menjemputku ke sini. Aku kan tunanganmu."

Whaattt? Apa tadi dia bilang? Tunangan? Sejak kapan mereka bertunangan? Kyungie kembali memamerkan tawanya.

"Makanya aku bilang aku pasti akan kembali. Karena..." Kyungie mengerling manja. "aku sayang kamu."

Chanyeol tersentak saat ada bola yang melayang ke arahnya.

Duk! Bola itu sukses mendarat di kepalanya. "Eh, sori... sori...," ujar Joni, si pelempar bola yang terlalu bersemangat sehingga melenceng keluar lapangan.

"Nggak papa... Nggak papa...," ujar Chanyeol saat cewek-cewek berusaha mengerubutinya untuk melihat luka di kepalanya. Kapan lagi bisa deket-deket sama cowok ganteng? Mungkin begitu pikir mereka.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil meloloskan diri, berjalan ke gim. Tidak ada orang di sana. Chanyeol duduk di anak tangga panggung. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Tunangan?

Dia sama sekali tidak punya pikiran ke arah sana! Bisa-bisanya papanya kembali memutuskan sesuatu yang vital tanpa memberitahunya dulu... Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Emang apa masalahnya?" tanya Henry dengan rambut acak-acakan habis bangun tidur saat anaknya masuk ke kamar pukul lima pagi dan mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Bahkan Amber saja masih tidur.

Hah? Masalahnya apa? Bisa-bisanya Papa cuma bilang masalahnya apa? Halloo! Dia itu ditunangkan dan papanya hanya bertanya apa masalahnya? Itu masalahnya! Emang dipikir sekarang ini zaman apa? Siti Nurbaya? Apa belum cukup cerita itu menerangkan tentang penderitaan orang yang dijodohkan sepihak oleh orangtua? Chanyeol menggeram. Bisnis apa lagi ini?

"Dia itu menyukaimu, kan? Dan bukannya kamu juga mati-matian cinta sama dia sampe-sampe kamu bilang sama Papa bakal nyusul ke Taiwan?" Chanyeol berdecak. Kamuflase! Umpatnya kesal. Bilang aja itu perjodohan bisnis! Demi menggabungkan dua perusahaan terkenal skala internasional. Bilang aja demi menguasai perekonomian dunia sebanyak-banyaknya. Walaupun begitu, perkataan papanya tadi ada benarnya. Toh Kyungie memang cintanya, bukan? Satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya yang terdalam. Pernah... Apa iya cuma sekadar pernah?

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai panggung. Dia benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Hei..." suara seseorang menyentaknya. Chanyeol mendongak melihat Hani berdiri di sampingnya. Chanyeol kembali mengambil sikap duduk bersila. Hani itu teman sekelas sekaligus cewek yag sering diceritakan Kris yang naksir berat sama Chanyeol sejak kelas 3 SMP.

"Masih sakit?" Hani menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya. "Apa? Oh... Nggak kok. Udah nggak papa," ujar Chanyeol sok cool.

Hani mengambil tempat di samping Chanyeol, kemudian menatap mata cowok itu dalam-dalam. "Kalau kamu ada masalah, bisa kok cerita sama aku." Chanyeol menyeringai. Dasar cewek!

Pendekatannya jelek amat. Pake aku-kamu lagi. Ditatapnya balik cewek itu. Hmm... Not bad... Tidak secantik Jesse sih, tapi juga tidak jelek. Manis juga.

"Lagi kesel?" tanya Hani lagi setelah nggak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Butuh sesuatu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, mending lo beliin gue Pocari gih. Gue suntuk." Chanyeol menyerahkan selembar sepuluh ribuan dari saku seragamnya. Hani memandang uang itu.

Tapi tangannya malah mendorong balik tangan Chanyeol ke tempatnya semula. Dia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol lalu berbisik, "Mau aku kasih sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding Pocari?" Cewek itu tersenyum genit. Mendekatkan wajahnya...

Semakin dekat... Dan... Bibir keduanya pun bersentuhan.

Cukup lama... Chanyeol mematung. Dia tidak mengelak, tapi juga tidak membalas.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Hani setelah melepaskan bibirnya.

"Lebih buruk," ujar Chanyeol menghapus sisa lipgloss di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Hani melotot. Tidak mengira akan jawaban yang diterimanya. Mukaya merah padam menahan malu. Tersinggung.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. "Lo kenapa sih?"

"Mestinya gue yang tanya kenapa!" Hani mendadak emosi. Dia sampai bangkit dan mukanya semakin merah menahan geram. "Gue suka sama lo sejak kelas 3 SMP, bego! Masa sih lo nggak nyadar? Tiap Valentine gue ngirimin lo cokelat. Tiap hari gue ngirimin lo SMS. Tiap lo ulang tahun gue selalu telepon. Tapi kenapa lo malah milih si Jessica yang... Yang goblok itu. Trus... Kenapa juga lo malah pura-pura pacaran sama si... Siapa itu namanya... Baek... Baekkie itu. Yang udah jelas-jelas nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Udah jelek, kutu buku, nggal gaul..."

"CUKUP!" geram Chanyeol. Dia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tatapan mata yang menyala-nyala. Cukup untuk membuat Hani melangkah mundur.

"Ja-ngan per-nah ngejudge orang da-ri penampilan luar! Lo juga nggak sebagus yang lo kira!" jawabnya sinis. Chanyeol kembali membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. Kepalnya benar-benar pening sekarang.

"Sebenarnya...," ujar Chanyeol setelah agak tenang. Hani masih mematung di posisinya semula, tidak berani bergerak.

"... Kenapa lo bisa suma sama gue?" Hani bengong menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Takut-takut dia melangkahkan kakinya maju dan kembali duduk. Dia memainkan jari-jarinya, menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

"Karena... Elo cakep, elo baik, elo... Jago ngeband."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar alasan-alasan klise yang selalu di dapatkannya dari semua mantannya. "Kalo tiba-tiba gue kecelakaan yang bikin muka gue rusak, tangan gue buntung, dan jadi gila, apa lo masih bisa suka sama gue?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hani terdiam. "Nggak, kan?" Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang. "Itu bukan suka namanya, apalagi cinta. Cinta itu nggak butuh alasan. Jika sebuah cinta membutuhkan alasan, ketika alasan itu hilang, cinta juga akan hilang bersamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nggak berhasil merayunya?"

Jesse dan Kris tak jauh dari pintu gimnasium yang terbuka. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu mereka nongkrong di sana.

Hani melongo, merutuki nasibnya yang hari ini sial nggak jelas. Mukanya pucat pasi sekarang.

Walaupun Jesse sudah bukan pacar Chanyeol lagi, ketenaran labrakannya yang bikin orang sakit jantung tetap menggema.

"Lo nggak bakalan mungkin ngedapetin dia," cetus Kris. "Dia itu bukan lagi cowok playboy yang demen sama cewek murahan kayak lo." Hani mendelik marah tapi tak berani melawan.

"Dan lo tahu... Siapa yang bisa ngubah dia kayak gitu?" tanya Jesse. "Dia... Cewek yang lo bilang nggak gaul, kutu buku, dan jelek itu." Glek! Hani memucat. Tamatlah riwayatnya. "Dan gue juga denger kok waktu lo bilang gue goblok." Matilah... Benar-benar mati kali ini, rutuk Hani dalam hati.

"Cepat pergi dari sini kalau mau selamat!" perintah Jesse. Hani melongo.

Dirinya selamat! Ya Tuhan, dirinya boleh pergi. Tanpa harus menunggu diusir lagi, Hani cepat-cepat ngacir dari sana. Jesse dan Kris saling pandang. Kemudian mereka melangkahkan kaki ke pintu gim, melongok Chanyeol dari sana. Kris ingin melangkah maju saat Jesse menahannya sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"Dia lagi bingung... Biarin deh dia berpikir dulu." Sejak melihat Kyungie kemarin, mereka mengerti beban apa yang ada di pundak Chanyeol. Namun, tak ada yang tahu seberapa berat beban itu. Hanya Chanyeol sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JONGDAE menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menggandeng Jongin masuk ke mobil seusai sekolah.

Disikutnya Xiumin yang sedang duduk di gerbang SMA sambil menunggu mobil jemputannya. "Lo liat deh..." Jongdae menyorongkan dagunya ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa bener si Baekhyun nggak ada feeling apa-apa sama Chanyeol?"

Xiumin berhenti memainkan kukunya lalu memandang serius ke arah Vios hitam yang sudah bergerak maju.

"Emangnya lo pikir si Chanyeol itu ada feeling sama Baekhyun?" Xiumin mendengus.

"Baru liat cewek cantik dikit udah berani-beraninya dia main mata di depan Baekhyun. Sama siapa tuh namanya? Kyung... Siapa? Kyungsoo ya?" tanya Xiumin, melirik sebentar ke arah Jongdae, dan disambut dengan anggukan Jongdae.

"Panggilannya Kyungie, kan? Nama kok kayak nama vetsin. Bagusan juga nama gue."

"Heh! Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan! Kalo emang si Chanyeol nggak ada apa-apa sama Baekhyun, mana mungkin dia ampe jomblo berbulan-bulan kayak gini? Apalagi bisa sampe dapet nilai sembilan pas ulangan math. Gue aja cuma dapet lima."

"Itu mah emang elonya yang bego," sungut Xiumin.

"Dapet jelek kok malah nyalahin orang lain. Makanya belajar! Tiap hari kerjaannya cuma main PS."

"Cerewet! Itu kan karena gue belom memperlihatkan kehebatan gue! Kalo gue udah beraksi, lo malah tercengang-cengang nanti," Jongdae cengengesan.

"He-he-he-he... Dikira lucu ya? Chanyeol itu bisa dapet bagus juga karena dia belajar."

"Nah... Itu dia!" Jongdae mengacungkan telunjuknya. Xiumin mengerutkan dahi. Akhir-akhir ini cowoknya emang suka bertindak aneh.

"Coba lo pikir. Sejak kapan Chanyeol pernah serius belajar?" Jongdae menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sejak ada Baekhyun. Sejak kapan Chanyeol mulai berhenti ngejar cewek? Juga pas Baekhyun dateng. Sejak Chanyeol jadi sering ketawa tiap hari? Lo inget kan, dia itu rajanya jutek. Tiap hari kalo nggak gue yang kena sasaran mood-nya dia, pasti Kris yang kena. Dan sekarang... Apa pernah dia begitu lagi? Dan itu karena..."

"Karena Baekhyun...," sambung Xiumin cepat.

"Exactly! Jadi kesimpulannya, nggak mungkin Chanyeol no feeling sama Baekhyun. See? Nah, masalahnya si Baekhyun itu nggak ngasih tanggapan. Jadi... Chanyeol-nya capek nunggu, kali. Trus pas banget deh si Kyungsoo nongol," ujar Jongdae dengan nada yang semakin pelan karena dilihatnya tampang Xiumin yang melotot.

"Kata siapa Baekhyun nggak ngasih tanggapan! Kalo sampai si Chanyeol nggak sadar, itu karena volume otaknya emang nggak normal. Walapun Baekhyun juga nggak bilang apa-apa sama gue, gue aja nangkep kok. Lo nggak liat hari ini dia uring-uringan gara-gara kemaren si Kyungie dateng? Lagian, kalo bener Baekhyun nggak ada apa-apa, mana mungkin dia mau dengan sabarnya ngajarin yang otaknya rada kurang itu. Apalagi pura-pura pacaran. Padahal gue tahu, dia itu keki setengah mati, tapi tetep aja dibela-belain. Oh ya, satu lagi. Waktu itu mereka pernah ke Dufan bareng. Si Chanyeol nggak cerita ke elo ya?" tanya Xiumin mengakhiri kalimatnya. Jongdae membelalak.

"Serius lo?" Xiumin mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Jadi?"

"Jadi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lagi suntuk, kan?" Jongin menyerahkan secangkir cokelat yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Itulah yang paling disukainya dari Jongin. Dapat mengerti dengan jelas perasaannya tanpa ada kata "kenapa".

Baekhyun bangkit, memandang interior kamar ini sampai sedetail-detailnya. Di meja belajar masih ada stoples berisi seribu bintang yang dibuat Baekhyun saat Jongin berulang tahun ke-12. Di dinding masih terpasang foto-foto masa kecil mereka bertiga dengan berbagai pose dan gaya. Di cermin masih terlihat coretan tanda tangan tertempel di poster Spiderman ukuran besar. Tidak ada yang berubah... Bahkan setelah sembilan bulan Baekhyun tidak pernah ke ini lagi.

Disibaknya tirai biru itu. Terpampang sebuah bercat kalem yang sangat dikenalnya. Kerinduan tiba-tiba menyeruak. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun kembali mengetuk pintu rumah seberang dan berkata, "Ma, aku pulang..."

Namun, pikiran itu seketika berhenti saat seorang anak kecil berlari keluar diikuti pengasuhnya.

Tatapan mata itu pun seketika memudar. Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Rumah itu bukan rumahnya lagi, dan penghuninya pun bukan keluarganya lagi.

Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya Tante Ang-mamanya Jongin, namanya Angriana tapi disingkat jadi Ang saja-masuk sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar dan merangkulnya.

"Baekkie, apa kabar? Tante kangen banget sama kamu! Kamu kemana aja? Kenapa nggak pernah mampir lagi ke rumah? Padahal Tante sering lho masak spageti kesukaan kamu."

Baekhyun agak risi saat mendengar nama lamanya, tapi hatinya tidak ingin mengusik susana haru wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai mamanya sendiri itu.

Tante Ang melepas rangkulannya. Telapak tangannya masih menggenggam bahu Baekhyun, sehingga jarak mereka hanya selengan. "Kamu kurusan ya? Makan yang banyak dong! Tante baru pulang kerja bih. Terus si mbok bilang kamu ke sini." Dia kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aduh, kangen banget sama kamu."

Baekhyun jadi tertawa kecil. Ternyata Tante Ang ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu baik hati.

"Sama, Tante. Saya juga kangen sama Tante." Baekhyun sengaja menggunakan kata ganti "saya" untuk menyebut dirinya, karena dia masih belum memiliki cukup keberanian untuk memanggil dirinya dengan kata ganti "Baekkie".

"Ayo, makan dulu. Tadi Tante kebetulan beli mie. Yuk, makan!" Tante Ang merangkul Baekhyun turun ke bawah. "Ayo, Jongin kamu nggak juga," ujarnya lagi memanggil anaknya.

Tante Ang sibuk membuka bungkusan mie dibantu Mbok Sarni, sementara mulutnya terus mengoceh. Baekhyun sendiri kadang jadi berpikir, sepertinya Xiumin lebih cocok jadi anak Tante Ang jika dilihat dari kemiripan sifat suka "berbicara yang berlebihan kadarnya".

"Iya, tahu nggak sih, Baek. Si Jongin itu sering banget ngomongin kamu. Dari kamu yang begini, kamu yang begitu, kamu suka ini, kamu suka itu..."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang mulai memelototi mamanya itu. "Pokoknya tiap hari topik yang paling sering diomongin itu cuma kamu. Sampe-sampe si Paman aja pusing. Saking pusingnya, Tante jadi berencana melamar kamu saja supaya si Jong..."

"MAMAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek...," ujar Jongin seusai mereka makan. "Would you be my girl?" Baekhyun terperangah.

Walau ini bukan yang pertama kali Jongin berbicara seperti itu, tetap saja muncul gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Bingung...

Bukankan dulu Baekhyun pernah mencintainya? Bukankah cowok ini sempat ada di hatinya?

Bukankah cowok ini selalu menjaganya seperti Sehun? Bukankah dia juda sempat mengharapkan cowok ini berkata demikian? Sehun sudah tidak ada, dia juga sudah bisa membuat semuanya menjadi kenangan. Apa lagi yang harus diperhitungkan? Cepat jawab, Baekhyun! Ada sebagian dari suara hatinya yang berteriak. Cepat bilang iya!

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini? Apa lagi yang membuatnya bingung?

Jongin menarik napas. Dia sudah menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis di depannya ini.

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering, mencoba bicara. "Kai..." Baekhyun menunduk, terdengar gumaman lirih dari bibir tipisnya.

"Saat ini gue sendiri nggak yakin dengan perasaan gue."

Jongin tersenyum pahit. Walaupun dia tahu, cepat atau lambat dia akan mendengar ini. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Penyesalan yang bergumul di seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Hatiya bicara, "Dan di saat kau menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, tet bukan namaku yang akan kausebut." Sekarang, jembatan itu telah roboh sepenuhya. Berganti dengan jalan beraspal. Hanya saja jalan yang beraspal dan mulus itu bukankah cinta. Melainkan persahabatan. Ya, hanya persahabatan. Masihkah ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali jembatan tadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap bintang dengan nanar sambil memeluk lututnya di balkon. Dibiarkannya angin dingin menyapu tubuhnya hingga mengigil. Kata-kata Jongin masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

Ya Tuhan... Ternyata sejak dulu pun dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan sekarang, di saat dia menemukan kebenaran itu, haruskah kebenaran itu menjadi sesuatu yang yang sia-sia? Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaannya sekarang? Kepada siapa perasaan saat ini? Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya gemas. Kenapa jadi begini? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

Di tempat lain, Kyungsoo memperhatikan perubahan dalam sosok Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol tepat berada di sampingnya, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya seperti bersama batu apung. Dingin... Apalagi di pinggir kolam renang. Malam-malam, lagi.

Sering cowok itu menatap ke arah balkon, tempat seorang cewek sedang mendekam di dalam kekalutan. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi cewek di balkon itu benar-benar telah menyedot perhatian Chanyeol seutuhnya. Kyungsoo memperetat rangkulannya. Tidak apa-apa. Toh Chanyeol tetap tunangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo atau Baekkie?

"TUNANGAN?!" Kris membelalak, lalu sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya. Pandangannya berputar ke sekeliling kantin, mencari-cari apa ada yang mendengar ucapannya tadi. Untung saja cuma ada mereka berdua.

Coba kalo ada Xiumin, bisa-bisa dalam waktu satu jam guru-guru pun akan berdatangan memberikan selamat. Kris menurunkan tangannya ketika melihat situasinya aman. Jari telunjuknya menowel bahu Chanyeol.

"Ah, jangan bercanda lo, Yeol."

"Siapa yang bercanda?" Chanyeol merengut, memainkan mi kangkung yang baru saja si pesannya tanpa selera.

"Gue aja baru tahu. Lo bayangin! Gue udah ditunangin dari SD. Bayangin! Dari SD!"

"Iya, iya... Dari SD," ujar Kris cepat-cepat melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah garang.

"Dan gue baru tahu sekarang! Sebenarnya yang tunangan itu siapa sih? Gue apa bokap gue? Lagian, dia pikir sekarang zaman penjajahan apa? Siti Nurbaya aja nggak mau dijodohin. Dia sih mending, abis kawin utang keluarganya langsung lunas. Itung-itung ada timbal balik. Lah ini... Mestinya bokap gue yang jadi tukang nagih utang!" Mau nggak mau Kris tertawa geli.

"Jangan ketawa! Bantuin gue mikir!"

"Mikir apa lagi?" tanya Kris tak sabar.

"Bukannya lo bilang dia itu first love-nya elo. Apa salahnya? Lo suka kan sama dia?"

"Justru itu. Gue sendiri bingung."

Kris menyeringai. "Kalo gitu cuekin aja. Toh yang tahu elo tunangan juga baru orang dalem. Di luar itu, elo tetep bisa ngeceng-ngeceng. Kalo di sekolah, lo mau cari cewek juga no problem. Mau putus, tinggal putusin. Selama Kyungie nggak tahu dan selama cewek lo nggak tahu. Apa masalahnya?"

"Justru itu... Nggak tahu kenapa, bokap gue malah mau bikin acara tunangan secepatnya. Malahan kalo bisa sebelum dia pergi ke Paris dua bulan lagi," ujar Chanyeol lunglai.

Kris melotot. Saking kagetnya dia sampai tersedak Pepsi yang sedang diminumnya. "Lo serius nggak sih? April Mop kan udah lewat."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Kris menelan ludah. Jadi, sahabatnya ini sedang benar-benar tidak bercanda. "Lo beneran serius ya, Yeol?"

"Ampun deh, Kris. Yang kayak gini tuh nggak buat dijadiin bahan bercandaan!" Kris terdiam.

"Baekhyun udah tahu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Rencananya sih baru mau bilang ntar malem."

"Apa perlu gue yang bilang?" tawar Kris.

"Jangan!" sergah Chanyeol. "Biar gue aja yang bilang."

Tiba-tiba mata Kris menangkap sosok Jesse dan Xiumin dari balik punggung Chanyeol di kejauhan sambil memberikan kode-kode. Melihat itu, Kris langsung memasang tampang serius. "Kalo gitu, gue minta elo jawab sejujur-jujurnya." Matanya memancarkan kesungguhan.

"Siapa yang bener-bener lo suka? Lo nggak mungkin bingung kalo seandainya nggak ada cewek lain di hati lo. Bener, kan?" Chanyeol berhenti memainkan sumpitnya. Matanya memandang Kris.

"Maksud lo... Baekhyun?"

Kris mengangguk. "Gue minta lo buang gengsi sejauh-jauhnya dan jawab pertanyaan gue tadi sejujur-jujurnya."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Raut mukanya berpikir keras. "Gue juga nggak ngerti. Di satu sisi, oke, gue juga nggak ngerti sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi cewek spesial buat gue. Tadi di sisi lain, Kyungie itu penantian gue, cewek pertama gue. Dia nggak kayak gue yang gonta-ganti pacar seenaknya setelah dia pergi. Tapi dia... Dia dengan sabarnya nunggu gue sampe hari ini. Hari kembalinya dia ke sini. Dia benar-benar nungguin gue, Kris! Di saat gue senang-senang dengan cewek lain, dia justru nolak semua cowok yang nembak dia. Di saat gue bahkan udah nggak peduli bakal ketemu lagi sama dia, dia malah terus ngebujuk nyokapnya buat balik ke sini. Apa mungkin gue nyia-nyianin dia gitu aja. Dia nyeberang lautan demi gue, Kris. DEMI GUE!"

Kris meletakkan botol Pepsi yang sudah kosong keras-keras. "Gue nggak butuh semua omong kosong lo! Gue cuma minta satu kata dari dua kata yang gue ajuin. Baekhyun atau Kyungie?"

Chanyeol mendadak beku. Hatinya benar-benar serasa diimpit batu. Pertanyaan Kris tadi sukses membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Kris menggebrak meja. Dia benar-benar emosi sekarang.

Tidak pedulu lagi tentang berapa pasang mata yang menengok karena ulahnya itu. "Lo nggak boleh kayak gitu, sinting! Gue nggak pernah komplain lo gonta-ganti pacar seenaknya. Tapi kali ini, lo udah keterlaluan. Mana boleh lo nginjek dua perahu sekaligus. Apa lo nggak pikirin perasaan Baekhyun dan Kyungie?"

Chanyeol terdiam, dia seperti menangkap celah pada kata-kata Kris tadi. "Apa maksud lo? Perasaan Baekhyun? Apa maksud lo?"

"Lo itu bener-bener goblok! Pacar lo segudang, tapi tetep aja keahlihan lo buat nangkep perasaan cewek masih seuprit. Lo pikir sendiri apa maksud gue." Kris melenggang dari sana sebelum Chanyeol sempat bertanya lagi.

"Oh ya..." Kris berbalik setelah beberapa langkah. "Soal tunangan itu... Tenang aja. Nurut aja sama bokap lo. Dan lo pasti akan tercengang-cengang dengan ide brilian yang bakal gue pake."

Chanyeol masih bengong menatap punggung Kris yang berjalan ke lapangan basket, bergabung dengan Xiumin dan Jesse. Mau bikin ulah apa lagi sahabatnya itu?

"Gimana?" tanya Xiumin antusias. Kris menempelkan ujung telunjuk dan jempolnya membentuk lingkaran. "Ada sedikit perubahan. Tapi... Tenang aja. Kita liat tanggal mainnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kantor polisi dengan wajah berseri. Tangannya langsung mengambil HP dari saku kemeja sambil berjalan ke arah motornya di parkiran. Telepon di seberang diangkat.

"Halo, Jongin?"

"Gimana?" tanya Jongin, sepertinya sudah tahu topik apa yang akan dibicarakan Chanyeol.

"Gue udah minta konfirmasi ke polisi temen Bokap. Sepertinya itu memang alamatnya. Tapi masih belum pasti. Dia minta waktu buat menyelidiki lebih jelas."

"Oke, nggak masalah."

"Oke, dua minggu lagi gue kasih kepastiannya ke elo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Viewnya banyak banget tapi bayangan semua kali yak wkwkwk. *nyindir. Tapi reviewnya dikit. Aku rapopo.

Buat **Leon** Terimakasih sudah mau review. Dari awal kan sudah di beritahu bahwa ini novel remake indonesia penulisnya juga udah aku cantumin^^ Oke, ga masalah. So, you just don't read this. Is so simple, right?;))

Aku tekanin sekali lagi ya. kalaupun emang ada yang ga suka kalo bahasa ga baku. So, just ignore this remake. Is simple from me.

 **Byunnerate**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tertidur pulas di atas tumpukan buku kimia yang tengah dipelajarinya. Hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya sangat lelah. Bukan saja soal Kyungie... Tapi pengakuan Jongin tempo hari, belum lagi ulangan-ulangan yang menumpuk serta kebingungannya tentang perasaannya sendiri membuat otaknya terasa sangat berat.

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa suara dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Baekhyun, memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Sampai saat ini pun, Chanyeol masih gamang dengan semuanya. Tentang Baekhyun, tentang Kyungie, tentang orangtuanya, tentang pertunangan...

Terkadang, dia ingin sekali memaki dirinya sendiri. Apa iya, dia memang ditakdirkan menjadi playboy beneran? Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kedua cewek itu menempati posisi yang sama di hatinya.

Bisa dibilang, Kyungie adalah masa lalu yang kini hadir kembali, tapi lewat dialah untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol dapat mengerti apa arti harapan, apa itu cinta, apa yang dinamakan berarti.

Kyungie pernah menjadi pelitanya yang bisa membuatnya berjalan dalam gelap. Menjadi sosok yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya di saat Chanyeol terpuruk. Cewek yang jelas-jelas datang ke hadapannya dengan menyodorkan segepok cinta yang dirawat mati-matian untuk dirinya selama lima tahun! Sebuah cinta yang selalu dideklamasikan Chanyeol sebagai cinta pertamanya yang setulus hati. Satu-satunya cinta yang singgah dihatinya.

Dengan semua untaian di atas, bukankah tidak sulit memastikan siapa yang ada di hatinya? Tapi kenapa yang terjadi justru kebalikannya? Kenapa dia malah sama sekali tidak tertawa gembira saat mendengar berita pertunangan itu? Kenapa dia malah bingung tanpa alasan yang jelas? Oke, mungkin alasannya cukup jelas. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang sungguh-sungguh ada dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang masih tidur pulas. Siapa cewek ini sebenarnya? Bukankah dia hanya anak yang tidak mengerti asal-usulnya? Bukanlah dia hanya cewek aneh yang matimatian mencintai cowok yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggal? Siapa dia? Kenapa kehadirannya bisa menjadi begitu berpengaruh? Kenapa cewek aneh kurus kering seperti dia bisa membuat Chanyeol berubah sampai begitu jauh?

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada diary biru yang tersembunyi di balik file-file kimia yang berserakan. Tanpa suara, diambilnya diary tadi.

Dibukanya halaman pertama, di situ terpampang selembar foto keluarga Baekhyun yang dulu.

Chanyeol membalik-balik halamannya. Banyak puisi tertulis di sana, penuh potongan-potongan kejadian istimewa, foto-foto masa lalu dengan semua orang yang tidak familiter dalam benak Chanyeol. Selebihnya, penuh coretan-coretan yang tidak dimengerti.

Hanya saja, semua hali yang ditulis Baekhyun, semua puisi yang dibuat dan semua foto terpajang... Semua tentang Sehun. Dan Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

Dia terdiam. Sebersit perasaan aneh muncul di benaknya. Mungkinkah dia cemburu?! Tapi pertanyaan tadi tertepis saat tangannya membalik halaman terakhir. Mata terbelalak melihat kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

Sehun... Ternyata akan selalu ada akhir bagi sebuah kisah. Dan mungkinkah waktu kita memang sudah berhenti... Sampai di sini...

-Baekkie

Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Otaknya sibuk mencerna semua kemungkinan yang bisa dan akan terjadi. Apa maksudnya? Mungkinkah? Chanyeol tidak berani menebak. Dan dia tidak mau menebak. Dia takut tebakannya akan salah dan malah memperparah perasaannya saat ini. Ditutup dan dikembalikannya diary itu ke tempat semula.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun perlahan, kemudian ditepuknya pipi gadis itu. "Hei, bangun! Tidurnya di kasur," ujarnya di telinga Baekhyun.

Kalau sejak awal Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun lebih sering tidur di meja belajar, di balkon, dan di sofa, mungkin dia akan memberitahu papanya agar tidak usah repot-repot membelikan cewek itu kasur. Double bed pula.

Chanyeol merengut saat Baekhyun tetap bergeming. "Tuh, kan," ujarnya kesal.

"Kenapa sih ada cewek yang tidurnya kayak babi?!"

Akhirnya dia mengalah, bangkit dan menggendong Baekhyun ke tempat tidur. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat menyelimuti cewek itu. Pikirannya melayang ke saat Baekhyun merawatnya tempo hari.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memeluk boneka panda Baekhyun, kemudian memejamkan mata di sana. Tanpa ada yang tahu, ada seseorang yang menahan sakit hatinya melihat semua kejadian tadi dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YEEEEOLLL!"

Chanyeol melonjak bangun mendengar teriakan tadi. Matanya langsung memicing saat sinar matahari menusuk matanya lurus-lurus. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat Baekhyun yang melotot di depannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dan berteriak histeris.

"Lo ngapain? Kenapa lo tidur di sofa gue?" Baekhyun memperhatikan bajunya dan baju Chanyeol berulangulang. Masih utuh. Pastinya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Trus kenapa cowok itu bisa tidur di sofa kamarnya?

Terdengar langkah-langkah yang menuju ke sana dengan kasak-kusuk yang semakin jelas.

Mendengar itu, tanpa peduli dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk, Chanyeol buru-buru mengunci pintu, tangannya langsung mendekap mulut Baekhyun saat seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya menatap Chanyeol, membuat mata belonya itu seperti hendak loncat keluar. Kakinya melonjak-lonjak berusaha melepaskan diri sambil berteriak-teriak dengan suara teredam telapak tangan.

Chanyeol balas melotot, "Jangan berisik! Ntar dikira kita ngap-ngapain!" Apa dia bilang?

Baekhyun meronta-ronta. Bukannya cowok itu memang sudah ngapa-ngapain? Kalo nggak, kenapa bisa tidur di sini?

"Nggak apa-apa, Ma. Tadi ada tikus!" teriak Chanyeol cepat saat mendengar suara Amber yang khawatir.

"Apa? Mana mungkin ada tikus?" kata Bibi Im merasa bersalah.

"Tiap hari Bibi bersihin kamarnya Non Baekhyun."

"Tikusnya dateng dari jendela, Bi. Semalem Baekhyun lupa nutup pintu balkon," ujar Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Udah, nggak ada apa-apa kok. Chanyeol lagi cari tikusnya. Kalo pintunya dibuka, takut tikusnya kabur keluar." Tangannya masih mendekap mulut Baekhyun kencang-kencang. Takut cewek itu mengucapkan kata-kata aneh.

"Mau dibantuin nggak?" tanya Henry bersemangat. Mungkin faktor terlalu lelah di kantor membuatnya merasa menangkap tikus adalah mainan baru penghilang stres.

"Nggak usah, Pa. Udah, tenang aja. Pasti dapet! Papa Mama turun aja dulu!"

Terdengar gerutu-gerutu tidak puas di balik pintu, tapi perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang beriringan dengan suara langkah yang semakin menjauh. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun dan mendapati cewek itu terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Sepertinya dia menekap mulut Baekhyun terlalu kuat.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Lo mau gue mati ya? Lo nggak baca buku biologi, kalo nggak ada oksigen di otak, orang bisa mati, tahu!" Baekhyun merengut sambil menarik napas panjangpanjang. "Sekarang jelasin! Ngapain lo tidur di kamar gue?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Jarinya menunjuk ke jarum jam yang bergeser ke angka enam lewat tiga puluh menit. "Lo mau telat ke sekolah?"

Baekhyun benar-benar keki sekarang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dinding depan kamar mandi. "Kalo gitu gue pergi bareng lo! Jelasin di mobil! Sekalian tolong telepon Kai, bilangin dia nggak usah jemput!" BLAM! pintu kamar mandi dibanting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperempat jam kemudian...

Baekhyun mengigit setangkup roti di mulutnya, sementara tangannya sibuk membawa buku-buku pelajaran yang belum sempat dia masukkan tadi malam. Rambutnya belum disisir dan bajunya masih awut-awutan. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tidak kalah berantakan. Rambut yang biasanya berdiri runcing dengan gel tebal, sekarang kupluk seperti kuda poni. Tangannya menjinjing sepatu dan kaus kaki yang belum terpasang di tempatnya. "Bawain gue roti juga sekalian!" perintah Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju pintu mobil.

Baekhyun yang sudah sibuk dengan benda-benda bawaannya, akhirnya memaksa setangkup roti lagi masuk ke mulutnya. Henry hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah dua anak itu, sedangkan Amber hanya melirik dari sudut koran pagi yang tengah dibacanya. Sepertinya nyonya ini memang benar-benar tidak peduli pada apa pun kecuali uang.

Kyungie berjalan ke arah jendela. Memandang ke arah mobil yang beranjak ke luar pagar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ketika semuanya berubah... Menyisakan dua hati yang luluh tak berbekas.

"HEH! Kenapa lo bawa roti gue pake mulut? Kena iler lo semua nih!" protes Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menyerahkan roti bagiannya.

"Cerewet! Nggak liat tangan gue tadi udah penuh! Salah sendiri!" sungut Baekhyun sambil memakan rotinya. "Kalo nggak mau, buat gue sini!"

Chanyeol menarik rotinya dari tangan Baekhyun yang terulur. Otaknya mengingat-ngingat tentang semua kemungkinan penyakit yang bisa menular lewat ludah. Tapi perutnya yang keroncongan sudah membuat otaknya mati kutu. Mau tak mau digigitnya roti tadi dengan setengah hati. "Sekarang ceritain cepetan!" bentak Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Cerewet!" Chanyeol menelan gigitan roti pertamannya yang... Basah. "Gue cuma mau lo tidur di kasur semalem. Lagian, ngapain coba tidur di meja. Ntar masuk angin, tahu! Makanya kalo tidur jangan kayak kebo! Dibangunin nggak bangun-bangun! Akhirnya lo gue gendong ke kasur."

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Untung Baekhyun kurus. Kalo nggak, mungkin tangannya yang bakal patah.

"Trus gue ketiduran di sofa lo." Baekhyun menelan suapan rotinya yang terakhir.

"Lo nggak ngapa-ngapain, kan?" tudingnya curiga.

"Emangnya lo mau diapa-apain?"

Baekhyun mendesis kesal. Kemudian dia memekik melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa sih lo nyetirnya kayak kura-kura? Cepet dikit! Ini udah telaat!" tangannya menarik-narik baju Chanyeol dan kakinya menjulur ke sela-sela kaki Chanyeol.

"Sini deh, gue yang injek gas, elo yang pegang setir."

"Heh! Jangan ngaco! Duduk aja sana!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Gue belom mau mati! Gue masih belom kawin tahu!" Baekhyun merengut sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Chanyeol melihat jam dan tiba-tiba saja ide gila muncul di benaknya. "Hari ini nggak ada ulangan, kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mulut meruncing keluar.

"Kalo gitu... Bolos aja yuk! Lagian udah telat ini!"

"Apa!" Baekhyun langsung mendelik. "Heh! Udah gila ya! Lusa tuh ulangan umum tahu! Lagian hari ini ada matematika, dan mau ngebahas soal-soal tahun lalu. Kalo kita nggak dateng... bla...bla...bla..." Tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa nakal dan membelokkan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan.

"YEEEEOLLL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menekuk mukanya saat Chanyeol menariknya turun dari mobil dan membawanya ke depan sebuah gedung yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti ada di mana. "Tunggu di sini!" perintah Chanyeol, kemudian dia berbicara sebentar dengan pria penjaga gedung itu. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu dari dompetnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi setelah melihat Baekhyun tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Jadi cewek kok susah banget diaturnya sih!" sungutnya lagi saat mereka memasuki lorong gedung. Gedung ini terkesan kuno, masih banyak ukiran bergaya Belanda di sana-sini. Pilar-pilarnya tinggi dan berwarna putih kusam. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tidak direnovasi.

Lantainya marmer warna kuning gading. Banyak lukisan dan foto tentang pertunjukan orkestra dan balet. Sesekali terlihat ukiran malaikat dan pemain harpa yang terbentang pada salah satu dinding.

"Mau ke mana sih, Yeol...?" ujar Baekhyun kesal setelah harus berjalan terus-menerus melewati lorong yang panjangnya minta ampun, tanpa ada ujungnya.

"Yeollie, sebenarnya mau ke ma..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya sesaat setelah Chanyeol membuka lampu-lampu sorot memancar, menerangi tempat mereka berada saat ini. Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Wuaahh..." Iya tertegun memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Mereka berada di sebuah panggung yang sangat besar. Di depannya terbentang deretan bangku sejajar dari atas ke bawah. Dua helai tirai besar tergantung di sisi kiri dan kanan panggung. Tidak ada jendela di sana. Satu-satunya penerangan berasal dari beratus-ratus kristal bening yang tergantung di langit-langit yang memantulkan cahaya lampu sorot. Seperti bintang-bintang buatan yang memberi nuansa malam.

Klik... Sebuah lampu sorot menyala lagi. Kali ini sinarnya menuju ke tengah-tengah panggung.

And guess what? Di sana terdapat sebuah grand piano hitam mengilap. Kaki-kakinya dicat warna emas, dan rangkanya terbuat dari kayu ebony. Dari bagian dalam grand piano yang terbuka berpendar warna keemasan saat lampu sorot tepat menyinarinya.

"Gila!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengelilingi piano tadi. "Keren banget!"

Dengan hati-hati, seakan takut sedikit gerakan saja akan membuat lecet, Baekhyun duduk dan membuka tutup piano. "Boleh dipencet?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya. Terdengar dentingan nada do. Baekhyun tertawa. Kemudian dia melirik Chanyeol. "Katanya bisa main piano juga. Sini..." dia menepuk-nepuk sisi bangku di sampingnya.

"Coba main!" Chanyeol mendesis.

"Meremehkan..." Dia menepuk bahu Baekhyun agar bergeser.

"Denger nih!" Kemudian jarinya memainkan nada-nada asal tidak keruan. Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Heh! Ngapain ketawa? Itu baru pemanasan tahu!" omel Chanyeol. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar alunan nada. Jari-jari Chanyeol menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts hitam dan putih, kadang meloncat-loncat, kadang meluncur lurus. Dan senar-senar kuning itu terlihat bergerak-gerak naik turun.

Baekhyun terperangah... Lagunya memang bukan lagu mellow, lagu yang juga baru didengarnya untuk pertama kali. Tapi entah kenapa, nada-nada itu bukan hanya sekadar rangkaian not balok yang terpasang sempurna. Lebih dari itu. Baekhyun sepertinya merasakan dirinya luruh pada sebuah penghayatan yang dalam. Berulang-ulang dia memperhatikan Chanyeol dan memasang telinganya lekat-lekat. Separuh karena tidak percaya Chanyeol bisa memainkan lagu sebagus itu, separuh lagi karena memang tidak mau percaya kalau yang memainkan lagu sebagus itu adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyengir saat menyelesaikan permainannya. "Gimana? Keren kan permainan gue?"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Itu lagu apa?"

"Pagode, ciptaan Debussy."

Baekhyun melongo. Apaan lagi tuh? Nama orang atau nama tempat? Tapi akhirnya dia tertawa.

"Iya, kali ini gue nyerah deh. Tadi emang keren. Hehehe..." Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian berjalan ke tengah panggung. Dia membentangkan tangannya lebarlebar dan menghirup udara panggung seluas ini! Dan ditonton oran sebanyak bangku-bangku di sana!" Matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke tengah ratusan penonton yang memberinya tepuk tangan. Dia tersenyum. Pikirannya jauh melayang ke masa silam.

"Dulu, semuanya adalah kehidupan gue," ujar Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun. "Piano, musik klasik, panggung konser, tepuk tangan, dan cahaya lampu. Semua itu membuat gue serasa benarbenar menjadi..." dia menunjuk salah satu patung malaikat zaman Yunani yang sedang terbang sambil membawa alat musik tiup semacam flute, lalu berseru keras-keras, "Angel!" Dia tertawa sinis.

"Apa yang kurang dari seorang Park Chanyeol? Anak seorang pengusaha sukses, menggelar konser perdana saat berumur delapan tahun, masuk berita di koran dengan gelar sebagai 'Pianis Termuda' tinggal di rumah mewah dan sangat berkecukupan..."

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tidak menggubris semua ucapan Chanyeol yang belakangan. Dia hanya mendengar sampai baris Chanyeol mengatakan perihal dirinya masuk koran. Otaknya berpikir keras. Pianis Termuda? Pianis termuda? Kayaknya pernah dengar... Apa ya? Dia berusaha mengorek semua ingatannya. Tunggu dulu... Sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu.

Baekhyun melemparkan tasnya begitu saja ke sofa sepulang sekolah. Matanya berkeliaran mencaricari makanan. Kemudian Sehun muncul dengan seragam putih merah yang berlepotan lumpur bekas main bola di sekolah.

"Mama... Baekkie lapar." Sehun dan Baekkie berlari begitu mendengar sayup-sayup suara mamanya. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti begitu mengetahui suara itu bukan ditujukan untuk mereka.

Mamanya sedang telepon. "Oh ya? Jadi pianis termuda itu anakmu? Iya, aku sudah baca beritanya di koran. Eh, anak-anak sudah pulang. Sebentar ya," Heechul menurunkan telepon, "kalian makan dulu sana. Aduh... Sehun! Kenapa bajumu kotor begitu..."

Baekhyun terkesiap mengingat hal itu. Apakah pianis muda yang disebut-sebut itu Chanyeol? Dan orang yang sedang telepon mamanya berarti... Henry? Kalau orang itu benar-benar Henry, berarti mereka sudah kenal selama ini? Dan kalau memang sudah kenal selama ini, kenapa Henry tidak pernah ke rumah? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu tentang keberadaan Henry? Bahkan Baekhyun baru tahu tentang Henry pun saat dia diangkat anak olehnya. Kenapa Mama tidak pernah bicara perihal Henry? Tentang persoalan pianis termuda itu pun tidak. Padahal Mama selalu membicarakan dan berdebat tentang berita-berita yang ditulis di koran dengan Papa.

Ada apa ya? Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Begitulah... Gue selalu berpikir begitu. Semuanya serba sempurna! Walaupun bokap gue nggak pernah hadir di tiap konser, walaupun nyokap gue juga nggak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya musik, tapi berkat dukungan uang mereka, gue bisa mencapai itu semua." Chanyeol menekan kalimatnya pada kata "uang". Kemudian mendesah kesal.

"Dan, semua itu karena Kyungie. Dia yang support gue tiap kali konser, dia yang selalu ada setiap kali gue butuh seseorang, dia yang selalu ada tiap kali gue jenuh, semuanya semata-mata karena dia!" Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan wajah muram.

"Dan ironisnya, karena dia yang memulai, dia juga yang mengakhiri. Semua kegemerlapan itu tiba-tiba kandas di tengah jalan. Setelah Kyungie pergi, semuanya serbakacau. Tidak ada semangat latihan, makan omelan tiap hari, sekolah juga nggak karuan. Semua pandangan yang tadinya sangat terpesona, berubah menjadi tampang melecehkan. Sungguh melelahkan." Chanyeol menunduk.

Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Otaknya masih berslieweran antara kisah pianis termuda, Henry, dan mamanya. Tapi begitu mendengar Kyungie, perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada Chanyeol. Sebesar itukah pengaruh Kyungie terhadap Chanyeol? Hampir sama seperti pengaruh Sehun sepenuhnya, walaupun saat ini dia sudah bisa melepaskan Sehun sepenuhnya, tapi dia tahu bagaimana sulitnya melupakan orang yang memiliki pengaruh sangat besar.

Terlebih, orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar itu telah kembali dan sungguh-sungguh berada tepat di hadapan.

Dan orang itu benar-benar bernapas dalam kehidupan nyata!

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa sesak. Sejak kedatangan Kyungie, dia sering merasa seperti ini. Perasaan pengap yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti karena apa.

"Hei..." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

Berusaha menepis perasaan itu. Dia berjalan ke pinggir panggung, menatap deretan bangku merah dan pantulan sinar kristal yang bergerak-gerak. "Apa perlu senaif itu?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan memandangi Chanyeol sekarang. "Panggung ini, bangku-bangku di sana, lampu-lampu kristal, pujian, pandangan terpesona... Semuanya hanya benda maya. Dan walaupun elo kehilangan itu semua, ada satu bagian yang tetap akan selalu ada. Di sana." Baekhyun menunjuk grand piano tadi.

"Musik..." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Musik itu kan milik semua orang, bukan cuma milik orang yang berpakaian formal, bukan cuma milik gedung yang mewah, bukan cuma milik lampu-lampu kristal, juga bukan cuma milik lo dan Kyungie." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

"Jadi... Lo salah besar kalo bilang hidup lo kacau di saat lo kehilangan semua kegemerlapan itu! Buktinya, lo masih bisa eksis bareng band lo dan... Yah, elo juga cukup menghibur cewek-cewek waktu lo manggung tempo hari. Beda-beda. Bener, kan?" tanyanya nyengir.

Chanyeol tergelak kemudian berjalan ke samping Baekhyun. Itulah yang dia suka dari cewek ini.

Sok tahu, sok pinter, sok benar, tapi-harus diakui-kata-katanya sangat menyejukkan.

"Lagi pula...," Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, "yang memulai semua itu bukan Kyungie, bukan juga nyokap lo, bukan bokap lo, bukan panggung konser, dan bukan semua kegemerlapan itu. Tapi ELO! Elo yang memulai, Yeollie. Dan kenapa semua itu berakhir? Juga karena elo! Karena kemunafikan lo dan karena kemajuan lo!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Sorot mata Baekhyun saat mengucapkan itu benar-benar memberikan sinar terang di hatinya yang sempat buta. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Jadi...," Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, "kita bolos cuma mau begini doang nih?" dia merentangkan tangannya lalu duduk di bangku piano tadi. "Mendingan ajarin gue main!"

Chanyeol masih tersinggung dengan kelakuan Baekhyun tadi, tapi mau tidak mau dia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Alah, main begini doang mah gampang!" Baekhyun memencet satu tuts. "Ini do, kan?"

"Bukan... Ini fa. Yang ini baru do. Jangan sok tahu makanya!" "Enak aja bilang gue sok tahu. Jelas-jelas ini do." "Itu fa. Yang ini baru do. Nih... Do re mi fa sol..."

"Itu bukan do. Yang ini baru do. Gue pernah main seruling kok waktu SMP."

"Apa hubungannya seruling sama nada do?"

Siang itu tidak ada dentingan piano yang keluar. Kyungie merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di pinggir kolam renang. Dia memejamkan mata. Hatinya terasa sakit... Sangat sakit.

"Makasih ya, selama ini kamu udah banyak bantuin Chanyeol...," ujar Kyungie saat menemukan Baekhyun duduk di belakang meja belajarnya.

Baekhyun terperanjat, bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo tahu-tahu sudah masuk dan sekarang malah berdiri di belakangnya, tetapi lebih pada kalimat yang diucapkan barusan.

"Bantuin? Emang gue bantuin apa?" Baekhyun tertawa kemudian merengut. "Chanyeol sendiri aja nggak pernah bilang terima kasih." Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Mulai hari ini kita temenan ya?" Baekhyun masih menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan cewek itu. Tapi kemudian dia ikut tersenyum sambil menyambat uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lagi belajar?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang ke arah buku-buku yang berserakan di meja.

Belum sempat Baekhyun berkata apa-apa, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu mengambil salah satu foto yang ada di meja.

"Ini pacar kamu ya?" tanya Kyungie sambil mengacungkan foto Sehun.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol telah mengatakan tentang Jongin, kalo nggak, cewek itu pasti akan mengira Jongin adalah pacar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru mau berkata bukan ketika Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendahului. "Untung deh. Aku pikir kamu ada apa-apa sama Chanyeol." Kyungie tersenyum.

"Aku bisa patah hati kalau tunanganku pacaran sama cewek lain." Apa?! Baekhyun mematung.

Pensil yang ada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. "Tunangan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih sambil tersenyum. "Iya, tunangan." Kyungsoo berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun, "Dia nggak suka sama cewek lain, kan? Di sekolah dia nggak punya pacar, kan?"

Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa barusan dia dengar. Sebenarnya, si Kyungsoo ini bicara apa ha? Tunangan? Mana mungkin mereka tunangan? Chanyeol kan jelas-jelas patah hati karena kepergian Kyungsoo beberapa tahun lalu? Lalu kenapa cewek ini dengan riangnya mengatakan mereka tunangan?

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol nggak punya pacar lain, kan?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika Kyungie mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa sadar. "Satu-satunya cewek yang ada di hati Chanyeol cuma elo."

Mestinya kata-kata Baekhyun kemarin sore sudah cukup membuatnya yakin tentang Chanyeol.

Tapi hatinya malah terasa lebih sakit lagi. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sebenarnya ketakutan Kyungsoo bukan karena Chanyeol mempunyai pacar di sekolah, tapi justru karena Baekhyun.

Sering kali dia menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang belum pernah dikenalnya, yang hanya bisa terlihat bila cowok itu sedang bersama Baekhyun. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol yang terlalu khawatir, padahal Baekhyun hanya tergores pisau, atau kaki Baekhyun hanya tersandung meja, atau... Entahlah.

Setiap kali Kyungsoo menanyakan hubungan mereka berdua, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dan kalaupun menjawab, paling-paling jawabannya cuma, "Lho, dia kan saudara angkat gue."

Emangnya Chanyeol pikir dia bego apa ampe nggak tahu kalo mereka berdua saudara angkat?

Hanya saja, raut muka memang tidak bisa berbohong, kan? Raut wajah tegang Baekhyun semalam apa belum cukup menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo memang perlu khawatir? Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari, lalu berhenti tepat di depannya, masih dengan napas terengahengah dan mengenakan seragam SMA.

"Mana Baekhyun?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu fotonya di sebuah klipingan koran yang sudah menguning. "Liat nih! Ini konser perdana gue. Waktu itu masih cupu ya?"

Saat ini mereka berada di ruang perpustakaan. Hebat juga yang Gedung Nasional ini! Baekhyun baru mengetahui nama gedung ini akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun pikir gedung ini hanya untuk konser.

Ternyata ada ruang penyimpanan alat-alat musik zaman dulu. Semacam museum gitu deh. Tadi Baekhyun juga sempat melihat piringan hitam. Keren banget! Terus ada ruangan buat menyimpan kostum kostum tari. Katanya sih, kostum-kostum itu memang sudah tidak terpakai dan disimpan buat pajangan aja.

Ada lagi perpustakaan! Ternyata setiap acara seni yang pernah dilangsungkan di gedung ini dibuatkan makalahnya. Baik yang difoto secara langsung maupun yang dikliping dari koran. Biar ada nilai historisnya, kata pak tua penjaga perpustakaan tadi. Baekhyun sempat menganga saat masuk ke perpustakaan ini. Rasanya seperti masuk ke abad pertengahan. Desain dindingnya berukir daun-daun merambat. Ruangannya hampir setinggi katedral dengan ornamen kaca di tiap sudut ruangan. Semua buku tersusun tapi pada rak-rak yang panjangnya bermetermeter.

Banyak buku yang sudah menguning saking lamanya, tapi-yang mengherankan-tidak ada satu titik debu pun di sana. Hmmm... Sepertinya pak tua itu bisa diandalkan. Baekhyun tertawa melihat foto Chanyeol yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan potongan rambut belah tengah.

Bayangkan saja potongan rambut Jongin delapan tahun yang lalu. "Emangnya sekarang udah nggak cupu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mendelik.

"Bukannya elo pernah bilang kalo gue cakep?" Baekhyun melongo.

"Hah? Kapan gue pernah bilang?"

"Pokoknya waktu itu elo pernah bilang!" sengit Chanyeol. Dia malas mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang peristiwa waktu itu. Itu lho, waktu Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas Peraturan. Saat itu kan Baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa tampang Chanyeol bisa dibanggakan. Walaupun kalimat lanjutannya sangat menyebalkan.

"Paling lo salah denger." Baekhyun terkekeh. Dia membalik klipingan koran yang sudah menguning dengan hati-hati.

"Kalo nggak, berarti gue ngomongnya pas lagi mabok. Hahaha... Adaw!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

Sejenak mereka adu pelotot-pelototan. Kalau saja penjaga perpus tidak berdeham-deham kencang, mungkin aksi pelototan itu akan sungguh-sungguh melahirkan huru-hara.

Akhirnya mereka tidak berani bertingkah. Baekhyun tidak lagi memelototi Chanyeol, sebagai gantinya, ia beringsut mengambil lagi beberapa kliping dari rak bertulisan

"Tahun 1980". Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Tentang pertunangannya, perasaannya, dan... Kariernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gue pengen balik lagi ke dunia ini," gumam Chanyeol pelan, kedua telapak tangannya menopang dagu. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah buku-buku dan kliping yang berserakan. "Gue pengen main piano lagi. Gue pengen bikin konser lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dari raut wajah Chanyeol saat ini, dia sudah mengerti kalau cowok itu bersungguhsungguh. Tanpa mengambil buku apa pun, akhirnya dia memilih duduk kembali di samping Chanyeol.

"Heh!" Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun. "Lo dengerin gue nggak?" tanyanya saat Baekhyun sudah benar-benar duduk di sampingnya. "Iya, denger."

"Kenapa nggak komentar?"

"Mau komentar apa? Mau balik? Balik aja sana. Emangnya gue peduli. Sekarang kan tukang sopport lo udah pulang. Balik aja sana. Duet sekalian!" Baekhyun sendiri hampir tidak percaya kalau nada suaranya bisa jadi sejutek itu.

Chanyeol memasang tampang jelek. "Kok jadi marah-marah sih?"

"Siapa yang marah?" kilah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tingkah lo mirip orang yang lagi cemburu, tahu nggak?"

Baekhyun melotot. Tanpa sadar, dia menggebrak meja. Bapak penjaga perpustakaan ikut terlonjak. Tangannya gelagapan membetulkan kacamata yang melorot dari hidungnya. Dia bersiap untuk marah.

Tapi begitu melihat dua remaja itu, niatnya surut. Gantinya, dia cuma bergumam-gumam meminta berkat. "Mudah-mudahan jangan berantem... jangan berantem..." Untung saja perpustakaan itu selalu kosong di hari-hari kerja. Kalo nggak, mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun udah jadi sasaran lemparan bolpoin pengunjung perpus yang lain.

"Ngapain gue cemburu sama orang yang udah punya tunangan!" Baekhyun sendiri terkejut dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan. Dia menutup mulutnya ketika sadar tentang apa yang dia ucapkan, lalu menggumam tidak jelas.

Chanyeol juga terkesiap mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Dari mana cewek itu tahu perihal pertunangannya? Susah payah dia mikir gimana caranya ngasih tahu Baekhyun, ternyata ada orang lain yang udah bilang duluan. Brengsek si Kris!

Tiba-tiba HP Baekhyun berbunyi.

Baekhyun merogoh HP-nya dari kantong. "Halo, Kai..."

Dari raut muka Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah, Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak bahwa Jongin sudah tahu tentang bolosnya mereka.

"Iya, maaf. Gue lagi di..." belum sempat Baekhyun mengatakan tempat keberadaannya, Chanyeol berhasil menggapai HP Baekhyun dan langsung menutupnya.

"Apa-apaan sih?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Jangan undang orang ketiga!"

Baekhyun mendelik sambil merampas HP-nya kembali.

"Mau ngomong apa lagi?!" Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Elo ngajak gue ke sini cuma buat bilang kalo elo bakal tunangan sama Kyungie, ya kan? Dan karena cewek tercinta lo itu udah ada di sisi lo lagi, maka elo juga bisa dengan tenang kembali ke dunia gemerlap itu lagi, kan? Panggung konser, piano, tepuk tangan, masuk koran... Gue udah denger dan gue udah tahu. Oh, apa elo mau gue ngucapin selamat? Kalo gitu sela..." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol memeluknya.

Sejenak Baekhyun tercekat. Tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. "Jangan ngambek lagi!" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun bisa merasakan desahan napasnya. Baekhyun hendak melepaskan diri dari dekapan cowok itu, tapi tenaganya tidak cukup untuk memberontak di tengah-tengah rengkuhan tangan yang begitu kuat. Lagi pula dia juga tahu, apa pun yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ini, cowok itu tidak akan mungkin melepaskannya. Jadi, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

"Gue nggak ngambek," sungut Baekhyun dengan dagu masih berada di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol melebarkan bibirnya.

"Bener lo nggak ngerasain apa-apa waktu tahu gue tunangan sama Kyungie?" tanyanya dari sela-sela rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Ketemu tiap hari, ke sekolah sama-sama, belajar sama-sama, makan sama-sama, ngobrol sama-sama. Mestinya justru aneh kalau nggak ada apa-apa antara elo dan gue."

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab.

"Apa karena Sehun?"

HP Baekhyun kembali berbunyi. Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya. Belum sempat tangannya merah HP, Chanyeol kembali merebut kemudian mematikannya.

"Lo kenap..."

"Gue belom mau pulang!" ujar Chanyeol santai sambil menaruh HP Baekhyun di kantong celananya. Baekhyun mendelik kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang kelakuan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Tapi gue mau pulang!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya bangkit dan menggandeng Baekhyun keluar.

Pak tua penjaga perpus, yang sedari tadi menonton, kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk memegang tongkat, dia berjalan ke arah meja yang tadi di tempati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kemudian membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Brengsek!" Hampir saja Jongin membanting HP-nya ke kolam renang kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang mencegahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Baekhyun kenapa sih? Kenapa setiap kali Jongin menghubunginya, teleponnya selalu di-rejeck?

"Hei..." Teguran Kyungsoo membuat pikiran Jongin yang menerawang ke mana-mana kembali berkumpul ke tempatnya semula. Dia menatap Kyungsoo tanpa senyuman. "Mereka itu kemana sebenarnya?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Dia sendiri merasa lehernya hampir patah karena cowok itu terus-terusan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, yang membuatnya juga harus menggeleng terus-terusan.

Jongin membanting tubuhnya kesal. Sekarang pikiran bersalah mulai merasuki otaknya.

Seharusnya dia nggak bilang "iya" begitu saja waktu Chanyeol meneleponnya agar tidak usah menjemput. Seharusnya tidak...

"Jangan sepanik itu bisa nggak?" cetus Kyungsoo akhirnya. Jangan dikira dia tidak gelisah saat

Jongin tiba-tiba nongol di hadapannya dan bilang bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bolos sekolah.

Jangan dikira dia tidak memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan di luar sana. Hanya saja, tingkah Jongin yang lebih parah darinya malah membuat hatinya tambah kacau.

Jongin mendesah panjang. "Sori...," katanya akhirnya. Dia memandang wajah cewek di hadapannya lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Gue Kim Jongin. Panggil aja Jongin."

Jongin sudah pernah melihat cewek ini sebelumnya, waktu menjemput Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu. Tapi mereka memang belum berkenalan secara resmi. Dan hari ini dia malah tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung datang ke hadapan cewek itu dengan tampang jutek plus ngomel-ngomel.

"Kyungsoo," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Tapi senyum tipis muncul dari bibirnya. Ditatapnya Jongin yang masih gelisah. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi pun dia tahu apa yang dirasakan cowok itu. Sama-sama merasa takut kehilangan.

"Mereka itu memang ada hubungan khusus ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menjawab.

Bibirnya ingin sekali mengatakan "tidak". Tapi sayangnya, sadar tidak sadar, percaya tidak percaya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti ada apa-apa. Terdengar desahan kecil. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya cewek itu. Detik itu Jongin menyadari bahwa ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki bola mata sebening kaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar goblok!" bentak Xiumin kesal.

"Ya ampun, Jongdae! Ngapain bilang sama Jongin kalo Baekhyun bolos bareng Chanyeol?"

Jongdae masih memandang Xiumin tidak mengerti. "Emang kenap..." Jongdae langsung menunduk tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Xiumin menatapnya sambil melotot.

"Jongdae..." Xiumin menggeleng-geleng. Sementara Kris yang duduk di sebelah Xiumin juga ikut menggeleng-geleng. Hanya saja, Kris menggeleng-geleng bukan karena menyesali perbuatan Jongdae itu tadi, melainkan karena kasihan temannya lagi dimaki-maki pacarnya sendiri.

Mereka bertiga duduk di depan gerbang SMA. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah lima.

Murid-murid yang lain sudah pulang, cuma sisa beberapa yang belum dijemput. Dan sisa yang belum dijemput itu cuma anak-anak kelas satu yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, Xiumin nggak peduli mau teriak-teriak sekeras apa pun. Jesse sedang karya wisata, jadi dia nggak ikut soal perdebatan ini.

"Jongin itu sangat-sangat overprotektif sama Baekhyun, Jon," kata Xiumin lemas lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya ke lantai. "Gue nggak ngerti deh gimana jadinya kalo Jongin tahu soal ini. Lagian..." Xiumin memandang kedua cowok di hadapannya itu, meminta dukungan kalau-kalau dia berkata salah. "Jongin itu kan suka sama Baekhyun. Masa sih dia nggak cemburu kalo Baekhyun bolos Chanyeol?"

"Udahlah...," Kris menengahi. "Biar waktu aja yang menyadarkan mereka semua tentang siapa yang paling berarti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JADI... siapa yang bego sih sebenarnya? Baekhyun memandang malas ke arah rumput sekolah yang kini mulai menghijau. Kemarin semuanya kacau-balau. Saat dia dan Chanyeol pulang, Jongin sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia sempat melihat mobil Jongin keluar dari garansi rumah, tapi tetap saja tidak terkejar. Dan cowok itu marah besar. Baekhyun tahu itu. Karena tidak ada satu pun telepon yang diangkat dan tidak ada satu pun SMS yang dibalas. Tadi pagi pun, Jongin tidak menjemput Baekhyun tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dulu.

Kalau Chanyeol jangan ditanya. Dia sudah pasti bertengkar hebat dengan Kyungsoo. Memang sih, Baekhyun tidak mendengar secara jelas apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Hanya saja, saat mereka pulang, Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah sambil menangis. Lalu mereka malah bertengkar di kolam renang.

Kenapa sih dua bocah itu malah memilih berantem di samping kolam renang? Nggak ada tempat lain apa? Tapi, bagus juga sih. Kalau-kalau tidak terjadi kesepakatan kan lebih gampang menjadikan salah satunya basah. Walaupun sepertinya tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena Kyungsoo itu kan cewek kalem yang sama sekali bukan tipe yang suka menceburkan orang.

Dan Chanyeol... Hah! Berani taruhan, sifat playboy-nya itu pasti akan dijadikan tameng untuk tidak bersikap kasar pada cewek cantik. Bah!

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun akhirnya berangkat sekolah naik bus. Dia malas nebeng Chanyeol. Takut menimbulkan masalah yang aneh-aneh lagi. Lagian nggak lucu kan kalo tiba-tiba Kyungsoo nangis di depan Henry dan Amber cuma gara-gara ngeliat Baekhyun pergi bareng Chanyeol ke sekolah.

Bukan cuma itu...

Bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari tersial buat Baekhyun. Udah pake acara kepentok pintu bus, ditambah kena omel sopirnya gara-gara waktu turun lupa bayar. Dan yang paling parah, dia harus berjalan lima puluh meter untuk mencapai gedung SMA. Mau nangis rasanya.

"Baek..." Xiumin duduk sambil menyerahkan satu piring kentang goreng yang baru saja dibelinya dari kantin. Dia memandang HP yang sedari tadi melintir-melintir di tangan Baekhyun. "Belom ada SMS?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan potongan kentang ku mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa menggubris kentang yang disodorkan Xiumin. Dia malah ganti bertanya.

"Mana Jongdae? Tumben istirahat panjang dia nggak bareng lo?"

"Lagi di ruang band." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ngapain? Latihan? Kan udah nggak ada acara apa-apa lagi? Masa buat penyambutan murid baru latihannya sekarang? Ujian akhir aja belom mulai."

Xiumin mengangkat bahu. Bukan karena dia tidak tahu kenapa Jongdae latihan, tapi justru karena dia sendiri tahu dengan jelas bahwa Jongdae di sana memang bukan buat latihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae hampir saja menyemburkan Pepsi yang baru saja diminumnya sambil melotot tak percaya. "Apa?! Tunangan?!"

"Gila lo!" sembur Kris kesal. "Lo liat! Jongdae aja nggak gue kasih tahu. Trus lo nuduh gue bilang soal pertunangan lo sama Baekhyun? Lo sinting apa?!"

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya di lantai ruang band sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kesal.

Kalau mengingatkan kejadian kemarin, jantungnya benar-benar hampir berhenti berdenyut.

"Yeollie, udahlah... Jangan bikin kesalahpahaman lagi," Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dari balik asap spageti yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan. "Jangan membuat semua orang serbasalah! Kai pasti khawatir sama gue sekarang. Dan Kyungie juga pasti khawatir sama lo." Chanyeol meletakkan pizza yang baru digigitnya sepotong. Ditatapnya mata Baekhyun. Dia bisa melihat kesungguhan di sana.

"Jadi Jongin sumber masalahnya?"

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas panjang. "Elo! Elo sumber masalahnya, Yeollie. Denger! Sekarang Kai pasti lagi nyariin gue, dan dia pasti nyari ke rumah. Dan kalo dia sampe ketemu sama Kyungie, apa lo nggak merasa bersalah sama tunangan lo itu?" bentak Baekhyun sambil memberi lafal keras pada "tunangan".

"Lagian, gue nggak mau bikin Kyungie mengira antara elo sama gue ada apa-apanya. Sekarang terserah kalo lo masih mau makan. Tapi gue mau pulang. Gue juga bisa kok naik bus sendiri."

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di meja. Tadinya Chanyeol hanya diam. Tapi begitu Baekhyun hampir mencapai pintu, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan gadis itu ke tempat parkir.

Tiba di rumah, Chanyeol masih sempat melihat Bibi Lim sedang membujuk Kyungsoo agar berhenti menangis sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menyerah dan memilih masuk setelah melihat mobil Chanyeol sudah parkir di garansi.

"Kamu kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa? Tadi ke mana?" Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masih ingat, saat masih kecil Kyungsoo juga sering sekali merajuk seperti ini. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo lalu mengumandangkan berbagai bujukan.

Hanya saja kali ini dia merasa sangat lelah. Bukan hanya lelah, dia tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya ada luka yang bergulir di sana. Luka yang diperoleh bukan karena air mata, bukan karena ucapan kasar, juga bukan karena pukulan. Tapi hanya karena kejadian semenit... satu menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menginjak rem, lalu mengejar mobil Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari garasi rumahnya. Baekhyun pulang dengan tampang lusuh dan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa melihat Chanyeol dengan sebelah mata sekalipun, padahal Chanyeol jelas-jelas ada di depannya

"Yeol..." Panggilan Kris membuat Chanyeol meninggalkan ingatannya. "Lo denger nggak sih gue bilang apa? Berhentilah main-main! Sejak kapan lo berubah jadi playboy aneh kayak begini?" Kris medengus kesal. "Asal lo tahu, penyakit 'pangeran' lo kalo ini udah bener-bener parah! Ibaratnya kalo..."

BRAKK! Xiumin menendang pintu ruang band dengan kasar. "HEH! COWOK GILA! Beneran lo tunangan?!"

Kris mendelik melihat kedatangan Xiumin di saat yang sangat-sangat tidak tepat. Bahkan dia juga belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tapi emosi Xiumin sudah tidak mampu membuat cewek itu mengerti apa maksud pelototan Kris mau pun kedipan mata Jongdae. Dia malah memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat cowok itu tidak membantah pernyataannya tadi. "Gila lo ya! Lo beneran udah tunangan?" Xiumin menggeleng-geleng.

"Min..." Jongdae menghampiri Xiumin lalu membujuknya untuk duduk. Dia tahu, kalau ceweknya ini sudah emosi, pasti tingkahnya bakal tidak terkendali.

"Sekarang kita juga lagi ngebahas itu. Mana Baekhyun?"

"Lagi dipanggil Pak Emon, disuruh bantuin buat persiapan praktikum," jawab Xiumin ketus dengan pandangan masih lurus ke arah Chanyeol. "Sekarang jelasin apa maksud lo? Kenapa? Nggak punya keberanian buat bilang soal pertunangan lo dari mulut lo sendiri?" Xiumin mencibir.

"Masa mesti Kyungie yang ngasih tahu Baekhyun soal pertunangan lo? Asal lo tahu ya, buat cewek, kemenangan yang dilaporkan oleh saingan sendiri jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding dipermainkan!"

Chanyeol terbelalak. "Apa?" Dia beringsut dari duduknya lalu menatap Xiumin lekat-lekat.

"Apa maksud lo tadi?"

"Maksud gue?" Xiumin menghela napas. "Udahlah. Gue capek ngomong sama orang yang otaknya di dengkul. Sekarang terserah lo aja deh."

Tepat di saat Xiumin menyentuh gagang pintu...

BRUK!

Sebuah tangan melayang menonjok tembok tepat di depan muka Xiumin.

"JELASIN KE GUE APA MAKSUD LO BARUSAN!" bentak Chanyeol kasar.

"Yeol!" Jongdae menarik sahabatnya itu agar menjauh dari Xiumin. Sedang Xiumin masih menatap Chanyeol, tak percaya karena Chanyeol bisa membentaknya seperti itu.

"Lo masih nggak ngerti maksud gue?" Xiumin membelalakkan matanya.

"Baekhyun itu suka sama lo, GOBLOK!" Chanyeol tertegun. Separuh hatinya masih merasa semua itu hanya tipuan. Tapi begitu dia melihat Xiumin, cewek itu masih tetap menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Dan Chanyeol tahu cewek itu memang tidak pura-pura.

Seperti tersadar dari lamunan panjang, Chanyeol hendak berlari mengejar cewek yang selama ini seperti ada dalam dunia maya.

Tapi...

Bruk...

Kaki Xiumin menjegalnya tepat ketika Chanyeol hendak mencapai pintu. "Mau apa?" tanya Xiumin ketus "Mau ngejar Baekhyun? Baru sekarang mau ngejar Baekhyun? TELAT! dia udah jadian sama Jongin!"

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa? Nggak percaya? Gue yang nyuruh Baekhyun buat nerima Jongin. Dan tadi gue juga denger sendiri waktu mereka ngomong di telepon." Xiumin menatap Chanyeol seakan-akan bertanya "Mau bilang apa lagi lo?".

Kalau saja Jongdae tidak berusaha menangkap lengan Chanyeol yang sudah hampir melayang, mungkin tangan itu sudah mendarat di pipi Xiumin.

"Lo jangan gila, Yeol!" seru Jongdae kaget. Tapi Xiumin tidak peduli.

"Kenapa? Mau nyalahin gue? Atau mau nyalahin Jongin?" Xiumin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol dan berbisik di sana, "Seenggaknya, DIA BUKAN COWOK PENGECUT KAYAK LO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KYUNGSOO memainkan jarinya di meja dapur sambil memandangi Bibi Jung yang sedang mengocok adonan kue. Beberapa loyang terletak di hadapannya dengan permukaan bertabur terigu. Sekilas tercium aroma manis dan hangat.

Entah kenapa hari ini menjadi begitu lengang. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ternyata rumah ini begitu besar. Hanya terdengar suara mesin pemotong rumput dan suara tak tuk dari tangai kain pel yang digunakan Bibi Im. Selebihnya hanya suara oven dan kocokan mixer.

"Non udah lama banget ya nggak ke sini? Dulu masih suka nangis, masih suka lari-larian sama si Minnie. Sekarang nggak kerasa udah gede ya. Udah cantik," ujar Bibi Im tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari adonan kue.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Iya, Bibi kangen nggak?"

"Uuh... Pasti kangen atuh. Kan Non udah Bibi anggep kayak anak Bibi sendiri." Kyungie tertawa kecil.

"Mmm... Kalo Chanyeol, Bi? Suka kangen nggak sama saya?" Bibi Jung mendesah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungie.

"Non, kalo Chanyeol mah nggak usah ditanya. Waktu Non pergi, Chanyeol jadi pendiaam banget. Trus jadi males latihan piano. Padahal Bibi suka banget dengerin suara pianonya Chanyeol. Bapak sama Ibu juga makin jarang di rumah. Padahal kan kasian waktu itu Chanyeol masih kecil. Dia sering banget nanyain kapan Non bakal pulang. Dia jadi suka... apa tuh istilahnya, be... te... Iya, bete, Non. Udah gitu dia malah jadi keluyuran. Bawabawa cewek pula. Ganti-ganti lagi ceweknya. Bibi sebenarnya pengen nasehatin, tapi Chanyeol suka banget ngambek. Jadi, ya udah, Bibii nggak bisa bilang apa-apa." Bibi Jung mematikan mixer-nya lalu mulai menuang adonan kue ke dalam loyang-loyang kecil.

"Suka gonta-ganti cewek, Bi?"

"Iya, tapi nggak ada yang secantik Non kok," Bibi Jung tertawa.

"Makanya pas Non Baekhyun dateng, Bibi seneng banget. Sejak ada Non Baekhyun, rumah ini jadi nggak sepi. Tiap hari pasti adaaa aja obrolannya. Hari pertama ke sini aja, Non Baekhyun udah bantuin Bibi masak. Udah gitu, Chanyeol jadi sering ketawa, jadi jarang pergi-pergi keluyuran lagi. Malah jadi rajin belajar. Bibi aja sampe heran, kok Chanyeol bisa belajar juga?" Bibi Jung terkekeh.

"Tapi Non Baekhyun suka berantem sama Chanyeol. Kadang-kadang suka timpuk-timpukan, suka diem-dieman seharian, suka marah-marahan. Non Baekhyun galak lho, Non. Dia suka banget ngomelin Chanyeol. Bibi aja nggak berani ngomelin Chanyeol. Tapi herannya, Chanyeol nurut sama dia. Baguslah, Non. Soalnya sejak ada Non Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi nggak pernah bete lagi. Waktu Chanyeol ulang tahun aja, Non Baekhyun yang bikin pesta. Rameee banget, padahal yang dateng nggak nyampe sepuluh orang." Bibi Jung tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi Non Baekhyun nggak bisa main piano kayak Non."

Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap biasa mendengar ocehan Bibi Jung. Berusaha melapisi setiap sudut perih yang terkuak di hatinya. Begitukan keadaannya? Begitukah yang terjadi selama ini? Sepanjang itukah makna waktu yang tertinggal?

"Bibi kasian deh sama Non Baekhyun," ujar Bibi Jung lagi dengan mimik wajah bersimpati.

"Yang Bibi tahu, sekarang Non Baekhyun udah nggak punya siapa-siapa. Kadang-kadang Bibi suka ngeliat Non Baekhyun ngelamun sediih banget. Kalo Bibi tanya kenapa, dia cuma senyum aja. Bibi jadi nggak berani nanya, takut tersinggung."

"Bi...," ujar Kyungsoo saat Bibi Jung mengeluarkan kue-kue yang sudah matang dari dalam loyang, dan memulai memasukkan loyang-loyang yang masih berisi adonan ke dalam oven. "Chanyeol sama Baekhyun deket ya, Bi?"

"Yah, namanya juga serumah, Non. Tiap hari serba bareng. Mau nggak mau pasti deket. Ini, cobain kuenya udah mateng." Bibi Jung memberikan satu cup muffin yang masih mengepul.

"Kyungie..." tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Kyungsoo terperanjat, sampai-sampai muffin yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke meja.

"Lho, Paman kok udah pulang?"

Henry tersenyum di belakangnya sambil melonggarkan dasi garis-garis hitam-putihnya. "Kan hari ini kita mau survei lokasi konser kamu bulan depan."

"Ya ampun," Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya pelan, "Maaf, Paman. Saya lupa. Tunggu ya, Paman, saya ganti baju dulu."

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo, sekalian nanti sore kita jemput mama-papa kamu di airport."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin keluar dari ruang ujian dengan langkah gontai. Hari ini hari terakhir UAN. Bukan saja hatinya yang sakit, otaknya juga tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

Dia meletakkan tasnya di tanah dan menyandarkan tubuh di dinding kelas. Pandangannya menyapu keseluruhan gedung sekolah. Masih teringat saat Baekhyun, Sehun, dan dirinya pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini dengan seraga, putih merah. Di telingapun masih terngiang canda tawa yang mereka lewati bersama. Begitu banyak kenangan, begitu banyak waktu yang telah terlewati. Dan setiap sudut sekolah ini begitu banyak menyimpan masa lalu.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Sehun...," dia berucap lirih. "Gue sayang sama dia. Apa salah kalo gue sayang sama dia?"

Dia mengambil HP dari dalam tasnya. Tertera sembilan SMS dan lima misscall. Jongin baru saja mau menghapus semua SMS itu ketika dia melihat salah satunya terdapat nomor tidak dikenal.

Jln. Telaga Biru IV no. 52, Griya Hijau, Bandung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memandang pohon-pohon yang seakan-akan bergerak mundur. Dia mendekap kedua lengannya di dada. AC mobil tiba-tiba saja terasa menjadi begitu dingin. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Berusaha mencerna makna setiap kata yang terucap dan setiap tindakan yang terlihat. Tanpa sadar dia bergumam, "Apa iya semuanya bisa berjalan selancar itu?"

Henry memandang gadis yang sudah dianggap keponakannya itu dengan heran. Beberapa kali dia mendapati Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri. "Kenapa, Kyung?"

"Ah?" Kyungsoo menatap Henry sambil melebarkan matanya. "Nggak ada apa-apa, Paman."

Kyungie menggeleng-geleng ketika dia menyadari gumamannya tadi ternyata cukup keras untuk didengar.

Sejak tadi Henry sudah menerangkan dengan panjang-lebar seluruh rencana yang dibuat untuk konser dan pertunangan Kyungie. Tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang menyangkut di otak Kyungie.

Selebihnya, hanya gelisah, gelisah, dan gelisah. Mungkin benar sebuah pertanyaan kuno... Jika semuanya berubah, itu pasti karena waktu. Tapi, apa iya harus berubah sedemikian jauh?

"Tenang saja," Henry mengelus rambut Kyungie dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya tetap memegang setir.

Kyungie tersenyum dipaksakan. "Paman kok nggak bilang soal pertunangan ini ke Chanyeol?"

Henry tersenyum. "Nggak ada bedanya kan kalaupun nggak bilang? Toh, Chanyeol pasti setuju. Lagi pula..." tiba-tiba saja senyum itu lenyap. Berganti dengan ekspresi yang tidak tertebak.

"Lagi pula... Paman nggak mau melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kali." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Henry meminta penjelasan.

"Kyungie..." Henry menepuk bahu Kyungsoo beberapa kali. "Cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sempurna. Adakalanya cinta itu tidak pernah berubah, tapi tidak jarang cinta bisa berubah menjadi tidak seperti sediakala. Dan Paman ingin Chanyeol benar-benar mencari cinta yang membuat sesuatu yang terlepas itu kembali menjadi sempurna."

Hehh? Kyungsoo makin mengernyitkan dahinya. Tuh orang lagi ngomong apa? Sempurna? Tidak sempurna? Berubah? Tidak berubah? Cinta apaan tadi yang dia bilang?

"Paman..." Akhirnya Kyungie lebih memilih mengutarakan pertanyaan yang satu ini dibanding harus memikirkan filosofi Henry yang tergolong aneh itu. Lagian, Kyungie kan sekolah musik. Bukannya sekolah filsafat! "Kok Paman ngangkat Baekhyun jadi anak sih, Paman? Emangnya ada hubungan apa?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Henry menegang, walaupun hanya sepersekian detik. Selebihnya dia kembali memamerkan senyum tipis.

"Banyak hal yang sulit dimengerti, Kyung. Dan mungkin, di saat kamu menyadarinya sesuatu itu telah berubah menjadi penyesalan, sehingga akan sulit membuatnya kembali utuh." Henry menarik napas panjang.

"Untungnya, masih ada kesempatan. Biarpun tidak lagi utuh, asalkan bisa diperbaiki. Sedikit saja, pasti akan memberi arti."

Toeng!

Apaan lagi ini? Kyungie jadi tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya Henry itu pengusaha atau ahli sastra?

Henry melirik Kyungie, yang mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas. Henry tersenyum. "Suatu saat semuanya pasti akan jelas, Kyung. Hanya saja, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penat itu kembali datang... Kembali membuat hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tak terarah...

CHANYEOL mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Benaknya kembali mengulang adegan di sekolah siang tadi.

"Yeollie... Ntar gue nginep di rumah Xiumin ya? Paling sampe ulangan umum selesai."

What?! Chanyeol melotot mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Yang bener aja! Sampe ulangan umum selesai?! Itu kan dua minggu! Baru saja Chanyeol mau menolak, Xiumin sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun ke mobil Jongdae.

"Dah Chanyeol...," ujar Xiumin penuh kemenangan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kalau tidak ingat ancaman Jongdae saat di ruang band-"Kalo sampe cewek gue kenapa-kenapa, jangan salahin gue kalo lo bakal gue hajar!"-Chanyeol pasti sudah membanting Xiumin ke tanah.

"Tenang aja, Yeol. "Gue yang bakal ngajarin lo! Gue rela deh nginep di rumah lo cuma buat ngajarin lo doang. Baekhyun udah janji kok bakal ngajarin gue di rumah Xiumin. Jadi pulang sekolah, gue belajar di rumah Xiumin, malemnya gue ngajarin elo di rumah elo. Oke!"

Hah?! Kris yang ngajarin? Nggak salah?! Walaupun Chanyeol juga nggak pinter-pinter amat, tapi ya ampun... Kris itu kan ranking ke-20 dari 25 orang.

"Heh! Lo merendahkan gue amat sih?! Udah, si Jongdae juga bakal gue suruh nginep di rumah lo.

Tapi jangan pernah berniat ikut belajar di rumah Xiumin! Bisa abis lo dicincang sama dia. Lagian, maksud dia itu sebenernya baik kok. Manfaatin waktu dua minggu ini buat mikir!"

Dan bukan alasan itu saja yang membuat Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya tadi.

Sepulang sekolah... Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah, Chanyeol sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dua orang yang sangat tidak disangka. Mama dan papa Kyungsoo.

Ya tuhan... Benar-benar mau mati rasanya. Bukan karena pertunangan. Tapi mama dan papa Kyungsoo tergolong makhluk yang sangat perfeksionis. Dan sok romantis. Dan sangat cerewet.

Begitulah menurut Chanyeol setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan Paman Do (papa Kyungsoo) dan Tante Sungmin (mama Kyungie).

Mereka selalu berkomentar tentang masakan yang agak-agak lho, bukannya terlalu-asin, juga kalau menemukan sedikit-lebih tepatnya sangat sedikit-noda yang menempel di bajunya. Dan macem-macem lagi deh. Untung aja kedua orang tua itu memutuskan tinggal di hotel-hotel bintang lima tepatnya. Kalo nggak, Bibi Jung pasti selalu manyun. Pokoknya, Bibi Jung sangat tidak suka dengan mereka.

Mungkin salah satu hal yang patut di syukuri Chanyeol adalah mama dan papanya tidak banyak cincong seperti mereka. Seengaknya Henry dan Amber selalu menghargai apa yang telah dilakukan pembantu-pembantu mereka. Sepertinya faktor itu jugalah yang membuat Bibi Jung dan bibk lain-lainnya betah kerja di sini.

Satu lagi, Paman Do dan Sungmin sangat suka memamerkan kemesraan di seantero jagat.

Chanyeol nggak pernah menemukan mereka melepaskan rangkulan satu sama lain, selalu berpandangan dengan penuh cinta, dan saling memanggil dengan kata-kata seperti honey, darling, my love. "Bisa tolong ambilkan itu, honey?" "Tolong pegang tasku, my love."

Hiah... merinding. Se-playbot-playboy-nya Chanyeol aja, nggak pernah tuh dia sayang-sayangan sampe sebegitunya.

Dan untungnya lagi, Kyungsoo menuruni bakat terpendam kedua orangtuanya. Kalo nggak, mungkin Chanyeol bakalan lari tunggang-langgang.

Oh iya, walaupun Paman Do dan Sungmin tinggal di hotel, Kyungsoo tetap tinggal di rumah Chanyeol dengan alasan yang sangat-sangat standar: di hotel nggak ada piano buat latihan.

Terserahlah... Yang penting kedua orang itu nggak ada di rumahnya, Chanyeol sudah bersyukur beribu-ribu kali.

Chanyeol beranjak ke balkon dan menghirup udara malan sebanyak-banyaknya di sana. Dia memandang ke balkon sebelah. Aneh rasanya tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Biasanya cewek itu pasti akan tersenyum sambil teriak, "Liat tuh! Bintang aja lebih cakep daripada lo." Dan hari ini, bintang pun seperti tidak mau mengalah untuk menemaninya.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang lalu mengacungkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke langit.

"Sehun!" teriaknya. "Gue nggak bakal kalah sama lo! Gue nggak bakal ngalah sama lo yang cuma bisa ngasih setengah dari bintang-bintang yang ada di dunia!" Dan di saat yang sama, sebuah SMS masuk.

 _Apa pun yang terjadi... Gue nggak bakal nyerahin Baekhyun ke lo..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih nggak ada kabar, Baek?" tanya Xiumin dari balik buku sejarahnya.

Baekhyun melemparkan HP-nya ke kasur. "Nggak ada. Sama sekali nggak ada." Baekhyun melemparkan bukunya lalu tidur telentang di samping Xiumin.

"Ditelepon nggak dijawab. Ditelepon ke rumah juga selalu ngggak ada. Di-SMS nggak pernah dibales. Ilang aja lah sekalian," gerutu Baekhyun kesal. Baru kali ini dia melihat Jongin sekesal itu.

Iya sih, emang kemarin dia juga yang salah. Kalo dia nggak ngikutin ajakan Chanyeol yang konyol itu dan nggak bolos, Jongin juga nggak bakal semarah itu. Tapi kalo mau marah kan nggak perlu sampe segitunya.

Xiumin menutup buku sejarahnya. Keningnya berkerut tanda dia sedang berpikir. "Mungkin nggak ya... Kalo Jongin bunuh diri?"

"Heh!" Baekhyun melemparkan bantal tepat ke muka Xiumin, membuat cewek itu jatuh terlentang. "Kalo ngomong jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Lho?" Xiumin balik melemparkan bantal ke muka Baekhyun sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang kusut. "Siapa yang ngomong aneh-aneh? Itu kan cuma dugaan gue. Lagian elo juga siih."

"Lho?" Baekhyun melempar bantal lagi ke muka Xiumin. "Kenapa jadi gue yang salah?"

Xiumin mendesis, lalu melempar bantalnya ke lantai. "Semuanya tuh nggak bakal ruwet kayak gini kalo elo nggak plin-plan! Masalah sepele kok dijadiin susah."

"Ap..."

"Apa?" Xiumin memotong. "Mau bilang 'apa'? Hih... Gue nggak ngerti deh. Elo itu sebenernya pinter apa goblok sih? Apa sih, Baek, susahnya buat jujur sama diri lo sendiri? Apa sih susahnya ngakuin siapa yang yang bener-bener ada di hati lo saat ini? Jongin tuh udah cukup sabar buat nungguin lo! Lo mau dia nunggu berapa lama lagi? Asal lo tahu... Nunggu tuh bukan pekerjaan yang gampang. Menunggu itu melelahkan lho."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Lo nggak bisa nge-judge gue segampang itu. Semua tuh nggak segampang yang lo pikir. Nggak segampang yang semua orang pikir."

"Apa lagi? Gue tahu lo masih nggak biasa terima soal Sehun, tapi..."

"Xiumin!" ujar Baekhyun setengah teriak. "Gue udah bisa terima soal Sehun. Gue udah ngerelain semuanya. Tapi justru karena itu gue takut. Lo liat, semua orang yang gue sayangin itu pergi ninggalin gue. Mulai dari bokap gue, nyokap gue, Sehun, dan sekarang Jongin. Gue nggak mau semua itu berjanjut, Min. Gue takut ka..."

"Mau sampai kapan lo mikir konyok kayak gitu? Persoalah bokap lo, nyokap lo, dan Sehun, semua itu karena takdir, Baek. Bukan karena mereka sayang sama lol tapi justu karena sikap nggak jelas lo itu maka Jongin pergi! Liat gue! Apa karena gue sayang sama Jongdae terus dia bakal ninggalin gue? Nggak, kan? Menghadaplah ke depan, Baekhyun... Belajarlah untuk lebih berani! Dan elo bakal tahu... Segala sesuatunya pasti bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siluet waktu terpekur... Duduk bersila memandang angin...

MAU tahu dua kata yang membuat semua masalah menjadi setenang Malam Kudus? Yaakkk, betul! Ulangan Umum! Ya... Kecuali untuk murid-murid yang tidak bisa melaksanakan profesionalnya sebagai pelajar dan berniat menghabiskan jatah uang lebih demi kembali mendekam di bangku kelas yang sama. Ibaratnya, semua masalah cinta segi empat yang memusingkan itu sedang diawetkan. Menunggu lagi saat yang tepat untuk kembali dicairkan.

Dan saat ini benar-benar seperti neraka buat Chanyeol. Udah ulangan umum, diajarin dengan omongan Kris yang masih suka berlepotan, dan yang paling parah... Rasanya benar-benar aneh tanpa Baekhyun. Memang sih saat ini ada Kyungsoo yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak sama. Kyungie terlalu lembut. Nggak pernah ngomel, nggak pernah protes, nggak pernah minta macem-macem. Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung... Kenapa dia malah lebih suka kalo ada cewek yang suka protes, suka ngomel, sama suka minta macem-macem ya?

Sebenarnya sih Chanyeol nggak perlu sampe sebegitu kehilangannya. Toh mereka masih bisa ketemu di sekolah. Hanya saja... Alasan pertama: tempat duduk. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat denah kelas yang disusun untuk ujian. Pengen nyontek, tapi dia benar-benar sudah terbiasa setiap kali membalikkan badannya, akan ada sosok Baekhyun di sana. Tapi sekarang, setiap kali membalikkan badannya, dia malah menemukan sosok Danny yang ukuran tubuhnya segede kingkong.

Alasan kedua: Xiumin. Chanyeol baru saja mau menghampiri Baekhyun saat mendapati cewek itu baru datang bersama Xiumin. Tapi...

"Baekhyun... Kita duduk di sana aja yuk. Di sini panas." Xiumin sudah lebih dulu memboyong Baekhyun jauh-jauh.

Alasan ketiga: Jongdae dan Kris. Baekhyun masuk ke kelas. Dan Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak gembira karena mendapatkan cewek itu tanpa Xiumin.

Tapi...

"Chanyeol, ngapain lo di sini? Ayo ke kantin. Ngisi perut dulu sebelum berjuang buat ujian."

Jongdae dan Kris sedah lebih sulu menyeretnya secara paksa. Hiks...

Alasan keempat: Jesse. "Jesse, sebenarnya cowok lo ngapain sih?" tanpa Chanyeol ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Jessica sedang duduk di lapangan tenis seusai ujian.

Tapi...

"Hei! Kris..." Jesse malah berlari menghampiri Kris, bahkan tanpa melambaikan tangan ke arah Chanyeol.

Alasan kelima: no SMS , no calling-calling.

Dan kalau Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun lewat SMS, balasannya pasti:

Chanyeol, ini Xiumin. Baekhyun lagi bljr. Jngn ganggu yah! Ntar Jongdae+Kris dtg kok ke sana.

Kalau telepon: "Hei, Chanyeol. Apa apa? Ini Xiumin. Baekhyun lagi mandi tuh. Besok aja ya ketemu di sekolah."

Tut... tut... tut... Telepon ditutup.

Alasan terakhir:

Ya Tuhaaaannnnn!

Baekhyun sendiri masih mendekam di rumah Xiumin. Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali pulang. Tapi Xiumin selalu mendapatkan alasan yang membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk kalau Xiumin melarangnya kembali ke rumah Chanyeol.

Xiumin terkadang suka tersenyum puas setiap Baekhyun ngomel-ngomel kalau Xiumin membalas SMS atau mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol tanpa izin. Walau samar, Xiumin bisa melihat dengan jelas adannya sisi gelisah di sana.

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pementasannya akhir bulan ini.

Sebenarnya begini... Ada satu sekolah musik yang tertarik dan bersedia menjadi sponsor tunggal konser pianonya. Hanya saja, parahnya, Kyungsoo harus memainkan lima belas lagu klasik yang harus dihafalkan. Satu lagu kira-kira berdurasi tiga menit, yang kalau diinterpretasikan dalam bentuk partitur, akan berdurasi sebanyak tujuh lembar. Dengan kata lain itu berarti dia akan memainkan setiap lagu sebanyak empat belas halaman! Diulang ya, EMPAT BELAS HALAMAN!

Jadi, intinya, Kyungie harus memainkan lagu yang berdurasi empat belas halaman dikali lima belas lagu! Kalau ditotal, keseluruhan lagu yang harus dia bawakan berdurasi DUA RATUS SEPULUH halaman! Perlu diulang? DUA RATUS SEPULUH HALAMAN!

Tunggu dulu! Bukan cuma itu. Kalau siangnya Kyungsoo sibuk latihan, malamnya dia selalu menyempatkan diri "menemani" Chanyeol. Menemani belajar lah, menemani ngobrol lah, menemani makan lah, menemani nonton lah, menemani apa aja. Mungkin kalau Baekhyun melihat semua itu, dia pasti tidak akan segan untuk berkata, "Kenapa nggak nemenin tidur sekalian?"

Tapi di balik semua itu, justru yang paling parah capeknya dalam minggu ini adalah Jongdae dan Kris. Bayangin aja! Masih dengan muka kuyu habis berjuang buat ulangan umum, mereka langsung cabut ke rumah Xiumin.

BRUKK!

Baekhyun menumpukkan setumpuk buku ke hadapan Jongdae dan Kris. "Sekarang, buka halaman 22. Besok kemungkinan bab ini bakal keluar. Sekarang lo berdua dengerin gue... pokoknya, apa pun yang gue bilang, elo mesti nyampein sama persis ke Chanyeol berikut titik komanya!" ujar Baekhyun sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Jongdae mengernyit ke arah Xiumin sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibir tidak jelas. Sedangkan Xiumin membalas tingkah Jongdae itu hanya dengan cengiran.

Ampun deh!

Dan waktu di rumah Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Kris masih harus berjuang keras membuat Chanyeol mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan dengan otak yang berkadar pas-pasan. Untung aja Kyungsoo suka menemani mereka belajar.

"Walaupun capek, lumayan ada pemandangan cewek bagus," ujar Jongdae pada Xiumin yang melahirkan sebuah tamparan.

Plak!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya, mencoba menghilangkan penat yang menggantung di kepala. Ujuan full dua minggu ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya sampai titik akhir. Jangan ditanya deh capeknya kayak apa. Mending kalo cuma capek badan. Lah ini mah... udah capek badan, capek otak... capek hati pula...

Maih tersisa satu hari lagi menjelang selesainya ulangan umum. Dan selama di rumah Xiumin, Baekhyun semakin menyadari benar-benar ada yang luruh jauh di dalam hatinya. Luruh untuk meninggalkan semua sisi ego dan angkuhnya. Luruh untuk berpaling dari sisi hatinya yang selama ini tertidur di antara kenangan.

"Gila..." Jongdae merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Akhirnyaa... Yes! Besok ulangan terakhir! Tengkyu banget loh, Baek, buat bimbingannya selama ini," ujar Jongdae sambil membereskan bukubukunya.

Kris menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun ajarkan tadi. Tapi kalo diliat dari tampangnya, sepertinya Kris udah nggak sanggup membahas lebih lanjut. Iyalah... Kertas lecek aja lebih bagus daripada tampangnya sekarang.

Jongdae terkekeh menepuk bahu Kris. "Kenapa lo? Mabok ya? Ya udah, tenang aja. Gue deh yang ngajarin Chanyeol."

"Jongdae!" mendengar itu Kris berteriak semangat. "Elo memang teman yang pengertian! Gue ke rumah Jesse aja ya? Ntar maleman deh gue nyusul ke rumah Chanyeol."

Jongdae mendelik. "Gue tampar mau lo?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tiga orang itu beranjak ke luar kamar Xiumin. "Balik ya, Baek," kata Jongdae dan Kris sambil melambaikan tangan.

Xiumin melompat dari duduknya. "Gue nganter dia dulu ya... lo tiduran aja. Ntar gue minta pembokat gue buat ngambilin es krim cokelat. Okayyy!"

Tepat saat pintu ditutup, bunyi HP membuat Baekhyun beranjak...

Dan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

"Hei...," ujar Baekhyun.

"Akhirnyaa... bisa denger suara lo juga. Ada siapa di sana?" Chanyeol bernapas lega dari seberang.

"Nggak ada." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Baru aja Kris sama Jongdae mau jalan ke rumah lo. Xiumin lagi nganter mereka ke bawah."

"Baekhyun...," kata Chanyeol lirih. "Lo ngapain sih betah banget di sana? Ayo, pulang!"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kenapa? Kangen sama gue?"

"Iya!" teriak Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun harus menjauhkan HP dari telinganya.

"Gue kangen sama lo! Cepet pulang!"

"Tadi..." Baekhyun tercenung. "Lo bilang kangen sama gue ya?"

Kali ini hanya terdengar dengusan pelan. Baekhyun membayangkan dengusan itu sebagai arti bahwa Chanyeol tersipu-sipu. Chanyeol? Tersipu-sipu? Iih, amit-amit...

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Udahlah... Tadi bilang kangen, kan? Dasar playboy... belajarlah berbicara dari lubuk hati, bukan cuma ngomong yang manis-manis doang."

"Heh!" bentak Chanyeol. "Gue beneran kangen sama lo!"

Tawa Baekhyun lenyap. "Eh! Mana ada orang kangen ngomongnya kasar begitu?"

Chanyeol mendesis. "Ya udah deh. Gue nggak jadi kangen! Gue tutup ya..."

"Eh!" ujar Baekhyun buru-buru sebelum Chanyeol menutup telepon. "Mana bisa kangen dibungkus lagi?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Iya deh, gue juga kangen kok sama lo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tercenung di balkon kamar Chanyeol. Sementara backsound cuap-cuapnya Jongdae masih merajalela. Kalo Kris jangan ditanya. Dari dua jam yang lalu, dia udah teler, ngegabruk di kasur Chanyeol dan langsung tidur.

Desau angin mengalir pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terusik sejenak dari semua lamunannya. Lamunan yang membuat harapannya jauh menerawang. Seakan ingin menembus batas cakrawala dan menyeret semua waktu.

"Yap... Ngerti kan, Yeol?" tanya Jongdae sambil membereskan kertas-kertas coretan. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yeol..." panggil Jongdae lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Jongdae akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang bengong. Sambil mesem-mesem tepatnya.

"Heh! Bocah!" teriak Jongdae. "Ngapain lo senyum-senyum?!"

Chanyeol yang tersandar ada orang yang mencoba merusak lamunannya, memberengut kesal ke arah Jongdae. Kata-kata Baekhyun yang terakhir masih terngiang dengan sangat jelas.

"Elo kenapa sih?!" desak Jongdae ketika Chanyeol kembali tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

Jongdae mengerutkan dahi. "Daripada lo cengengesan nggak jelas kayak gitu, mendingan lo urusin tuh!" Jongdae menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bisa sakit tunagan lo kalo dia terus-terusan di luar kayak gitu. Lo mau nggak jadi tunangan?" ujar Jongdae ngakak.

"Cerewet!" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. "Tidur aja sana!"

Jongdae mendesis. "Nggak usah disuruh juga gue emang udah mau tidur. Nggak liat sekarang udah jam berapa?" dia menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, lalu beranjak ke balik selimut sambil masih terkekeh.

Dia menatap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan mata dengan ancungan jempol yang diputarnya ke bawah. Kalau Jongdae tidak cepat-cepat mengganti gerakan tangannya menjadi telunjuk yang menjelaskan tempat keberadaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pasti masih terpikir untuk menonjoknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lagi ngapain?" Chanyeol duduk di samping Kyungsoo lalu menunjuk langit. "Liat Bintang?"

"Bintang?" mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa bagusnya bintang? Bintang kan nggak sering keliatan.

"Aku lagi liat bulan." Kyungsoo mendorong tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengarah ke langit agar bergeser sedikit ke kanan.

"Liat! Bagus, kan? Kalo bulan kan lebih keliatan. Lebih besar, lebih terang, lebih bagus." Chanyeol terdiam, dia memandang Kyungsoo.

Antara bulan dan bintang... Bulan... dengan sinarnya yang lebih terang. Dengan kepastian yang akan selalu terlihat tanpa melalui alat bantu. Dengan keberadaannya yang jauh lebih dekat. Dengan sisi misterius yang selalu membuatnya terlihat sangat indah.

Sementara bintang... Dengan penampilan tidak lebih dari sekadar titik sederhana. Dengan sinar yang timbul-tenggelam. Dengan keberadaan yang terkadang serasa tidak terjangkau. Dengan sisi yang polos tanpa pantulan cahaya.

Tapi pernahkah sedikit terpikir... Hanya karena bulan lebih tepat berada di hadapan, adakalanya kita tidak menyadari masih ada bintang di luar sana...yang mungkin jauh lebih bersinar tanpa harus memantulkan cahaya. Hanya saja...bintang itu berada pada tempat yang berbeda, dan pada waktu yang berbeda.

"Kyung...," panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmmm?" "Lo kok dulu nggak pernah ngubungin gue lagi?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat angin malam meluncur menerpa tubuhnya. "Kita udah lama banget nggak kontak-kontakan. Gue pikir lo udah lupa sama gue. Dan gue pikir lo nggak bakal pulang lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kamu sendiri?" Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol. "Kamu juga kenapa dulu nggak pernah hubungin aku lagi? Justru malah aku yang mikir kalo kamu udah lupa sama aku. Aku pikir kamu udah nggak mengharapkan aku pulang lagi."

"Gue nggak ngelupain lo!" sergah Chanyeol. "Gue tiap hari ngarepin lo pulang. Sampe bosan rasanya."

"Sampe bosan dan akhirnya ngejar cewek-cewek cantik?" Chanyeol memamerkan wajah jeleknya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia tahu, mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi, ada sisi di hatinya yang sedikit merasa lebih lega dibandingkan hari kemarin.

"Aku juga nggak pernah ngelupain kamu."

Kyungsoo menyibakkan rambutnya lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tiap hari mikirin kamu. Kamu lagi ngapain, kamu makan apa, kamu latihan lagu apa hari ini. Sedetik pun aku nggak pernah berhenti mikirin kamu. Aku juga selalu ngebujuk Mama dan Papa buat balik lagi ke sini." Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu bangkit dan beranjak ke pagar teras, menyandarkan badannya di sana menatap kolam renag.

"Tadinya Mama nggak mau bilang soal pertunangan kita. Mama maunya bilang kalo kita udah siap. Tapi karena sikap manjaku, aku yang ngerengek terus pengen balik, akhirnya Mama nyerah. Mana akhirnya pulang bilang kalo kita udah ditunangin. Jadi kapan pun aku balik, aku pasti bisa ketemu kamu."

Chanyeol tercenung. Jadi selama ini hanya dia yang bingung sendiri. Apa hanya dia yang merasa tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamannya? Kenapa semua jadi terlihat tidak adil? Kyungsoo bisa dengan sabarnya menunggu karena telah tahu tentang pertunangan ini.

Tapi Chanyeol? Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa apin. Dia hanya tahu Kyungsoo telah menghilang dari hadapannya dan menyisakan lembar demi lembar kenangan yang Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti kapan bisa menjilid lembaran itu menjadi sebuah bukuu dengan cerita yang telah usai. Lalu, siapa yang salah sebenarnya?

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. "Maksudnya saat yang tepat itu...," tanya Chanyeol. "Saat ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahi. "Mungkin iya, dan mungkin nggak..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya, lalu menggeser duduknya ke samping Kyungsoo. "Maksudnya?"

Kyungsoo melipat bandannya, ikut berjongkok di samping Chanyeol. "Kamu tahu apa salah satu alasan aku nggak nyari kamu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Karena perkataan kamu yang terakhir... Saat di bandara, tepat sebelum aku pergi, kamu pernah bilang kalo kamu bakal nungguin aku. Dan aku percaya itu... Dan saat itu aku juga bilang aku akan balik lagi. And here I am..." Kyungsoo menusukkan telunjuknya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Kamu justru yang membuat saat yang tepat itu menjadi 'mungkin- saat yang tepat."

Kyungsoo memberikan penekanan pada kata mungkin. "Kamu tahu kenapa?" Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol. "Karena kamu telah merusak kepercayaanku dan kepercayaanmu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ketika embusan cahaya tergapai... Mulai terhampar selembar kenyataan...

"NIH..." Baekhyun menempelkan sekaling Pocari dingin di pipi Chanyeol, membuat cowok itu sedikit terperanjat.

"Makasih...," ujar Chanyeol ngengir sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan handuk biru kecil. Suara pantulan bola basket dan teriakan semangat murid-murid dari pinggir lapangan samarsamar melingkupi mereka saat ini.

"Meski udah bukan jadi pacar bohongan lo, gue masih mesti beliin minuman ya?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol di ujung kantin yang mengarah ke lapangan basket, mengamati Xiumin yang sedang memasukkan bila ke dalam ring. Sekarang giliran murid-murid cewek class meeting.

Salah satu kebiasaan di sekolah ini adalah class meeting langsung diadakan seusai ujian akhir.

Jadi, biasanya sih murid-murid lebih menantikan class meetingnya daripada ujiannya. Jadi, biasanya guru-guru menempatkan cuma satu pelajaran yang diujikan di hari terakhir. Kalo nggak, nilainya bisa jeblok semua. Itu juga alasannya pelajaran bahasa Indonesia dijadikan ujian akhir.

Karena murid-murid di sini menganggap pelajaran bahasa Indonesia paling gampang. Masa orang Indonesia nggak bisa bahasa Indonesia? Kesian amat...

Nah, gara-gara anggapan yang sudah sangat berbudaya ini jugalah banyak guru bahasa Indonesia minggat lantaran nggak betah. Iyalah... tiap kali pelajarannya nggak ada yang mau dengerin.

Malas sempet ada satu guru yang yang nangis gara-gara nggak ada yang mau memperhatikan pas dia ngajar. Padahal gurunya cowok lho.

"Lo kenapa nggak main?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk murid-murid cewek yang sedang berteriak-teriak berebut bola lalu membuang kaleng kosong ke tong sampah di pinggirnya.

"Takut matahari, ya?" Chanyeol mencibir. "Kalo lo ngedekem di rumah-berhari-hari, tuh kulit bakal jadi putih!"

"Cerewet!" dengus Baekhyun. "Males tau! Olahraga tuh cuma buang-buang tenaga aja. Mendingan tidur di rumah."

Chanyeol hanya mendesis melihat kelakuan cewek yang satu ini. "Bilang aja nggak bakat olahraga. Pake bilang males segala," ujar Chanyeol geli.

Baekhyun itu emang punya trademark nggak becus olahraga. Tiap kali main basket, kalo nggak keseleo, pasti keserimpet dribelannya sendiri. Akhirnya malah jatuh di tengah-tengah lapangan. Nggak usah main basket deh, lari aja bisa kesandung.

Dan satu hal paling spektakuler yang pernah dilakukan Baekhyun adalah mementalkan sepatunya sendiri ke belakang ketika sedang lomba lari seratus meter!

"Ketawa aja terus!" sungut Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan handuk. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Heh," Baekhyun memyenggo bah Chanyeol.

"Lo, beneran kangen sama gue ya?" Chanyeol melongo.

"Emang gue pernah bilang?" Baekhyun mendesis.

Dasar cowok ini! Baekhyun jadi menyesal kemaren bilang kangen juga.

"Iya, kangen!" Chanyeol tertawa melihat muka cemberut Baekhyun. "Rumah sepi banget nggak ada lo." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Nggak ada gue kan ada Kyungie. Lagian ntar gue malah jadi nyamuk lagi di rumah." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"Hari ini pulang, kan?" Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk kecil.

Pulang. Satu kata itu sudah sangat jarang dia perhatikan. Dulu, dia cinta sekali kata "pulang". Buat Baekhyun, kata "pulang" bisa berarti banyak hal. Setiap kali bel sekolah usai, kata "pulang" selalu terbayang di benaknya. Lari ke kelas Sehun, beli jajanan di kantin, lari ke mobil Jongin, ketemu Mama di rumah, tidur di kamar kesayangan, nunggu Papa pulang, sampe akhirnya nyusup ke kamar Sehun buat ngobrol sampe pagi.

Tapi sekarang... apa iya dia masih bisa pulang? Atau kata "pulang" itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah formalitas?

"Baek..." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tersadar dari lamunannya barusan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Oya, tapi gue pulang nggak bareng lo. Tadi akhirnya Kai SMS gue. Dia bilang hari ini mau ngajak gue pergi."

"Mau kemana?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Nggak bilang. Katanya penting. Jadi... ya udah, sekalian gue mau minta maaf soal tempo hari."

"Minta maaf?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bolos aja mesti minta maaf sama dia? Emangnya dia siapanya lo? Ada juga lo mesti minta maaf sama bokap gue. Yang ngebayarin lo sekolah kan bokap gue, kenapa mesti minta maaf sama dia?"

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Perhitungan amat sih! Ntar juga gue minta maaf sama bokap lo! Lagian soal bolos tempo hari itu, bokap lo juga nggak tau. Dia lagi sibuk ngurusin pertunagan lo tau!" semprot Baekhyun lalu bangkit menuju lapangan basket.

"Eh!" tahan Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun sempat melangkah. "Jangan pergi!"

Baekhyun berbalik, memandang Chanyeol heran. "Gue cuma mau ngambil tas di lapangan basket. Bentar lagi kan Kai dateng. Abis ngambil tas gue balik lagi. Tas lo mau gue ambilin nggak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, melepaskan tangan Baekhyun perlahan. "Dasar!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil berlari ke lapangan basket.

Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun dari kejauhan sembari mendesah kesal. "Maksud gue jangan pergi sama Jongin, bodoh. Kalo lo pergi, gue takut lo nggak bakal pulang lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membanting tasnya ke kasur. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi sangat tidak suka dengan Jongin. Rasanya tadi pengen menghajar cowok itu. Sebenarnya sih Jongin masih tetap Jongin yang biasa. Yang selalu menyapa ramah semua orang. Termasuk Chanyeol tentunya. Tapi nggak tau kenapa, Chanyeol merasa dia sangat benci dengan senyum Jongin hari ini. Apalagi saat dia melihat Baekhyun naik ke mobil cowok itu. Bukan karena ucapan Xiumin tempo hari tentang masalah jadiannya Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tahu Xiumin bilang begitu cuma buat cuma mancing emosinya aja. Tapi rasanya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Chanyeol menggeser pintu kamar Baekhyun. Menatap kamar kosong itu sekali lagi. Dia mulai tidak sabar dengan keheningan yang dijumpainya. Rasanya jauh lebih baik jika dia disambut dengan lemparan berbagai barang yang biasa dilakukan Baekhyun setiap kali Chanyeol masuk ke kamar itu tanpa izin dibandingkan jika dia harus disambut oleh angin saja!

Chanyeol menaruh koper Baekhyun di samping lemari pakaian lalu mengempaskan diri di sofa. Sebelum pergi dengan Jongin, Baekhyun sempat menitipkan koper bekas acara menginap versi Xiumin ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil boneka Tweety sebesar anak kecil yang tergeletak di samping sofa, lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan.

"Heh! Burung jelek!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Tweety. "Kenapa sih majikan lo sama sekali nggak ngerti kalo gue beneran kangen sama dia!?" Chanyeol merengut sambil mengempaskan kepalanya ke sela-sela bulu boneka. Dia jadi teringat kejadian waktu membelikan boneka ini buat Baekhyun. Tepat sehari sebelum kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Perkaranya, Baekhyun suka ngeluh susah tidur. Kebetulan ketika Chanyeol sedang mencari-cari pic baru buat gitarnya, dia menemukan boneka gede ini. Waktu itu bukan cuma boneka Tweety ini aja yang ukurannya segede orang. Masih ada Bugs Bunny, masih ada Winnie the Pooh, pokoknya tokoh kartun semacam itulah.

Tapi entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa Tweety itu mirip sama Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang nggak jelek-jelek amat, cukup lucu, banyak tingkah, cerewet, sekaligus aneh. Mana ada sih burung normal yang lebih gede kepalanya dibanding badannya?

Tapi, waktu Chanyeol dengan riang gembira ngasih boneka itu ke Baekhyun...

"Kok lo ngasih boneka jelek kayak gini sih?" gerutu Baekhyun memandang si Tweety sambil merengut.

Chanyeol melongo. "Kalo nggak mau ya udah," omelnya, merenggut boneka itu.

"Siapa yang bilang nggak mau..." Baekhyun menarik boneka itu lagi dari tangan Chanyeol lalu mendudukkannya di kasur.

"Gue kan cuma bilang bonekanya jelek. Tapi kan gue nggak bilang nggak mau."

"Cih..." Chanyeol mendesis. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kok tumben ngasih boneka?"

"Emang nggak boleh?" kata Chanyeol, duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus boneka gede itu.

"Katanya susah lo tidur. Jadi pas tadi gue ketemu boneka gede ini, sekalian gue beliin aja buat nemenin lo tidur. Kalo gue yang nemenin kan sudah pasti digampar!"

Baekhyun tertawa sambil menatap Tweety itu di pangkuannya. "Halo, burung jelek!"

"Kok burung jelek sih?" protes Chanyeol.

"Emang nggak boleh kalo gue kasih nama burung jelek?" Baekhyun menimang-nimang.

"Yang penting kan orang yang ngasihnya..." Baekhyun nyengir. "Jelek juga."

"Hei..." sapaan Kyungsoo dari balik pintu membuat Chanyeol tersedot kembali ke detik sekarang.

"Hei..." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sini duduk!" Dia menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya kembali menggunakan bahasa "gue-elo"

Waktu ngomong sama Kyungie dan menyerah bicara dalam bahasa "aku-kamu".

Bukannya nggak bisa, hanya saja rasanya bener-bener seperti berada dalam kisah telenovela.

Tapi Chanyeol menentang keras saat Kyungsoo juga ingin ikut menggunakan bahasa "elo-gue". Sumpah... logatnya jadi aneh.

"Baekhyun belum pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo, memperhatikan keadaan kamar itu.

Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal. Sejak Baekhyun nginap di rumah Xiumin, rasanya Chanyeol lebih sering ada di kamar Baekhyun dibanding di kamarnya sendiri. Dan tatapannya seakan berharap semoga tiba-tiba saja akan ada sosok Baekhyun yang keluar entah dari mana dan bilang, "Hai, gue datang!"

"Lagi pergi bentar sama Jongin," jawab Chanyeol. "Mungkin sore baru pulang."

Chanyeol memencet tombol on pada CD player. Lagu Lullaby mengalir perlahan. "Sejak kapan kamu suka lagu mellow begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo, berjalan ke meja belajar Baekhyun. Mengamati pernak-pernik di sana.

"Baekhyun yang suka." Chanyeol mengempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, menatap Kyungie dengan sudut matanya. "Dia cuma suka musik nina bobo."

Kyunsooe tersenyum tipis. "Ini siapa, Yeol?" tanya Kyungie sambil mengangkat foto Sehun. "Pacar Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil foto dari tangan Kyungie. "Iya..." angguk Chanyeol sambil menaruh kembali foto itu ke tempat semula. "Tadinya..."

"Tadinya?"

"Cowok itu sudah meninggal."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata. "Meninggal?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dunia yang menyebalkan," ujarnya sambil kembali berbaring.

"Waktu umur Baekhyun 14 tahun, bokapnya pergi dari rumah. Setahun kemudian, Sehun...," Chanyeol menunjuk tadi, "... bunuh diri. Dan nggak sampai setahun, nyokapnya meninggal. Hebat, kan?"

Kyungie menautkan alisnya. "Kamu... serius?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bagusnya sih nggak. Tapi kalo semua itu bohongan, Baekhyun nggak mungkin tinggal di sini."

Kyungsoo mengambil kalender yang tergeletak di meja Baekhyun. Membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Hampir di setiap tanggal. Jangan lupa beli buku tentang serangga buat PR biologi saja Yeollie! Ajarin Yeollie math! Beli kue buat Yeollie! Bikin chicken steak buat Yeollie! Yeollie kasih boneka... Yeollie beliin cokelat...

"Yeollie...," tanpa sadar Kyungsoo bergumam.

"Hmm?"

Tapi sedetik kemudian, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Chanyeol bangkit, memandang Kyungsoo. "Kamu tadi bilang apa?"

"Yeollie..." Kyungie mengacungkan kalender tadi. "Dia memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Baekhyun itu emang suka ganti-ganti nama orang seenaknya." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Eh...," panggil Chanyeol. "Gimana persiapan konser? Udah beres semua?"

"Udah..." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kamu nggak mau main bareng sama aku, Yeol? Atau sekadar nyumbang lagu, gitu? Itu kan sekalian pesta pertunangan kamu juga..."

Apa?! Chanyeol bangkit mendadak dari posisi tidurnya dengan mata terbelalak! Apa lagi ini?

Pesta pertunangan? Jadi konsernya Kyungsoo sekaligus pesta pertunangan mereka? Gila! Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Hebat sekali rencana dua direktur perusahaan ternama itu! Yang ditunangin aja malah nggak tau apa-apa soal pesta pertunangannya sendiri!

"Kamu belum tahu?" Kyungsoo melihat keterkejutan di mata Chanyeol.

"Sama sekali belum." Chanyeol menggeleng kesal.

"Lalu... apa nggak mau tunangan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok nanyanya gitu?"

"Kalo emang mau, mestinya kamu senang , kan?" desah Kyungsoo sambil membuka laci meja Baekhyun. "Tapi kamu malah keliatan nggak suka."

"Sori...," gumam Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa dia lagi-lagi menyakiti gadis itu. "Kyung, soal pertunangan ini, apa lo yang bilang ke Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari laci.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil memencet tombol on pada kamera itu saat dia melihat Kyungsoo mencari-cari tombol untuk menyalakan kamera yang dipegangnya. Ternyata memang bukan Kris yang ngasih tau Baekhyun, pikir Chanyeol. Sesaat Chanyeol jadi mengerti apa arti bentakan Xiumin tempo hari. Dia memang pengecut!

"Ini kamera Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo memandang kagum kamera keluaran terbaru tujuh megapixel. "Dari papa kamu?"

"Dari gue..."

"Apa?" Kyungie terkejut. "Ini?"

"Kenapa?" seringai Chanyeol. "Gue kan punya tabungan, Non. Lo pikir gue semiskin itu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Masalahnya, bukannya bisa nabung apa nggak. Semua orang juga tahu, Chanyeol nggak nabung pun, duitnya udah banyak. Tapi cuma orang gila yang nggak jealous kalau tunangannya ngasih barang semahal ini buat cewek lain."

"Baekhyun itu suka sekali bintang," ujar Chanyeol menunjuk bintang-bintang palsu di langit-langit kamar. "Buat dia... bintang itu sebagai pengganti kenangan. Bagus kan, kalau kenangan bisa dibekukan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Membekukan kenangan?"

Lampu kamar masih menyala ketika Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang memeluk lututnya di samping tempat tidur. Chanyeol melepas ranselnya lalu menghambur mendekati Baekhyun.

"Katanya sakit?" Tangannya terulur memegang dahi Baekhyun.

"Udah turun panasnya?" tanyanya lagi. Hari itu adalah hari Baekhyun mengunjungi makam mamanya dan Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menatap menembus dinding di hadapannya. "Seandainya...," Baekhyun berucap lirih. "Seandainya kenangan itu bisa dibekukan. Pasti akan jauh lebih baik. Kalau setiap saat ingin melihatnya, tinggal buka lemari pendingin aja. Kenangan itu masih akan tersimpan rapi di sana."

Membekukan kenangan? "Nih! Simpan semua kenangan lo mulai hari ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kamera ke genggaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kamera? Buat gue?" Dia mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"Iya... Bagus kan kalau kenangan bisa dibekukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tapi kenangan yang bisa dibekukan saat ini cuma kenangan antara lo dan gue aja ya..."

Kyungsoo menatap keseluruhan foto di sana. Bisa ditebak... Semuanya cuma ada foto Baekhyun atau Chanyeol atau foto keduanya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo sangat merasa lelah dengan keadaan yang terpancar dari sana. Melihat bagaimana cerianya Baekhyun, bagaimana Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, bergandengan tangan, menyuapi makanan...

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Kyungie. "Fotonya lucu, kan?" dia tersenyum. Satu lagi! Senyum itu...

Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan jelas. Lima tahun yang lalu, hanya dia...semua orang pun bilang bahwa hanya seorang...hanya satu orang Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi sekarang, lima tahun kemudian, senyum itu bukan lagi miliknya sendiri. Ada orang lain yang dapat membuat cowok itu mengeluarkan senyum yang sama.

"Chanyeol...," panggil Kyungie pelan.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menekan tombol off, mengembalikan kamera itu ke tempat semula.

"Baekhyun itu punya kebiasaan jelek." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia meletakkan barang di kamar ini selalu dengan posisi yang sama. Dia paling nggak suka kalo kamarnya diacak-acak tanpa izin. Makanya gue mesti hafal letak tiap barang biar nggak ketauan," jelas Chanyeol nyengir.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Chanyeol agar cowok itu fokus memandangnya. "Sejak kapan kamu lupa sama aku?"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Gue nggak pernah lupa sama lo..."

Lagu Lullaby sudah berganti dengan lagu Only Tinne. Who can say where the road goes... Where the day flows... Only time... Lirik demi lirik sekan membungkus Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dalam jawaban yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Tidak pernah melupakan. Yah...memang tidak akan pernah lupa. Hanya saja, seluruh waktu, lima tahun, telah menjadi jarak yang begitu kuat untuk membuat segala peristiwa menjadi sebuah kenangan indah. Kenangan...hanya kenangan.

Kenangan manis yang tidak mungkin terlupakan.

Kenangan yang perlahan mulai memudar karena berjalannya roda kehidupan. Karena terlalu banyaknya mimpi. Karena terlalu banyaknya harapan. Dan karena terlalu banyaknya cerita.

Mimpi mungkin terlalu indah. Harapan yang mungkin terlalu tinggi. Dan cerita yang mungkin terlalu happy ending.

Namun, bukankah mimpi yang membuat harapan itu selalu ada? Dan bukankah harapan yang membuat segala cerita menjadi lebih memiliki makna? Dan mungkinkan...mimpi itu pula yang menjadikan segala sesuatunya berjalan pada belokan yang salah?

Rasanya naif kalau harus menyesal sekarang. Kyungie mengakui, mimpi menjadi pianisnya yang menghalangi kepulangannya ke sini. Lalu... Akankah keberhasilan satu mimpi indah akan menjadi mimpi buruk lagi yang lain? Apakah mimpi itu hanya bisa dipilih satu saja?

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia seakan melihat seluruh dunia di sekelilingnya berputar. Sosok Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo muncul bergantian.

Mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo kecil, kepergian gadis itu dan depresinya.

Kemunculan seorang Baekhyun dengan segala masalahnya, perasaan hangat yang menjalar ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, dan rasa sakit yang menusuk saat cewek itu mengejar sosok lain... Semua peristiwa itu seakan berkecamuk di otaknya, membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Apa memang setipis itu perbedaan antara iya dan tidak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa?!" tanya Kyungsoo lebih keras setelah sekian lama tidak menerima jawaban. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti. Yang ada, dia jutru benci tatapan itu. Tatapan yang membuat dirinya terasa dikasihani. "Kenapa?!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang kaus Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Tangisnya pecah.

Sudah cukup semua kesabaran yang selama ini terus-terusan dihamburkannya keluar. Sudah cukup selama ini dia hanya diam. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi terus-menerus berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sudah cukup waktu yang diberikan untuk menjadi cewek baik-baik yang selalu percaya pada calon tunangannya. Yang selalu tersenyum padahal setiap hari luka demi luka terus tertoreh di hatinya. Sabar? Percaya? Pergi saja ke neraka!

Entah berapa lama Kyungsoo menangis. Entah berapa lama Chanyeol harus mematung dan membiarkan kepala gadis itu bersandar di dadanya sampai Kyungsoo kembali tenang. Yang jelas, Chanyeol merasa...saat itu adalah saat terlama dalam hidupnya. Merasa seluruh perasaannya tidak berdaya dipompa keluar. Membuat semua perasaan bergejolak di perutnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Kyungsoo dalam diam. Memunculkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan sebuah akhir...atau mungkin awal mula...dan sebuah waktu.

Chanyeol menyayangi gadis ini. Hanya saja, tidak bisa dipungkiri, telah muncul sosok lain yang memberikan kisah baru bagi dirinya. Dan orang itu...bukan lagi gadis kecilnya dulu. Bukan orang yang sama... Bukan Kyungsoo.

"Dulu gue sayang banget sama lo...," ujar Chanyeol pelan, memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. "Tapi...saat ini terlalu banyak yang berubah."

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengarnya. Merasa inilah klimaks yang mau tak mau harus didengarnya. Klimaks yang mungkin akan semakin menggerogoti sakit hatinya. Dia terluka. Dan masih harus kembali terluka.

Kyungsoo mendongak memandang jauh ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Berusaha menemukan hari kemarin yang masih tersisa. Berusaha mengais apa pun yang mungkin masih dapat dia raih. Tapi ternyata hampa...tidak ada apa pun di sana. Selain perasaan bersalah yang menyeruak seiring kata demi kata yang mengalir perlahan dalam penyesalan.

"Gue punya seribu alasan kenapa gue suka sama lo," ujar Chanyeol. "Sampe sekarang pun alasan itu masih ada...dan tetap akan selalu ada."

"Lalu kenapa kamu nggak pakai semua alasan itu untuk tetap suka sama aku!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tahu nggak, berapa lama aku menunggumu? Kamu tahu nggak, aku sekali pun nggak pernah kepikir untuk suka sama orang lain selain kamu? Kamu tahu nggak, berapa banyak waktu yang aku habiskan buat itu semua?" Kyungsoo mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke dada

Chanyeol. "Five years, Yeol! Lima tahun aku nungguin kamu! Lima tahun! Dan kamu pikir apa pernah aku ngelupain kamu? Aku pernah sedetik pun aku nggak mikirin kamu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kecewa. "Nggak pernah, Yeol! Sama sekali!"

"Apa lo pikir gue juga pernah ngelupain lo?" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo. "Apa lo pikir gue hidup senang di sini sementara lo di sana?! Karier gue hancur juga karena lo! Lo pikir kenapa gue nggak pernah konser lagi? Lo pikir kenapa gue nggak pernah main piano lagi? Lo pikir kenapa gue bisa pacaran dengan segitu banyak cewek tanpa ada satu orang pun yang gue suka?" Chanyeol memandang lurus ke bola mata Kyungsoo, mencoba menemukan pengertian di sana.

"Semua karena lo, Kyung! Karena gue sangat kehilangan lo! Lo bisa nungguin gue karena lo tahu soal pertunangan kita! Tapi gue?! Gue sama sekali nggak tahu apa-apa! Yang gue tahu cuma lo pergi ninggalin gue tanpa pernah ada kabarnya lagi dan gue pikir kita udah selesai! Finish!"

Kyungsoo terpekur mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana sementara bahunya berguncang pelan.

"Kyung..." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Tapi kamu tunanganku, Yeol..."

Hanya empat kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat ini. Selebihnya hanya terdengar isakan pelan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak peduli kalau Chanyeol baru saja memeluknya, membiarkannya menyusup di sela bahunya. Dia juga tidak mendengar ketika Chanyeol mengatakan maaf tepat di telinganya. Berkali-kali...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memarkir mobilnya di tepi pantai. "Ngapain lo ngajak gue ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan mengikuti Jongin, lalu duduk di sebatang pohon yang tumbang. Baekhyun memandang Jongin tak mengerti sambil memainkan pasir dengan ranting pohon yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Baekhyun tahu, mungkin saja Jongin masih marah soal tempo hari, tapi hari ini Jongin jadi terlalu diam.

"Masih marah ya, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. "Kan gue udah minta maa..."

"Gue ngajak lo ke sini bukan buat ngomongin itu kok," potong Jongin, memandang ke laut lepas.

Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Masih inget nggak kapan terakhir kali kita ke sini?"

Lewat pertanyaan Jongin yang terakhir, Baekhyun tahu Jongin bukan memandang laut yang sekarang. Tapi laut tiga tahun yang lalu. Laut yang masih menggemakan suara Sehun. Laut yang masih menjadi saksi kebahagiaan tiga sahabat yang sedang berlibur. Laut yang mendengar pertanyaan "Gue sayang sama lo!" yang pertama kalinya dari mulut Sehun. Laut yang menemani kemunafikan Jongin untuk menerima hubungan kedua orang itu.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, memandang lurus ke arah kapal yang mulai terlihat seperti titik kecil.

"Kalo yang lo maksud soal Sehun," Baekhyun berujar pelan, "gue udah bisa nerima semuanya kok, Kai." Jongin menatap Baekhyun, seakan Baekhyun baru saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan aneh.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang awan. "Dia memang pernah hidup... Dan dia akan terus hidup di sini." Baekhyun meletakkan telapan tangannya ke dada. "Selamanya dia akan menjadi kenangan yang terindah buat gue. Walaupun mungkin nggak bisa disentuh, tapi kenangan itu masih bisa dibuka sewaktu-waktu. Ingatan mungkin bisa hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi waktu nggak bakal sanggup buat menghilangkan perasaan gue ke dia. Waktu cuma sekadar membuat kata tamat tentang kisah gue dan Sehun." Baekhyun memandang Jongin. "Bener, kan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia masih memandang ke arah batas cakrawala. Berharap dia dapat melihat sekilas... Sekilas saja bayangin Sehun di sana dan menceritakan semua hal. Sehun, sejak kapan gadis kecil kita menjadi dewasa ini? Apa dia masih sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit sekali lagi? Mestinya elo yang ada di sampingnya saat ini! Mestinya elo yang bertugas menceritakan ini! Gue nggak tahu apa gue masih sanggup buat mencegah Baekhyun bertindak konyol lagi...

"Kai...," panggil Baekhyun lagi. "Sebenernya ada apa sih?"

"Sebenernya...," Jongin terdiam sejenak, "...beberapa hari yang lalu gue pergi ke tempat bokap lo..."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun bangkit. Emosi mulai menghantui pikirannya. "Ngapain lo cari bokap gue? Masih belum cukup apa dia ngancurin hidup gue? Dia itu bokap kandung gue, Kai! Dia nggak pernah nganggep gue anaknya! Dia itu..."

"Dia udah meninggal!"

Apa?! Baekhyun terbelalak. Tadi Jongin bilang apa?!

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seakan seluruh keberaniannya tersedot jauh ke dalam hatinya. Seakan dia tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi semua hal yang akan terjadi di depan matanya. "Dia udah meninggal, Baek...," ujar Jongin lirih.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin barusan seperti petir di kepala Baekhyun. Membuat dirinya serasa lupa ingatan selama beberapa detik. Semua kata yang ingin dia ungkapkan sebelumnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Tadi..." Baekhyun mencengkeram kaus Jongin. Memaksa cowok itu mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. "Lo bilang apa?"

"Mungkin bokap lo ada di salah satu sisi di laut ini." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut.

"Abunya dibuang di sini..."

"Lo ngomong apa sih, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun terbata lalu beranjak pergi. "Gue mau pulang..."

"Baekhyun!" Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Denger gue!"

"Nggak mau!" bentak Baekhyun, menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. "Ayo, Kai! Pulang aja! Gue nggak mau di sini."

"Baekhyun..." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon. "Gue juga syok waktu denger soal ini, tapi bokap lo udah meni..."

"NGGAAKK!" teriak Baekhyun. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Lo juga denger sendiri kan waktu itu bokap gue bilang dia cuma mau pergi dari rumah? Dia nggak mau ketemu gue lagi! Dan sekarang dia udah nggak pernah ketemu gue lagi. Jadi dia pasti bisa hidup bahagia lagi bersama keluarga barunya."

"Baekhyun...," gumam Jongin lirih.

"Sekarang baru jam tiga sore. Dia pasti sekarang lagi kerja di kantornya."

"Baekhyun..."

"Lo pasti salah..."

"Baekhyun..."

"BOHOOOONNGG!" Tangis Baekhyun meledak. "BOHONG!" Baekhyun memukul Jongin. "LO PASTI BOHONG!" ujar Baekhyun serak, mengguncang-guncang bahu Jongin. "LO BOHONG, KAN? IYA, KAN?! BILANG SAMA GUE KALO LO BOHONG!"

"Baekhyun..." Jongin memeluknya. "Paman Siwon udah meninggal. Bokap lo dah nggak ada," bisik Jongin pelan...sangat pelan. Tapi bisikan itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai pengganti ribuan batu yang menggencet kepala Baekhyun saat ini. Semakin pelan Jongin bicara, semakin dalam batu-batu itu menggencet kepalanya.

Mungkin seandainya masih ada hal lain yang dapat diharapkan Baekhyun, dia pasti akan berharap tiba-tiba ada kamera dan reporter yang keluar dari balik pohon kelapa, lalu memberitahu ini cuma sekadar reality show aneh yang nggak penting. Dia pasti berharap Jongin akan tertawa sambil teriak "Gotcha!" seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Berharap Jongin akan memukul kepalanya dan mengatainya bodoh karena percaya begitu saja dengan sandiwara yang dia buat. Ayolah! Apa saja!

"Maaf, Baek...," ujar Jongin di telinga Baekhyun. "Maaf kalo gue ngasih lo kabar yang menyakitkan lagi..."

Baekhyun mengempaskan tubuh Jongin, lalu berlari ke arah laut.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Jongin mengejarkan di belakang. Takut gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Tapi Baekhyun berhenti ketika air laut mencapai lututnya. "PAPAAA!"

Tangannyamengambil segenggam pasir lalu melemparkannya kasar ke tengah laut.

"PENGECUT!" teriak Baekhyun sekencang-kencangnya. "JANGAN CUMA SEMBUNYI DI BALIK AWAN, PA! KE SINI! KALO PAPA EMANG MARAH SAMA BAEKKIE, CEPET KE SINI! PAPA BOLEH MAKI-MAKI BAEKKIE! PAPA BOLEH PUKUL BAEKKIE! CEPET KE SINI, PA! JANGAN SEMBUNYI LAGI! CEPET KE SINI!"

Tapi hanya suara ombak yang menjawab semua tantangannya. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun nanar. Dia memandang ke arah langit, memastikan seluruh awan memandang gadis kecilnya yang berduka. Apa belum cukup takdir mempermainkan kebahagiaan cewek ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHANYEOL terenyak menatap sesosok tubuh mungil yang berjalan di hadapannya dengan wajah seputih kapas dan tubuh basah kuyup. "Baek..." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, menggenggam tangannya. Dia bergidik ketika kulitnya menyentuh sesuatu yang begitu dingin.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol perlahan, lalu berjalan tanpa ekspresi ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol tercenung. Tidak lagi... Wajah itu... Wajah sama yang selalu dia lihat di awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang Jongin yang berdiri mematung di belakangnya, meminta jawaban akan keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi, cowok itu hanya mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol ikut keluar dengannya dan bicara.

Chanyeol berjalan ke luar pagar, menuju lapangan kosong yang berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah. Jongin berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Sebenarnya tadi..." BRUK! Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tinju Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melayang.

"LO GILA YA?!" bentak Chanyeol emosi. "LO AJAK DIA KEMANA SAMPE KAYAK GITU?!" Jongin sempat terhuyung. Ujung bibirnya berdarah. Tapi dia tidak membalas. Jongin hanya mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari balik sakunya.

"Ini alamat yang lo kasih..." Jongin menyerahkan kertas itu ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Gue udah ke sana."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Jongin.

Jln. Telaga Biru IV no.52, Griya Hijau, Bandung.

Chanyeol tersentak. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri sudah lupa dengan alamat ini.

"Ketemu?" tanyanya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Gue cuma ketemu dokter yang pernah ngerawatnya."

"Tapi lo tahu dia tinggal di mana sekarang?" Jongin mengangguk. Ujung jarinya mengarah ke langit malam. "Di surga..."

Chanyeol tercekat. "Bohong!"

"Lo pikir masalah kayak gini pantes buat dijadiin bohong-bohongan!" bentak Jongin.

"Lo pikir gue tega ngebiarin Baekhyun sedih lagi?"

Jongin memandang pria berjas putih di hadapannya. Kalau saja tidak ingat pria itu jauh lebih tua darinya, mungkin Jongin akan menggebrak meja mempertanyakan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tadi Dokter bilang apa?" tanya Jongin lagi. Pria itu mendesah.

"Saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Sebagai dokter, tidak ada peristiwa pasien. Tapi waktunya memang sudah tiba. Saya minta maaf. Saya tidak dapat menyelamatkan Pak Siwon. Dia sudah meninggal." Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi berat untuk bisa duduk tegak. Dia menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya karena jantungnya pun tiba-tiba terasa menyusut.

"Setahun yang lalu...," pria itu mulai bercerita, "saya dikagetkan dengan kedatangan pasien gawat darurat. Kabarnya mobilnya tabrakan dengan truk yang melintas di depannya. Saya sempat syok melihat kondisinya yang sudah sangat parah."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Jongin juga terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang.

"Memang sempat dilakukan operasi," lanjut pria itu, "dan berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hanya saja dia sempat koma. Dan di saat dia sadar, separuh tubuhnya yang sebelah kiri tidak berfungsi."

Jongin memejamkan mata, berusaha memercayai peristiwa yang baru saja ditangkap telinganya.

"Sebenarnya Pak Siwon sempat menjalani perawatan intensif selama sebulan. Namun, kondisinya semakin hari malah semakin buruk. Obat-obatan sudah tidak dapat diterima tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya..."

"Cukup!" ujar Chanyeol menyudahi cerita Jongin. "Gue nggak mau denger lagi!"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan, duduk di deretan bangku kayu yang berjajar di sana.

"Gue pikir kita bakal bisa dapet informasi yang jauh lebih berharga. Seenggaknya gue pikir kita bisa tahu siapa ayah kandung Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, atau gue pikir kita bisa tahu kenapa Sehun bunuh diri. Lagu pula, kan dia juga yang nyuruh kita nyari bokapnya Baekhyun." Chanyeol meremas jari-jari tangannya.

"Gue pikir nggak sesia-sia itu kok." Jongin berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Seenggaknya dari dokter itu gue bisa tahu siapa pria lain dalam hidup mama Baekhyun."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar kalimat Jongin yang terakhir.

"Pria lain?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa dia?"

Jongin tersenyum sinis tak bersahabat. "Lo mau tahu?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin, tak mengerti akan perubahan sikap cowok yang berdiri di depannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Dua kata, Yeol," ujar Jongin.

"Penyebab penderitaan Baekhyun adalah satu orang." Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Biang keladi semua masalah ini adalah BOKAP LO!" Jongin menerjang Chanyeol dan memukul dadanya.

Chanyeol terjerermbab ke semen dingin. Tulang rusuknya serasa terlepas dari tempatnya semula. Seluruh sudut di otaknya berpikir keras. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa maksud lo?" Chanyeol terbata sambil berusaha memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang sempoyongan. Ada apa lagi ini? Apa maksud Jongin dengan menyebutkan bahwa penyebab semua ini adalah papanya?

Jongin merenggut baju Chanyeol, memaksa cowok itu menatapnya. "Denger baik-baik! Dokter yang gue temui malam itu, yang ngerawat Paman Siwon sewaktu kecelakaan, adalah SAHABAT BOKAP LO!" Jongin kembali memukul rahang Chanyeol, membuat ujung bibir Chanyeol berdarah.

"BOKAP LO UDAH TAHU DARI DULU DI MANA BOKAPNYA BAEKHYUN!" teriak Jongin. "DAN YANG MENANGGUNG SEMUA BIAYA PERAWATAN PAMAN SIWON JUGA BOKAP LO!"

Chanyeol terenyak. Rasa sakit di otaknya kini bertambah dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Satu hal lagi," desis Jongin di telinga Chanyeol, "pria yang menyebabkan kekacauan di keluarga Baekhyun..." Jongin menatap Chanyeol garang. "ITU JUGA BOKAP LO!"

"Apa maksud lo?!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak sambil menepis tangan Jongin yang mencengkeramnya.

Dia balik menatap Jongin tajam. "Jelasin semuanya! Apa maksud lo?!" Apaapaan ini? Seorang Jongin yang biasanya begitu ramah, hari ini menjelma menjadi orang lain dengan kemarahan membabi buta.

"Pria yang selama ini menyimpan tanda tanya, pria yang selama ini kita cari-cari, yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau..." Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang beringsut menghampirinya. Bibirnya masih berdarah. "Ternyata bokap lo."

Chanyeol memandang Jongin tak percaya. "Lo gila?" desis Chanyeol.

"APA MAKSUD LO NGOMONG KAYAK GITU?! LO PIKIR GUE PERCAYA SAMA OMONGAN LO BARUSAN?" Chanyeol berteriak, merenggut kerah Jongin dan memukulnya tepat dibagian rahang.

Jongin terhuyung. "Chanyeol..." ujar Jongin lirih, "pria lain itu bokap lo." Dia mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tetap sadar.

Chanyeol kembali ternyak. Dia terduduk di samping Jongin. Pandangannya menatap dalam-dalam mata cowok di hadapannya itu. Berusaha mencari celah. Tapi dia hanya melihat keseriusan di sana.

Jongin mengusap dagunya. "Dokter itu juga nggak tahu dan nggak cerita banyak ke gue. Tapi dia tahu Tante Heechul dan bokap lo udah kenal jauh sebelum Tante Heechul menikah dengan Paman Siwon."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut. "Bokap gue sama Tante Heechul sudah kenal selama itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa meminta jawaban. "Karena mereka pacaran. Dan kenapa dokter itu tahu mereka pacaran?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol. "Karena ketika Tante Heechul mengandung anak di luar nikah, dokter itulah yang pertama kali mengetahuinya."

Chanyeol terbelalak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Jadi Baekhyun..."

"Bukan...," potong Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Harusnya bukan Baekhyun. Kalau dokter itu tidak bohong, harusnya anak itu bukan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tak mengerti. "Dokter itu mengatakan Tante Heechul mengandung anak itu sekitar sembilan belas tahun yang lalu." Jongin menggigit bibir. "Kalau memang tepat sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, sudah pasti bukan Baekhyun."

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin kembali menggeleng. "Justru itu yang gue juga masih nggak ngerti. Tapi ada dua kemungkinan." Jongin menatap Chanyeol. "Pertama, Tante Merima menggugurkan bayinya. Kedua..."

"Sehun...," desis Chanyeol lirih saat teringat satu nama. "Kalau Sehun masih hidup, dia berumur sembilan belas, kan?"

Jongin terdiam, mengatupkan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Semua orang tahu Sehun itu anak angkat paman dan bibi Baekhyun yang akhirnya dirawat Tante Heechul setelah paman dan bibinya itu meninggal. Tapi siapa orangtua Sehun sebenarnya memang tidak ada yang tahu.

Jongin memandang ke langit malam sebelum melanjutkan perkataaannya. "Jika benar anak itu adalah Sehun... maka dia dan Baekhyun adalah..."

"Saudara kandung." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya lalu mendesah pelan saat kembali teringat sesuatu. "Karena itu Sehun menyebut 'cinta terlarang' di suratnya."

"Lo juga baca surat itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Nggak sengaja," ujar Chanyeol pelan, "dan kalau memang anak di luar nikah itu bukan Baekhyun, kenapa bokapnya Baekhyun itu bersikeras kalau anak itu adalah Baekhyun?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Gue juga nggak ngerti, tapi itu menjadi mungkin kalau...itu cuma spekulasi Paman Siwon sendiri."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol. "Itu cuma pikiran Paman Siwon sendiri?"

"Mungkin, Yeol," ujar Jongin, "itu baru kemungkinan yang gue pikirin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman...," sapa Baekhyun saat Henry muncul di depan pintu. Dari tampangnya, Baekhyun tahu ayah angkatnya ini sangat lelah.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Henry tersenyum, duduk di sofa sambil melepaskan dasinya.

"Paman..." Baekhyun ikut duduk di samping Henry. Menyerahkan segelas air putih yang diambilnya saat mendengar suara mobil. Dia sudah berpikir seribu kali untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. Dia tahu, apa pun itu, mungkin hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Tapi bukankah mengetahui yang sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dibanding hidup dalam kebohongan?

"Paman..." Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. "Saya rasa sudah waktunya Paman memberitahukan alasan kenapa Paman mengadopsi saya."

Henry pasti tersedak kalau saja terlambat menelan air itu lebih dari satu detik.

"Papa saya sudah meninggal, Paman," kata Baekhyun sebelum Henry bicara. "Saya baru terima kabar itu hari ini. Saya nggak menerima berita buruk lagi, Paman. Saya udah capek. Dan saya harap semua berita buruk bisa selesai hari ini. Saya nggak mau menerima berita-berita serupa lagi di kemudian hari. Bisa kan, Paman?" Henry terbelalak.

"Kamu barusan bilang apa?"

Air mata mulai menggantung lagi di sudut mata Baekhyun. Tapi dia buru-buru menghapusnya. Dia tidak mau menangis lagi.

"Kamu sudah tahu papamu meninggal?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Paman tahu keberadaan papa saya?" Henry tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun bangkit, menatap Henry tak percaya.

"Paman tahu keberadaan papa saya. Paman tahu kondisi papa saya. Tapi kenapa Paman sama sekali nggak pernah ngasih tahu saya? Kenapa, Paman?"

Henry terdiam. Wajahnya penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun tercenung. "Sebenarnya Paman itu siapa? Kenapa Paman tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam keluarga saya?"

Henry tetap tidak menjawab. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun takut membuat ayah angkatnya ini lebih lelah lagi setelah bekerja di kantor. Tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih kuat. "Baekhyun...," ujar Henry akhirnya.

"Duduklah... Paman ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun kembali duduk. Masih dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Baekhyun...," ujar Henry. "Paman bukan tiba-tiba masuk dalam keluargamu. Paman bahkan mengenal mamamu jauh sebelum mamamu menikah dengan papamu."

"Maksud Paman?"

"Baekhyun, Paman dan mamamu saling mencintai."

Baekhyun terbelalak. Permainan apa lagi ini? "Paman ngomong apa sih?"

"Baekhyun...," Henry menarik napas panjang. "Paman bukan hanya sekadar kenalan mamamu. Paman adalah kekasih lama mamamu." Baekhyun memandang Henry tak percaya. Kekasik lama?

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu...," Henry mulai bercerita, "adalah saat pertama Paman mengenal mamamu. Dan Paman tahu Paman mencintai dia sejak pertama kali melihatnya." Henry menyungging senyum tipis. "Semua berjalan begitu lancar pada awalnya. Sampai akhirnya..."

"Henry, aku hamil..." Heechul menatap Henry gelisah. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Henry memeluk Heechul.

"Kita menikah..."

"HENRY! KAMU GILA! KAMU PIKIR IBU MENGIZINKAN KAMU MENIKAHI PEREMPUAN YANG TIDAK SEBANDING DENGAN KELUARGA KITA?" seorang wanita separuh baya berteriak di hadapan pasangan yang memohon restu. "KELUAR KAMU!" perintahnya pada si wanita. "KAMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DITERIMA DI SINI!"

"Heechul..." Henry memeluk Heechul di tengah hujan. "Aku akan pergi bersamamu."

"Akhirnya Paman kabur dari rumah." Mata Henry terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Kami mengontrak sebuah rumah."

Baekhyun terduduk lemas. "Paman pernah menikah dengan Mama?" tanya parau. Henry mengangguk pelan. "Menikah sederhana di gereja. Hanya dihadiri paman dan bibinya. Tapi kami sangat bahagia."

Baekhyun melihat Henry menerawang. Dari mata ayah angkatnya itu Baekhyun mengerti. Pria ini tidak bohong. Mata itu...mata yang sama dengan mata Mama ketika Papa pergi. Mata yang penuh kehilangan.

"Namun, empat bulang kemudian semuanya hancur," Henry terdiam.

"Heechul tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah. Menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa meninggalkan kabar apa pun.

Paman sangat mengkhawatirkan kandungannya. Paman sangat ingin mendampinginya sampai dia melahirkan." Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Anak di kandungan mamanya kala itu...dirinyakah?

"Paman berusaha mencari mamamu ke mana pun. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali," lanjutnya.

"Akhirnya setelah kira-kira satu bulan berjalan tak tentu arah, keluarga Paman menemukan keberadaan Paman. Mereka membawa Paman pulang dengan paksa. Di saat itulah Paman tahu keluarga Paman yang memaksa Heechul pergi meninggalkan Paman."

"Saat mendengar semua itu, Paman mengamuk habis-habisan. Tapi apa daya. Heechul telah menghilang. Berbulan-bulan Paman mencarinya, tapi tetap tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Bahkan paman dan bibimu ikut menghilang." Henry meremas rambutnya. "Sampai frustasi rasanya."

Baekhyun tercenung. Dia sama sekali tidak apa-apa tentang kisah ini. Apakah Sehun? Tahu tentang ini? Apa Papa tahu juga tentang ini?

"Akhirnya dua tahun kemudian, Paman menikah dengan Tante Amber. Itu pun karena ditunangkan orangtua. Segala macam penolakan yang Paman lakukan sia-sia saja. Semua berjalan seperti yang digariskan oleh orangtua Paman," ujar Henry sedih. "Namun, di saat yang hampir bersamaan, Paman menemukan keberadaan Heechul. Rasanya senang sekali. Tapi ketika berhasil menemuinya, ternyata dia sudah menikah..." Henry memandang Baekhyun. "Dengan papamu."

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Tidak ada angin yang berembus. Tadi dia merasa seluruh kaki dan tangannya seperti direndam dalam air es.

"Sejak saat itu kami berhubungan diam-diam," ujar Henry. Baekhyun Terkejut.

"Bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Baekhyun," ujar Henry melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Kami hanya sekadar menanyakan kabar. Itu pun sangat jarang. Kami sendiri pun sudah mengerti posisi masingmasing yang tidak mungkin kembali seperti dulu." Henry tersenyum.

Baekhyun mulai tidak sabar. "Lalu anak itu, Paman?" tanyanya. "Apa Paman sama sekali tidak berniat menengok anak itu?" jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak tak keruan. Bersiap menerima kabar buruk yang akan dan harus didengarnya. Untuk memastikan segalanya.

"Anak itu..." Henry terdiam sejenak. Matanya mengesankan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Paman bakhan tidak sempat berbuat apa pun untuknya. Tapi dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Paman."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Pergi?" Bukankah anak itu adalah dirinya? Dan dirinya tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Bahkan ada di hadapan Henry saat ini.

Henry tertunduk. "Harusnya saat itu akan jauh lebih baik jika Paman tidak menceritakannya kepada kakakmu."

"Kakak? Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Kakakku? Sehun? Ngomong apa sih Paman ini?

Henry memandang Baekhyun. Memegang tangan gadis yang memucat itu lalu menggenggamnya. "Maafkan Paman, Baekhyun," ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "maafin, Paman. Harusnya Paman menghilang dari kehidupan kalian."

"Paman...," ujar Baekhyun masih penuh tanya. "maksud Paman?"

"Sehun itu...anak Paman." Henry menangis. Seketika Baekhyun mendengar ada suara teriakan.

Baekhyun pikir suara teriakan itu berasal dari mulutnya sendiri, tapi ternyata bukan. Tante Amber berdiri di ujung ruangan dan berteriak sambil menutup telingannya. Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

"Amber!" Henry berlari menghampiri istrinya lalu memeluknya. "Maafkan aku."

Tapi wanita itu hanya menangis. Baekhyun seperti melihat adegan ulang yang terjadi di rumahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bedanya, beberapa tahun yang lalu itu tidak ada pria yang menghampiri wanita yang menangis itu untuk memeluknya. Pria itu justru berjalan keluar rumah dan tidak pernah kembali. "Mama!"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang baru memasuki rumah langsung berlari begitu melihat mamanya menangis. Jongin memandang Baekhyun seakan bertanya ada apa. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Sampai akhirnya Henry kembali berjalan ke arahnya setelah mengantarkan Amber kembali ke kamar.

"Saya mau bicara berdua sama Paman," ujar Baekhyun sebelum Henry duduk. "Boleh bicara di taman saja, Paman?" Henry mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Jongin memandangi punggung gadis kecilnya itu dengan tatapan tak rela. Dia takut sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Paman lagi ngomong apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar setelah mereka berada di kursi panjang di pinggir kolam renang. "Paman lagi bercanda apa sih sebenarnya?"

Henry mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan. "Baekhyun, Paman nggak bercanda."

"Anak Paman itu saya, kan?" ujar Baekhyun serak. "Papa bilang anak di luar nikah itu saya..." tangis Baekhyun pecah. "Anak itu nggak mungkin Sehun..."

Inikah maksudnya surat Sehun yang ditinggalkan untuknya? Cinta terlarang...cinta yang melanggar semua norma dan aturan... Inikah pernyataan konyol yang tak pernah dimengerti Baekhyun? Cinta yang mengatasnamakan kakak-adik...dia dan Sehun memang kakak-adik. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka mereka adalah kakak dan adik sesungguhnya. Kakak dan adik sedarah. Dan bukan hanya saudara tiri...

"Lalu kenapa Papa bilang aku anak haram?" ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak. "Kenapa Papa pergi dari rumah?" Baekhyun mencengkeram tangan Henry dan mengguncangnya. "Kenapaa?"

"Baekhyun..." Henry memeluk anak angkatnya itu. "Karena papamu berpikir Paman dan mamamu berselingkuh." Henry menghela napas.

Henry memandang Heechul penuh harap. "Apa kali ini aku bisa bertemu anakku?" tanya Henry untuk yang kesekian kali. "Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti semuanya, Heechul. Dia sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun." Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa, Hen. Kau datang ke sini pun sudah merupakan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Pergilah! Tidak ada oang di rumah."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Dan aku janji. Aku tidak akan pernah menampakkan wajahku lagi dihadapannya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Henry...," ujar Heechul. "Aku tidak mau Sehun mengetahuinya. Aku juga tidak mau Siwon mengetahui keberadaanmu." Heechul menatap Henry seakan memohon. "Berkali-kali aku bilang padamu Siwon hanya mengerti bahwa aku pernah diperkosa. Aku tidak mau dia mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Apalagi sampai aku memiliki..." Sebelum perkataan itu selesai, berdiri sosok lain di sana...

"Katakan ada apa ini, Heechul?" Siwon berjalan menghampiri Heechul. "Kau memiliki apa? Dan siapa pria ini?"

"Saat itu papamu marah besar...," ujar Henry menerawang.

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku?" ujar Siwon geram. Dia memandang Henry dengan tajam lalu merenggut kasar kerah bajunya.

"Jadi Sehun itu anakmu?" lalu pandangannya beralih pada Heechul. "Jadi pria inikah yang kaubilang memerkosamu delapan belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Siwon, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu."

"Tidak bermaksud?" teriak Siwon. "Kau tidak bermaksud membohongiku tapi kau menutupi semua ini selama delapan belas tahun, Heechul. Dan ini yang kaubilang dengan tidak bermaksud membohongiku? Dan kau...!" serunya pada Henry. "Kau itu pria atau bukan sih? Meninggalkan wanita yang mengandung anakmu dan memiliki keberanian mengakui semuanya sekarang? Begitukah?"

"Siwon..." Heechul menangis. "Bukan begitu..."

"Oh ya?" kata Siwon sinis. "Bukan begitu? Lalu apa?"

"Siwon, tenang dulu..." Henry berusaha meraih bahu Siwon, tetapi Siwon menepisnya bahkan sebelum tangan Henry menyentuh tubuhnya. "Apa cuma ini saja kebohongan kalian? Atau mungkin...," Ujar Siwon berapi-api, "Baekkie juga ternyata anak kalian?"

Baekhyun gemetar.

"Sejak saat itu, papamu seakan menutup mata terhadap semuanya," ujar Henry. "Dia tidak mau mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan mamamu maupun Paman. Dia sudah terlalu marah karna mamamu menyembunyikan semuanya terlalu lama." Henry menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin jauh lebih baik kalau Heechul mengatakannya sendiri. Bukan melalui peristiwa itu..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berurai melewati pipinya. Jadi karena itukah?

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Sesaat Baekhyun merasakan hangat di bahu kirinya. Cukup untuk membuatnya melepaskan tangannya dan melihat Jongin berdiri di sana seakan bilang ''aku ada di sini".

"Apa Sehun tahu tentang hal ini, Paman?" tanya Jongin.

Henry mengangguk. "Setelah papamu pergi, Paman harus pergi ke Autralia selama satu tahun mengurus bisnis di sana. Jadi Paman hanya bisa membantu mamamu dengan mengirimkan uang. Tetapi semua uang yang Paman kirim selalu di kembalikan. Mamamu menutup diri dari Paman setelah kejadian itu. Mamamu bahkan tidak mau menerima telepon dari Paman. "Paman hanya bisa pasrah. Paman tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kalian saat itu. "Setahun kemudian, saat Paman kembali, Paman sangat Shock melihat mamamu begitu pucat dan keadaan jantungnya begitu lemah. Saat itu mamamu berkata, 'Aku mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Henry. Aku mohon, aku titip anak-anakku padamu.' "Dan akhirnya mamamu memperkenalkan Paman pada Sehun..."

"Sehun..." ujar Sehun saat berjabat tangan dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi wajah pria itu tampat begitu hangat.

"Sehun...," panggil Heechul. "Duduklah. Mama mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.

"Dia itu ayah kandungmu..." Sehun terbelalak. Pria ini...ayah kandungnya? Sesaat dia bingung, apakah harus senang atau sedih dengan berita yang baru saja didengarnya.

Seharusnya sebagai anak angkat yang tidak mengerti asal-usunya, bukankah ini berita yang membahagiakan? Menemukan orangtua kandung yang diidamkan semua anak. Tapi kenyataan memang tidak seindah dongeng...

"Mama adalah mama kandungmu..."

Apa? Sehun tersentak. Mama... Tidak mungkin..."Mama bohong, kan?" Tak ada jawaban.

"Mana mungkin!" teriak Sehun histeris. "Maa...aku dan Baekhyun..." Sehun menatap Heechul penuh harap. Meminta mamanya menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi.

Jongin terduduk di samping Baekhyun. Inikah penyebabnya? Jongin memandang Baekhyun. Dia tahu gadi ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Apa Paman tahu?" ujar Jongin lirih. Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Sehun..." Jongin merangkul Baekhyun. "Sehun itu mencintai Baekhyun, Paman..."

Tangis Baekhyun meledak. "Sehun mencintai Baekhyun. Sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak dapat bertahan," ujar Jongin parau.

Henry terkesiap. "Apa?" ujarnya memandang Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian. "Baekhyun dan Sehun..."

Chanyeol memandang semua itu dari kejauhan. Walau begitu, dia cukup mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan detik itu juga Chanyeol menyadari satu hal.

Selama ini papa dan mamanya tidak pernah saling mencintai. Papanya masih mencintai kekasih lamanya sampai sekarang. Dan mamanya tidak pernah mau membuka hati untuk siapa pun karena dia tahu suaminya menikahinya hanya untuk sebuah status dan tanggung jawab.

Selama ini Amber bukannya tidak mencintai keluarganya. Sikap acuh tak acuh yang selama ini dia tunjukkan lebih tepat sebagai pembalasan dendam akibat cinta yang juga tidak pernah dia terima. Ternyata keluarganya terkenal dingin bukan karena mereka hanya sibuk mengejar uang dan materialistis, tapi karena memang tidak ada cinta di sana...

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mereka. Inikah alasan Papa mengangkat anak Baekhyun? Untuk membalas perlakuannya di masa lalu terhadap anak dan istri yang tidak sempat dia bahagiakan?

Mencoba memperbaiki sesuatunya, walau sesuatu yang telah pecah itu tidak dapat menjadi rangkaian yang utuh kembali?

"Lalu kenapa Papa bisa mengetahui keberadaan Paman Siwon?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sampai di sana. "Apa kamu pikir Papa bisa tinggal diam sementara Heechul kehilangan suaminya?" tanya Henry pada Chanyeol. "Tidak, Yeol. Walau Papa saat itu masih di luar negeri, Papa berusaha mencarinya. Tapi hasilnya susah sekali menemui keberadaan papanya Baekhyun. Hingga suatu hari kecelakaan itu terjadi dan kebetulan sahabat Papa yang merawatnya. Dari situ Papa tahu dan Papa sangat mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan Siwon," ujar Henry sendu. "Tapi sayangnya..."

"Apa Mama tahu tentang keberadaan Papa?" tanya Baekhyun tersendat.

Henry mengangguk. "Tapi semua sudah takdir, Baekhyun."

Air mata Baekhyun kembali merebak. Penyesalah tumbuh di hatinya. Mestinya dia tidak berprasangka sejelek itu pada papanya. Mestinya dia tetap percaya dia memang benar-benar anak Papa. Mestinya dia tidak boleh berpikir senaif itu. Mestinya dia tidak boleh menyalahkan Papa sola kematian Sehun. Dan nyatanya, seuma pemikiran itu...salah TOTAL.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa mual. Seperti ada ratusan tangan yang tidak kelihatan sedang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya. Tapi sebelum perasaan mual itu selesai, Baekhyun kembali-untuk yang kesekian kalinya-tersedot dalam dunia putih. Yang hanya brisi dia, dan pikirannya... Dan warna yang dibencinya waran rumah sakit!

Kalau Chanyeol tidak buru-buru memapahnya, kepala Baekhyun mungkin sudah terbentur tanah.

Dan detik itu juga, Kyungsoo, yang melihat dari tempat awal Chanyeol melihat, merasa jantungnya berhenti.

"Pa," ujar Chanyeol sambil menggendong Baekhyun, "aku nggak mau mengulangi kesalahan tolol Papa untuk kedua kalinya! Aku nggak mau lagi jadi boneka papa! Aku nggak mau bertunangan untuk menyatukan dua perusahaan besar! Cukup satu orang yang membuat dua keluarga jadi berantakan!" Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya. "Pertunanganku batal!"

Kyungsoo berteriak histeris. "Nggak boleh!" jerit cewek itu. "Kamu tunanganku!" tangannya menggapai mencoba merampas Baekhyun, seakan-akan ingin membanting gadis itu ke tanah.

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo, menyuruh Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat, dan baru melepaskan Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol sudah menghilang di balik tangga."

Plakk! Tangan Kyungsoo meluncur begitu saja ke pipi Jongin. "Jahat!" Kyungie berlari keluar kamar.

Jongin mengejarnya. "Kyung!"

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengar. Dia hanya ingin berlari. Tidak peduli hanya kulit yang membungkus kakinya saat ini. Tidak peduli aspal dan krikil dapat membuat kakinya terluka. Dia bahkan berharap ada hujan lebat dan petir yang menemani dirinya saat ini. Senggaknya, bukan hanya desir angin yang berlalu di telinganya. Dia tidak mau menangis sendirian. Tapi kenapa awan pun enggan menangis? Apa harus dia sendiri yang sedih?

"Kyungie!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, mencegah gadis itu berlari lagi.

"Mau ngapain lagi?!" bentak Kyungie menepis tangan Jongin.

"Kamu puas, kan? Ini kan maunya kamu? Kenapa sih? Kenapa kamu mesti bilang semuanya? Kenapa kamu mesti cerita yang sebenarnya? Kenapa kamu mesti bilang begitu?" jerit Kyungie histeris.

"Kyung..."

"Kamu mungkin ingin yang terbaik buat Baekhyun! Tapi gimana dengan aku?" bentak Kyungsoo di sela tangisnya. "Aku sayang banget sama Chanyeol. Aku berusaha...aku berusaha menunggu selama lima tahun, aku berusaha selalu melakukan yang terbai cuma demi pertunangan ini, tapi..."

"Apa lo pikir gue nggak sakit hati?!" segah Jongin kesal. "Lo pikir yang sakit cuma lo sendiri?" Jongin mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Lo nunggu Chanyeol cuma selama lima tahun, Kyung... Dan lima tahun itu masih bisa dihitung dengan dengan satu tangan. Tapi gue?! Gue nunggu Baekhyun dari kecil. Dari pertama kali gue kenal dia. Dari pertama kali gue tetanggaan sama dia. Lo tahu itu berapa lama? Enam belas tahun, Kyung! Enam belas tahun! Dan selama enam belas tahun itu, cewek yang gue suka selalu ada di samping gue. Gue selalu berusaha yang terbaik buat dia. Tapi selama enam belas tahun itu pula gue mesti ngeliat dia jalan sama orang lain! Kalau mau tanya siapa yang paling sakit, itu mustinya gue!"

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Bahunya berguncang pelan. "Dari awal nggak mungkin kan kalo lo nggak tahu hubungan mereka?" tanya Jongin dengan lebih pelan, mencoba menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya lunglai ke tanah.

"Tadinya gue juga berpikir senaif elo," Jongin jongkok di samping Kyungsoo, mengelus rambutnya. "Tadinya gue juga dengan sabarnya menunggu sampe Baekhyun mau kembali ke gue. Tapi sepertinya, sesabar apa pun gue, selama apa pun gue nunggu, rasanya cuma buang-buang waktu."

Jongin memandang bintang-bintang. "Karena ternyata Sehun lebih memilih mengirim adiknya sendiri buat ngegantiin dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Baekhyun udah tenang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kata dokter nggak apa-apa. Kyungsoo gimana? Udah tidur?" Jongin mengangguk. "Sori, ngerepotin lo, Jong." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin. "Semua jadi berantakan hari ini."

"Nyokap lo gimana?"

"Baik-baik aja. Papa udah mencoba menenangkan Mama." Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Mungkin udah waktunya juga bagi mereka untuk memulai dari awal. Mencoba saling menyayangi dan melupakan semua masa lalu."

Jongin mendesah. Masih tidak percaya dengan semuanya. "Sehun terlalu sayang sama Baekhyun." Dia menatap Chanyeol. "Gue masih susah buat percaya. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dibandingkan harus terpisah dengan Baekhyun di dunia yang sama.

"Dasar bego!" teriak Jongin memandang bintang-bintang. "Seumur-umur gue nggak pernah nemuin cowok bego kayak Sehun! Bego!" Chanyeol terdiam.

"Ternyata terlalu banyak cinta bisa membunuh," ujar Jongin. "Too much love will kill you. Bener, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Begitulah."

Jongin menelan ludah, menatap dalam-dalam. Begitu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk saat ini.

Setelah semua ini, ternyata masih ada babal kedua yang menyisakan kejadian pahit. Haruskah penantiannya terhadap Baekhyun berakhir dengan kisah yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan penantiannya yang entah sudah berapa tahun. Apakah semua cintanya ini harus berakhir dengan pertanyaan tak terbalas? Lalu kenapa harus ada Chanyeol? Kenapa harus cowok itu yang justru merebut Baekhyun-nya?

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di hatinya. Apakah ini cemburu? Ataukah perasaan tidak ingin dikalahkan?

"Sori, Jong..."ujar Chanyeol lirih. "Gue nggak tahu kalau semua ini karena keluarga gue."

Jongin tercenung. Dia mengempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol, sehingga mereka bisa bertataptatapan sekarang. Dan Jongin melihat... Dengan sangat jelas, sebuah sorot mata penyesalan dari pandangan di hadapannya.

"Gue tahu lo sayang sama Baekhyun," Chanyeol berucap pelan. Sangat pelan. Hampir-hampir Jongin tidak mendengarnya kalau saja dia tidak membaca gerak bibir Chanyeol. "Tapi gue juga sayang sama Baekhyun."

"Mungkin rasa sayang gue ke dia nggak sedalem rasa sayang elo ke dia. Tapi..." Chanyeol menatap Jongin. "Tapi gue yakin rasa sayang gue nggak bakal lebih sedikit daripada rasa sayang elo ke dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YEOLLIE!" Baekhyun memukul perut Chanyeol keras-keras tatkala dia terbangun dan mendapati cowok itu tidur di sebelahnya, di ranjang yang sama, dengan wajah Chanyeol berada tepat dua senti di depan wajahnya, dan mereka berpegangan tangan erat-erat!

Chanyeol refleks bangun memegangi perutnya. Tapi bukannya menjelaskan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, cowok itu malah memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Baekhyun! Akhirnya lo sadar juga!"

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebutir tablet dan segelas air ke tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot.

"Lo pasti mikir macem-macem lagi," gerutu Chanyeol, memaksa tablet itu masuk ke mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Lo bisa apa sih selain bikin orang panik?! Gue sampe nggak tidur seharian, itu semua gara-gara lo!"

"Panik apanya?" Baekhyun cemberut sambil merenggut gelas air dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Bukannya lo malah tidur dengan nyenyak di ranjang gue?"

Chanyeol mendelik. "Terserahlah... Tahu gitu, gue biarin lo pingsan seharian," gerutu Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Eh! Tunggu!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol sebelum cowok itu sempat melangkah.

"Yeollie, ke pantai yuk!"

"Hah?!" Baekhyun menunjuk jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi.

"Kita liat sunrise yuk!"

"Haahh?"

"Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol berjalan mengendap-endap keluar rumah.

Tapi begitu mereka menuruni tangga, Baekhyun hampir berteriak membangunkan seisi rumah kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menutup mulutnya, begitu melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang bersandaran.

"Ini apa-apaan sih?" bisik Baekhyun melotot. Dia sudah mau berjalan marah untuk membangunkan kedua orang itu kalau Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya.

"Lho? Jongin nggak boleh kayak gitu! Kyungsoo kan tunangan lo!" Baekhyun setengah berbisik, setengah berteriak.

"Udah, biarin aja!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Lho, Yeollie? Itu tuna..." "Cerewet!" Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dan menyeret cewek itu masuk ke mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Batas cakrawala!" teriak Baekhyun menunjuk garis khayal antara langit dan laut, yang kini seakan memiliki permata yang bertakhta di atasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tersenyum. Angin meniup anak-anak rambutnya yang menutupi mata. Sejenak Chanyeol terkesima, untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika sedang memasang wajah seperti ini, Baekhyun menjadi sangat cantik. "Abu bokap gue disebar di sini..." Baekhyun menyibak poninya. Sepoian ombak menyapu lembut kakinya. Sementara suara desir angin yang menggerakan pohon kelapa seakan menjadi latar keheningan mereka.

"Sori...," gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Sementara karena bokap gue. Mungkin kalo..."

"Ada yang bilang...," potong Baekhyun sambil menatap awan, "Tuhan itu suka nggak adil. Ada juga yang bilang...takdir suka mempermainkan orang..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, memandang Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Tapi..." Baekhyun tersenyum memandang matahari terbit. "Kalau memang Tuhan itu nggak adil...," dia menyatukan telunjuk dan ibu jari kedua tangannya, membentuk segi empat dan mengarahkannya tepat pada perbatasan langit dan bumi, "toh sekarang gue punya pengganti keluarga gue yang hancur."

Baekhyun memejamkan sebelah matanya, membiarkan hanya mata kanannya yang memandang menembus segi empat tadi. "Gue kehilangan keluarga, tapi Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberi gue keluarga yang baru. Gue kehilangan bokap, toh Tuhan ngasih bokap lo buat gue. Gue kehilangan nyokap, tapi Tuhan juga masih ngasih nyokap lo buat gue. Gue juga kehilangan kakak...tapi ternyata...," Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya untuk memandang Chanyeol,

"Tuhan ngasih lo buat gue."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jadi, kalau mau dibilang Tuhan nggak adil, di mana sisi nggak adilnya? Kalau dibilang takdir suka mempermainkan orang...toh takdir berusaha memperbaiki semuanya."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol. "Bener, kan?"

Chanyeol mendesah kecil. "Kenapa sih lo harus selalu begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kenapa sih lo harus selalu sok tegar? Nggak ada yang nyuruh lo buat jadi setegar itu. Gue rasa nggak ada salahnya kalo lo mau nangis. Kenapa? Lo takut bokap-nyokap lo ngeliat lo nangis terus khawati? Atau...lo takut Sehun juga ngeliat dan dia jadi marah sama lo? Tuhan memang menciptakan air mata buat nangis. Kalo emang marah, lo punya tangan buat mukul." Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Segitu khawatirnya sama gue ya?" katanya. "Semua masalah udah selesai, kan? Lalu apa yang mesti ditangisin? Gue udah tahu gimana keadaan bokap gue. Gue udah tahu kalo gue bukan anak haram. Gue udah tahu alasan Sehun bunuh diri. Gue udah tahu dari mana Sehun ngerti soal siapa bokap dia yang sebenarnya. Gue udah tahu kenapa bokap lo mau mengadopsi gue. Gue udah tahu siapa orang yang sering nelepon nyokap gue. Bahkan gue juga udah tahu siapa Pianis Termuda..."

"Apa?"

"Dulu, waktu masih kecil, gue pernah denger nyokap gue lagi teleon terus ngobrolin soal pianis termuda. Dan ternyata nyokap gue lagi nelepon bokap lo dan pianis termuda itu elo."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tak percaya. "Masa sih? Dunia sesempit itu ya?"

"Mungkin bukan sempit," ujar Baekhyun. "Tapi Sehun emang mengirim keluarganya buat gue. Jadi... Kenapa gue mesti marah sama bokap lo? Keluarganya Sehun kan keluarga gue juga. Nggak mungkin kan gue marah sama keluarga sendiri?"

Chanyeol tercenung sebentar. "Tapi keluarga gue penyebabnya. Lo masih ngerasa kalo keluarga gue nggak salah?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol ketika melihat tampang cowok itu masih cemberut.

"Papa!" teriak Baekhyun ketika kaki mereka menyentuh air laut. "Kenalin, Pa! Ini keluarga Baekkie yang baru! Papa nggak usah kuatir, bilang sama Mama dan Sehun, Baekkie pasti bahagia!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar nama Baekkie keluar dari mulut cewek yang benci dengan namanya sendiri itu.

Chanyeol menghadap laut, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti corong di depan mulutnya. "Tenang aja, Paman! Baekkie aman sama saya! Dia emang suka sok tegar, tapi saat dia sedih, dia masih punya saya!"

Baekhyun terpana mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa lepas.

Dan, jujur aja, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bilang apa melihat Baekhyun tertawa seperti itu, jadi Chanyeol hanya memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Chanyeol tahu tawa itu bukan sekadar melebarkan bibir semata. Tapi jauh dari semua itu, Baekhyun sudah bisa menerima dirinya kembali. Tidak ada lagi Baekkie yang dibencinya. Tidak ada lagi trauma masa lalu. Tidak ada lagi kebencian. Selebihnya, Baekhyun merasa kotak yang ada di hatinya benar-benar sudah terbuka lebar, menerbangkan semua beban hingga tak bersisa.

"Gue ngebatalin pertunangan gue," kata Chanyeol, akhirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Gue nggak mau mengulang kesalahan bokap gue, Baek. Gue nggak mau salah langkah lagi dengan menerima pertunangan yang udah direncanakan. Entah emang demi kebahagiaan gue, atau demi perusahaan mereka."

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa lo diem aja pas ngeliat Kyungie sama Jongin barusan?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. "Tapi bukannya lo sayang sama Kyungie? Dan sekarang, lo rela ngebatalin pertunangan demi semua rasa ego lo?"

"Bukan cuma demi rasa ego gue..."

"Lalu?"

"Karena gue takut ngambil keputusan yang salah."

"Gimana lo tahu kalo keputusan itu salah, kalo lo sama sekali nggak nyoba?"

"Karena waktu, Baekhyun...karena semuanya udah berubah."

"Apanya yang berubah?"

"Karena orang yang bener-bener gue sayang itu sekarang ada di depan gue!" Baekhyun terbelalak... Kemudian hening...

"Mau sampe kapan sih lo mempertahankan sifat jelek lo itu, Yeollie?" ujar Baekhyun. "Berapa kali gue bilang kalo lo mesti serius."

"Udahlah..." Chanyeol mendesah lalu berjalan menuju mobil. "Anggep aja gue nggak ngomong apaapa."

"Yeollie!" panggil Baekhyun, memandang punggung Chanyeol yang berdiri dua meter di depannya. "Bukannya elo sendiri yang bilang sama gue kalo cuma Kyungie yang ada di hati lo? Lo yang bilang kalo nggak mungkin ada yang bisa ngegantiin dia. Lo juga yang bilang kalo dia itu nggak sama dengan mantan-mantan lo yang lain. Seminggu lagi lo tunangan, Yeollie! Dan hari ini lo bilang pertunangan lo batal! Dan dengan semua omongan lo yang kayak gitu, gimana gue bisa percaya sama lo?!"

Chanyeol berbalik, memegangi kedua bahu Baekhyun erat-erat. Memaksa cewek itu menatap matanya. "Lo pikir gue nggak serius?! Gue udah sering bilang soal ini sama lo, Baek. Tapi setiap kali gue bilang, lo selalu nganggep gue main-main. Dan sekarang, gue mau elo tau kalo gue sayang sama lo. Gue nggak peduli tentang Sehun dan gue juga nggak peduli tentang Jongin. Yang gue tau, gue bener-bener ngerasa sendirian tanpa lo. Lo tahu nggak gimana kangennya gue waktu lo nginep di rumah Xiumin? Di rumah aja lo selalu ngeluh susah tidur. Dan gue... Hampir setiap malem mikirin apa lo bisa tidur di kamar Xiumin. Apa lo bisa makan di sana? Dan kemaren...waktu gue ngeliat lo pingsan, lo tahu nggak gimana paniknya gue? Lo pikir ngapain gue capek-capek manggil dokter? Ngapain gue capek-capek beliin obat? Ngapain gue capekcapek nungguin lo semaleman? Tiap kali lo sedih, apa lo pikir gue nggak khawatir? Lo pikir kenapa gue nggak pernah pacaran lagi sejak lo masuk ke rumah gue? Lo pikir kenapa gue dengan gampang nyebut nama lo buat jadi pacar bohong-bohongan gue? Kyungie memang selalu ada di samping gue belakangan ini, tapi di otak gue cuma ada elo! Dan lo pikir apa gue bakal sembarangan ngebatalin pertunangan yang udah ada di depan mata gue?"

Baekhyun menatap ke bola mata Chanyeol. Dan semakin jauh menglihat, Baekhyun mengerti, di sana cuma ada kebenaran. Keteduhan yang sama yang selalu diberikan Sehun untuknya. Dan Baekhyun tahu, entah sejak kapan, baik disadari maupun tidak, sesuatu itu benar-benar luruh dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun saat melihat sebulir air menetes dari sudut mata gadis itu.

Walaupun tidak berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol mengerti dengan sangat jelas, Baekhyun menyerah.

Menyerah terhadap semua ketegarannya, menyerah terhadap semua kesombongannya, menyerah terhadap semua masa lalunya.

Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Chanyeol. "Gue cuma takut lo bakal pergi dari gue kayak Sehun, Yeollie..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, akhirnya otak lo udah ketuker sama dengkul?" tanya Xiumin siang itu juga. Si nenek cerewet ini langsung ke rumah Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun meng-SMS-nya dengan:

Akhirnya semua selesai, Min. Lega bgt rasanya.

"Hah?!" Baekhyun menatap Xiumin tak mengerti.

"Bukannya lo dulu bilang, 'Kalo sampe gue suka sama Chanyeol, berarti otak gue udah ketuker sama dengkul," ujar Xiumin menirukan gaya Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Baekhyun mendelik.

Xiumin semakin tergelak. "Jadi, udah jadian nih ceritanya?"

"Sebenarnya nggak bisa dibilang jadian juga sih," kata Baekhyun memeluk guling. "Dia nggak nembak gue. Dia cuma bilang kalo dia sayang sama gue."

Xiumin mengembuskan napas lega. "Akhirnya bocah itu bilang juga. Gue pikir dia bakal jadi pengecut selamanya."

"Eh!" Baekhyun menimpukkan bantal ke muka Xiumin. "Lagian elo juga ngapain pake acara bilang gue udah jadian sama Jongin segala?"

"Kok lo malah marah sama gue sih? Mestinya kan lo bilang makasih sama gue. Kalo bukan garagara gue bilang kayak gitu, Chanyeol mana berani bilang sayang sama lo?" Xiumin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun bergidik geli melihat tingkah Xiumin. "Dia nggak sepengecut itu, tahu. Lagian dia juga tahu kalo elo tuh bohong. Sebenarnya dia udah pernah bilang suka sama gue. Tapi gue pikir dia bercanda." "Wuuhh... Sekarang ngebelain deh."

"Bukan ngebelain. Tapi dia itu nggak berani bilang karena dia pikir gue masih belum bisa ngelepasin Sehun. Jadi, dia takut ditolak..."

Xiumin melongo. "Chanyeol? Takut ditolak? Huhahahah... Puih! Cowok buaya kok takut. Ditolak!" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Lo kenapa jadi sentimen begitu sama dia? Bukannya waktu dulu lo ngefans sama dia?"

"Nggak, sejak gue tahu dia cowok plinplan! Dan gue kan lebih sayang sama temen gu...hah!"

Xiumin terkesiap melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah pintu. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, kaget.

"Ya ampun, Kyung. Nakutin gue aja. Rambut lo tuh panjang, jangan berdiri diem begitu! Gue pikir kuntilanak." Xiumin bangkit.

"Gue ambil minum deh. Lo mau juga, Baek?"

"Mau," jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu tersenyum mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk.

"Hai." Kyungie duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas. "Tiket konserku. Dateng ya?"

Baekhyun memandang tiket itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, tentang pertunangan lo...maaf...gue..."

"Memangnya semua bisa selesai dengan kata maaf ya?" ketus Kyungsoo, memandang Baekhyun sinis. "Kalo mau jadi aku, kamu pikir kamu bisa memberikan maaf buat orang yang udah ngerebut tunangannya?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Gue tahu kalo..."

"Kenapa sih?" sergah Kyungsoo sedikit membentak. "Kenapa kamu mesti suka sama dia? Kenapa kamu mesti ngerebut dia dari aku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Emangnya cinta itu butuh alasan ya? Bukannya cinta itu sesuatu yang tidak terduga? Bisa datang pada saat yang tidak terduga, pada orang yang tidak terduga, pada tempat yang mungkin juga tidak terduga. Tadinya...gue juga nggak pernah kepikir buat suka sama dia."

Terkadang, mau berpikir berapa ratus kali pun, Baekhyun tidak pernah dapat mengetahui kenapa dia bisa menyukai cowok belagu itu. Bukan karena Chanyeol itu tampan (Baekhyun selalu menganggap cowok putih itu penyakitan), bukan karena Chanyeol baik hati (Baekhyun lebih merasa Chanyeol lebih suka menyiksa orang dibandingkan baik hati), apalagi karena Chanyeol lucu (iya, saking lucunya sampe minta ditampar). Sering kali keterbatasan bahasa membuat sesuatu yang simpel pun menjadi sulit dideskripsikan. Bahkan saat Baekhyun bertanya alasan

Xiumin menyukai Jongdae pun, Xiumin hanya akan menjawab, "Soalnya Jongdae itu...gimanaaaa, gitu."

"Lagi pula...," lanjut Baekhyun, "lo juga salah kok." Kyungsoo melotot mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kalo lo nggak seegois itu, kalo lo nggak pergi selama itu, kalo lo nggak ninggalin Chanyeol sendirian di sini, kalo lo ngggak terlalu berambisi untuk menjadi pianis terkenal, dan kalo lo sekaliii aja ngasih kabar ke dia, mungkin sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih tetap jadi pianis berbakat. Mungkin Chanyeol masih tetep mencintai lo sampe sekarang. Mungkin lo tetep jadi satu-satunya cewek yang ada di hati dia. Mungkin pertunangan lo masih tetep berjalan mulus. Dia mungkin nggak ada nama Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku nggak butuh argumen kamu."

"Kyung..." "Tenang aja," potong Kyungie.

"Aku udah ngelepasin Chanyeol kok. Jadi, aku minta jangan pernah mengulangi apa yang udah aku lakukan. Don't ever him alone!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan tanpa menunggu Baekhyun berkata-kata lagi, Kyungsoo beranjak keluar. Xiumin hanya bengong ketika gadis itu melewatinya.

"Kok dia ngomong begitu sih?" ujar Xiumin tidak suka. Dia menuang air dingin ke gelas lalu meletakkan itu ke meja. "Udah jadi orang ketika, masih berani bentak-bentak, lagi..."

"Jangan gitu, Min." Baekhyun mengambil gelas dari tangan Xiumin.

"Mungkin kalau diliat dari keadaan sekarang, Kyungsoo memang orang ketiga. Tapi kalo diliat dari lima tahun yang lalu, orang ketiga itu mestinya gue."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun udah tahu soal batalnya pertunangan lo?" tanya Jongin, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman. Matahari bersinar tertutup awan. Menyiratkan bias-bias sinar redup di pepohonan dan rerumputan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jong...," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Soal Baekhyun... Mungkin selama enam belas tahun ini, lo yang selalu ada buat dia. Kadang-kadang gue sering ngerasa kalah sama lo karena lo lebih mengerti dia dibanding gue. Tapi, satu hal yang gue mau lo tau. Suatu saat nanti, gue pasti bakal lebih bisa mengerti dia dibanding lo mengerti dia."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol. "Maksud lo?"

"Gue nggak akan ngelepasin Baekhyun!"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Ternyata lo emang bener-bener sedarah sama Sehun! Ucapan lo sama persis dengan apa yang dia bilang ke gue sebelum dia ketemu bokap lo. Tapi nyatanya, malah dia yang ngelepasin Baekhyun duluan, kan?!" Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Sehun itu kakak gue. Bukan gue! Dan gue nggak akan sebego dia!"

Jongin mengangkat bahu sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Gue pegang omongan lo! Dan kalo sampai lo nyakitin Baekhyun kayak Sehun yakitin dia, dengan alasan apa pun..." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di sana. "Gue pasti bikin lo babak belur..."

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke muka Chanyeol, lalu beranjak ke kamar Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memeluk boneka Tweety-nya sementara Jongin megotak-atik CD player-nya. Xiumin akhirnya pulang karena sedari tadi sepertinya banyak sekali orang yang mau berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Berdua saja! Menyebalkan! Xiumin juga kan mau ngobrol sama Baekhyun. Kalo nggak, ngapain dia jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Tapi berhubung dia mengerti masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan, akhirnya dia mengalah. Lagian, kalo ngobrolnya setelah semuanya selesai, pasti akan bisa tahu ceritanya lebih lengkap, kilahnya sambil tertawa saat Baekhyun mengantarkannya ke pintu depan. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendelik melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Kai..." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya agar Jongin duduk di sana. "Makasih ya."

"Makasih buat apa?" Jongin memencet tombol on. Lagu Pachelbel's Camon terdengar. "Kenapa sih selera musik lo makin nggak keruan?" gerutunya lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Ini musik buat kawinan, tahu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tidak memedulikan gerutuan Jongin. "Makasih buat semuanya. Buat udah rela-rela nyari bokap gue demi ngungkapin semuanya." Jongin menepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya gue sempet ngerasa kalo selamanya gue bakal terperangkap di antara Sehun dan masa lalu gue. Tadinya gue pikir gue nggak bakal lebih dari sekadar Baekkie yang menghindar menjadi seorang Baekhyun." Jongin hanya diam menanggapi omongan Baekhyun. "Kai, maafin gue ya..."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun. "Buat apa?"

"Buat penantian lo selama ini," kata Baekhyun. "Mestinya gue bilang ini dari awal. Tapi gue emang egois. Gue nggak berani. Gue takut lo bakal pergi dari gue." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kai, gue bersyukur banget punya seseorang kayak lo. Gue beruntung banget punya seseorang yang selalu ada tiap kali gue butuh pertolongan. Seseorang yang bersedia nungguin gue tanpa kemplain. Terutama buat usaha lo nyari bokap gue dan menguka semua misteri tentang masa lalu gue. Elo bener-bener malaikat dalam hidup gue."

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya bibirnya membuat garis tipis. "Gue mesti bilang kalo gue mungkin nggak bisa ngebiarin lo buat nunggu gue lagi."

Jongin memandang Baekhyun, menanti alasan selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. Dari gurat wajahnya, Baekhyun tahu cowok itu bertanya kenapa dalam diam. "Karena...ada seseorang yang tanpa dia sadari, dengan caranya sendiri, telah nyadarin gue kalo semua ini hanya bagian dari hidup. Dia orang yang pertama kali membuat mikir kalo gue masih...gue sangat beruntung karena gue masih punya kesempatan hidup yang kedua kali. Dan gue yakin, ada sesuatu yang membuat semua masa lalu gue menjadi seperti itu," ujar Baekhyun. "Segala sesuatu memang terjadi dan itu pasti ada sebabnya. Hanya saja, bukan itu yang paling penting. Yang penting adalah bagaimana cara gue menghadapi semua itu. Dan orang itu... Untuk pertama kalinya membuat gue sadar tentang arti kenyataan." Baekhyun menatap ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin ada hal-hal yang memang seharusnya tidak terjawab... Tapi hidup itu kan tergantung matahari terbit dari mana. Kalo emang udah mestinya pagi, kenapa gue mesti menuju malam?"

Jongin menatap gadis kecilnya. "Jadi, akhirnya lo sadar?"

"Sadar apaan?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, merangkul Baekhyun. "Inget ya! Lo mesti laporan sama Sehun kalo sekarang lo udah nemuin pengganti dia. Sekalian bilang sama nyokap-bokap lo kalo ternyata gadis kecilnya udah menjadi sedewasa ini."

"Eh, nggak usah ngatur! Tadi siapa yang tidur di sofa berduaan? Pake acara dempet-dempetan kepala, lagi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ANOTHER ONE**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Separuh Bintang By Evline Kartika**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kyungie, memandang Chanyeol dalam temaram lampu taman. "Kenapa harus Baekhyun?"

"Apa semuanya jadi berubah kalo bukan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, memberikan lolipop pada Kyungie.

"Nggak suka permen." Kyungie menepis tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeser duduknya. "Kenapa? Lo merasa dia nggak lebih baik dari lo?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. "Kyung..." Chanyeol mengelus rambut gadis itu. "Mau tahu apa alasan gue dulu suka sama lo?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. "Elo cantik...dan sampai sekarang pun elo masih tetep cantik. Elo selalu memberi gue semangat di saat gue membutuhkannya. Elo selalu mendukung apa pun yang gue lakukan dan gue suka semua itu..." "Lalu kenapa alasan itu nggak cukup buat memperbaiki semuanya, Yeol?"

"Karena gue nggak punya alasan apa pun buat suka sama Baekhyun, Kyung. Gue bener-bener nggak tahu apa yang bikin gue suka sama dia. Gue juga sama sekali nggak pernah terpikir bakal suka sama cewek kayak dia. Waktu pertama kali gue kenal dia, nggak ada satu pun dari dirinya yang gue suka. Semua sifat dia kebalikan semua sifat lo. Dan kalo lo tanya di mana bagusnya Baekhyun, sampe sekarang pun gue nggak ngerti. Dia nggak pernah mau tahu kondisi hati orang lain. Apa pun yang ada di otaknya pasti dikeluarin saat itu juga, nggak peduli kata-kata itu bakal nyakitin atau nggak. Tiap hari pasti berantem. Nggak pernha bisa ngalah. Selalu bikin orang panik. Bisanya cuma nyalahin orang.

"Seandainya gue punya alasan buat suka sama dia, mungkin akan lebih mudah buat gue mencari alasan lain yang membuat gue bisa berhenti mencintai dia. Nyatanya, alasan-alasan itu nggak ada! Yang jelas, Baekhyun selalu membuat gue jadi diri gue sendiri saat ada di sampingnya. Nggak perlu jaim, nggak perlu sok baik, nggak perlu muluk-muluk. Dia nggak pernah ngasih gue nasihat, tapi dia selalu berhasil membuat gue berpikir ulang sebelum membuat keputusan.

"Gue juga nggak tahu sejak kapan semua itu bikin gue nggak bisa kehilangan dia. Setiap kali dia sedih, entah kenapa gue jadi ikut sedih. Setiap kali liat dia nangis, gue juga jadi ikut kuatir. Setiap kali dia sakit, mungkin gue jadi jauh lebih sakit dari dia.

"Elo selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik buat siapa pun. Tapi Baekhyun lebih suka membuat orang itu melakukan yang terbaik buat dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar, gue bener-bener jadi apa adanya di depan dia. Tapi..."

"Udahlah..." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kolam renang, lalu duduk kursi malas yang ada di sana.

Chanyeol mengikutinya. "Aku udah denger hal yang sama dari Baekhyun. Dan aku nggak butuh omong kosong lagi. Intinya, apa pun itu, nggak bakal bisa ngubah feeling kamu sama dia, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku nggak mau maafin kamu," ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku nggak mau maafin kalian berdua." Chanyeol mendesah pendek. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Tapi aku sadar aku juga salah," kata Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun benar. Seharusnya aku nggak menghilang terlalu lama. Aku nggak pernah menyangka kalo lima tahun itu memberikan jarak yang sangat panjang." Kyungie memercikkan air kolam renang dengan tangannya. "Soal pertunangan...," Kyungie berbalik menatap Chanyeol, "aku setuju. Kita batalin aja."

Chanyeol terbelalak. Entah dia mesti takut atau senang mendengar pernyataan itu. "Tenang aja," ujar Kyungie sekan membaca pikiran Chanyeol. "Soal mama-papaku, aku pasti bisa ngebujuk mereka. Aku juga nggak mau tunangan sama orang yang nggak sayang sama aku. Lagian...kayak yang kamu bilang, aku baik, aku cantik. Dan rasanya terlalu sia-sia kalo aku ngasih semua itu ke orang yang nggak bisa menghargai kebaikanku. Setidaknya, aku juga berhak bahagia, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Semuanya terasa begitu melegakan sekarang. "Dan sekarang...," kata Chanyeol, "kayaknya gue butuh penjelasan kenapa mantan tunangan gue tidur sama orang lain tadi pagi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KEESOKAN harinya, Chanyeol bangun mendapati seluruh rumahnya penuh rangkaian mawar merah. Baekhyun yang juga baru bangun langsung berhenti menguap dan melongo melihat seluruh ruangan.

"Mau jualan bunga?" tanya Baekhyun, menarik setangkai mawar merah.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sambil melongokkan wajahnya ke ruang tengah. Henry dan Amber sedang berbicara di sana. Dan ternyata...semua rangkaian bunga itu dikirim oleh Paman Henry buat Tante Amber sebagai ungkapan maaf atas kejadian kemarin malam. Dan kalau dilihat dari keadaan sekarang, rasanya Paman Henry sayang kok sama Tante Amber. Mungkin kurangnya komunikasi saja yang menjadi kendala. Dan mungkin, Tante Amber juga bersalah karena telah menanamkan selekat-lekatnya pertanyaan bahwa suaminya itu memang mencintai wanita lain.

"Nyokap-bokap lo udah baikan ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi saat melihat Henry dan Amber berpelukan. Sepertinya suasana hati orangtua angkatnya itu jadi lebih baik.

"Mudah-Mudahan...," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun kembali ke kamar.

"Eh..." Baekhyun menyenggol tangan Chanyeol. "Kayaknya gue ngerti siapa yang nurunin bakat bermulut manis dan pintar merayu lo. Hehehe..."

Chanyeol mendelik. Dan sebelum cowok itu mengepalkan tangannya, Baekhyun langsung ngacir ke kamar sambil cengengesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke... Ternyata semua masalah memang selalu ada pemecahannya. Hanya saja, tergantung apakah kita memang ingin mencari jalan keluarnya atau tidak. Dan saat jalan keluar itu sudah ada, tinggal tergantung kita apakah berani mengambil konsekuensinya atau tidak. Setiap keputusan pasti ada risikonya, kan? Lebih baik menghadapi kenyataan pahit daripada tidak berani menghadapinya sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya semuanya selesai!

Mama dan papa Kyungsoo sempat mengamuk-ngamuk begitu tahu pertunangan anak mereka batal. Tapi akhirnya bisa diredam karena semua orang (Henry, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, bahkan Amber) berusaha menjelaskan dengan kalimat sesopan dan sehalus mungkin. Ternyata pikiran bahwa mereka mau menyatukan kedua perusahaan bertaraf internasional itu salah besar. Karena yang pertama kali diucapkan kedua orangtua Kyungsoo waktu tahu tentang batalnya pertunangan dan akhirnya menyerah dengan bujukan semua orang itu adalah: Oh, whatever...whatever...mereka nggak tahu aja apa yang mereka perbuat. Tenang aja, my daughter, masih banyak kok laki-laki yang mau sama kamu. Si Chanyeol aja yang buta. Masa dia lebih milih cewek jelek itu dibanding kamu."

Untung aja Baekhyun nggak denger, kalo Baekhyun denger, mungkin rumah mereka akan berubah dari toko bunga menjadi tempat pemotongan sapi. Satu lagi! Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan menyumbangkan lahu di konsernya Kyungsoo. Tapi berhubung waktu konsernya tinggal seminggu lagi, Chanyeol cuma nyumbang satu lagu dan itu pun lagu yang memang sudah dihafalnya.

"Alah, Pagode lagi..." cibir Baekhyun saat menemani Chanyeol latihan. "Bilang aja nggak bisa lagu lain."

"Waktunya udah mepet, tahu. Tinggal seminggu mau latihan apa?"

"Ya kalo gitu bikin konser solo aja tahun depan. Kan jadi bisa lebih bagus."

"Itu udah pasti. Tapi gue mau cari sponsor dulu. Siapa tahu ada sponsor yang denger waktu konsernya Kyungie trus dia mau ngebiayain konser gue tahun depan. Kyungie kan udah punya nama, jadi siapa tahu banyak sponsor yang dateng."

"Idih, bilang aja nggak punya duit. Belagu mau bikin konser segala. Bisanya juga cuma satu lagu doang, ntar juga..."

"BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, begitukah...semua orang sibuk dalam satu minggu ini.

Kyungsoo hampir tiap hari bolak-balik ngurusin dekorasi gedung sekaligus tetek-bengeknya. Chanyeol sibuk latihan. Henry dan Amber? Nggak ada konser aja udah sibuk, apalagi ada konser. Lalu apa kabar Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jesse, dkk? Sehari sebelum konsernya Kyungsoo...

"Mau apa sih?!" teriak Baekhyun ketika pagi tadi, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Jesse dan Xiumin langsung menarik Baekhyun ke mal. Dan sekarang mereka berada di sebuah salon yang...mmm...lumayan terkenal. Seenggaknya Baekhyun sering membaca majalah-majalah merekomendasikan salon ini.

"Gue mau pulang!" Baekhyun langsung ngibrit.

"Eiitsss...stop!" Xiumin lebih dulu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Dua hari lagi kan konsernya Kyungie."

"Besok, Min," ralat Baekhyun.

"Nah, apalagi besok! Masa iya elo mau tampil dekil kayak gini?" Baekhyun mendelik.

"Eh! Apa maksud lo gue dekil?!"

"Nggak usah banyak cincong!" seru Jesse.

"Nih jadwal lo hari ini. Dan elo nggak bakal bisa pulang sebelum jadwal ini selesai!" Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas dan langsung melotot detik itu juga.

Daftar kegiatan 1: 1. Spa ke salon 2. Creambath 3. Mandi susu 4. Luluran 5. Facial 6. Medicure 7. Pedicure

"Hehh! Lo pikir gue mau kawin?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jesse dan Xiumin berjalan keluar dari salon dengan langkah lunglai akibat selama empat jam yang lalu mereka sibuk menyuruh Baekhyun diam. Tapi keletihan mereka terobati tatkala mereka melihat "the new Baekhyun" di sana. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berputar. "Gimana?"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum balik pada Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk lingkaran. Jesse mengerling pada Xiumin. "The mission is almost complete."

Oke... Bayangkan saja jika seseorang yang kamu kenal tiba-tiba berubah dari biasa menjadi luar biasa: 1. Rambut jabrik Baekhyun berubah menjadi lemas lurus tergerai-setelah ditarik-tarik dan dipenuhi asap-dengan potongan shaggy sebahu. 2. Semua kukunya dipotong rapi. 3. Kulitnya "cling-cling" karena digosok pasir-Baekhyun kira scrub itu sebangsa pasir-dan diamplas selama berjam-jam. Belum lagi mesti berendam di kolam susu yang rasanya-Baekhyun sempat menjilatnya sedikit. Yaiks!-nggak manis itu. 4. Mukanya juga mulus setelah dua jam Baekhyun menjerit-jerit setiap kali mbak salon memencet komedonya. Kebetulan kulit wajah Baekhyun memang nggak ada jerawat. Tapi komedonya segudang. 5. Bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuhnya juga dibabat habis.

Nggak usah ditanya deh gimana hebohnya Baekhyun saat prosese wax berjalan. Semua orang di salon itu mengira ada orang melahirkan!

"Siapa bilang lo boleh pulang?" seru Jesse ketika Baekhyun merengek minta pulang. "Jadwal kegiatan lo belum habis. Nih masih ada lagi!"

Daftar kegiatan 2: 1. Beli gaun warna putih (kalo bisa yang agak-agak seksi) 2. Beli sepatu warna putih (yang haknya tingginya minimal 8 cm) 3. Belo kalung putih 4. Beli anting-anting putih (pilih yang agak panjang, minimal 10 cm)

Apaan lagi ini? Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang mau konser? Kenapa mesti dia yang jadi ribet begini?

"Jangan protes!" cetus Xiumin ketika melihat Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut.

"Tenang ajalah. Besok kita akan mem-buat semua orang di konser Kyungie tercengang-cengang."

"Ada juga orang tercengang-cengang ngeliat permainannya Kyungie," Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ngapain gue yang mesti dicengang-cengangin?"

"Cerewet!"

Dan begitulah... Baekhyun mau tak mau harus memasuki entah berapa puluh toko baju, mencoba entah berapa ratus gaun, dan memilih entah berapa ribu aksesori. Mulai dari toko baju bermerek yang harganya berjuta-juta-" Gila lo! Kalo gaun polos kayak gini harganya tiga juta, mending gue beli kali gelondongan trus gue jahit sendiri!"-sampai ke toko kecil dengan harga cuma puluhan ribu-" Ini mah sama aja gue beli baju di kaki lima, Jesse."

Mulai dari gaun putih polos dengan desain simpel-"Lo pikir sekarang zaman Yunani yang pake baju cuma kain dilitin?"-sampai gaun kuning dengan desain berumba-rumbai-"Buset! Emang gue mau konser dagdut?"

Mulai dari anting-anting yang panjangnya menyentuh bahu-"Sekalian aja lo taro kalung di kuping gue!"-sampai kalung yang desainnya panjang dan bertumpuk-tumpuk-"Lo mau, gue dikira alih profesi jadi dukun?" Mulai dari sepatu yang berhak lima belas senti-"Kenapa nggak sekalian beliin gue egrang aja?"-sampai sepatu bot selutut-"mau nyuruh gue naik kuda?" Dan saat semuanya selesai... Mereka bertiga langsung jatuh terkapar di kasur Xiumin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tujuh malam keesokan harinya...

Semua orang sudah hampir memenuhi Gedung Ground Art-tempat konsernya Kyungsoo-sejak jam lima sore tadi. Ternyata nama Do Kyungsoo di kalangan pemusik sudah cukup terkenal. Sehingga walaupun harga tiket hampir mencapai setengah juta rupiah, tetep aja ludes habis!

Suasana Ground Art tidak berbeda jauh dengan Gedung Nasional. Hanya saja di sini nuansanya jauh lebih klasik. Pertama kali masuk ke gedung ini, kita seperti diseret ke nuansa tahun 60-an.

Permadani cokelat dengan gambaran lilitan bunga terbentang di seluruh ruangan. Seluruh dinding dicat dengan warna tembaga. Semua peralatan bernuansa perak dan penuh dengan ukiran. Sepasang patung Cupid emas putih menyambut pengunjung di hilir tangga. Dan di sepanjang tangga, berderet lampu tempel dengan ukiran kupu-kupu.

Semua bangku di ruang konser berwarna cokelat tua. Deretannya berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang semakin ke belakang akan semakin meninggi. Sebuah lampu kristal gantung superbesar tertampang dengan megah di tengah-tengah. Tebaran kupu-kupu kertas bergelantungan di seluruh ruangan. Dan panggung yang berhiaskan tirai sutra perak membuat suasana seperti berada dalam dunia peri.

Begini ceritanya...

Konsep konsernya Kyungie kali ini bertajuk "Infinite Dream". Masih inget kan, dongeng-dongeng sewaktu kita kecil? Masih inget juga kan, seberapa besarnya rasa percaya kita waktu kecil dulu terhadap hal-hal itu? Rasa percaya itulah yang membuat mimpi selalu ada.

Nah...biasanya juga, dongeng itu selalu identik dengan peri. Coba deh diinget-inget lagi! Dalam kisah Cinderella, ada yang namanya Ibu Peri. Dalam kisah Putri Tidur ada peri jahat dan peri baik. Dalam kisah Pinokio ada yang namanya Peri Biru. Dalam kisah Peterpan ada peri yang namanya Tinkerbeel. See? Hampir semua dongeng identik dengan peri. Karena itu, Kyungie memutuskan mengambil objek peri untuk menerangkan konsep mimpi yang tidak terbatas.

Cumaaa...karena konser ini bukan buat anak kecil, perinya diganti dengan kupu-kupu. Trus, biasanya peri itu kan bawa tongkat sihir yang kalau digerak-gerakkan akan keluar cahaya perak. Makanya ruangan konser didominasi warna perak dan bentuk kupu-kupu.

Hari ini Kyungie juga pakai gaun warna perak. Gaun model sabrina dengan taburan kristal dari bagian bahu sebelah kanan menyebar ke bagian pinggang, tempat bergelantungan kupu-kupu

palsu berwarna violet. Rambutnya digulung ala cewek-cewek di komik Candy-Candy. Tau kan model rambut para lagy zaman dulu? Mungkin kalau Kyungie sekalian pake sayap bohongbohongan, konser kali ini bakal berubah jadi pentas teatrikal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wueitss..." Kris menyalami Chanyeol saat tiba di pintu masuk Ground Art.

"Keren banget lo, man! Bener nih nggak mau tunangan?!" ledek Kris, sementara Xiumin, Jesse, dan Jongdae ikut menyalami Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesis sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pasti tunangan. Tapi nggak sekarang, man!" serunya sambil membalas uluran tangan teman-temannya. "Eh, mana Baekhyun?"

"Caelahh...udah dicariin aja. Takut ilang ya?" Jongdae mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tenang aja! Lagi dijemput sama Jongin."

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut. "Sama Jongin?"

"Cemburu nih?" tanya Xiumin nyengir. "Gue kan sama Jongdae," Xiumin merangkul Jongdae,

"Jesse juga sama Kris," Jesse merangkul Kris. "Ya udah, mau nggak yang jemput Baekhyun kan Jongin."

Chanyeol memelototi Xiumin. Kenapa sih cewek ini menyebalkan sekali?! "Nah, itu Baekhyun!" teriak Xiumin sambil menunjuk dua orang yang beranjak ke arah mereka. Dalam sekejap Jongdae dan Kris membelalakkan matanya menatap sosok yang ditunjuk Xiumin. Yakin itu Baekhyun? Kok berubah jadi cantik begitu?

"Oke kan kerjaan gue?" ujar Xiumin meminta persetujuan Jongdae.

"Hai..." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil merangkul Xiumin. "Udah lama nyampenya?"

"Gila!" seru Jongdae tak percaya. "Baekhyun nih? Cantik banget!"

"Baru sadar gue cantik?" guraunya lalu memandang Chanyeol. "Cantik, kan?"

Dan jujur aja, sampai detik ini pun Chanyeol masih bengong menatap cewek di hadapannya itu.

Okelah, mungkin Baekhyun nggak secantik Cinderella dalam dongeng. Hanya saja, percaya nggak percaya, Chanyeol benar-benar terpesona melihat Baekhyun malam ini. Dengan balutan gaun baby doll pink yang lucu, (akhirnya jadi warna pink, karena Baekhyun merasa warna putih kayak orang kawinan), rambut digerai setengah dengan hiasan kupu-kupu kecil, dan make up tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat mengesankan.

"Heh!" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Cantik nggak?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Lumayan..."

Baekhyun melongo. Cowok itu bilang apa? Lumayan? Cuma lumayan? Udah capek-capek ngikutin aturannya Xiumin sampe seluruh badan sakit, semua bulu dicabutin, nyari baju berjam-jam, muka dipoles nggak keruan begini, mesti latihan pake sepatu tinggi sampe keseleo... Dan ucapan yang diterima cuma LUMAYAN?! Cowok itu gila ya?

Baekhyun mendesis. "Lo kalo sama cewek lain bisa muji-muji dengan sangat manis. Kenapa sama gue pelit banget sih? Udah ah, kita duduk aja di dalem!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Eh!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun sebelum cewek itu sempat melangkah. "Bohong kok! Cantik banget!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu mulai diredupkan. Tirai perak sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh. Chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa seperti berada di sebuah adegam deja vu. Rasanya kangen sekali saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi, tunggu sebentar.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Xiumin cs Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil meneriakkan kata-kata, "Chanyeol, I love you!" dan kalo mau tahu kenapa Jongdae nggak marah, karena cowok itu juga sedang melemparkan ciuman berkali-kali dengan meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama walaupun tanpa suara.

Sedangkan Jesse, dengan tampang jaimnya nggak mungkin berani bertingkah aneh-aneh kayak gitu. Tapi, justru cowoknyalah yang bermasalah. Kris memang nggak melakukan hal-hal di luar batas akal sehat. Hanya saja, cowok itu menggelar spanduk besar-besar dengan tulisan "WE LOVE YOU, CHANYEOL!"

YA AMPUUUNNN! Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah panggung, mungkin dia tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan grand piano di hadapannya ini ke arah empat orang itu!

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang juga tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Dia mendengus kecil. Kenapa sih dia mesti terjebak di antara manusia-manusia abnormal begini? Iya sih, mereka itu emang temennya. Tapi kalo temennya rada norak kan jadi ikut malu juga.

Denting piano mulai terdengar. Baekhyun sedikit terpana. Walaupun bukan hanya sekali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memainkan lagi ini, entah kenapa, saat ini rasanya sedikit berbeda.

Entah karena efek ruangan atau karena Chanyeol terlihat sangat ganteng saat ini. Baekhyun juga sempat melihat para penonton di bagian depan berkasak-kusuk tentang Chanyeol. Entah membicarakan tentang hilangnya Chanyeol pada tahun-tahun belakangan ini, atau tentang permainannya yang masih seperti dulu. Mudah-mudahan sih, seperti yang Chanyeol bilang, ada sponsor yang tertarik membiayai konsernya lagi.

Baekhyun merogoh sisi dalam tasnya dan menemukan secarik kertas putih di sana. Sesaat sebelum mereka masuk, Chanyeol sempat menyelipkan kertas itu ke tangan Baekhyun diam-diam.

Abis gue main, tunggu di belakang gedung ya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tulisan yang tertera di sana. Sejak kapan SMS jadi nggak berguna?

"Mau kemana, Baek?" tanya Jongin saat Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya tepat setelah Chanyeol membunyikan not terakhir. "Ke WC sebentar..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan sih tuh orang berdua?!" Xiumin membanting pantatnya di ranjang Baekhyun.

Pasalnya, setelah Baekhyun pamit ke WC, dia nggak nongol-nongol lagi. Xiumin pikir ada apa-apa.

Nggak lucu kan kalo tiba-tiba Baekhyun pingsan di kamar mandi. Akhirnya, Xiumin dan Jesse rela-relain jongkokjongkok memeriksa setiap WC demi sahabatnya itu. Setelah nyerah mencari ke semua ruangan, Jesse akhirnya mencoba menelepon Baekhyun. And guess what? Tanpa rasa bersalah Baekhyun cuma bilang, "Hehehe...sori, Jess. Gue jalan duluan sama Chanyeol ya. Lo tunggu di kamar gur aja. Jadi nginep, kan? Kamar gue nggak gue kunci kok. Jongdae sama Kris tunggu di kamar Chanyeol aja. Gue pulang maleman kayaknya. Oke? Bye!" Klik. Langsung ditutup!

Whaattt?! Kalo tahu gitu, ngapain coba capek-capek kuatir?!

"Udahlah, Min," ujar Jongdae menyodorkan segelas air putih lalu duduk di kursi meja belajar Baekhyun.

"Bukannya elo yang paling semangat supaya mereka jadian? Sekarang, mereka pergi berdua, bagus dong."

"Iya bagus. Tapi nggak dengan cara ngilang begitu. Tuhan nyiptain mulut juga buat ngomong. Kan seenggaknya gue nggak perlu kalang kabut nyariin dia. Bikin panik aja," gerutu Xiumin, meletakkan gelas kosong ke meja.

"Gua nggak nyangka mereka berdua jadian juga. Gue pikir kita mesti ngejalanin rencana kita dulu baru mereka bisa jadian," ujar Kris.

"Padahal gue udah pikir mateng-mateng tuh. Jadi, pas konser, kita pura-pura ngumpetin Baekhyun di gudang kek, di WC kek, trus kita bilang sama Chanyeol kalo Baekhyun hilang, nah, pas Chanyeol berhasil nemuin Baekhyun, dia pasti terpana ngeliat Baekhyun jadi cantik berkat ide lo, Min," kata Kris pada Xiumin.

"Abis itu mereka jadian deh..."

"Iya, saking bagusnya rencana lo, sekarang malah kita yang kena nyariin Baekhyun yang ilang!" ujar Jesse.

Kris tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba tawanya lenyap ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sejak kapan lo berdua di sana?"

"Sejak lo bilang udah mikir mateng-mateng." Jongin tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sori, Jong," kata Kris merasa bersalah. "Gue nggak bermaksud buat..."

"Nggak papa kok." Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. "Gue sama Kyungie udah ngerelain mereka kok."

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. "Yakin nggak apa-apa? Gue kan jadi nggak enak. Atau..." Tiba-tiba saja, seakan tersadar sesuatu, Kris mendelik dengan mulut membulat sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ooww...elo sama elo...?"

"Bukan gitu..." Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Eh...," seru Jongdae tanpa memedulikan omongan yang terjadi barusan, "Ini foto siapa ya?" Dia mengacungkan foto Sehun. "Payah nih Baekhyun. Mestinya kan dia masang foto Chanyeol. Kok masang foto cowok lain sih? Foto Chanyeol malah nggak ada."

"Mana?" Xiumin merebut foto berbingkai itu dari tangan Jongdae. "Ini mantannya Baekhyun. Iya nih, seharusnya diganti. Gue copot ah..."

"Nih..." Jongdae dengan sigap menyodorkan selembar foto Chanyeol. "Gue colong dari kamarnya Chanyeol. Hehehe...," ujarnya, menjawab ekspresi Xiumin yang bengong saat dia menyodorkan foto itu.

"Sebenarnya yang punya kamar siapa sih?" ucap Jesse melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. "Udah sembarangan masuk, nyolong foto, lagi."

"Apaan nih?!" seru Xiumin tanpa memedulikan Jesse.

"Ada surat..." Dia mengambil satu amplop yang terjatuh saat dia membuka bingkai foto tadi.

Jongin langsung beranjak dari duduknya. "Tulisan Sehun..." gumamnya saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di sana. Serentak, Jesse, Xiumin, Jongdae, Kris, dan Kyungie mengerubungi kertas itu.

"Apa isinya?"

Baekkie...

Di saat udah waktunya melepas foto ini, apa udah mengerti kenapa gue melakukan semua ini? Apa udah menemukan pengganti gue? Gue agak nggak rela sih. Tapi siapa pun itu... Gue harap lo bisa menemukan yang terbaik buat lo. Yang bisa menjadi sandaran lo di saat lo sedih. Yang bisa menemani lo saat lo bahagia. Yang bisa selalu ada saat lo butuh seseorang. Yang bisa menutup semua kekurangan yang udah gue kasih buat lo. Sebenarnya gue tahu dengan sangat jelas perasaan Jongin terhadap lo. Tapi, mungkin ini egoisnya gue. Gue nggak rela aja menyerahkan lo ke dia. Dia memang teman gue yang terbaik, teman terbaik yang melebihi apa pun...apa pun!

Apa pun, Baekkie... Kecuali elo! Mungkin semua hal masih bisa gue relain buat kalah dari dia. Semua hal! Kecuali elo. Elo aja... Tapi ternyata keegoisan gue malah menyeret semua orang ke dalam masalah. Jadi, apa sekarang gue masih pantas nggak merelakan lo untuk orang yang bisa membahagiakan lo? Nyatanya, gue lebih pengen lo bahagia. Entah dengan Jongin atau lainnya yang mendampingi lo sekarang. Tapi satu hal! Dalam kehidupan mendatang, gue pasti akan mengambil kembali tempat yang memang seharusnya menjadi posisi gue. Gue yakin, Tuhan nggak bakal segitu nggak adilnya. Mulai dari sekarang, gue bakal bilang sama Tuhan kalo di kehidupan nanti gue nggak mau jadi kakak lo. Gue mau jadi pacar lo!

Love you, Sehun...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan cinta itu telah memilih cinta...

"MAU kemana, Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya. Baekhyun melongokkan wajahnya, berusaha melihat apa yamg tersembunyi di balik pagar bambu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Masuk yuk!" ajak Chanyeol sambil mendorong salah satu sisi pagar tersebut ke dalam. "Rumah lama sih, tapi bagus kok."

"Ngapain sih ke sini?" Baekhyun merinding melihat keadaan di sekitarnya yang gelap gulita.

"Takut ah, Yeollie..." Baekhyun berbalik lagi keluar.

"Heh!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Setan juga takut sama tampang lo!"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Tambah nggak mau ikut!" gerutunya. Chanyeol tertawa.

" Bercanda... Kalo udah liat, pasti lo berubah pikiran deh!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo, jalan..."

Mau nggak mau Baekhyun cuma pasrah.

"Nah, di sini!" Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah tempat.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi tetep nggak ada yang bisa dilihat. Cuma pohon, rumput, pohon lagi, rumput lagi. Apanya yang bagus?

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu dalam hitungan detik tiba-tiba saja semua pohon dan ranting bersinar.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Rasanya seperti melihat ratusan bintang yang merajut mengelilingi pohon dan dedaunan, yang merambat dari satu dahan ke dalam lain, membuat lilitan keperakan jembatan Bimasakti.

"Suka?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. "Gila! Bagus banget! Chanyeol tertawa. "Satu lagi..." Dia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat yang sedikit lebih tinggi. "Liat..." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah tebing di bawah mereka. Dan di sana terpancar ribuan cahaya kelap-kelip lampu dari seluruh rumah yang berada tepat di kaki bukit ini. Ada juga cahaya lampu mobil yang melintasi jalan-jalan kecil, terlihat seperti komet yang terus-menerus meluncur ke arah yang berlawanan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, masih tak percaya. "Ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, merangkul Baekhyun. "Ini bintang-bintang di bumi yang bisa gue kasih buat lo. Sehun cuma bisa memperlihatkan kepada lo separuh dari bintang-bintang yang ada di langit."

Chanyeol menunjuk ke atas. "Dan sekarang gue yang ngasih lo separuhnya lagi. Mungkin bukan dari sisa bintang yang berada di belahan bumi yang lain. Tapi bintang-bintang yang bisa gue rangkai untuk selalu bersinar kapan pun lo mau. Bintang-bintang yang bisa selalu ada di saat lo butuh untuk cerita. Bintang-bintang yang bisa selalu ada kapan pun lo sedih. Bintang-bintang yang bisa selalu ada di saat lo ingin ditemani tertawa. Bintang-bintang yang nggak perlu menunggu malam yang cerah untuk muncul." Baekhyun terpana.

"Lo rela ninggalin konsernya Kyungie cuma demi ini?"

"Demi lo..." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baek...apa boleh gue menggantikan bintang-bintang itu? Apa boleh gue yang menjadi pengganti cahaya-cahaya kecil buat lo? Apa boleh gue yang menjadi sandaran bahu lo saat lo sedih? Apa boleh gue yang membuat lo tersenyum? Apa boleh bintangbintang itu beristirahat dari tugasnya untuk ngejagain lo?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Tugas bintang-bintang itu berat lho, Yeollie," ujarnya di pundak Chanyeol. "Harus bisa menghadapi manjanya gue, cengengnya gue, emosinya gue, egoisnya gue, begonya gue..."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya yang terakhir. Membuat kalimat itu menggantung begitu saja.

"Emang tugas bintang-bintang separah itu?" Chanyeol membelalak. "Kalo gitu nggak jadi deh..."

Baekhyun melongo menatap Chanyeol. Apa-apaan sih cowok ini? Baru kali ini ada cowok yang nembak terus bilang nggak jadi. Baekhyun mendesis kesal. Bukan kesal sama Chanyeol. Okelah, dia kesal dipermainkan begitu, tapi dia jadi lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sesaat tadi dia benarbenar lupa bahwa Chanyeol itu playboy.

"Hei!" Chanyeol tertawa melihat tampang Baekhyun. "Nggak enak kan, kalo lagi serius-serius diajak bercanda? Makanya kalo gue lagi serius, jangan dikira bercanda. Dari pertama kali gue bilang suka sama lo di Dufan, sampe saat ini, gue serius."

Baekhyun cemberut. Jadi nggak tahu mesti percaya apa nggak. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun. "I don't know why I'm falling in love with you. But one thing that I know is... I need you."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol dalam hal "Nembak-nembakan" atau "kegiatan" lainnya yang sejenis itu. Baekhyun juga bukan orang pertama yang ditanyainya dengan kalimat serupa.

Kalimat pertanyaan yang biasanya diucapkan sambil lalu dengan asal yang kemudian selalu mendapatkan jawaban "ya" atau sebuah anggukan samar malu-malu.

Sementara kali ini, dia harus memompa segala keberanian dari dalam dirinya sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Kata-kata yang biasanya dia ucapkan tanpa peduli apa jawaban yang akan diterimanya, kini membuat perasaannya berdebar-debar aneh tak keruan. Kebiasaan menyenangkan untuk selalu mendapat jawaban "ya" malah menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya. Kini, dia justru takut mendapat jawaban yang sebaliknya. Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mengalami perasaan aneh seperti ini sejak...

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol sampai akhirnya beberapa patah kata meluncur pelan.

"Maaf, Yeollie, mungkin gue nggak bisa..." Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Tadi Baekhyun bilang apa? Nggak bisa?

Baekhyun tersenyum, gantian meletakkan tangannya di pipi Chanyeol, membuat cowok itu menatapnya. "Maaf, Yeollie. Gue nggak bisa nolak lo. Hehehe..."

Chanyeol benar-benar lemas sekarang. Dasar Baekhyun! Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalo gue sampe nolak lo, mungkin yang paling sakit hati itu bukan lo, tapi gue."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. "Jangan bercanda lagi! Kalo sampe lo bilang ucapan lo barusan cuma bohong, mungkin gue nggak bakal nganterin lo pulang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Gue tendang lo ke bawah sana!"

Baekhyun tergelak lalu memandang bintang-bintang. "Sehun, mulai hari ini, dia yang bakal ngejagain gue!" teriak Baekhyun. "Jadi lo tenang aja di sana! Gue pasti bahagia! Lo juga mesti bahagia!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut.

"Sehun itu orang baik. Dan katanya orang baik itu setelah meninggal akan berubah jadi bintang sampai kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi sampe kehidupan selanjutnya pun, gue nggak bakal ngasih dia kesempatan buat ngedeketin lo lagi!"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kita liat aja!" "Liat aja apaan?"

"Liat aja kalo lo sampe berani ngeluarin kebiasaan playboy lo lagi!"

"Eh! Mestinya gue yang bilang begitu! Liat aja kalo lo sampe selingkuh sama Jongin!"

"Liat aja kalo lo sampe cinta lagi sama Kyungie!"

"Liat aja kalo lo masih bilang nggak bisa ngerelain Sehun!"

"Li..." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sebelum cewek itu berlanjut dengan kalimatnya. "Nggak usah liat-liatan lagi...," ujar Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sekarang, ayo bilang sayang sama gue!"

"Hah?!" "Lo belom pernah bilang kalo lo sayang sama gue! Ayo bilang!"

"Belom pernah bilang ya?" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Ehm...oke... Gue cuma mau bilang sekali, jadi dengar baik-baik!" Baekhyun berdeham. "Gue sayang sama...bintang! Hahaha..."

"BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BIG THANKS TO:

 **whey.K, KimSora94, Baeks06, Chan, ByunJaehyunee, dhararere, Leon, Guest, callie, parkyeolliecy61, .**

Terimakasih juga untuk yang ngefav sama ngefollow diam-diam^^

semoga ketemu dikesempatan lain ya^^

 **Byunnerate**


End file.
